Darien y Serena una historia de amor
by Cherrie SA
Summary: Una nueva historia de darien y serena, sus familias por un mal entendido se odian a muerte, pero el amor surge entre ellos, por lo que su amor será puesto a prueba para que puedan lograr su felicidad.
1. Las Familias Chiba, Tskino y Mali

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Summary. **Esta es nueva historia de Serena y Darién o de Darién y Serena, basada en una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, asi es la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino, por una intriga se separan odiandose a muerte, pero sus hijos al crecer se encuentran y se enamoran perdidamente pero su amor es un amor prohibido, el cual ese amor tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para triunfar, ¿pero el amor es capaz de vencer todas las batallas que se le presenten? Espero puedan acompañarnos, en esta historia, el porque del titulo, es debido a que cada capitulo lo realizaré con alguien diferente, es un concepto diferente espero le guste, y las lectoras que quieran apoyarme para la realizacion de este fic son bienvenidas, pero empecemos con el primer capítulo

**Prologo. Las Familias Chiba, Tsukino y Malí**

El amor, poderoso sentimiento que nos hace llorar cuando estamos alegres y nos hace reír cuando estamos tristes, sentimiento que nos acompaña por toda la vida, pero el amor para que sea el amor verdadero tiene que vencer los diferentes obstáculos que se le presentan, de eso trata esta historia, una historia de amor tan grande como Romeo y Julieta, pero con un final diferente, como nos hubiese gustado ver en esa obra de William Shakespeare nuestra historia se lleva a cabo en el mismo lugar donde empezó la de Romeo y Julieta en Verona, Italia una hermosa y romántica ciudad, rodeada de grandes colinas y rodeado por el río Adige, cerca del lago de Garda, y justamente en las orillas de este lago se levantaban imponentes mansiones de las más nobles y ricas familias del lugar, las mansiones eran pequeños palacios, con todos los lujos que uno pueda imaginar y en esas mansiones de ensueño vivían nuestras familias de esta historia.

La primera y más rica era la de los Chiba, dueños de la más gran aerolínea del país, así como de algunas acciones en compañías de transporte terrestre, marítimo y ferroviario y por supuesto eran dueños de la tercera parte de las agencias de viaje del país y de otras tantas en París y Londres, la familia estaba conformada por Mamoru Chiba, el gran empresario y heredero de esa familia, él era un hombre de unos 38 años, de tez morena, unos ojos grises y cabello negro, era un hombre extremadamente guapo de 1.85 de estatura y amplios hombros, de un cuerpo atlético y bien formado, su esposa Gea era una señora de 35 años, una mujer muy guapa y atractiva de 1.75 de estatura, de cabellos oscuros y ojos azules, de un azul profundo pero muy bellos, ambos tenían 10 años de casados y el fruto de ese matrimonio era su hijo Darién Chiba, todavía recordaban el día en que se conocieron, fue en el baile de debutantes, Gea había salido al jardín, para descansar un poco, pues como era una de las mas lindas, todos se habían anotado en su carnet, afortunadamente uno de los padres, estaba un poco molesto porque el carnet de su hija no se había llenado, entonces, llamó a unos mariachis, si mariachis en Verona, algo nunca visto, por lo que el baile se suspendió momentáneamente, cosa que Gea agradeció, pues le dolían los pies, pero al pasar junto a unos rosales, su vestido se rasgó, por la parte de atrás, en la espalda y quedó dañado, pues aunque el rasguño era pequeño se notaba, estaba llorando y apareció Mamoru, el cual se acercó y le preguntó que pasó, ella con mucha pena le dijo que su vestido estaba dañado, el caballeroso se quitó la fajilla que traía, que por azares del destino combinaba con el vestido de la chica, y se la puso, cubriendo el daño ocasionado, después de eso ellos bailaron toda la noche, pues la chica intercambio carnet con la chica que su papa había contratado los mariachis, poco después se hicieron novios, y se casaron, y esperaban con ansias que su amor diera frutos, lo cual después de cuatro años de matrimonio nació su pequeño heredero, Darién, desde que nació sus padres lo amaron, pero lo educaron en el sentido de la libertad y responsabilidad, Darién fue creciendo y era un niño muy guapo, porque a pesar de sus seis años prometía ser un ejemplar masculino bastante atractivo, de ojos azules como su madre y cabello negro como el padre, le gustaba jugar, nadar en el lago y sobre todo le gustaba junto con su madre cultivar las rosas del jardín, sus favoritas eran las rosas rojas.

En ese mismo lugar del otro lado del lago, existía otra familia casi tan rica como los Chiba: Los Tsukino, ellos eran dueños de la cadena de hoteles más famosa del país, y de otros consorcios de hoteles mundialmente reconocidos en Francia, Inglaterra, Alemania, España, así como en Tokio, Singapur, Corea y en los Estados Unidos además eran dueños de otra tercera parte de las Agencias de Viaje, estaba conformada por Kenji, su esposa Ikuko y la hijos de ambos: Serena y Sammy Tsukino. Kenji era un señor de lentes de 1.82 mts , con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules, amante del trabajo y de su familia, su esposa Ikuko era una buena y hermosa mujer, dedicada al hogar de 1.67 de estatura con ojos y cabellos azules, muy dulce y bondadosa, su gran orgullo era su hija Serena que tenía 4 años, una niña con una cara angelical de cabellos rubios, sus ojos azul claro eran grandes y hermosos, a pesar de su corta edad su mirada cautivaba a cualquiera, sin embargo Serena es muy traviésale gustaba jugar y sobre todo le gustaba sentarse en las noches a admirar la luna. Sammy contaba con un año de edad, era la misma cara que su padre, al nacer el pequeño Sammy, la más feliz había sido Serena, pues siempre había deseado tener un hermanito, y aunque al principio se desesperaba porque quería que el bebe jugara con ella, con la ayuda de sus padres comprendió a pesar de su corta edad que su hermanito era un bebe, pero crecería y jugaría con ella. La historia de amor de Kenji e Ikuko fue algo especial, pues se conocieron en un crucero de solteros lo chistoso es que ellos vivían en la misma ciudad, habían ido a las mismas escuelas y jamás se habían visto pero lo de ellos fue amor a primera vista, pues bajando del crucero se fueron al registro civil para casarse, y un mes después lo hicieron por la iglesia, a los dos años de casados llegó su pequeña princesa Serena, y tres años después nació su príncipe Sammy los cuatro vivían muy felices, todos los domingos desayunaban en el jardín y cuando hacia buen tiempo paseaban en su lancha.

Aparte de estas dos ricas familia, en esta maravillosa historia entra en juego una tercera, Los Mali, esta familia estaba formada por Melisa y Steve de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, algunos decían que eran casi como hermanos o primos lejanos por su semejanza; aunque esto estaba lejos de la realidad ya que no poseían ningún lazo de sangre, es mas la semejanza e intereses que ambos compartían los cuales los había llevado a unirse en matrimonio, es decir su historia de amor, fue diferente a las dos anteriores, pues ellos se conocieron desde niños, todo mundo pensaba que eran primos, por esa razón empezaron a llevarse, después surgió una amistad, y en la juventud esa amistad se convirtió en amor, aunque no provenían de familias ricas, pero Steve provenía de una familia de buena posición y como sus tíos no tuvieron descendientes le heredaron a él la pequeña fortuna, por esta razón la familia pudo vivir cómodamente, es decir a pesar de que no eran tan ricos como las dos familias anteriores, se podía decir que vivían acomodadamente gracias a la agencias de viajes que estos tenían pues las habían heredado. Este negocio le proporcionaba la estabilidad de vida que poseía y darse uno que otro lujo; sin embargo los Mali no estaban para nada conformes con su situación económica y ambicionaban con anhelo poder algún día obtener la gran fortuna de los Chiba o de los Tsukino.

Los Malí conocían a los Chiba y a los Tsukino desde el momento que llegaron a instalarse a su mansión a la orilla del lago, seis años atrás, justo antes del nacimiento de Darién Chiba, por lo que los s sueños de los Mali se vieron iluminados con el nacimiento de sus gemelos Alan y Ann que habían heredado los mismos genes que sus padres, ambos de pelo castaño y ojos claros como la miel. Desde el mismo instante en que tomo a su hija en brazos, Steven pensó en la grandiosa idea de casar a la pequeña con el heredero de los Chiba, el pequeño Darién y comenzaron a establecer mas lazos con esta familia, la cual no los recibió con los brazos tan abiertos pues eran muy cuidadosos al momento de entablar lazos de Amistad, pero si vieron la oportunidad de agrandar sus campos en los negocios por lo que asistían a algunas de las invitaciones que los Mali le enviaban, aunque la mayoría era de negocios.

Poco después de que los gemelos cumplieran un año de edad los Malí se enteraron del nacimiento de la pequeña heredera de los Tsukino: Serena, ante lo cual el corazón de Steve y Melisa salto gozoso, debido a que vieron la oportunidad de tener la otra gran fortuna pues se les ocurrió que el pequeño Alan podría ser el candidato perfecto para casarlo con la pequeña recién nacida de los Tsukino, así que igualmente invitaron más seguido a la familia para que compartieran mas tanto en lo social como en los negocios, por supuesto sin dar a conocer sus intenciones de poder emparentar tanto con los Chiba como con los Tsukino.

Aunque las tres familias no llevaban una gran amistad si había lazos de fraternidad, pues realizaban negocios juntos y sabían lo importante que era el tener relaciones cordiales en ellos

Tanto los Chiba como los Tsukino amaban a sus hijos y deseaban que fueran felices que cuando crecieran llegaran a casarse con personas que los amaran y que ellos amaran, por supuesto los herederos eran Darién por parte de los Chiba y por parte de los Tsukino la herencia se iba dividir entre Serena y Sammy, sin embargo la mayor parte se le quedaba a Serena, pues Kenji tenía planes para Sammy, crear un nuevo negocio para que el pudiera dirigirlo cuando creciera de esta manera el futuro de Darién, Serena y Sammy estaría asegurado, por supuesto esta noticia llegó a oídos de los Mali, lo que despertó más la ambición en ellos, pues si se llegaban a casar con sus hijos como lo tenía planeado ellos podían llegar a ser los dueños absolutos cada las más grandes fortunas del lugar, nadie se interpondría entre ellos y las más grandes herencias de Verona, la de los Chiba y los Tsukino, por lo que intensificaron las fiestas sobre todo fiestas familiares para que los niños pudieran conocerse.

Continuara ....

Chicas aqui está el proyecto que les había comentado, es este nuevo fic les agradeco a Patty Moon de Chiba, Pichicoy, mairethchiba, lerrine, Cindy, Tokio Cristal, SeReNyMoOn, liebende Lesung, Serena Ramos, Milenia Angels, Anneliesse Wayne Chiba, Samantha, Patty Ramírez de Chiba, Adry, Susy Granger, Senshomamoru, winnita moon, guiselle por su apoyo para que este proyecto se pueda llevar a cabo (espero no haber olvidado a alguien, ni haber equivocado su nombre.

El titulo de gamberrie, es porque la mayoria de las escritoras pertenecemos a ese club

y para este fic les agradezco a Winnita Moon, a Patty Moon de Chiva, Susy Granger, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, pues me apoyaron con sus ideas comentarios y en algunas correcciones de este capitulo.

en caso de que se me olvide alguna mil perdones.

y ya saben, en caso de que quieran añadirse a mi proyecto me avisan a traves de mi email, mensaje o review

besos a todas

¡ah! y lo subo hoy 20 de febrero, para festejar mi cumpleaños


	2. El surgimiento del amor

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**El nacimiento del amor. (autores Patty Moon de Chiva y Cherrie SA)**

_El amor cuando nace no distingue edades, así nos podemos enamorar desde niños o de muy viejos, pero lo importante es encontrar a nuestro complemento, a nuestra media naranja y aquellos que la encuentran son afortunados _

Llegó el día en que los pequeños Malí cumplieron 5 años de edad, los señores Mali, pensaron que era una gran fecha para hacer que sus hijos conocieran a sus respectivas parejas, así que tanto los Chiba como los Tsukino fueron invitados a participar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de los niños Malí, por supuesto que Melisa y Steve tiraron la casa por la ventana, y debido a que sus hijos no se ponían de acuerdo en cual tema se iba a utilizaren la fiesta, terminaron por hacerla con dos temáticas: exploradores y princesas, pues cada niño tiene su instinto aventurero y le gusta descubrir cosas nuevas y bueno cada niña en su casa, es una princesa, por supuesto conforme llegaban los niños les entregaban su mochila de explorador que contenía un sombrero al estilo de Indiana Jones junto con algunas herramientas de juguete para explorar como por ejemplo: unos binoculares, mapas y otras cosas que necesitan los exploradores y a las niñas se les entregó una bolsa con todo lo necesario para una princesa sobre todo su corona y su cetro, Serena Tsukino era la que más se distinguía de todas las niñas, debido a que era muy bonita con su hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules además llevaba un vestido blanco con tonalidades rosas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos plateados con adornos rosas y blancos, su atuendo lo lucía con gran porte, pues chicos y grandes volteaban a verla de lo bella y elegante que se veía, desgraciadamente sus manos eran muy pequeñas y en un movimiento brusco el cetro salió disparado por los aires dando justo en la cabeza de Darién, él se voltea furioso y la ve toda asustada – fíjate en lo que haces cabeza de chorlito – le dice con voz fuerte

- lo siento, fue un accidente – dice Serena muy asustada

- sí pero eso dolió, cabeza de chorlito

- no soy cabeza de chorlito, me llamo Serena, lo oíste la princesa Serena Tsukino, – dice la niña gritando

- ya te oí, cabeza de chorlito, no estoy sordo, pero no me importa cómo te llames para mí siempre serás la hermosa cabeza de chorlito

- dame mi cetro, niño pesado y grosero – le arrebató el cetro y le sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo, Darién solo se rió, y pensaba "que lindo nombre: Serena, lástima que sea una cabeza de chorlito"

De pronto empezaron los juegos, pero Serena era una de las más pequeñas, entonces en una de las carreras, cuando comenzó a correr, uno de los niños más grande la empuja accidentalmente y cuando estaba a punto de caer, Darién la atrapa evitando así que cayera – fíjate cabeza de chorlito, pues te puedes caer y lastimarte, entonces la princesita Tsukino se pondría a llorar.

La rubia estaba pasmada , pues en vez de sentir el suelo, alrededor de ella estaban los brazos del chico que antes le había insultado. Levanta la mirada y ve al chico que la mira sonriendo – gracias

- Hola, soy Darién Chiba y es un gusto en conocerte princesa Serena, aunque seas una cabeza de chorlito – le sujeta una de sus manos y se la besa, pues generalmente su papá así saludaba a las damas y él siempre había querido hacerlo, pero ninguna niña le llamaba la atención y quería que la primera a la que se lo hiciera fuera diferente a las demás, es decir que no lo estuviera persiguiendo, por su parte Serena estaba roja, pues a su corta edad sabía que así saludaban los príncipes a las princesas, pero ningún niño lo había hecho con ella, entonces ese niño era un príncipe

- ¿tú eres un príncipe? Porque no lo pareces – dice con un tanto extrañada

- mi padre me dice que debo ser un caballero con las damas, pero nunca había visto una pequeña dama, hasta ahora – en eso avisan que va a dar inicio la piñata y Darién agarra de la mano a Serena y se van a donde estaban los demás niños, al llegar Serena se puso delante de Darién, para poder ver pero al empezar a romper la gran piñata con un bate de béisbol , el niño ve que la pequeña puede estar en peligro, así que la agarra de la cintura para ponerla detrás de él, claro, dejando que ella pudiera ver el espectáculo, al darse cuenta de que Darién la estaba protegiendo, la rubia le brinda una sonrisa y ambos sonríen mientras se ven a los ojos. Después de varios intentos por parte de los niños para romper la piñata sin haber obtenido éxito alguno, le toca el turno a Serena y le da sus buenos trancazos a la piñata, mas no pudo romperla. Posteriormente le tocó el turno a Darién, quien le pegó tan duro que la rompió y rápidamente suelta el palo y se pone agarrar dulces, cogió tantos que llenó dos bolsas, pero Serena por ser pequeña apenas pudo recoger unos cuantos, al verla triste, el chico le regaló una de sus bolsas, Serena le agradece con una bella sonrisa, al verla Darién quedo cautivado, de verdad que era linda esa pequeña niña.

En ese momento, Melisa empezó a llamar a los niños

- Niños, Niñas, ahora el momento del Pastel, trajeron dos pasteles uno tenía la forma de un castillo y otro era un mapa, pero como si fuera una pequeña maqueta.

Ann y Alan se pusieron tras sus respectivos pasteles y todos empezaron a cantarles

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños Alan y Ann, feliz cumpleaños a ti.  
estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey david, a los niños tan bonitos se las cantamos así

Después apagaron las velitas, la tradicional foto, y por supuesto empezaron a repartir el pastel, Ann veía de mala manera que todos estuvieran observando a Serena, es decir, ella era la festejada, no Serena así que se le ocurrió una idea, guerra de pasteles y empezó a embarrar a su hermano de pastel y se oyó un grito – Guerra de pastel – Serena estaba espantada, no le gustaba ese tipo de juegos, en eso Ann se acerca a ella queriéndola llenar de pastel. Darién percibe las intenciones de Ann, así que sale corriendo apresuradamente en la defensa de su cabeza de chorlito, pero desgraciadamente en el camino tropieza con una piedra que le hace perder el equilibrio cayendo de bruces al suelo.

Mientras, Serena observa que Ann se le acercaba con el pastel y con todas las intenciones de tirarselo, aunque sólo atinó a cerrar los ojos, pero en vez de sentir el tortazo, sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y que caían al suelo, al abrirlos se topa con unos ojos azules, y ambos niños se quedan viendo fijamente

- Princesa, ¿estás bien? – dice Darién preocupado

- Si Darién, estoy bien, gracias por no dejar que Ann me pusiera pastel

- No es nada, pero no quería que la niña más linda de la fiesta se viera manchada de Pastel

Por supuesto que Ann, se cayó pues cuando Darién protegió a Serena, dándole un pequeño empujón a Ann, quien perdió el equilibrio y cayó torpemente en el suelo estrellándose en el rostro el pedazo de pastel que traía en sus manos. La graciosa escena, fue presenciada por Serena y Darién que ya se habían sentado, vierona Ann toda cubierta de pastel y por supuesto se unieron a la risa de los demás

A partir de ese momento los niños se hicieron grandes amigos, además iban al mismo colegio "Rosa Lunar" un colegio privado, donde se daba la mejor educación del lugar, los salones eran amplios y contaban con un gran programa de estudios, haciendo desarrollar a sus estudiantes sus capacidades, por supuesto Darién estudiaba en la sección primaria y Serena en el jardín de niños, pero en el recreo se ponían a jugar, a platicar o intercambiar comida, claro que Darién la seguía llamando cabeza de chorlito, y aunque ella se enojaba se lo permitía pero sólo a él, pues cualquier otro que osara llamarla cabeza de chorlito era castigado por el chico , pues decía que sólo él tenía el privilegio de llamarla así, nadie más, todavía recordaban cuando un chico tuvo la osadía de llamarla así

**Flash Back**

Serena estaba en el patio central, era la hora de recreo y cómo siempre esperaba a su amigo Darién, para comer y jugar juntos, en eso se acerca un niño llamado Memo, era un bravucón y siempre molestaba a los más pequeños

- ¿Qué haces cabeza de chorlito? – le dice el niño en un tono grosero.

Serena al verlo se asusta en eso se oye una voz detrás de ellos – ¿A quién le dices cabeza de chorlito? – el niño se voltea y ve a Darién muy molesto – pues a esa niña, ¿Por qué te molestas? Si tú también le dices así – dice con tartamudeando y con miedo el chico pues de verdad el pequeño pelinegro lo veía con unos ojos que querían matarlo.

- Si, así la llamó yo, pero nadie más puede llamarla así – dijo Darién acercándose al chico preparándose a pelear en caso de que fuera necesario, pero Memo, como el cobarde que era solo acertó a decir – lo entiendo Darién y disculpa no volverá a suceder – y al decirlo se fue corriendo.

Serena al ver cómo la defendió Darién solo se quedó viéndolo, él la miro y le dijo – sé que no te gusta que te digan cabeza de chorlito, y que sólo a mi me lo permites ¿verdad? – la chica solo asintió con la cabeza – no voy a permitir que nadie más te moleste – termina de decir Darién y le agarra las manos y se las besa – como te dije, soy un caballero y tal cual, debo defender a las princesas – Serena abraza a Darién y le dice – Gracias, Darién

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Aunque los niños no sólo se veían en la escuela, sino también en un club que había en las orillas del lago, un club sólo para las personas que vivían en la región del lago, allí los niños pasaban horas jugando, algunas veces jugaban a lo que Serena quería, en otras ocasiones a lo que Darién quería, ambos se compenetraban muy bien. Y si bien era cierto que en algunas ocasiones Darién hartaba a Serena de que la llamara Cabeza de Chorlito, la mayoría del tiempo la llamaba princesa, además que en más de una ocasión la había defendido de niños o niñas mayores que ella que la molestaban, en cierto día Serena fue a comprar un hot dog en la nevería que estaba en el club, en ese momento dos chicos mayores que ella se acercan y uno de ellos le arrebata su comida – esto se ve muy rico, gracias rubia, por comprármelo

- porfavor, dame mi hot dog – dice la chica – devuelve mi comida

- no seas llorona – dice el otro chico, mientras le jala los cabellos

Ambos la empiezan a fastidiar, alzaban el hot dog para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo y por supuesto también le seguían jalando sus coletas. Darién estaba llegando al club y ve lo que estaba pasando y corre para auxiliar a su princesa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Darién molesto

- Esos chicos, me quitaron mi hot dog y me jalaban el pelo – dice Serena llorando

- ¡Qué les pasa! ¿Por qué la molestan? – les grita Darién a los chicos, por supuesto los chicos conocían a Darién, pues aunque él no era peleonero, en las ocasiones en las que se había enfrentado a otros niños, había salido victorioso.

- si sólo estábamos jugando con ella – dice uno de ellos y le devuelve su comida a la chica

- No quiero que la molesten, ¿lo entienden? – dice el pelinegro y ambos chicos asienten con la cabeza y se van

- gracias Darién – dice la chica, mientras lo abraza – eres mi caballero de dorada armadura, siempre llegas en el momento justo para salvarme

Serena a lado de Darién se sentía a gusto, y por supuesto que también lo ayudaba con las niñas que lo molestaban, es decir, que lo asediaban porque a pesar de ser tan pequeño, las chicas lo rodeaban cómo moscas a la miel, entonces Serena se ponía a preguntarles de cosas o a molestarlas que no tenían más remedio que alejarse y al final ambos chicos se reían de la situación.

**Flash Back**

Darién se encontraba en el club, cerca de la alberca cuando de pronto llegan varias niñas que estudiaban con él

- Hola Darién, que alegría verte en el club – dicen las chicas mientras lo rodean

- Hola – dice el chico muy serio

- sabes Darién te ves muy guapo con tu traje de baño – dice una niña llamada Nelly que se le acercaba y se ponía su hombro junto a él, lo que lo incomodaba, por supuesto Serena había ido al baño, y al salir lo ve rodeado de chicas y se acerca a ellas

- Hola – saluda la pequeña rubia

- Hola – dijeron con desdén las demás chicas, Serena se les queda viendo y les dice – Acaso no están un poquito gordas para usar ese traje de baño, pues a pesar de su corta edad ( 7 años) esas niñas sólo vivían para estar delgadas

- ¿Qué dices? – gritan las chicas

- es que se les ve un poco de celulitis, además ¿Qué están haciendo junto a mi príncipe? – les dice Serena mientras abrazaba a Darién de la cintura, el chico se puso rojo, pero entendió lo que trataba de hacer la chica

- ¿cómo que tu príncipe? – dicen molestas las chicas

- así es, como princesa debo tener a mi príncipe, y este chico que está aquí aceptó serlo, por lo que ustedes me lo están estropeando, zape, zape – dice Serena empujando a todas, las que molestas se alejaron del lugar

- Ahora te tocó a ti salvarme, gracias Serena – dice Darién y le da un beso en la mejilla

- es que si alguna de esas te agarra ya no voy a tener a mi caballero de dorada armadura – y ambos se ríen

**Fin del Flash Back**

En una ocasión en una reunión en casa de los Malí, coincidieron losChiba y los Tsukino, entonces los chicos se pusieron a jugar con la pelota, los cuatro se divertían mucho, por supuesto los Malí habían instruido a sus hijos para que no se separaran de los otros chicos, así que por más intentos que hacían Serena y Darién para jugar solos como estaban acostumbrados no podía, por lo que decidieron compartir sus juegos con los niños Malí, pero Alan no dejaba en paz a Serena, es decir que en todos los juegos Alan pedía decompañera a Serena y Ann a Darién, así que cuando llegó el turno de jugar con la pelota sin querer Darién se la avienta a Serena, y la tira, la pequeña se pone a llorar y todos los adultos llegan para saber que pasó, por supuesto que Alan le dice que Darién le pegó a Serena con la pelota, pero cuando los Chiba empezaron a regañar a Darién Serena lloró con más fuerza y se acercó al chico y lo abrazó – no lo regañen, fue un accidente

– Serena, me merezco el regaño, por mi culpa te lastimaste - dijo muy apenado el pelinegro.

– pero Darién fue un accidente, si tu hubieses estado en mi equipo, no hubiese pasado nada, porque habrías impedido que la pelota me golpeara, yo quiero que tú estés en mi equipo- dijo la pequeña rubia sonriendo y poniendo unos ojos que era irresistible decirle no.

Mientras los niños seguían discutiendo la repartición de los grupos, a los señores que observaban la situación, les causaba mucha risa por las pequeñas disputas que estaban armando, puesto que Ann no quería que Darién hiciera equipo con Serena, lo mismo que pasaba con Alan quien no quería que Serena se separara de él. Luego de un gran alboroto entre pataletas, llanto y pucheritos, los equipos quedaron conformados en los hermanos Mali contra Serena y Darién, quienes ambos sonreían alegremente pues estaban acostumbrados a siempre estar juntos. Los padres, luego de ver que ya no habían más problemas se alejaron sonriendo por las pequeñas discusiones que habían estado formando los pequeños, esto por parte de los Chibas y los Tsukino, mas para el matrimonio Mali, esta discusión no le había caído en gracia para nada, puesto que no le estaba gustando la cercanía de ambos pequeños y se dedicó a observar más atentamente a los chicos que sonreían gustosos por estar ganando el juego juntos.

Luego de unos días después de la visita que había realizado los Chiba y los Tsukino a la casa de la familia Mali, los pequeños Serena y Darién, se encontraban juntos a las orillas del lago. Ese día se habían escapado de la vista del instructor, debido a que la actividad de ese día consistía en la recolección de hierbas medicinales, cosa que ellos hace mucho tiempo había aprendido por sus profesores particulares de botánica

- Bueno princesa, ¿Qué se te ocurre hacer hoy? - pregunto Darién

- mmm, _ no se - dijo pensando la pequeña- que te pareces, si hacemos un día de pic nic

Sugirió la pequeña con brillantes ojos por la gran idea.

- Serena, ¿sabes? Cerca de los límites de mi casa hay una pequeña cabaña, que hace mucho tiempo no es utilizada y que está cerca del lago, podemos ir ahí y tener nuestro pequeño pic nic

- En serio Darién, ¿podemos tener nuestropic nic, con todo y fogata? – dice entusiasmada la rubia

- Serena, las fogatas son en los campamentos, claro que yo ya sé hacerlas, ayudo a mi papá y al jefe de mi tropa de boy scout

- Es que yo nunca he estado en una fogata y quiero tener una – dice la rubia con ojos suplicantes

- Muy bien Serena, que te parece si vamos a nuestra casa a prepararnos – dice Darién mientras le toma la mano a la pequeña rubia, para dirigirse a sus casas que se encontraban cerca del lugar donde estaban recolectando plantas, afortunadamente el profesor estaba tan distraído dando su cátedra de una planta que habían encontrado que no se fijó que los dos pequeños se habían retirado, mientras se dirigían a sus casas los chicos se pusieron de acuerdo en lo que llevaría cada uno

-Darién yo llevo la comida, y cómo tú perteneces a los Boy Scouts llevas lo necesario para acampar – dice Serena

- Pero Serena ¿sabes cocinar? Es que eres muy pequeña – pues la niña apenas iba cumplir siete años, y Darién iba a cumplir nueve años

- Darién no soy tan pequeña, se hacer sándwiches de mermelada de fresa y mantequilla de maní, pero no te apures, Luna, mi nana me puede preparar todo lo necesario para que tengamos nuestro pic nic, es mas voy a llevar la bolsa de malvaviscos para asarlos

- Muy bien Serena, ya llegamos al cruce. Tu casa queda cerca de aquí, por lo que nos podemos ver en este lugar en una hora para que vayamos al lugar que está cerca de la cabaña que te dije, es el lugar perfecto para un día de campo

- De acuerdo Darién, en una hora estaremos de vuelta – dijo la pequeña mientras corría hacia su casa la cual, se encontraba cerca del sendero, por lo que Darién esperó a que la niña entrara en ella y después se fue corriendo a su casa a preparar lo necesario, según sabía por las clases que le daban en los Boy Scout que era mejor ir preparado para cualquier imprevisto, así que preparó su mochila, metió una linterna, una Sleep Bag doble, un botiquín de primeros auxilios, y su equipo de excursión así como ropa abrigadora

Serena entre tanto al llegar a su casa gritó

- Luna, nana, ¿dónde estás?

- Pero niña Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No debes estar en la escuela?

- sí nana, pero la clase de hoy es identificar las plantas medicinales y sabes que con mi papi lo hago todos los fines de semana aquí en la casa, pero ya no hablemos de esto, quiero que me prepares todo lo necesario para irme de Pic nic, un menú para dos personas

- ¿para dos personas? Pues ¿con quién vas niña Serena?

- voy con mi amigo Darién – dijo la pequeña, pero al hacerlo se sonrojó

- muy bien princesita, pero voy a necesitar ayuda

- de acuerdo nana – así que ambas mujeres se pusieron a preparar el menú el cual consistía en emparedados de pollos, de jamón y de atún, fruta picada, la cual puso luna en un recipiente de plástico para evitar el peso y que se pudieran romper, además de jugos, aguas, un pequeña neverita con hielo y galletas y pasteles como postre, sin faltar por supuesto los malvaviscos, lo metieron en una canastilla que tenía ruedas, pues el campo que rodeaba las casas era de un terreno firme y se podía utilizar maletines con ruedas. Luna pensando que podía ocurrir cualquier contratiempo, le preparó a Serena una pequeña mochila con ropa abrigadora

Exactamente a la hora estaban llegando los dos chicos al lugar donde habían quedado, Serena estaba emocionada, mejor dicho ambos chicos tanto que se les pasó el pequeño detalle, de que no le avisaron a sus padres que pensaban irse de día de campo y acampar un rato. Serena pensó que Luna le avisaría a sus padres, pero desafortunadamente en ese momento suena el teléfono en casa de la familia de Serena

- Me podría comunicar con la señora Luna – dijo la voz

- Ella habla

- sólo le hablo para informarle que su esposo Artemis tuvo un desmayo y se encuentra en la clínica de Especialidades Médicas – Luna se asustó tanto que sólo acertó dejar el recado de que había ido a ver a sus esposo a la clínica

Los chicos al juntarse en el sendero se van alegres, por supuesto Darién ayuda a Serena con la canasta y en media hora llegan al lugar, y tal como decía Darién era bellísimo, había un frondoso roble que daba una sombra estupenda, estaba rodeado de flores silvestres y el pasto no estaba tan alto, además que se podían observar algunas montañas y de ahí se distinguía la cabaña de Darién.

Una vez ahí, los chicos empiezan a preparar todo, Serena tiende la manta y Darién busca lo necesario para poder hacer una pequeña fogata, no tan grande pues sólo asarían malvaviscos.

Después ambos sacan la comida y picotean un poco de ella, después empezaron a jugar agarra – agarra y cuando se cansaron Darién sacó un juego de cartas y se pusieron a jugar, después de tanto juego Serena empieza a dormitar, por lo que Darién la jala y la avienta a la orilla del lago ¡Splahh! Se escucha

- Darién me la vas a pagar, me mojaste toda, ayúdame a salir – dice la chica y cuando Darién le da la mano lo jala y cae junto a ella, por supuesto el agua solo le llegaba hasta la rodilla, pero ambos se empiezan a tirarse agua y quedan todos mojados, al salir Darién cubre con una toalla a Serena y con otra se cubre él y se sientan para que el sol los seque y después comen todo lo que Luna les había preparado. Al poco rato cuando ya empezaba a caer la tarde Darién empieza a preparar la fogata para asar los malvaviscos, claro que lo hizo con sumo cuidado a pesar de corta edad, había ido acampar muchas veces y en ocasiones su padre le pedía que prendiera la fogata, claro bajo su vigilancia, y afortunadamente no pasó ningún accidente

Entre tanto en la casa de los Chiba y los Tsukino estaban preocupados porque sus retoños no aparecía, en la escuela estaban todos contrariados, sobre todo el maestro, no sabía cómo esos niños se le habían escapado, así que empiezan a llamar a todos sus amigos y vecinos para saber si los habían visto, pero nadie sabía dar razones de ellos, sin embargo llegó un momento en que ambas familias supieron que solo Serena y Darién estaban desaparecidos, por lo que supusieron que podían estar juntos.

Darién y Serena ya habían terminado de asar sus malvaviscos y estaban por retirarse de aquel bello lugar

- Darién espero que podamos venir nuevamente a este lugar – dijo la chica con los ojos entornados, al verla el pequeño pelinegro solo pudo acertar decir

- por supuesto cabeza de chorlito – mientras le mostraba una hermosa sonrisa

- Darién, no me digas así – dice la niña haciendo un puchero

- Solo es broma, princesita, tú sabes que eres la princesa Tsukino – dice el niño mientras le revuelve el cabello y ambos se ríen

Ya estaban listos para irse cuando de pronto el cielo se obscurece más de lo normal y empieza un fuerte viento

- Serena, dame la mano, se avecina una fuerte lluvia y no nos va a dar tiempo de ir a nuestras casas, vamos a la cabaña para protegernos – Serena le da la mano a Darién y con todo lo que llevaban corren hacia la cabaña y justo cuando entran cae un lluvia muy fuerte

- Tengo frío Darién –decía la rubia, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente

- Serena, me pareció ver en tu mochila un abrigo – el chico se apresura a buscar en el interior de la mochila, ya que la pequeña rubia comenzó a temblar. Rápidamente encontró dos confortables abrigos y le entregó uno a la rubia que se lo puso a la velocidad de la luz, mientras que afuera de la cabaña, se escuchaba un estruendoso trueno.

-ahhhh-dijo la rubia agachándose y tapándose los oídos con ambas manos y poniéndose a llorar temblorosamente, pues le tenía miedo a los rayos, Darién al verla se acerca a ella y le dice – ya princesita, por favor no llores- al mismo tiempo que la abrazaba por la espalda y frotando con sus manos los frágiles brazo de la rubia, para hacerla entrar en calor y sobre todo para que ella supiera que no estaba sola.

- es... que me.... da-a-a-n mucho.... miedo- dijo sollozando la rubia y al mismo tiempo retumbo otro sonoro trueno que nuevamente la hizo gritar y se abrazó a Darién.

-ya tranquila princesa, aquí está tu caballero de Dorada Armadura o si lo prefieres tu principe azul que te protegerá de todo- dijo al momento que le regalaba una tierna sonrisa. El pequeño se puso de pie haciendo que la rubia lo imitara y mientras esta permanecía de pie, acomodo en una esquina de la cabaña, donde el agua no ingresaba una gran cantidad de heno, formando una pequeña cama, en la que cómodamente podrían descansar mientras la tormenta se calmaba acomodando tambien el sleep bag – ven aquí, princesa - le ordenó Darién a la rubia quien lo observaba con sus ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, debido a que mientras el pelinegro realizaba la tarea de ordenar el heno, los truenos no habían cesado y retumbando cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando la rubia se recostó en la confortable cama de heno, Darién se le unió y la estrechó a su pequeño cuerpo y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el dorado cabello de la rubia - ¿sabes? hay una historia de una princesa muy parecida a ti - dijo Darién, para tratar de calmar a la rubia que temblaba en sus brazos, más por el miedo que le producían los truenos y relámpagos que por el frío que habían caído.

- ¿sí?- pregunto asombrada la rubia- ¿me la podrías contar? por favor Darién, a mi me encantan los cuentos de hadas; todas las noches mi nana Luna o mi mami me cuentan uno – le dijo la niña con una cara de ángel que realmente no se le podía negar nada

- está bien te lo cuento si me prometes que ya no lloraras mas, ¿vale?- pregunto, al mismo tiempo que la rubia se restregaba los ojos con sus manos para limpiar toda lagrima que quedara en sus mejillas.

- está bien lo prometo- juro la ahora sonriente rubia, más un trueno volvió a retumbar haciéndola gritar y aferrándose más al chico.

-tranquila princesa, si gritas no podre contarte nada- dijo risueño Darién causando lo mismo en Serena quien sus llanto se fue calmando hasta que desapareció.

-bueno comenzare- dijo al ver que la rubia lo miraba con ojos de impaciencia- ¿cómo era? Así... Hace mucho tiempo una bella princesa vivía en la luna, la cual era un lugar muy hermoso para vivir y en la tierra habitaba un guerrero muy valiente...

No tan lejos de ahí, en la casa de los Tsukino, los padres de Serena estaban preocupados, Ikuko estaba en un sofá llorando, desde hace rato que estaba con los nervios alterados, por no saber nada de su hija, sólo le decía constantemente a su esposo

- Kenji, han buscado por todas partes y no encuentran a mi pequeña- dijo la angustiada madre de Serena

- tranquila amor, la encontraremos pronto- dijo abrazando a su desesperada esposa **, **mientras observada a través del gran ventanal de la habitación, el oscuro cielo donde los relámpagos y truenos iban y venían todo el momento, sin cesar, su angustia era cada vez mayor, pues sabía cómo se ponía su pequeña princesa cuando habían rayos y centellas. La lluvia golpeaba fuertemente como nunca, lo hacía, mientras que el viento movía los frondoso arboles despojándolos de alguna que otras hojas. Una gran relámpago iluminó la oscuridad del cielo al mismo tiempo que a Kenji se le cruzaba una idea por su mente- querida podría ser que Serena se encuentre en la cabaña abandonada que se encuentra cerca del rio, en los límites de la tierra de los Chiba- dijo con voz esperanzada en su presentimiento- es uno de los únicos lugares en los que nadie ha revisado.

-eh... ¿la vieja cabaña?, como nos se nos ocurrió antes lo más seguro es que se encuentren refugiados de la lluvia ahí- dijo al mismo tiempo que corría por los gabardinas y por los abrigos mientras Kenji llamaba a Mamoru para que juntos fueran en búsqueda de sus hijos.

Momentos antes Gea estaba igual que Ikuko, solo que ella no había parado de dar vueltas por toda su casa, había hablado a cada uno de los amigos de la escuela de su hijo, los había ido a ver, hasta que uno dijo que la última vez que lo vio fue con la niña Tsukino. Por supuesto fue después de eso, que ambas familias se dieron cuentan que sus hijos podrían estar juntos, Gea había sacado un mapa del lugar y señalaba que lugares habían revisado, por supuesto pidió apoyo a la tropa a la que pertenecía Darién en los Boy Scout y por teléfono le avisaban si los había encontrado o no. En eso estaban cuando sonó el teléfono y al contestar su esposo se dio cuenta de que posiblemente lo habían encontrado, al colgar su esposo le dijo, creo que están en la cabaña que está en los límites, Gea que ya tenía preparado las gabardinas, impermeables, mantas para cuando lo encontraron, lo agarró todo y salió junto con sus esposo hacia la cabaña.

Mientras ambas familias se organizaba los Mali se habían enterado de la desaparición de los retoños Chiba y Tsukino; por lo que interesados en sus planes futuros salieron en su búsqueda también; no por querer ayudar, sino porque tenía miedo, si miedo de lo que pudiera suceder en el futuro, es decir de sus que planes salieran frustrados. Steven se había separado del grupo, ya que recordó la cabaña abandonada pues sabía por lo poco que habían conversado con sus hijos que era el lugar favorito del chico y pensó que podría ser el lugar en que los pequeños se habrían podido refugiar.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña, los niños estaban

- entonces ¿la princesa Serenity y el guerrero de la tierra que resultó ser el príncipe Endymión, murieron?- preguntó con pesar la rubia.

- pues si ambos perdieron la vida, pero la historia no termina ahí, pues su madre utilizó sus últimos poderes, para resguardas sus almas y sus recuerdos, y con un poderoso conjuro los envió a la tierra donde un día renacerían en un territorio donde no hubieran peleas y juntos podrían volver a reencontrarse y por fin vivir su amor juntos- concluyó el pelinegro.

- ¡wow! ¡Qué hermosa historia! y ¿tú crees que me parezco a esa princesa? - dijo una animada rubia que poco le importaba ya los estruendoso truenos, por estar más interesada en la historia que acababa de escuchar.

-pues claro, eres tan hermosa como ella- dijo sonrojándose el pequeño, pues en realidad se empezaba a sentir extraño cerca de su amiga, a pesar de su corta edad, es decir, le gustaba estar cerca de su amiga, sin embargo le empezaba a dar pena el decirle cosas muy hermosas

-gracias- dijo también sonrojada rubia y al mismo tiempo trato de ocultar un bostezo tapándose con su mano la boca.

-pues veo que estás cansada, porque no duermes, creo que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta la mañana - dijo arropando a la rubia con toda la ropa que encontró, además de una vieja frazada, que estaba ahí, que por lo menos estaba limpia y daba calor.

- buenas noches Darién - dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos, mientras Darién se acurrucaba a su lado y se disponía a darle su beso de buenas noches, mas la pequeña ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, y de pronto un gran relámpago iluminó el delicado rostro de la pequeña, se veía tan hermosa, - que linda es mi princesa - se dijo para sí mismo Darién, y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella; era el primer beso que le daba a una chica y estaba feliz que la primera fuera Serena, su princesa de la luna, a lo mejor la historia que le contaba su madre podría ser verdad y él seria Endymión mientras que Serena sería Serenity . Negando con su cabeza sus ideas hizo lo mismo que su compañera y se quedó profundamente dormido abrazando a su cabeza de chorlito.

Momentos después de que Darién se durmiera Steve Mali llegaba a la cabaña y entraba para darse cuenta de la tierna escena que se veía, es decir ambos chicos abrazado dormidos, la gran cercanía de ambos niños era algo que le estaba preocupando desde hace tiempo, pero era claro que esta vez las cosas estaba pasando a mayores; es decir, si esto seguía un gran amor podría surgir entre ambos niños, perjudicando sus planes y por nada del mundo permitiría que la relación tan fuerte de estos niños interfiriera en sus planes. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para ir a buscar unas mantas al automóvil que tenía estacionado afuera de la cabaña; en ese preciso momento dos automóviles llegaron al lugar y cuatro personas envueltas en grandes abrigos salieron apresuradamente dirigiéndose a donde él estaba.

Stevens con la mano les hizo señas con la mano indicándole a los padres que los niños permanecían adentro, así que todos se apresuraron a entrar donde encontraron una escena muy tierna, a los dos niños abrazados y durmiendo tranquilamente, se veían tan lindos durmiendo que todos los regaños que pensaban darles desaparecieron.

-Es un milagro, que no les haya pasado nada- dijeron ambas madres las cuales abrazaban a sus tesoros, quienes a la vez despertaron de su letargo.

-¡mama!, ¡papá!- dijo la rubia abrazándolos – nos tardamos porque la tormenta empezó y no pudimos volver a la casa, ¿están enojados?- pregunto la rubia poniendo cara de borrego.

- ¿qué crees tú, Serena?- dijo su padre cruzándose de brazos.

- ehh...jjejejeeje...creo que

-disculpe la señor, la imprudencia fue mía- dijo el pelinegro saliendo al rescate de su amiga- se que no debimos habernos escapado, pero es que de verdad queríamos...

-calla muchacho - interrumpió el padre de Serena- no estoy enojado con ustedes, pero no quiero que vuelva a repetirse esta bien- dijo al mismo tiempo que Mamoru lo respaldaba.

- fue muy peligroso de su parte salir solos- reprendió Mamoru- además para la otra vez nos avisan que van a salir, sus madres casi se mueren de un infarto porque sus pequeños tesoros se habían perdido.

- está bien- dijeron al unísono ambos chicos- para la otra le diremos antes de salir.

"si es que hay otra vez" pensó para sí mismoMali que ya estaba tramando como separar a aquellas familias que parecían a partir de ese momento llevarse muy bien.

fin XD

--------------------------------------

Hola a todas las hermosas lectoras que este momento leen, aqui llega por fin el segundo capiulo de este bello fic que en conjunto estamos realizando todas, agradecer su apoyo y tambien tengo que agredecer a la potenciadora de esta idea por hacerme participe de esta historia encantadora: mi querida amix cherrie, ya que el tiempo se me va de las manos como el agua espero que se cumpla en este capitulo las espectativas y muchas gracias por su apoyo :) y que mas, a si, y paz mundial, **Patty Moon de Chiva**

Queridas amigas aquí les traigo junto con Patty Moon de Chiva un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, pues he tenido mucho trabajo, y se atraso la escritura del capitulo, pero más vale tarde que nunca asi que les traemos este capitulo, espero lo disfruten. **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

Anyreth, Cindy, isa1181, lerrine, liebende lesung, mariaelena83, MileniaAngels, deChiba, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, SARLMD  
SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, winnita moon


	3. La intriga

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**La intriga (Autores: Pichicoy y Cherrie SA)**

_La ambición, sentimiento que bien encausado puede hacer que nos superemos dia a dia, pero cuando en ella intervienen la envidia y la avaricia puede llevar a cometernos los actos mas viles y desalmados con tal de lograr un proposito de obtener mas aunque no nos corresponda_

En la mansión de los Malí, Steve se paseaba de un lugar a otro fumando su cigarrillo, en eso entró Melissa y vio la gran cantidad de colillas que había

- Steve, ¿Qué pasa? Nunca habías fumado tanto, ¿hay problema? – preguntó

- Así es Melissa, desde el incidente de la escapada de los niños, los Chiba y los Tsukino se han unido más, eso pone en peligro nuestro plan, el de casar a nuestros hijos con los ricos herederos se derrumba

- Steve, no digas eso, Sabes bien que nuestro futuro depende de con quien se casen nuestros hijos

- Lo sé Melissa, ¿pero cómo separarlos? Es decir, no solo a los niños, porque tan fácil es que se vayan a internados, tú sabes eso siempre ocurre y sugerirlo sería fácil, pero lo que estoy percibiendo es que en los niños hay algo

- Amor, si están pequeños, Darién tiene 8 casi 9 y Serena 6 dentro de un mes cumple 7, ¿cómo puede haber algo entre ellos?

- Cariño, si no lo detenemos habrá algo, te lo puedo asegurar, sólo quiero que te fijes y verás que hay algo entre ellos, por eso es importante que esas familias se separen, pero para siempre, ¿me entiendes?

- Por supuesto Steve, ¿pero cómo le haremos?

- Ese es el punto, cómo hacer que ambas familias se odien y se odien a muerte

En casa de la familia Chiba, Mamoru y Gea platicaban con su hijo,

- Darién, ¿Por qué tanta protección a la hija de los Tsukino?, te fuiste de picnic con ella sin avisarnos, y últimamente o la vas a visitar o ella viene y pasan toda la tarde juntos, ¿quiero saber qué pasa? - preguntaba Mamoru, no es que le molestara, pero su hijo nunca había tenido tantas atenciones con una niña, es más con sus amigos si jugaba, pero ninguno había sido tan asiduo a visitar la casa como esa niña

- Papá, Serena es mi amiga, una gran amiga, me cae bien porque no es como las otras niñas, con ella puedo jugar de lo que sea y ambos nos divertimos muchos y bueno con los chicos es diferente, con ellos juego futbol, voy acampar, pero la mayoría solo saben presumir de lo que sus padres le compran, la princesa Tsukino no es así – le decía el chico a su papá

- ¿Princesa Tsukino? - preguntó el Mamoru, ante la sonrisa de la madre, que intuía que esa amistad algún día podía convertirse en amor

- Si papá, tú mismo me has dicho que toda niña es una princesa, y la verdad, hasta que conocí a Serena, me di cuenta que era verdad, es más ella fue a la primera que le bese la mano, como tú haces cuando conoces una dama – al decir esto Mamoru se puso rojo – Así que tu padre besa las manos de las damas – preguntó risueña Gea – por lo que veo mi hijo será todo un galán como su padre – mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso a su esposo – Si pero te aseguró que también será fiel como su padre – responde el Señor regresándole el beso a su esposa, después de eso siguieron platicando con su hijo, querían saber todo lo que había pasado entre él y Serena.

Así como los padres de Darién hablaban con él, de igual manera los Tsukino hacían lo mismo con su hija

- Serena, dime te ha tratado bien el joven Darién – preguntaba Kenji celoso, si estaba celoso de que su hija tuviera otro protector en lugar de él

- por supuesto papá, Darién es mi caballero de dorada armadura, cómo dice mamá, siempre me defiende y me cuida – decía la niña inocentemente, pero a Kenji estaba a punto de darle un infarto, por supuesto agradecía a Darién que cuidara y protegiera a su princesa, pero no quería que más adelante se enamoraran tan jóvenes y se fuera de su lado

- Así que tu caballero de dorada armadura – dijo Kenji casi molesto

- Amor, nuestra hija tiene derecho a tener a su caballero de dorada armadura, al menos da gracias que no es su príncipe azul, sino te da un infarto – le dice bromeando su esposa

- Pero mami, cuando crezca y Darién se convierta en príncipe, él será mi príncipe azul – dice inocentemente la niña haciendo que los celos de padre se pusieran a flor de piel

- ¿Cómo que tu príncipe azul? – le dice Kenji un poco alterado

- Pero papi, mamá lo dijo no yo – dice Serena, haciendo que todos se tranquilizaran al oírla y verla

- Serena, hija porque no vas a lavarte las manos para la cena, ¿quieres? Y por favor avísale a tu hermano, que debe estar en su cuarto – le dijo Ikuko a su hija porque estaba segura de que seguía con esa conversación a su esposo le iba a dar un infarto, debido a que ella intuía que esos dos niños posiblemente terminarían casados algún día

- si mamá, ya voy – dijo mientras que se dirigía a su cuarto y avisarle a su hermano Sammy que ya estaba la cena

- pero yo no he terminado de hablar con… – pero Ikuko no lo dejo terminar ya que le había dado un beso, haciendo que su esposo correspondiera, pues a pesar de tener varios años de casados todavía surgía la pasión entre ellos

- ¿sabes amor? Me gusta cuando te pones celoso – brindándole una sonrisa a su esposo

- ¿Celoso yo? Para nada, pero si este es el premio de ser un padre muy protector, entonces tendré que ponerme así más seguido – siguiéndole el juego a su esposa, por supuesto tuvieron que parar sus arrumacos, porque sus hijos bajaron a cenar con ellos

Regresando a la mansión de los Malí, Steve y Melissa están pensando en un plan para separar a los Chiba y Tsukino de una buena vez por todas y para siempre

- ya sé como separarlos Melissa – dijo Steve con una sonrisa maquiavélica a su esposa – lo que vamos hacer es robar información de la empresa Tsukino y pasarlo a la compañía Chiba, por supuesto alterar algunas cifras de tal manera que parezca que este en peligro de quiebra pero eso seria una parte del plan, después nosotros entramos en su auxilio y volvemos a dejar las cosas como estaban - le dijo mientras se llevaba algunas uvas a su boca

- entiendo, pero ¿Cuál es la otra parte y como es que vamos a sacar información sin que se den cuenta de ello? – le preguntó algo intrigada

-ya lo veras ten un poco de paciencia y con respecto a lo de la información es muy fácil ya que se quien nos va ayudar con eso-dijo encendiendo orto cigarrillo

-perfecto, muy pronto esas dos familias se odiaran-dijo Melissa sentándose encima de Steve

-no solo se odiaran, no se odiaran a muerte ya lo veras en cuestión de algunas semanas todo estará listo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Ya han pasado dos semanas y el plan de Steve ya empezaba hacer efecto en las empresas Tsukino, Kenji se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba saboteando la empresa pero no sabía quién era ni tampoco podía acusar a nadie sin tener pruebas

-esto no puedo seguir así tengo que descubrí quien ha estado haciendo estos sabotajes lo antes posible – se decía pero entonces algo le llamo la atención, un anuncio de la bolsa de valores donde decía que durante esas semanas las acciones de la empresa de los Chiba habían ido a la alza generando más utilidades mientras que a su vez las empresas Kenji caían, pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención era lo rápido que lo había conseguido en tan solo unas semanas el que subieran tanto sus acciones

- no puede ser el que me este saboteando, es absurdo no tiene motivos pero y si… – Kenji, sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esas tontas ideas que tenía, debido a que últimamente, gracias a la amistad de sus hijos se habían vuelto buenos amigos, pero el tenia que aclarar esa duda que tenia, ya que le carcomía el alma

-Mai (diminutivo de Mailen) hoy me voy temprano tengo algo que hacer si llama mi esposa dígale que estoy con los chiba-le pido a su secretaria

-si señor yo le dijo-le dijo antes de que su jefe se fuera

Cuando Kenji se fue Mai con mucho cuidado se metió a la oficina de su jefe sin que nadie la viera y empezó a buscar entre los cajones del escritorio los documentos y proyectos importantes para la empresa pero en eso encuentra un CD y una lista de los clientes más importantes dentro de la empresa, rápidamente mete el CD en la computadora y se da cuenta que son los nuevos proyectos para incrementar el turismo para sus empresas.

- esto le va a encantar a Steve - dijo sacando una copia rápidamente para que nadie se diera cuenta, debido a que era la hora del almuerzo, salió a comer pero se a donde estaba Steve esperándola con la otra parte del dinero

-ya era hora que llegaras - dijo con su cigarrillo en la mano

- lo siento pero te he traído algo muy bueno y creo que esto merece un poco más de lo acordado - dijo mostrándole la copia del CD y de la lista de los clientes

- más vale que sea bueno - tomando el CD para ver el contenido

- oh créeme esto te va a encantar - le dijo

A medida que Steve iba viendo la información dio una carcajada ya que con esto tenía la victoria asegurada y esas dos familias se odiarían mutuamente

- muy buen trabajo Mai, Kenji nunca se imaginaría que su linda y dulce secretaria lo estuviera saboteando es sus propias narices - dijo entregándole un sobre con el dinero acordado y por supuesto un cheque por la información extra

- no creas que Kenji está muy confiado, él sabe que alguien lo está saboteando, pero por supuesto no desconfía de mi, además… – pero Steve se le adelantó

- tranquila querida primita, todo está bajo control además, tu sabes que todo esto lo estamos pasando a las empresas Chiba con la ayuda del primo Meno (por Filomeno) al igual que el dinero que le hemos estado sacando a escondidas sin que se de cuenta, no puedo esperar para ver su cara cuando se entere de que su nuevo amigo no solo lo esta saboteando, sino que hasta le esta robando su dinero y eso nos todo - dijo mientras que fuma su cigarrillo

- ¿y qué hay con estos documentos? – preguntó porque no entendía para que los necesitaba si con la otra información que le había dado era suficiente

- con estos documentos es solo una pequeña parte del la separación de los Tsukino y Chiba –dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

Mientras tanto Kenji había llegado a las Empresas Chiba para hablar con Mamoru y así poder aclarar sus dudas pero cuado llegó a la oficina, la secretaria de Mamoru no estaba del por ningún lado, estaba dándose la vuelta cuando de pronto escucha voces que salen de la oficina de Principal se acerca a ella.

Minutos antes de que llegara Kenji, Mamoru recibió una llamada

- Hola Mamoru, te hable para informarte de los últimos acontecimientos en la bolsa de valores, se trata las empresas Tsukino – dice la voz al otro lado del teléfono

- ¿Qué pasa con ellas, Frederick? – dijo Mamoru

- Es que sus acciones han ido a la baja, me extraña porque ellas siempre han competido contigo en cuestión de valores, a pesar de que sus negocios son similares, la competencia entre ambos ha sido buena – dijo Frederick

- Me preocupa la situación de Kenji, si esto sigue así – después de que Mamoru acababa de decir esto Kenji empieza a escuchar por la puerta – Las Empresas Tsukino se irán a la quiebra muy pronto, eso es seguro – decía Mamoru sin saber que Kenji lo escuchaba

Kenji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, al parecer sus especulaciones eran correctas, Mamoru era la persona que lo estaba saboteando, no lo podía creer, "Se veía tan decente" Pensaba Kenji, pero creo que el acercamiento de su hijo a mi hija fue premeditado

En tanto la conversación seguía

- y aun así quieres aliarte con ellos, es decir, si lo haces será muy riesgoso para ti

- Por favor, sabes que adoro los retos y éste es uno, no te preocupes – dice Mamoru

- Pero entiende, como tu consejero debo pedirte que lo pienses, que pasará cuando Kenji sepa que te quieres unir con él para salvarlo de la ruina, es muy riesgoso

- por favor, Kenji no sospecha nada, cuando entere y se dé cuenta de lo que hemos hecho será demasiado tarde, no tendrá más remedio que aceptarlo, le guste o no - dijo Mamoru, pero por supuesto Kenji pensó otra cosa al escucharlo, si el padre de Serena se enfureció, Mamoru pensaba dejarlo en la ruina, en ese momento no tenia las pruebas de "la traición de Mamoru Chiba", pero lo que había escuchado era más que convincente, pero no pensaba decirle nada, tendría que conseguir las pruebas para acusarlo y entonces se vengaría de lo que le había hecho Mamoru, sin embargo al salir tropezó con una mesa, haciendo que Mamoru colgara y saliera de su oficina y se encontró con Kenji

- Kenji que sorpresa de verte por acá, no me digas que Darién se a vuelto a ir con Serena sin avisar, porque si es así yo… – pero Kenji se le adelantó antes de que terminara

- Para nada Mamoru, lo que pasa es que pase para conversar un rato e invitarte a tomar una copa - le dijo con una sonrisa falsa ya que tenia que averiguar que era lo que estaba tramando y por que el sabotaje, sin embargo Mamoru pensó que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien

- me parece perfecto vamos, pero yo invito – dijo Mamoru y ambos hombre salieron a un bar que estaba ahí cerca pero por supuesto sólo hablaron de cosas triviales nada importante, hasta que Mamoru sacó a relucir el tema de la Empresa Tsukino y la situación de la banca, por supuesto Kenji le dijo que todas las empresas pasan por sus ratos malos, pero que las cosas irían mejor por supuesto que Mamoru le dijo que esperaba que se resolvería muy pronto y que a lo mejor había sorpresas por ahí, pero claro cada quien tomó esa platica de acuerdo a lo que pensaba en ese momento, Mamoru pensó en lo benéfico de la unión y Kenji en que Mamoru quería arrebatarles sus empresas

Por otro lado el la en la mansión de los Malí, Steve y Melissa estaban celebrando de que su plan iba viento en popa ya que faltaba muy poco para separar a esas dos familias

- y ahora me dirás cual es la segunda parte de este plan, cariño o ¿es que no piensas decírmelo? – reclamó la mujer, porque según ella también tenía derecho a saber cómo se desarrollaba este plan de comprometer a sus hijos

- claro que te lo diré Melissa mira con estos documentos – le señaló los cuales tenía en su mano – es la clave de todo lo único que necesito es la firma de Mamoru en ellos y listo-le dijo a su esposa

- ¿pero no entiendo que son esos papeles? - preguntó un poco confusa

- lo que haremos será engañar a Mamoru diciéndole que estos son unos contratos de la empresa, algo sin mucha importancia y una vez que los firme, y sin él saber que lo que está firmando un gran contrato que tenía Kenji – dijo Steve – por supuesto que los documentos son falsos, pues el que firmará ese contrato con ese cliente somos nosotros, pero ni cuenta se darán que le robamos a ese cliente – y ambos rieron

- perfecto y con esto Kenji y ellos ¿se pelearían verdad? – le preguntó a su esposo

- algo así, pero sin embargo Mamoru puede hacer que se descubra la verdad, por lo que vamos hacer dos accidentes que serán la cereza del pastel, le daremos un verdadero motivo por el cual ambos se pelearan a muerte, un intento de asesinato por parte de Mamoru y además le haremos creer a él que Kenji le hará daño a Darién haciéndolo secuestrar para enviarlo a una muerte segura, tú sabes que a Mamoru, no le gusta que se metan con su hijo, así cuando Kenji se entere de que lo quiso matar por quedarse con su empresa o que Kenji se quiso deshacer de su hijo por un malentendido que se dio, se acabaran los lazos de amistad, pues conociendo lo orgulloso que es Mamoru no dará explicaciones – le terminó de decir a Melissa

Unos días mas tarde Steve llevó a cabo la ultima parte de su plan, haciendo que su primo Meno, le sacara una firma a Mamoru, sin embargo fue muy difícil, pero Meno, era muy hábil en falsificar firmas, así que copiando la firma de unos documentos estampó una falsa firma en los documentos que le dio su primo entregándoselo nuevamente – "en caso de que sea necesario, utilizaré este documento" – pensó Steve y después fue a la oficina de Kenji para invitarlo a tomar una copa, el caso es que su plan era que vieran a Kenji con unos tipos para que pudieran relacionarlo con el secuestro de Darién, así mismo invitó a Mamoru a comer, en un restaurant cerca de un taller donde Kenji llevaba su auto a revisión, Steve había hablado con uno de los ayudantes para que sabotearan el carro, por supuesto que se lo había pedido al dueño el cual no aceptó, pero sabiendo que podía hablar, hizo que recibiera una visita de unos matones, que en caso de que hablara su familia estaría en peligro de muerte, pero afortunadamente para el dueño, recibió una invitación para irse de Verona a Venecia y lo hizo, pero desgraciadamente no pudo avisar a Kenji de lo que Steve planeaba, en una parte por miedo y por otra porque el viaje fue rápidamente, no quería exponer a su familia al peligro.

Por supuesto Steve y el empleado sabotearon el auto de Kenji, al terminar de hacerlo el malvado dijo – adiós Kenji, trata de usar los frenos, si es que puedes amigo – mientras se quitaba los guantes para no dejar evidencia sin embargo después agarro la parte que había cortado, la guardo mientras decía – mi trofeo de triunfo, hay que tener algo que recuerde este día

Al otro día de le llevaron por el mecánico el auto a Kenji, éste decidió salir con Ikuko a cenar, si bien él no tenía ganas debido a la situación en que supuestamente se encontraba su empresa no quería preocupar a su esposa, pues eran muchos los motivos debido a que su cliente preferente no se había comunicado con él, para el nuevo contrato, pero su esposa había insistido – Kenji, por favor festejemos, en la cena te digo el motivo de la celebración – por lo que Kenji aceptó salir con ella

Después que fueron a cenar y a bailar los dos Kenji se sentía un poco mas relajado

- ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor amor? – preguntó Ikuko mirando a Kenji en la mesa, mientras le servían un poco de champagne

- por supuesto mi amor, a pesar del tiempo, tú siempre logras que me olvide de todo – decía Kenji a su esposa – pero me dijiste que teníamos un motivo de celebración – cuestionó

- Así es mi amor, hoy fui al doctor y sabes me dijo que estoy embarazada, Serena y Sammy tendrán un hermanito – le contó emocionada Ikuko, al oírlo Kenji se levantó para abrazar a su mujer, pues el sueño de ambos era tener una familia bastante grande

- gracias Ikuko, me has hecho muy feliz – y la besa tiernamente sin importarle que todos los del lugar lo vieran, después de pagar la cuenta salieron y Kenji manejaba de regreso a casa

- Ikuko gracias, de verdad cariño no se qué haría sin ti, hoy me has hecho muy feliz – dijo tomando la mano de ella para besarla

- estarías ahora encerrado en la oficina, haciéndote adicto a tu trabajo sin disfrutar a tus hijos ni a tu esposa, pero sabes muy bien que los problemas tienen solución no hay que preocuparnos, sino ocuparnos, veras que muy pronto todo se solucionara – le dijo con amor Ikuko a si esposo

- puede ser, amor, pero tienes razón todo tiene solución – le dijo mientras que pisaba el freno, debido a que el semáforo próximo estaba en luz roja, pero éstos no le respondía

- Kenji, detente la luz esta en rojo - dijo preocupada, pues era una calle muy transitada

- eso intento pero los frenos no responden – decía desesperado, en eso son impactados por un camión, el cual trató de frenar pero no lo pudo hacer a tiempo, por lo que sacó el auto de la carretera, al hacerlo el carro de Kenji dio tres vuelas quedando boca abajo, pero la que llevó la peor parte fue Ikuko la cual estaba inconsciente y sangraba mucho, por otro lado Kenji quedó un rato inconsciente, pero cuando abrió los ojos ya estaban las camillas, él quiso pararse para ir junto a su esposa, pero estaba muy mal herido – por favor Señor, cálmese ya estamos aquí, pronto estaremos en el hospital

Cuando Mamoru y Gea se enteraron de lo sucedido, se fueron al hospital pero al llegar vieron a Luna, que se encontraba ahí y le dijo que ambos estaban hospitalizados, y no había noticias de ellos, pero le preocupaba los niños Serena y Sammy, que se habían quedado en la casa con una niñera, pero no confiaba en ella, por lo que Mamoru le dijo a su esposa – Gea, vamos por los niños para que se queden en la casa, y después regresó con Luna para acompañarla - Su esposa asintió y despidiéndose de Luna fueron por Serena y Sammy, al llegar a la casa ambos fue una escena para partirle el corazón, ambos niños lloraban abrazados, por supuesto Luna tenía razón en desconfiar de la niñera, que no había hecho nada por calmar a los pequeños, que al ver a Gea, Serena se fue para abrazarla llevando consigo a Sammy, la mujer los abrazó y con la ayuda de su esposo cargaron a ambos niños y se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar Darién estaba esperándolos en la sala y por supuesto al verlo, Serena se tira a sus brazos llorando

- Darién, mis papas – mientras se abrazaba aferradamente a su amigo, el cual la abrazaba con mucho cariño y le decía – tranquila princesita Serena, todo saldrá bien ya lo verás – le decía para calmarla, porque la niña no paraba de lloran el los brazos de su caballero de dorada armadura

- tengo miedo Darién no quiero que mis papas se vayan, no quiero quedarme sola – decía llorando cada vez mas

- eso no va a suceder, ten fe que todo va a salir bien mi bella princesa Serena, además nunca estarás sola, yo siempre estaré a tu lado – le dijo abrasándola con fuerza, poco después ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados

Mientras tanto en el hospital Kenji acabada de salir de cirugía, la cual no fue de gravedad pero afortunadamente todo salió bien, pero en el caso de Ikuko las cosas eran complicadas debido a su estado, desde que llegaron habían entrado a cirugía y aun no salían y ya llevaban más de 6 horas en la sala de operaciones, dos horas después el doctor salía y le decía a Luna que el estado de Ikuko era grave, aunque la cirugía había sido un éxito, pero tenían que esperar las siguientes 24 horas para poder confirmar y después si no había complicaciones monitorearla por 72 horas más para que ella pudiera estar fuera de peligro, pues debido a que recibió el golpe las cosas se habían complicado y mas con su estado, desgraciadamente no pudieron salvar al bebe.

Pasaron quince días desde ese terrible accidente, Kenji se había recuperado, pues salió a la semana del hospital y eso porque él lo exigió, pero los doctores le solicitaron que guardara reposo, pero desgraciadamente Ikuko había entrado en un estado de coma y no sabían cuando despertaría para todos al saber esto fue un golpe muy duro pero la que mas le afectó fue a Serena ya que llamaba a su mama muchas veces pero no le respondía

Pero las cosas no se quedaron así, debido a que Kenji no estaba al mando la empresa Tsukino estaba al borde de la quiebra según la bolsa de valores, Kenji ya no podía mas con todo lo que le estaba pasando se sentía frustrado, pero gracias a las intrigas de Steve todo apuntaba a que Mamoru Chiba era el responsable de todo y lo que más le molestaba era que ante toda la sociedad Mamoru aparecía como la persona que lo había ayudado haciéndose cargo de sus hijos, pero esto se acabaría muy pronto, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando llegaron los del seguro del auto, para decirle que su accidente fue un intento de asesinato pues habían cortado los cables del freno y por supuesto que al hacer sus investigaciones, claro pagadas por Steve Mali, todo parecía apuntar a Mamoru Chiba

Por otro lado, no solo era hacer que Kenji pensara mal de Mamoru, sino que también Mamoru desconfiara de Kenji, para lo cual Steve le dijo a padre de Darién que la baja de sus acciones era un plan del padre de Serena, para que lo ayudara y después quedarse con su empresa y le enseñó documentos que comprobaban lo que le decía, por supuesto que eran falsos, pero parecían auténticos, solamente un perito calificado hubiese podido notar ante un estudio exhaustivo que los documentos eran falsos

Por supuesto, que un día Darién al salir de la escuela, intentaron secuestrarlo, pero afortunadamente no pudieron, pero si identificaron a los hombres y al hacer las investigaciones todo parecía apuntar a Kenji Tsukino.

En el hospital, Serena y Sammy estaban con su mamá y como siempre Darién los acompañaba, por supuesto que dejaban que los niños estuvieran ahí, por ser un hospital privado y además tanto Kenji como Mamoru tenían acciones ahí, pero eran socios minoritarios (es decir no sabían quiénes eran los otros accionistas)

- mamá, por favor no nos dejes – decían ambos chicos, y en sus desesperación cada uno se puso a un lado de Ikuko y la abrazaron tiernamente en eso los aparatos empiezan a sonar las alarmas, Darién sale para avisar a los doctores, los cuales al llegar se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Ikuko había despertado

Lejos de ahí, en un bar de las afueras coincidieron Kenji y Mamoru, ambos cegados por las intrigas de Steve al verse ambos hombres se agarran a golpes

- desgraciado, por tu culpa mi esposa está en coma

- No, el desgraciado eres tú, que quisiste secuestrar a mi hijo

Ambos se agarraron a golpes, estaban tan enojados, que no entendían razones y se agarraron a golpes

--------------------------------------

Fin bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y quiero darles las gracias a cherrie por darme esta oportunidad de participar en este proyecto **Pichicoy **

Queridas amigas aquí les traigo junto con Pichicoy un nuevo capitulo, disculpen la tardanza, pues he tenido mucho trabajo, pero pensando en ustedes que quieren leer este proyecto Aqui esta la actualizacion. **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

Anyreth, jokkisere86, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, Saiilor ChariitoO, Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, varonesa, winnita moon

Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo anterior, así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas


	4. La separacion Chiba Tsukino

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**La Separación Chiba Tsukino (Autores: Sailor Lady y Cherrie SA)**

Kenji Tsukino y Mamoru Chiba se encontraban en la delegación de policías por la catástrofe realizada en un bar de Verona, con mucho esfuerzo los habían logrado separar, para llevarlos para rendir declaración, debido a lo difícil de la situación decidieron tenerlos en celdas separadas una en cada extremo de la delegación, después de varias declaraciones y con ayuda de sus abogados ambos quedaron libres, aunque a diferentes horas para que no causaran más alboroto, en el hospital Darién y Serena se encontraban con Luna, la cual recibió una llamada de Kenji, donde le ordenaba que separara a su hija de Darién Chiba, Luna quiso protestar pero desgraciadamente Kenji no la dejó, y antes de que colgara uno de los empleados de Mamoru estaba junto a ella para ir a buscar a Darién

- joven Darién, su padre me pide que me acompañe – dijo formalmente el joven llamado Gregory

- Señor Gregory, pero quiero quedarme con Serena – expresó el niño

- Lo siento, pero son órdenes de su padre y no están en discusión – y a pesar de las protestas del niño se lo llevó a rastras, sin embargo en un descuido Darién se zafó y se fue con Serena, la abrazó diciéndole – Serena, me tengo que ir, pero no deseo hacerlo – en ese momento se acerca Gregory, así como un hombre llamado Horacio que venía de parte de Kenji para llevarse a Serena a la casa. Sin embargo les costó gran trabajo separar a los niños que se aferraban a su abrazo

- Quiero estar junto a Darién – decía llorando Serena

- No puedo dejar sola a Serena – exclamaba molesto Darién

Al fin pudieron separar a los niños y se los llevaron a cada uno a su casa, al llegar Darién le dice a su papá

- papi, ¿Por qué no puedo estar con Serena? – le pregunta confundido el niño

- Darién, te prohíbo que te acercas a esa Tsukino, su padre fue el que trato de secuestrarte, ellos te quieren hacer daño – le dice firmemente Mamoru a su hijo

- eso no es cierto, Serena nunca haría algo para dañarme – decía el niño

- No lo sé, hijo, pero siendo una Tsukino, será como su padre, una persona traicionera y que te da la puñalada por la espalda, como el perro que muerde la mano del que le da de comer – decía Mamoru muy molesto

- pero papá, Serena es mi amiga – decía el chico

- Te prohíbo que la vuelvas a ver, no saldrás de la casa – le ordena su padre, Darién no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar, no quería desobedecer a su padre, pero tampoco quería alejarse de Serena

Por supuesto la rubia tampoco lo pasaba muy bien, es decir había llegado llorando a su casa, en todo el trayecto del hospital a la casa Luna la consuela, en esos momentos entra Kenji furioso

- Papá quiero estar con mi mami, quiero estar con Darién – dice la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

- Lo siento hija, pero jamás volverás a ver a ese niño, es un Chiba y desde este momento ellos son nuestros enemigos – dice el padre enérgicamente

- Luna, prepara tu ropa y la de mi hija, te vas mañana muy temprano para París, después les alcanzaremos mi esposa y yo – le ordena Kenji

Cuando Serena llegó a su habitación lloraba angustiadamente, no entendía que pasaba y mucho menos el comportamiento de su padre.

- Mi niña – dijo Luna que había entrado a la habitación, acercándose para abrazarla y consolarla

- Luna ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué papá quiere mandarme lejos, a París? – decía Serena, entre llantos, estaba demasiado consternada, y sólo lloraba desde que su padre le dio la noticia de su viaje a París

- No se Serena, cálmate por favor, no me gusta verte llorar – consolándola en sus brazos

- No me quiero ir – gritó Serena – al menos quiero ver a Darién, tengo que despedirme de él

- No se puede mi niña, las puertas están custodiadas y el teléfono es controlado por el señor Kenji – le respondió la nana, que se le partía el corazón al verla en ese estado

- No es justo – decía mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente

Casi al mismo tiempo Darién se encontraba acostado en su cama mirando el techo fijamente, no entendía lo que estaba pasando – "Debo hablar con ella" – pensaba y salió de su cuarto decidido a buscar a su "princesa", al bajar las escaleras y pasar por el despacho de su padre escuchó algo que capto su atención.

- Dices que los Tsukino se van a París – decía Mamoru entre sorprendido y alegre por la noticia

- Por ahora sólo la nana y la niña –contestó una voz, que era la del guardaespaldas de Mamoru

- Ese Kenji, como ya debe saber que se todo lo de sus truculentos planes y lo del intento de secuestro va a huir – exclamó furioso el padre de Darién

- Según nuestra fuente esperara a que se restablezca la señora Tsukino para viajar junto con el pequeño – le respondió el guardia

- Entiendo, ahora quiero que pidas mi portafolio, lo olvide en la oficina y ahí tengo las pruebas para hundir a Kenji Tsukino – decía preocupado el magnate

- Señor ¿cómo?, ¿lo olvido? – preguntó extrañado su empleado

- Por favor, que es lo que puede pasar, ¿Qué alguien lo robe? – Dijo irónicamente – No pienses tonterías y con tanto revuelo lo olvidé en la oficina

- Entiendo señor, avisaré a la oficina y que lo traiga alguien de confianza

- Bien, te lo encargo, ahora avisa a mi hijo que necesito hablar con él

- Claro señor, me retiro

Mientras tanto lejos de ahí, una misteriosa conversación se llevaba acabo

- …Y ¿Qué hiciste con los papeles?

- Ya los desaparecí señor – le respondió Nemo

- Espero lo hayas hecho personalmente, no quiero errores ¿comprendes?

- Perfectamente "señor" – dijo el empleado mientras pensaba "pero conociéndolo, estos papeles me servirán para protegerme, porque Steve Malí, es capaz de todo, con tal de obtener tanto la fortuna de los Chiba como la de los Tsukino

- Excelente, te espero en donde siempre en una hora – responde Steve mientras cuelga el auricular

- ¿Qué paso Steve? ¿Todo bien? Te ves contento – le dijo su esposa, que se acercaba muy cariñosa junto a él

- Todo perfecto Melissa, el plan está marchando como esperaba, lo mejor es que Kenji se va a París y de esa manera jamás podrá enterarse de la verdad

- Pero Steve, el punto era separar a las familias para unir a los niños con los nuestros, si Serena se va ¿cómo lograremos eso? – le preguntó extrañada, debido a que vio a su esposo sin inmutarse al darle la noticia

- Melissa todo está bajo control, tengo que hacer algunas cosas y después te contare la otra parte del plan – le respondió Serio

- Entiendo –exclamó no muy convencida por la situación

- ¿Y mis hijos? – preguntó el Steve

- En su habitación, haciendo su tarea – le dijo su esposa

- Tengo que salir, nos vemos en la noche –saliendo de la habitación

- Steve –gritó su esposa al ver que no se había despedido como acostumbraba con un beso

¿Sí? – Con el entrecejo fruncido mientras se volteaba a verla

Te amo –le dijo dulcemente

- Hasta en la noche Melissa –contestó secamente- y salió de su casa dejando a su esposa totalmente confundida y pensativa.

En casa de los Chiba, Darién, No lo pensó ni dos segundos, después de escuchar a su padre decir que su amiga se iría, salió corriendo de su casa, por suerte la cocina estaba despejada de guaruras, con mucha destreza evadió la seguridad del jardín para ir en busca de Serena, y corrió con todo lo que le daban sus piernas, de pronto sintió una opresión en el pecho, no quería que su amiga se fuera sin despedirse de ella, al llegar se encontró con dos hombres alto, fornidos que le impedían el paso

- Quiero hablar con Serena –dijo Darién jadeando y con un hilo de voz

- No se puede muchacho, es mejor que te regreses a tu casa, la señorita Serena, tiene prohibida las visitas, pues tiene que preparar sus cosas para irse de viaje mañana muy temprano – le respondieron con voz fuerte y seca

- Necesito verla –gritó Darién desesperado

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Darién Chiba? – gritó Kenji, que había escuchado alboroto y salió para ver que sucedía.

- Señor, quiero ver a su hija por favor – dijo suplicante Darién

- En esta casa ningún Chiba es bien recibido y mucho menos te permito que te le acerques a mi hija – le gritó Kenji

- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, yo la quiero – dijo muy firmemente el pequeño

- ¡Darién! ¡Darién! Papá déjame hablar con él –suplicaba la niña, que había bajado a averiguar que le pasaba a su papá y escuchó la voz de Darién

- Serena ¿estás bien? –le dijo muy preocupado al verla salir, sin embargo los hombres de Kenji le impedían acercarse a su amigo

- Entra a la casa Serena te prohíbo que hables con este muchacho-gritando muy molesto y jalándola del brazo pero la niña se resistía – "¿de dónde sacará tanta fuerza?" se preguntaba Kenji

- Pero papá ¿no entiendo? ¿Qué pasa? –llorando tratando de ir con su amigo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber? – A este punto Kenji ya había perdido los estribos – Escucha Serena, el padre de este niño el gran Mamoru Chiba – ironizando – planeó y provocó el accidente del auto, por su culpa tu mamá está en el hospital y tu hermano que apenas iba a nacer está muerto – finalizó Kenji con cólera en sus palabras y apretando los dientes

- Mamá y mi hermano ¿un bebe? ¿Mami iba a tener un bebe? – dijo en un susurro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con un gran gesto de confusión, no comprendía

- El padre de este muchacho es un asesino – grito Kenji haciendo que Serena se asustara

- Cállese, eso no es verdad, mi padre sería incapaz, usted no lo conoce – exclamó Darién el cual se había recuperado de la sorpresa al escuchar que su padre era objeto de esas horribles acusaciones

- ¿Incapaz? Ja, ja, ja – se burló Kenji con rabia – y tú siendo su hijo, debes ser igual, heredaste su mala semilla seguramente – exclamó sin piedad

- Eso no es verdad –Darién se había lanzado sobre Kenji pero fue sujetado por uno de los guaruras contratados por Kenji a sugerencia de Steve, al ser agarrado, Darién se dio cuenta de una cicatriz, parecida a la de uno de sus secuestradores – usted…. usted trató de secuestrarme mi padre me lo dijo, y la cicatriz de este hombre lo confirma – dijo alterado el chico

- Mamoru sería capaz de cualquier cosa, no me extraña que te dijera eso, es un cobarde –escupió con desprecio

- Ya cállese, no le permito – Darién luchaba para soltarse – usted no quiere que ella sepa la clase de hombre que es y acusa a mi padre – señalando a Serena que se encontraba arrinconada en la puerta y llorando confundida por todas las palabras dichas en ese momento

- Como te atreves –se disponía a darle una bofetada

Papá por favor –suplico Serena- dime que no es cierto, que es mentira –decía angustiosamente y evitando ver a Darién

- Mi niña –Luna apareció preocupada y agitada – lo siento Señor, se escapó cuando revisaba algunas cosas –intento disculparse y abrazó a Serena

- Llévesela Luna, debo terminar con esto –objeto con severidad-

- ¡No! Darién y yo no tenemos la culpa – grito la niña que corrió junto a su amigo, pero este al igual que ella estaba confundido pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de su amigo

- Lo siento Serena ya no podremos ser amigos –dijo Darién con un tono de tristeza, sin evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro infantil

- Por supuesto que no, un Chiba y un Tsukino nunca podrían ser amigos, ustedes son unos traidores –objeto Kenji al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a su hija que estaba conmocionada por la reacción de su gran amigo

- Y tú un ambicioso sin escrúpulos –se dejo oír una voz fuerte y firme, todos voltearon a ver a Mamoru que en ese momento llegaba rodeado por sus guardaespaldas

- Vaya otra vez tú Chiba, llévate a tu hijo y sal de mi propiedad –señalando la entrada principal de la mansión- inmediatamente Darién fue liberado del guardaespaldas que lo sujetaba y se abrazó de su padre situándose al lado de él

- A eso vine, a impedir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi hijo – dijo con un dejo de rencor en su voz

- Lo mismo digo ¿pero tú que sabes Chiba? Te metiste con mis hijos –en sus ojos solo se podía ver odio

- qué curioso, Lo mismo digo te digo a ti, Kenji, te metiste con lo que más quiero mi hijo – dijo Mamoru, muy enfadado no podía creer que el padre de Serena hubiese sido un desagradecido, una persona que mordía la mano del que le daba de comer, Mamoru siempre había sospechado que tal vez Steve Malí fuera ese tipo de gente, pero no Kenji por lo que pensaba "qué razón tiene ese refrán de que las apariencias engañan, pues de verdad que Kenji es un desgraciado, tratar de secuestrar a mi hijo, tengo que llevarme a Darién lejos de Verona"

- Largo o te saco yo mismo, no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hija o a mi casa – puntualizó firmemente Kenji

- Descuida eso no pasara –Mamoru observó a la pequeña Serena y se le encogió el corazón, después de todo pensó como la niña lo había dicho anteriormente, ellos no tenían la culpa, pero él debía proteger a su familia, sobre todo a Darién y alejándolo de Verona, era la mejor opción que podía tener en mente

- Señor, disculpe – interrumpió una de las sirvientas de la casa – llaman del hospital, quieren que vaya ahora mismo, la señora se puso mal

- Ikuko –dijo preocupado y agarrando a Serena corrió hacia su casa

- ¡Mamá! – decía llorando y angustiada mientras era jalada por su padre

- Largo Mamoru tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – espeto con furia – Adentro Luna, ven conmigo Serena – dijo con firmeza la metió antes de entrar vio a su amigo, sabía que era la última vez que lo vería – Sí Papá – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y una vez que entraron cerraron fuertemente la puerta

- Vamos Darién – ordenó Mamoru suavemente, él comprendía el dolor de su hijo, pero Darién estaba con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde vio por última vez a su gran amiga de la infancia y recordó esos momentos si antes de entrar los niños se quedaron viendo uno a otro por unos segundos sin decirse nada, estaban dolidos y confundidos finalmente al cerrarse la puerta dejaron de verse para seguir cada uno con su camino.

En el trayecto a su casa, Darién iba silencioso, toda su cabeza era un torbellino, sabía que a partir de ese momento Serena y toda su familia eran sus enemigos, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptarlo

- Darién, hijo, en nuestra vida debemos actuar con la cabeza fría – le dijo muy serio a su hijo que volteó a verlo muy confundido – sé lo que te pasa, es duro comprobar que la persona en la que confiabas te traicionó

- Papá, Serena no me traicionó, fue su padre el que hizo las cosas malas – dijo el chico con la voz quebrada

- pero él es su familia, y la familia es lo primero, ese es el lema de muchos de los habitantes de este lugar, así que si Serena tiene que elegir entre su padre y tú, elegirá a su padre, no lo olvides – Darién asiente, su padre tiene razón piensa, pero siente que el corazón se le parte en pedazos – hijo, creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos de Verona, para olvidar todo lo que ocurrió – le dijo su padre, el chico estaba tan confundido que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y siguieron el camino a su casa en silencio.

Lejos de ahí en su habitación una niña rubia de ojos azules lloraba mientras era consolada por su nana

- Luna, ahora mi gran amigo, es mi enemigo, eso duele, duele mucho – decía la pequeña mientras lloraba en los brazos de su nana

- Serena, niña, no llores, estoy segura que las cosas se aclararan. Tú y Darién volverán a ser grandes amigos – decía la nana, pues a diferencia de Kenji ella no creía en la culpabilidad de Mamoru, aunque las pruebas estuvieran en su contra, su esposo Artemis había trabajado con los Chiba cuando Mamoru era un joven y le decía que eran muy nobles, que jamás le harían daño a nadie, pero ese secreto debería guardarse celosamente, no quería que la despidieran, pues necesitaba el dinero, para el tratamiento médico de Artemis, el cual se encontraba en París atendiéndose de su enfermedad, gracias a un seguro que le habían regalado los abuelos de Darién, pero que a pesar de todo no era suficiente, ella necesitaba el trabajo

Serena, al oír las palabras de su nana se tranquilizó, - duerme Serena, mañana salimos de viaje, te aseguró que te ayudará a encontrar la calma en tu corazón – le decía dulcemente Luna a la niña

- Luna, no quiero irme – decía Serena mientras se quedaba dormida

- Lo sé, mi niña, pero es lo mejor – le dijo Luna y le dio un beso, la arropó para terminar de preparar las maletas que se iban a llevar a su viaje a Paris, le habló a su esposo, el cual prometió irla a esperar en el aeropuerto

Justo cuando Mamoru llegaba a su casa se encontró con Steve Malí quién "casualmente" acababa de llegar.

– Mamoru, ¿Qué pasa, de dónde vienes? Traes una cara – expresó con fingida preocupación y dirigiéndose al chico le dijo – Darién, hijo ¿Qué tal?

– Bien señor, disculpe, papá estaré en mi habitación – por lo que subió y entró en su habitación, allí en la oscuridad de la noche, con más testigo que la luna que entraba por su ventana lloraba amargamente, sabía que jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien como su ex-amiga y sobre todo quien sabe si volvería a confiar en alguien, no quería volver a sufrir lo que estaba sufriendo

– ¿Qué tal Steve? – dijo Mamoru con desanimo, en realidad no quería ver a nadie, pero no podía ser grosero

– ¿Problemas Mamoru? – cuestionó tratando de sonar preocupado

– Ese Kenji, en días pasados intentó secuestrar a Darién, lo dudaba pero hoy nos dimos cuenta de que él está involucrado, han sido unos días terribles y lo peor es que aun no termina – expresó Mamoru visiblemente cansado

– ¿Qué? No es posible ¿Por qué? – Decía Steve entre asombrado e incrédulo

– Mira Steve, se que él es tu amigo pero… – comentaba el pelinegro, la verdad no confiaba tanto en Malí, pero tenía que sacar todo lo que llevaba

– Mamoru – le responde haciéndose al ofendido – tenme confianza, tantos años de conocernos deben valer, además Kenji, es sólo un conocido y un socio, pero en algunas ocasiones es necesario saber con quienes nos asociamos ¿no lo crees? – estas palabras rompen las barreras que había puesto Mamoru combinándose con su estado de ánimo y le dice – Perdona, tienes razón, pasa a mí despacho necesito tomar algo fuerte y desahogarme con alguien y que mejor que con alguien que conozco desde hace mucho

Pasaron un buen rato conversando de todo lo que había acontecido y por supuesto que Steve sabía por ser el autor intelectual, pero necesitaba saber que tan rota estaba la relación entre Mamoru y Kenji para seguir adelante con su plan o cambiar con su estrategia.

– ¿Sabes Steve? Saldré del país, no sé si esperare a que los Tsukino lo hagan completamente, pero creo que un cambio de ambientes será lo mejor para mi familia, fijaré mi residencia en Londres debido a que los negocios que tengo ahí requieren mi atención, ya lo había pensando, pero Darién era tan feliz a lado de esa chica –dijo Mamoru con firmeza mezclada con tristeza y angustia por lo que había pasado su hijo

– ¿Estás seguro amigo? – Pregunta Steve tratando de que no se note su evidente felicidad, sin embargo a pesar de eso Mamoru lo nota y piensa "¿Por qué se alegrará que nos vayamos a Londres? Por favor Mamoru, cálmate, no todos quieren hacerte daño a ti o a tu familia" pero le empieza a dar mala espina la actitud de Steve por lo que le dice – Tengo que poner distancia, me preocupa mi hijo y lo que tiene con Serena Tsukino, ella no tiene la culpa pero no quiero que Kenji tenga oportunidad alguna de dañarnos además será lo mejor para Darién, la distancia le hará bien, tu sabes que el tiempo y la distancia son muy buenos remedios para el corazón – decía Mamoru para el mismo que para Steve

– Supongo que tienes razón y ¿Qué piensas hacer con los embustes de Kenji? – Estaba ansioso por saber

– Buscar pruebas en su contra, pero ahora lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí, mi familia es primero antes que consumar una absurda venganza, sé que Darién está sufriendo y debo hacer todo para sacarlo de ese estado – decía Mamoru muy serio

– Comprendo –Steve sonreía por sus adentros, él sabía que las supuestas pruebas que tenía Mamoru eran falsas y que a estas alturas ya estarían perdidas, él mismo había facilitado las cosas al olvidar su portafolio y lo mejor los documentos que probaban que todo era una falsa habían sido destruidos según Steve, pero en verdad es que estaban en poder de Nemo, pues tenía miedo de Steve y era la única manera de protegerse – y sabes Mamoru tienes razón, la familia y su bienestar es primero – mientras pensaba "por eso el bienestar de mi familia con tu fortuna y la de Kenji es prioritario para mi"

– Gracias Steve por escucharme – dice Mamoru, "pero hay algo que me dice que no debo confiar en ti"

En el hospital Kenji llegaba a la recepción, al dirigirse al cuarto de su esposa lo detuvieron, en ese momento vio a uno de los médicos que atendía a Ikuko, así que se acerca a él y le dice – Doctor, disculpe soy Kenji Tsukino, ¿Qué pasa? No se me permite entrar a ver a mi esposa –totalmente desconcertado y molesto – el médico respiro hondo antes de contestarle – Señor Tsukino su esposa sufrió una crisis nerviosa

– ¿Qué dice? Pero ¿Por qué? – Evidentemente confundido, pues apenas unas horas le habían dicho que su esposa estaba fuera de peligro

– Pensé que usted ya había hablado con ella, cuando le dije que teníamos que realizar algunos estudios, entonces ella me preguntó por su bebé, y desgraciadamente una de las enfermeras no supo tratar el tema, entonces se puso realmente mal, lo siento en verdad – con un tono de arrepentimiento total por no haber podido controlar la situación

– Pero doctor ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Tengo que verla ahora mismo – exigió con autoridad

– Señor Tsukino, espere hay más –menciono como dudando de seguir – su esposa ya no podrá tener más hijos, lo siento en verdad hicimos lo que pudimos pero al perder al bebé su cuerpo quedó dañado y por más esfuerzos que hicimos tuvimos que quitarle la matriz para salvarla –comentó apesadumbrado

– Ella ¿lo sabe? – Preguntó y al hacerlo su voz denotaba profunda tristeza

– Sí – contestó mecánicamente el médico – se lo tuvimos que decir

– Entiendo, ¿cuándo podrá salir? – preguntó consternado

– En una semana, de acuerdo a como veamos su condición, aunque le recomiendo ayuda psicológica

– ¿Puedo verla ya? – Ignorando el comentario del doctor – Por supuesto, permítame lo acompañe y de la orden de que lo dejen pasar.

Kenji tenía ganas de salir corriendo y echarse a llorar pero, él sabía que no podía tenía que darle fuerza a su esposa, tal como ella lo había hecho en muchas ocasiones, al entrar a la habitación de Ikuko se le rompió el corazón por verla así con la mirada perdida y llena de tristeza y él, él tenía que ser fuerte para ella, para ayudar al amor de su vida a salir adelante.

– Amor, Ikuko ¿cómo estás? –le susurró dulcemente mientras la abrazaba y besaba su cabello

– ¿Cómo quieres que este Kenji? Mal, perdimos a nuestro bebe – llorando – perdóname Kenji, perdóname por esto

–Ikuko cálmate debes seguir adelante, te necesito, nuestros hijos te necesitan –tratando de consolarla mientras pensaba "maldito Mamoru Chiba, te haré pagar cada una de las lágrimas de mi esposa"

– No es justo Kenji, además ya no sirvo, no podré darte más hijos, estoy hueca y vacía por dentro

– Eso no importa me has dado dos y somos felices con ellos cariño, no pienses cosas como lo que acabas de decir entiendes, te amo – le decía desesperado, Ikuko estaba realmente mal y el temía que ya no fuera la misma después de eso y según pintaban las cosas no estaba lejos de la realidad

–Kenji ¿Por qué? Todo estaba bien y ahora esto, me parece que es una horrible pesadilla, que voy a despertar y vamos a estar sentados en el restaurante brindando por nosotros y nuestra familia y ahora no tengo nada – exclamaba alterada, en eso una enfermera entra y le pone un sedante al mismo tiempo que su esposo le decía – Cálmate Ikuko, descansa estas débil y necesito que te recuperes, muchas cosas han cambiado y necesitare tu fortaleza para seguir adelante – y con la autorización de la enfermera se recuesta al lado de ella y la abraza besándole tiernamente la frente

–Gracias Kenji –susurró para finalmente dormirse en brazos de su esposo

Mientras tanto Kenji solo sentía como el odio por Mamoru se hacía más fuerte y le dolía más porque ver a Ikuko así hacia que se le rompiera el corazón y solo pensaba "pagarás por esto Chiba lo juro, por el honor de mi familia".

En casa de los Chiba todo está apagado, se abre la puerta y se escucha – ¡Hola Familia! – Gea Chiba llegaba a su casa después de pasar un día completo en un orfanato del cual era benefactora y al cual le gustaba ir para darles un poco de amor y atención a esos niños tan solos, pues desafortunadamente sólo habían podido tener a Darién

– ¡Darién! ¡Mamoru! – llamaba sin obtener respuesta, estaba muy extrañada cuando escuchó una voz

– Señora, el señor esta en el despacho tiene toda la tarde ahí, sólo salió por el joven Darién, después cuando regresaron entro con el señor Malí que acaba de irse y pidió que no se le molestara –informó una de las sirvientas

–Gracias Cali – le dijo sonriéndole – y ¿mi hijo?

– El joven Darién en su habitación, desde que llegó con su esposo se encerró en su habitación, de hecho lo hizo dos veces en el día

–Te noto preocupada ¿pasa algo? – preguntó Gea, en realidad con sólo verle la cara a Cali, se dio cuenta de que las cosas no andaban bien

–Señora cuando le pregunte al señor sobre la cena dijo que no tenía hambre y cuando subí a preguntarle lo mismo al joven ni si quiera me contestó, me preocupa el joven, pues tampoco quiso comer – comentó afligida

– Creo que pasó algo malo –comentó en tono preocupado – así se entiende el comportamiento de esos dos, gracias Cali hablaré con mi esposo

– Con su permiso señora – se alejó , Gea que tenía una gran intuición se dirigió al despacho de su marido para averiguar qué pasaba, sin sospechar que ahí dentro se definiría el futuro de su familia. Antes de entrar llamó: Toc, toc, toc

– Dije que no se me molestara –gritó Mamoru fastidiado y molestó a la vez

Había pasado un día terrible y al parecer la noche no pintaba para ser mejor, su portafolio perdido pues no tenía mucho que su asistente le avisó de que no estaba, sin embargo lo extraño es que los documentos que habían en él se encontraba en el escritorio a excepción de aquellos que tenía que ver con Kenji y eso quería decir que ya no había como probar la participación de Kenji Tsukino en actos ilícitos, su hijo sufriendo y las decisiones que tomaría eran cruciales para el futuro de su familia.

– Que sucede Mamoru te ves cansado, ¿problemas en la oficina? – preguntó en tono preocupado Gea, su esposa, pues no sabía lo que había pasado con Darién y Serena

–Querida, te necesito; necesito que me apoyes –suplicó él levantándose de su asiento y abrazando desesperadamente a su esposa –

– Mamoru –dijo Gea sorprendida- me preocupas, dime ¿Qué pasa? –le susurraba al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello tratando de tranquilizarlo-

–Pues, dudando- En unas horas Serena Tsukino se irá de Japón

– ¡Ah! – Exclamó ella sorprendida – Darién ¿lo sabe?

– Si, escuchó una conversación mía con James y fue a verla, pero lo que sucedió ahí fue terrible para nuestro hijo, pero supongo que fue lo mejor, para que se desengañara de una vez, sino después hubiese sufrido mucho –añadió con frustración en su voz

– Comprendo y por eso estas así –inquirió escrutando el rostro de su marido

–No,…, sí,..., no es solo eso Gea, odio cuando haces eso; parece que vieras a través de mi alma

–Lo hago querido, pero quiero que tú me contestes

– Gea – dijo muy serio – siéntate – retiró una silla cediéndole caballerosamente el lugar a su esposa

–Te escuchó –sonriéndole para darle confianza

–Se que Darién está sufriendo, me duele, quiere mucho a esa niña, pero tengo miedo y me siento aliviado de que Kenji haya decidido marcharse del país

– ¡Aliviado!, explícate mejor

–Yo supe que Kenji tenía problemas financieros, traté de ayudarlo sin que él se diera cuenta para evitarle la humillación de aceptar esa situación frente a mí y los demás

– ¿Y tú como te enteraste?

–Tú sabes que somos socios en algunos negocios, Nemo descubrió eso, en fin eso ya no importa, el punto es que a pesar de eso y todo lo que lo que estaba haciendo por ayudarlo, ya había hablado con mis abogados cuando pasó lo del accidente – guardo un momento de silencio pero su esposa le dice –Ikuko estaba embarazada –mientras veía a su esposo que abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de asimilar las palabras de ella-

–Ahora comprendo –se giro para quedar frente a una gran ventana-

–Lo descubrí apenas hace unas horas – explicó ella – fui a visitarla al hospital, llegue en mal momento, estaba gritando desesperada por su bebe, fue horrible –empezó a sollozar tapándose la cara con ambas manos

–Basta Gea, aunque sé que eso es lamentable, pero ahora puedo confirmarte que Kenji fue el que trato de secuestrar a nuestro hijo

– ¿Qué? – Interrumpió su llanto- ¿estás bromeando?

–Claro que no –agrego firmemente – es más Darién reconoció a uno de sus guardaespaldas como uno de los tipos que intentaron llevárselo

–No puedo creerlo –susurró

–Es verdad Gea –golpeando su escritorio – ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no me crees?

–Mamoru Chiba, aunque no éramos íntimos de los Tsukino, la relación de nuestros hijos nos acercó mucho y pude darme cuenta de la clase de personas que son – dijo Gea alzando la voz, pues le molestaba la actitud de su esposo

–Es que no entiendes Gea –exasperado, pero tratando de ser prudente, pues conocía a su esposa y sabía que en discusiones ella siempre salía ganando

–Claro que entiendo, sé que todo está en su contra, pero hay cosas que no encajan, no sé; todo es tan extraño – "como que alguien quiere que nos alejemos ambas familias, ¿pero quién? ¿Será peligroso? Lo mejor será dejar las cosas, al final la verdad sale a relucir, sólo espero que cuando se conozca, no sea demasiado tarde" pensaba Gea

–No quiero que Darién tenga más trato con esa familia y sea dañado o influenciado – decía Mamoru, con mucha preocupación

–Pues alégrate, su lazo con esa familia se fue, difícilmente esos niños volverán a verse, me acabas de decir que Serena partirá a París y eso está muy lejos de aquí, además dudo que si los Tsukino regresen si se marchan ahí – decía la mujer, en realidad no quería decirle sus presentimientos a su marido, estaba demasiado enojado para entender de razones y una discusión entre ellos al único que podría dañar es a su hijo

–Sí, eso me da cierto alivio, aunque hay algo más; Kenji me acuso del accidente – le dijo Mamoru

– ¡Que espanto! – dijo consternada Gea, lo que comprobaba sus sospecha, alguien trataba de separarlo, pero era necesario hacerle creer que lo había logrado, para descubrir los planes de esa persona

–Es un malagradecido –apretando los puños- lo ayudé, intente ayudarlo para evitarle la quiebra, lo apoye en el accidente, claro que no se enteró y él me acusa de eso e intenta hacerle daño a mi hijo –totalmente abatido y derrumbándose en su asiento – es un traidor, por eso nos iremos de aquí, poner distancia de por medio será lo mejor – dijo mirando a su esposa para su aprobación

–Comprendo amor y te apoyo, habrá que hablar con Darién y decirle lo que hemos decidido por su bien – no muy convencida, pero sabía que por lo pronto era lo mejor

–Te lo encargo; está confundido y dolido

–Igual que tú –le dijo dulcemente y sonriéndole, Mamoru asintió, Gea lo abrazó y unos minutos después salió del despacho tratando de asimilar tanta información y dándose ánimos para apoyar a su hijo en los momentos difíciles que vendrían, además aún tenía una carta bajo la manga y se la iba jugar por la felicidad de su hijo, solo esperaba que Mamoru no se enterara aún.

Gea subió con su hijo y lo encontró parado junto a su ventana

– Darién, hijo ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó dulcemente, al ver a su mamá Darién corrió a sus brazos, necesitaba tanto su consuelo

– Mamá, he perdido a mi amiga – decía llorando

– Darién, que Serena se vaya lejos no quiere decir que la pierdas – le respondió mientras lo abrazaba y consolaba

– Mami, es que nos peleamos, le dije cosas feas, muy feas, además su padre me odia y ella algún día lo hará y yo no sé si pueda soportarlo, además acusaron a mi padre, me querían secuestras, son tantas cosas, que no se qué pensar – decía el niño

– Hijo, lo primero que debes hacer es escuchar a tu corazón ¿Qué te dice? – le pregunta Gea

– No lo sé mami, estoy muy confundido, pero el corazón me duele por haber perdido a Serena, nunca encontraré otra amiga como ella – decía llorando y así llorando se quedó dormido en los brazos de su madre la cual lo acostó en la cama.

Al otro día muy temprano Serena partía a París con Luna, tenía la esperanza de que Darién la fuera a despedir, pero su vuelo fue muy temprano, casi dormida se la llevaron, cuando despertó ya estaba en el avión a punto de partir

– Serena, hija, era muy temprano para que él pudiera venir, tienes que tener esperanza, las cosas se solucionaran, te lo aseguró – le dijo Luna, al ver la reacción de la niña, la cual estaba muy triste

Mientras tanto Kenji Tsukino resolvía los pendientes de sus negocios, no quería dejar ningún cabo suelto ya que ni el mismo sabía cuándo volvería al país o si algún día lo haría, lo único que sabía era que quería alejarse de ahí

–Y bien señor Tsukino –preguntó dudosa la secretaria

–Ayaka, te conozco desde hace años, confío en ti plenamente

–Sí, pero la administradora de sus empresas y su representante legal – dijo evidentemente emocionada

–Así es, pero no te asustes, coordinaré contigo desde París, te lo vuelvo a repetir, confío en ti plenamente, pero tendrás que tomar decisiones en mi ausencia, que beneficien a la empresa, por ende a mis socios y empleados

– Gracias –sonriendo maliciosamente lo cual Kenji no notó

– Me voy en una semana, Ikuko saldrá en unos días del hospital, pero quiero finiquitar unas cosas antes de irme – decía Kenji, mientras ordenaba las cosas de su escritorio

– Disculpe señor – Kenji – la interrumpió - llámame Kenji, Ayaka tenemos años de conocernos

– Claro Kenji, perdona no estoy acostumbrada, ¿Qué pasará con los otros negocios de dónde eres socio y también lo es Mamoru Chiba? – preguntó la chica tímidamente temiendo la reacción de él

– Bueno Ayaka, creo que los he apoyado lo suficiente, además las finanzas de ellos son estables, en caso de que sea necesario pon en venta mis acciones o compra la de ellos, lo que consideres conveniente, pero recuerda en donde está Chiba, debo ser el socio mayoritario para tener el control total en ellas – su voz denotaba venganza y furia

– ¿Estás seguro Kenji? –preguntó dudosa

– Claro Ayaka, en donde está Chiba, también están André Black y Zack Kou ellos son mis amigos y socios, pero también lo son de Chiba, por esa razón quiero tener el control, en caso de que exista otro accionista que quiera entrar con nosotros podemos aumentar las acciones, por supuesto cómo te dije, sin dejar de ser socio mayoritario, no quiero verme traicionado nuevamente, espero que todo esté entendido, me voy a mi casa, cualquier duda me hablas – dijo Kenji

– Claro, imagino que aún tiene cosas por hacer en su casa

– La verdad ya tengo todo listo, ahora solo quiero relajarme, descansar y ocuparme de mi esposa

– Entiendo, pero si necesita algo, no dude en avisarme

– Gracias Ayaka, pero no será necesario tengo todo bajo control

– Que tenga buen viaje Kenji, lo voy a extrañar –sonrojada y agachando la cabeza-

–Yo también, no creo encontrar a una empleada así de eficiente como tú en París, pero todavía no me voy al menos estaré una semana más, tal vez quince días depende de cómo este Ikuko y lo que autorice el médico –sonriéndole, después salió, no sin antes decir Adiós Ayaka, cuídate

¿Empleada? –susurrando – Adiós Kenji, nos veremos pronto, eso te lo prometo –pensaba Ayaka mirando la puerta por donde había salido su jefe unos segundos antes, con los ojos llenos de ira, siempre había pensado que no le era indiferente a Kenji, pero ahora sabia que solo la había visto como una empleada más

En otro lugar, una niña rubia y su nana, descendían de un avión en otro país, una triste y dolida, su sufrimiento era evidente en su rostro y por otro lado, a pesar de comprender y sufrir por el estado emocional de su niña, la emoción de volver a ver a su esposo era más grande en ese momento, "pronto te veré de nuevo" pensaba ella

– ¡Luna!¡Luna! – Gritaba un hombre, alto, de pelo grisáceo, ojos color gris, de unos 40 años y muy atractivo para su edad

– ¡Artemis! –corrió ella con la niña de la mano, cuando llegó lo abrazo con desesperación

– Te extrañe tanto linda –susurró a su oído-

– yo igual, te amo ¿cómo estás? –observándolo detenidamente-

– Bien, deja de preocuparte tanto, tendrás esposo para rato –divertido ante las miradas que le daba su esposa

– Debo asegurarme, te extrañe tanto amor –besándolo dulcemente – Mira, mi niña –tomando a Serena de la mano para acercarla a Artemis

– Por Dios Luna, ella es la señorita Serena –asombrado de ver que linda se había puesto, pues había pasado cómo tres meses desde que se separaron y una tímida Serena se hallaba detrás de Luna observando a Artemis – sí –pronunció débilmente

– Imagine que vendrían escoltadas ¿Qué paso? – le preguntó al ver que venían solas

– El señor Tsukino cambió de planes a última hora y nos envió solas, aunque llegando a la casa debo coordinarme con las personas que trabajan ahí y ponerme de acuerdo con el jefe de seguridad – creo que ellos te comentaron

– Entiendo, vamos, se ven cansadas y no, no me comentaron nada, sólo que viniera a buscarlas

– Tienes razón, el viaje y lo que sucedió antes fue agotador

– Por cierto, ella llamo, muy tarde, me contó los sucesos y quiere hablar contigo – comentó preocupado

– Imagine que me contactaría por medio de ti ¿arregla todo sí? Pero por favor que no se entere nadie, cómo están las cosas lo mejor es que no sepan que tengamos relación con ellos

– Como quieras, de hecho, será mejor hablar en nuestro departamento, no he querido quedarme en aquella casa, no sé porque pero desde que Kenji se unió con los Mali, los empleados parecen sacados de la cueva de los 40 ladrones más que de una agencia de empleos

Ambos miraban a la pequeña niña que parecía ausente de todo, su preocupación por ella era evidente, esperaban que al menos hubiera algo que la ayudara a salir de ese estado y seguir siendo la princesita alegre de siempre.

Kenji Tsukino se encontraba informándole a su esposa, sus planes de salir del país, así como la partida de su hija ese mismo día, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de el por involucrar a su esposa y complacerla en todo, el no recibía nada como respuesta, Ikuko Tsukino no había perdido solo a su hijo, la alegría, su sonrisa y su esencia, parecían haberla dejado y eso era algo que Kenji no soportaba, a pesar de lo mucho que la amaba, ese día fue con Sammy, que estaba al lado de su mamá, no hablaba, Ikuko inconscientemente le acariciaba el cabello, pero lo hacía mecánicamente

– Tengo todo listo Ikuko –declaró él – Serena se fue con Luna, pensé que sería lo mejor dadas las circunstancias –su rostro se contrae por la rabia

– ¿Cuándo partimos? –pregunto secamente

A más tardar en dos semanas, me urge que la familia esté completa, sólo espero que los médicos te den de alta

– Nunca estaremos completos –dijo ella fríamente y sin expresión alguna

– Ya finiquite los asuntos el negocio –ignorando el comentario de Ikuko – Luna se encarga de tener todo listo en París y pues a comenzar de nuevo juntos, como la familia que somos –agregó temeroso de la reacción de su mujer

– Quiero descansar ¿Podrías dejarme sola?, pero déjame al niño quiero tenerlo junto a mí – pues Sammy se había quedado dormido

– Claro Ikuko, descansa amor –besando su frente-

Kenji sale de la habitación totalmente destrozado y triste, nada está saliendo bien, la actitud de Ikuko es fría e indiferente desde que se enteró de que había perdido a su bebe, su pensamiento estaba distante, además estaba pensando su pequeña hija lejos de ahí, en Sammy, que estaba muy confundido al no ver a su hermana. "Sí, lo mejor será alejarnos de aquí" pensaba

En París, apenas llegaron a la casa las órdenes de Kenji eran que Serena entrara inmediatamente al internado, y aunque Luna quería oponerse, sabía que no debía hacerlo, no quería provocar la furia de Kenji, así que la chica se fue muy triste, pero sin replicar, estaba tan triste que lo que pasara estaba bien pensaba.

Días después se llevaba a cabo una interesante conversación telefónica.

– Estamos totalmente instaladas señora, fue difícil al principio, pero nos estamos adaptando

– ¿Cómo esta ella? y se sincera por favor

– Pues –suspirando- está muy triste y más ahora, el señor decidió que ingresara al internado de inmediato, ni siquiera pudo ver a la señora y a su hermano, es más ni siquiera pude consolarla la primera noche, llegando la llevaron ahí

– Pobre debe estar sufriendo mucho

– Demasiado, aunque ella no habló mucho del asunto en todo el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, eso es lo que me preocupa, guardarse el dolor no es bueno y ella es tan pequeña y frágil

– Mi hijo está igual, se aleja de mí para ocultar su sufrimiento

– Tiene algo planeado ¿no es cierto? si no para que contactarme tan misteriosamente

– Quiero que estés al pendiente de ella –a modo de orden – no tengo nada planeado, pero todo esto se me hace sospechoso, estoy segura que alguien está detrás de todo esto

– Lo intentaré aunque no será fácil, no se me permite visitarla y se me informó que me enfocaré completamente en el niño

– ¿Cómo es eso posible?

– El señor no confía en mí, abogue por su familia y eso lo hace pensar que tal vez cometa actos que dañen la seguridad de su familia

– Ya veo –pensativa- Hay que estar pendiente de lo que ella haga, llamadas, cartas, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

– Le repito, lo intentaré, aunque todo eso se le tiene restringido, a menos que el señor diga lo contrario

– Gracias, todo es para evitarle más tristeza y por favor mantenme informada

– Lo haré, aun así sea cuidadosa, no quiero tener o que usted tenga problemas

– No te preocupes, una vez en Londres, será más fácil comunicarme contigo, claro con ayuda de tu esposo

– Entiendo, cuídese

– Tu también, estaremos en contacto

En casa de la familia Malí se encontraba Steve hablando con su pequeña hija de su futuro y celebrando con su esposa el éxito de su plan, además de los millones que obtendría por su pequeño negocio cortesía de su prima Ayaka, él no se daba cuenta pero su obsesión por el dinero estaban haciendo mella en su matrimonio.

– ¿Qué te parece Ann? –Emocionado y a modo de orden

– Haré lo que tú digas papi, con tal de casarme con Darién – abrazándolo – te quiero – mientras pensaba "además todo con tal de que a la tal Serenita se le bajen los humos, sobre todo que por su culpa no disfrute mi fiesta de cumpleaños"

– Steve, es precipitado ¿no crees? – Dudando, no quería molestar a su esposo

– Así es mejor Melissa, ella se irá de interna en el mismo colegio que Serena Tsukino, necesito que este cerca de ella para saber con quién se relaciona, porque si no, todo lo que hemos logrado no servirá de nada

– Está bien –aceptó resignada

– Ahora, lo importante es ir relacionando a nuestros hijos con ellos para que en un futuro se de la relación ¿no crees?

– Steve, pero Alan no está muy de acuerdo en irse a Londres, no soporta a Darién, y parece que con el niño Chiba pasa igual

– Aceptará después de todo es un niño, su deber es obedecer

– Si tú lo dices –no muy convencida – recuerda que son unos niños

– Que crecerán –agrego él

– Aun así ante todo deseo su felicidad, si esta está acompañada de dinero mucho mejor

– Lo sé Melissa, con un futuro asegurado ¿quién no lo sería? –dijo irónicamente

– Tienes razón, te amo Steve –finalizo ella saliendo de la habitación

– Pronto Melissa, sólo hay que esperar algunos años y seremos totalmente felices, ellos aseguraran nuestra vida – viendo donde se encontraba su pequeña hija jugando – y todo esto habrá valido la pena.

La familia Chiba se encontraba admirando la hermosa mansión que a partir de ahora sería su hogar, Gea estaba fascinada ya que ella tenía años de no ir a ese lugar, Mamoru la veía feliz y él también lo estaba, algo contrastante resultaba la actitud del pequeño Darién que se limitaba a observar el gran jardín imaginándose en el corriendo con su pequeña princesa y al hacerlo unas pequeñas lágrimas salen las cuales se quita rápidamente.

– Hemos llegado familia ¿Qué les parece, nuestro nuevo hogar?

– Mamoru, esta preciosa la casa, teníamos siglos de no venir, esta cambiada –observándola detenidamente – la renovaste ¿cierto? – Embelesada con la belleza del lugar

– Sólo eran detallitos –sonriendo

– Pues te quedó perfecta ¿Qué te parece Darién?

– Me pueden decir ¿Cuál es mi habitación? Estoy cansado –él no estaba emocionado ni alegre, sólo resignado-

– Darién hijo, cambia esa actitud, por favor –suplico Gea

– ¿Cuándo entro al colegio? –preguntó un tanto indiferente

– Darién quiero que estés un poco más animado antes de llevarte, aprovechemos el tiempo juntos ¿sí?

– Lo haré papá, lo intentare al menos –murmuró

– Me alegra que lo hagas –palmeando su espalda

– Darién sufría, desde que su padre le había dado la noticia de que su princesa se había ido de Italia no había tenido un minuto de paz, quería hablar con ella disculparse, pero ¿Cómo?, no sabía en donde estaba, solo le quedaba un ultimo recurso, no era confiable pero al menos lo intentaría, le dolían las últimas palabras que le había dicho a ella:

Flash Back-

– ¡No! Darién y yo no tenemos la culpa – grito la niña que corrió junto a su amigo, pero este al igual que ella estaba confundido pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de su amigo

– Lo siento Serena ya no podremos ser amigos –dijo Darién con un tono de tristeza, sin evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro infantil

Fin del Flash Back

Y le dolía más recordar la desilusión y tristeza que reflejaban los azules ojos de su amiga, la quería, la quería mucho, nunca olvidaría todo lo que habían vivido juntos y solo pedía al cielo que donde se encontrara su princesa fuera feliz.

Días antes la familia Tsukino había llegado a su nuevo hogar, una Luna sonriente se encontraba en la entrada principal esperándolos.

– Señor Tsukino ¡Bienvenido! –Saludó Luna

– Que tal Luna ¿Cómo van las cosas por aquí?

– Bien señor, todo está listo, como me lo pidió, estábamos ansiosos por su llegada ¿Y la señora? – hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que Ikuko no salía del auto y ni siquiera volteaba a saludar

– Luna ella aún esta delicada –comprendiendo lo extraño que podría ser la actitud de su mujer, cuando siempre era muy efusiva y emotiva con las personas- habrá que poner atención en su conducta –bajando el tono de voz – por eso quiero que te encargues de Sammy personalmente

– Sí señor, confíe en mí –un tanto extrañada de la petición de su jefe

– Ahora sí, acompáñame por ellos al auto

– Claro - cuando estaba cerca del auto saludó a Ikuko – señora que bueno que está aquí, mi niño ven a mis brazos, te extrañe –Luna se había percatado hasta ese momento de la indiferencia que Ikuko mostraba por su entorno, aunque mecánicamente acariciaba y abrazaba a su hijo

– Ven cariño, debes descansar –Kenji ayudó a Ikuko a bajar – Luna llévanos a la habitación, y quiero que después me pongas al día con los asuntos de la casa

– Si señor

– Lo olvidaba Luna quiero que hables al colegio de Serena y me hagas una cita, quiero verla –dijo en tono melancólico

– Claro, ¿podría acompañarlo? – Preguntó temerosa y a la vez casi segura de su respuesta

– No Luna, ya te había dicho cual sería tu función de ahora en adelante, además puedes verla en vacaciones o cuando tenga días libres ¿entendido?

– Si señor –expresó Luna quedamente

Luna sabía que todo lo que estaba pasando era obra del rencor que había nacido entre Los Tsukino y los Chiba, ella, al igual que Gea, pensaba que Darién y Serena eran las únicas víctimas pero el estado en que se encontraba Ikuko la hacía pensar en que todo acto tiene consecuencias inimaginables y los alcances de este odio ¿hasta dónde llegarían? Era algo que no quería imaginarse al final de cuentas ya habría tiempo para descubrirlo, de eso estaba segura, de que algún día descubrirían al causante de tanto mal

Claro está que mientras Mamoru Chiba y Kenji Tsukino empezaban una nueva vida lejos de lo que ellos pensaban terminaría destruyéndolos, Steve Malí continuaba con sus fechorías, su próximo objetivo era apoderarse de pequeños negocios con la ayuda de una persona muy importante en su elaborado plan, pues no quería que pensaran que buscaba a los Tsukino y Chiba por el dinero.

– Ayaka, eres muy lista –emocionado por lo que ella acababa de proponerle

– Lo sé primo, pero es bueno para mi ego oírlo –sonriendo arrogantemente

– Seguido me escucharas diciéndote eso querida, sobre todo cuando tus ideas involucran millones en mi beneficio

– Pensar que fue mi jefe quien puso este negocio para ti en charola de plata –ironizó

– Tienes todo perfectamente trazado –decía mientras leía los documentos que ella le había llevado –definitivamente Nemo se queda corto ante tus capacidades

– No me compares con él, es un idiota, ¿Cómo lo invitaste a formar parte en esto? –alterada

– Trabaja con Mamoru, debo saber cómo se mueve mi presa en su hábitat –en un tono frío

– Pues ahora que está en Londres dudo que te sirva de mucho –agrego burlándose

– Aun así es bueno contar con él, aunque cobra muy bien el favor, sin embargo a diferencia de Kenji, Mamoru dejó sus negocios en manos de sus abogados

– Así es, pero debes tener cuidado con Nemo es un ambicioso, solo le interesa el dinero, igual que a ti –clavando sus ojos en él

– Eso me lleva a preguntar ¿Tu que ganas con esto?, hasta ahora no has pedido nada –intrigado-

– Eso no te importa primo, confórmate con saber que ya estoy siendo recompensada.

– Inteligente, hermosa, pero mala ¿Qué combinación?

– No te hagas, Melissa es igual

– Supongo, últimamente esta rara – agregó encogiéndose de hombros

– Cambiemos de tema, hablar de tu matrimonio, no me interesa nada, como te decía, haremos que las acciones de la compañía se vayan a la baja, claro sin que ellos lo sepan, al fin y al cabo jugar con la bolsa te gusta mucho y no me mires así –él la veía dudoso – se que sus socios no entiendes de estas cosas, como te decía primero las devaluamos, ellos se verán obligados a vender y tengo un plan para que te apoderes totalmente de las acciones sin pagar ni un centavo –riendo satisfecha por su plan

– Haremos un fraude –afirmó

– Así es, yo manejare la compra-venta de las acciones y el papeleo necesario para ponerlas a tu nombre, al fin y al cabo sus socios a excepción de Mamoru, confían en mí

– Y yo cuando entro en acción

– Bueno, tú tendrás que negociar directamente con ellos, recuerda que mi participación debe pasar desapercibida

– Claro, y como van a venderme tan fácil sus acciones,

– No lo harán habrá que obligarlos o engañarlos para que te vendan las acciones en una bicoca

– y después de que me las vendan les propongo un negocio para que inviertan su dinero ¿o me equivoco?

– Para nada, al ser socio de ellos, tú les propondrás invertir usando como garantía tu capital, claro que en realidad será el capital de ellos, al final el supuesto negocio no resulto y tú tienes todo, ¿entendiste? –

– Suena muy fácil, son listos crees que no se darán cuenta –pregunto dudoso

– Mira, desde que Kenji se asocio con ellos, él se encargo absolutamente de todo, ya que ellos son inexpertos y novatos en esto del mundo de los negocios y las sociedades, pero ahora que el no está para guiarlos y tampoco Mamoru

– Ya comprendo, ¿y no estando ellos acudirán a ti para que les aconsejes?

– Por eso me urge hacer la venta de las acciones, tengo que viajar a Japón a ultimar unos detalles de la inauguración de varios hoteles, es ahí cuando tu entras en acción

– Y el viaje será tu coartada –razono él

– No quiero verme involucrada, además como nadie sabe que somos familiares no se verá extraño que tú compres e inviertas con los socios de Kenji y después te quedas con las acciones de ellos

– Suena bien

– Excelente diría yo, contando con que te he cedido el honor de ir con André Black y Zack Kou para que les informes que se quedaron sin nada –fingiendo lastima y desviando su vista hacia la nada

– Espero que todo salga bien

– Así será, no tienes de que preocuparte

– ¿Por qué quieres hacerles esto, es personal acaso?, note el cambio de tu voz cuando mencionaste sus nombres –preguntó intrigado

– Steve, no te metas en mis asuntos, yo te ayudo sin pedirte nada, tu no preguntes nada entendido –hablando amenazadoramente

– Descuida no volveré hacerlo, no me conviene tenerte de enemiga –agregó fríamente

– Eso es cierto –afirmó ella – no te conviene tenerme de enemiga, sin embargo lo único que me preocupa es Mamoru Chiba, no creo que el venda

– Trataré de ir con él para comprarle las acciones de paso aprovecho para saludarlo e informarle que mi hijo estudiará con su hijo

Por supuesto que llevaron a cabo el plan, despojando de lo que tenían a la familia Black y la familia Kou, sin embargo en contra de lo que previnieron, tanto André como Zack hablaron con Mamoru

– Cómo te decíamos Steve Mali nos hizo invertir en un negocio en el que perdimos todo, tratamos de hablar con Kenji, pero no acepta que Steve hizo trampa, para él nosotros fuimos los culpables – le contaban ambos a Mamoru, el cual los escuchaba con atención

– Pasen a mi despacho –dice Mamoru y ambos hombres obedecen, una vez ahí se comunicaron con uno de los hombres de confianza de las empresas Chiba

– Si señor, se lo comenté, que pasaba algo raro con la compañía "Estrella fugaz" pues lo valores de las acciones estaban alterados, al parecer alguien cambió las cifras

– Gracias por la información – dijo Mamoru mientras colgaba

– Están en lo cierto Steve Mali los engañó, bueno al menos todo apunta hacia él, pero no tenemos pruebas, y sin ellas no podemos denunciarlos, pero les propongo algo, se que le quedan campos de lavanda y otros cultivos, les propongo asociarnos, sé que uno de ustedes es Ingeniero Agrónomo y el otro Ingeniero Químico, y sus esposas han estudiado Licenciatura en diseño de modas, por lo que armemos dos compañías una dedicada a la elaboración de aceites naturales y otra a la industria textil, sé que no ganaran mucho, como en la otra que tenían junto con Kenji, pero les ayudará a pasarla bien

– Aceptamos Mamoru y gracias por escucharnos

Dos días después se presenta Steve a la oficina de Mamoru

– Hola Mamoru, quise venir a saludarte de hecho vine a Londres a inscribir a mi hijo en el mismo internado en que está tu hijo, pues me han dicho que es uno de los mejores, además no quiero que mi Alan se sienta solo y el otro motivo es para saber si estás dispuesto a venderme tus acciones de "Estrella Fugaz"

– Steve, de verdad eres un hombre directo – dice irónicamente Mamoru

– Mamoru, tu sabes que los hombres de negocios no nos podemos andar por las ramas

– pues con respecto a lo de las acciones, déjame informarte que ya me hicieron una propuesta sobre ellas, y de hecho acepté, ahora estamos en negociaciones, es una lástima que no me lo hayas dicho antes, en fin, y con respecto a tu hijo me da gusto, pero sabes Darién no está de interno, mi Bisabuelo fue socio fundador del colegio y por eso tenemos la concesión de que mi hijo no esté de interno, él sólo asiste a sus clases, además que está en un grupo especial dedicado a los familiares de los socios fundadores y no creo que sea tu caso ¿o me equivoco? –preguntó a manera de burla, pero sin que Steve se diera cuenta

– Es una lástima, mis dos negocios arruinados, pero no siempre se gana, de todas maneras estando mi hijo aquí en Londres espero que podamos vernos de nuevo

– Por supuesto, cuando quieras – y después de eso Steve salió furioso, pero no importa algún día su hija se casaría con Darién Chiba, de eso estaba seguro

-----------------------------------------------------------

Quiero agradecer enormemente a cherrie SA por haberme dado la oportunidad de apoyarla en este capítulo, su apoyo y confinza en mí fueron fundamentales para lograr que mi mente e inspiración se conectaran. **Sailor Lady **

Amigas, al fin el cuarto capitulo terminado, y me da gusto haberlo hecho con sailor lady, espero les guste y los disfruten, porque en realidad disfrute escribiendola junto con Sailor Lady. **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

Anyreth, Cindy, jokkisere86, lerrine, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, mariaelena83, Milenia angels, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, winnita moon

disculpen si falto alguna, pero no tengo el nombre de una persona que me mando rws, asi quien haya sido le agradecemos de antemano

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas

a las que me enviaron reviews del capitulo 2 ya subi los agradecimientos personales junto con patty

besos a todas


	5. Serena

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Serena (Autores: mairethchiba y Cherrie SA)**

Una niña rubia se encontraba en su habitación en el internado recordando el día de su llegada

**Flash back**

Ella y su nana Luna tenían horas de haber llegado a París, y después de ir a comer se dirigían al colegio "Institut un Lune pour madeimoselle"

- Luna ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntaba tristemente la niña

- Serena, Hija, tu padre quiere que te llevemos al colegio"

- Sólo vamos y ¿me regresó contigo? – cuestionó inquieta la niña

- No mi niña, tú te quedaras en el colegio – dijo la Nana, tratando de ahogar un sollozo

- Entiendo – dijo tristemente Serena, no quería quedarse ahí, pero conocía a su padre además su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, lejos de su familia, se fue a ese lugar extraño sin despedirse de su mamá y ni de su gran amigo, Darién "pero seguirá siendo mi amigo" pensaba la niña, pues aunque no sabía lo que había pasado, pese a su corta edad comprendía que tanto ella como Darién estaban destinados a no estar juntos nuevamente, y ahora estar en un colegio sola, sin la compañía de su nana, su vida había cambiado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Llegaron al colegio y se dirigieron a la dirección

- disculpe, tenemos cita con madeimoselle Dómine – comentó Luna a la secretaria

- pasen las están esperando – y pasaron al despacho

- Señora Matsumoto, Señorita Tsukino las estábamos esperando – expresó fríamente

- El Señor Tsukino me pidió que trajera a Serena, pero quisiera saber si mientras su padre llega a París, la niña puede quedarse en la casa, la traeríamos temprano y la vendríamos a buscar – expone tímidamente Luna, al hacerlo los ojos de Serena se llenan de alegría, pero nuevamente se ponen tristes al escuchar la respuesta de la Señora Dómine

- Lo siento, pero en este internado no hay concesiones para nadie, la niña se quedará desde hoy aquí, fueron las órdenes de su padre – dijo algo enojada

Luna se le partió el corazón al dejar a Serena, pues a pesar de que la niña no reclamó, pese a lo esperado por ella que la niña hubiese hecho un berrinche, la niña sólo se limitó a llorar y dejarse conducirse por las empleadas del colegio

Serena llegó a la habitación que le habían designado, su abuela la madre de Kenji estudió en ese colegio y tenía un lugar reservado para alguien de su familia, pero su padre fue hijo único y era un colegio de señoritas, por lo que su padre aprovechó ese lugar para enviar a Serena

- Señorita Tsukino, esta será su habitación – abriendo el closet – estos son sus uniformes: este es el de gala, se utiliza los lunes de 8-9 durante los homenajes oficiales y en eventos especiales, este es el uniforme de uso diario para las clases, este es el de educación física, este el de actividades artísticas, este es el que usará en las tardes, los sábados y los domingos y esta será su ropa de dormir – la espero en una hora en el despacho de la directora para enseñarle la escuela y darle su horario de clases

**Fin del Flash Back **

Ese día Serena estaba emocionada su familia iría a visitarla, sabía que acaban de llegar a París y deseaba ver a su papá, su mamá y su hermano, pues desde que había llegado no habían dejado que Luna la visitara, a pesar de la insistencia tanto de la niña como de la nana, el señor Tsukino no había dado su brazo a torcer

- Señorita Tsukino la buscan – dice una de las empleadas

- Gracias madeimoselle Soto – dice la niña y sale hacia la sala de visitas, al ver a su padre le dice con alegría – Papá – y corre a abrazarlo Kenji igual la abraza, extrañaba a su pequeña - ¿Dónde está mamá? – pregunta la pequeña

- Lo siento cariño, pero mamá no pudo venir, pero el fin de semana vengo por ti para que vayas a la casa ¿te parece? – la niña dice que sí, pero se encontraba realmente triste, le hubiese gustado ver a si mamá y a Sammy, su hermanito

- No te pongas triste, te aseguró que olvidaras todo pronto – dice Kenji "sobre todo tengo que hacer que olvides a tu dizque amigo Darién Chiba, nuestro enemigo" piensa mientras la abraza – muy bien princesita, me tengo que ir, el fin de semana vengo por ti – le da un beso y se va, Serena por su parte se va a un jardín que descubrió, un jardín de rosas rojas, muy parecido al de la casa de su amigo Darién, era su refugio lo había descubierto por casualidad e iba ahí cada vez que se sentía sola y triste, ese día en particular lo estaba, pues estaba tan feliz por ver a su familia, pero solamente su padre llegó y sólo por unos momentos, estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una persona llegaba, una niña pelirroja llamada Molly

- ¿Verdad que este lugar es hermoso? – pregunta la recién llegada

- Sí – dice la rubia muy triste – es muy hermoso

- Hola, soy Molly Osaka, Tú ¿eres Serena? -

- Si, me llamó Serena Tsukino – dice la niña

- Y ¿Por qué estas triste? – pregunta la recién llegada

- Es que mi papá sólo vino a visitarme un rato y se fue, me siento sola, muy sola – dice la pequeña niña rubia

- Eso pasa siempre los primeros días, igual me sentía así – dice Molly haciendo que Serena levantara la mirada y la viera – Ven Serena, quiero enseñarte una cosa – y ambas niñas se dirigen a la habitación de Molly al llegar la niña le enseña una muñeca rubia – Mira, ella es Nina, mi abuela me la dio cuando venía aquí, para que no me sintiera sola, te la regalo, así no te sentirás sola

- Pero Molly ¿Y Tú a quien tendrás? – cuestiona sorprendida la rubia

- Bueno es que también mi mamá me regalo una cuando vine, se llama Nani – y le enseña otra muñeca igual a la que le había regalado pero pelirroja – creo que Nina, es perfecta para ti

- Gracias Molly – y la abraza, a partir de ahí Molly y Serena empezaron a andar juntas, llegó el fin de semana y Kenji fue por su pequeña

- Papá – gritó Serena cuando lo vio

- Serena, Hija vamos a casa – y ambos se dirigieron a ella, al llegar Luna estaba esperándolos

- Mi niña – dice y la abraza - ¡cómo has crecido!

- Luna, te extrañé mucho

- Vamos a saludar a tu mamá Serena – dice Kenji, generalmente estaba muy seco con Luna, pues no concordaba con las ideas de ella, pero sabía que los niños la querían y ahora que su esposa estaba convaleciente, quién mejor para cuidarlos que ella, pero haría todo lo posible para mantenerla alejada de Serena, no quería que su hija se hiciera ilusiones de poder llevarse nuevamente con Darién, pues sabía que Luna consideraba inocente a los Chiba, pero también sabía que era muy fiel a ellos.

- Después nos vemos nana – dijo la pequeña y se dirigieron a la habitación de su madre, al llegar fue abrazar a su mamá

- Mamá – exclama la niña, Ikuko al verla no refleja ninguna emoción solo se limita a abrazarla y acariciar los cabellos de su hija – te extrañé mucho mamá – dice llorando la pequeña, pero Ikuko sólo la abraza más fuerte y llora – igual yo te extrañé Serena – ambas se quedan abrazadas por un rato. Después de un tiempo son interrumpidas por una de las sirvientas para avisarle que la comida estaba servida y todos bajan a la mesa, ahí ven a Sammy

- Sammy – grita emocionada la rubia

- Serena – dice el niño al ver a su hermana y corre a su encuentro y la abraza – ¿Dónde te habías metido? Te extrañé hermana – igual yo a Ti

- Bien sentémonos y después de comer podrán jugar, total mañana regresas al internado

- Pero papá, ¿Por qué no me cambias de escuela? No me gusta estar de interna – dice Serena

- Serena, hija, esa escuela es la mejor que hay, así que no hay discusión te quedarás de interna – "Además no puedo permitir el lujo de que te comunique con Darién, en la escuela estarás más vigilada" pensaba Kenji

Después de la comida Serena y Sammy se pusieron a jugar y después cuando se cansaron se pusieron a platicar

- Serena, hermana y ¿Darién?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas por Darién? – cuestiona la rubia

- Pues Darién es tu mejor amigo y me cae muy bien – dice el pequeño

- No sé si Darién siga siendo mi amigo – dice la niña muy triste

- y porque no le escribes una carta y se lo preguntas – dice inocentemente el niño

- ¿Una carta?

- Si una carta

- Es que papá se enojaría, no quiere que vuelva a platicar con él

- Pero papá no tiene porque enterarse

- Tienes razón Sammy, le escribiré una carta a Darién

- No te preocupes Serena, ese será nuestro secreto – y ambos niños se abrazan. Pasó el fin de Semana y Kenji llevó a su hija al internado, al llegar Serena se fue a ver a Molly.

- Hola Serena, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Bien Molly, gracias por preguntar, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta

- Dime Serena

- Si deseo mandar una carta, ¿cómo se hace?

- Bueno Serena, las cartas que mandamos, como las que recibimos pasan por dirección, ellas vigilan a quien le escribimos y quien nos escribe, en algunas ocasiones se lo dicen a nuestros padres, como dice mi prima Unazaki estamos como en una prisión

- Ahh, entonces no podré enviarle la carta a Darién

- ¿Quién es Darién?

- Es un amigo, bueno eso creo, él era mi mejor amigo, pero nuestros papis se pelearon y no sé si él quiera seguir siendo mi amigo y le quería escribir una carta

- Pues aquí no podrás hacerlo, pero ¿sabes? Te puedo ayudar, escríbela y después vemos cómo la enviamos

- Gracias Molly eres una gran amiga

- Serena ¿Cómo es Darién? ¿Tienes una foto de él?

- No, cuando me vine no pude traerme todas mis cosas y no sé que haya hecho mi papá con las fotos que tenía – dice la rubia

- Es una lástima

- Bueno Molly, me retiro voy a escribirle a Darién – y la chica se dirige a su cuarto para escribir la tan ansiada carta para su amigo

Mi Querido Darién,

Hola, espero que estés muy bien, como sabes mi papá me trajo a París y estoy en un internado, pero me siento muy triste, te extraño mucho Darién, ya no tengo a mi caballero de dorada armadura para defenderme, y no sé si quieras seguir siéndolo, pero quiero que así sea, sólo quería preguntarte ¿Sigues siendo mi amigo? Espero que tu respuesta sea "sí", porque me dolería perderte

Te quiere mucho, tu princesa

Serena

Una vez terminada la carta Serena la guardó en un sobre, le puso la dirección de su amigo en Verona y se la llevó a su amiga

- Molly, aquí tienes la carta, ¿Será que la puedas enviar?

- Si Serena, no te preocupes, este fin de Semana me dejaran salir, cómo sabes sólo podemos salir un fin de semana sí y otro no, pero cómo mi primo Andrew se va a Londres y le harán una fiesta de despedida, me dejaran salir, viene mi hermano Nataniel a buscarme, le pediré que vayamos a la oficina de correo y depósito tu carta

- Gracias Molly, eres una gran amiga – y la abraza

Pasaron los días, Serena cada vez se integraba mejor a la escuela con la ayuda de Molly, en un recreo le presentó a su prima Unazuki

- Mira Serena, ella es mi prima Unazuki

- Hola Unazuki, mucho gusto en conocerte

- Igualmente Serena, y me da gusto de que al fin Molly tenga una amiga – las tres chicas conversaron y a la hora de la comida se sentaron juntas

- Saben parece que va a entrar una nueva interna, creo que también viene de Verona, se llama Ann Mali – al oír ese nombre, a Serena se le cae la cuchara, estaba sorprendida

- ¿cómo que Ann viene estudiar aquí? – pregunta la rubia con desconcierto

- De eso me enteré, parece que llega el fin de semana, pero supongo que la conoces – dice Unazuki

- Si y es una odiosa, no la soporto – dijo Serena

- ¿En serio, Serena, Ann es odiosa? – pregunta Unazuki

- Bueno, al menos conmigo si lo es – dice la rubia

- No te preocupes Serena, si ella se intenta meter contigo, nosotras te defenderemos ¿verdad Unazuki? – comenta Molly

- Así es, Serena, no te preocupes – dice Unazuki

Llegó el fin de semana, Molly y Unazuki partieron, Serena estaba en su habitación cuando es llamada por una de las empleadas

- Señorita Tsukino, la buscan en la dirección – la rubia se extraña pues no esperaba a nadie, en eso, ve a su papá y Sammy va corriendo a abrazarlos

- Serena, hija, adivina quién va acompañarte en esta escuela para que no te sientas sola – en eso aparecen los Mali – Así es Serena Ann, viene a estudiar en esta escuela y vinieron sus papás y Alan, no te da gusto, nos dejaron pasar y tener un pequeño día de campo. Serena se siente incómoda

- Hola Serena – dice Ann – en verdad que será un placer estudiar contigo "pues no tienes a Darién que te defienda y me podré desquitar contigo"

- Hola Ann, sí estoy emocionada – dice Serena de manera sarcástica

- Serena, espero que ahora aceptes que yo sea tu amigo – dice Alan "y aunque no lo quieras, mi papá dice que algún día serás mi esposa y te haré pagar cada uno de los desplantes que me has hecho"

- Alan, pero el ser amigo de una persona se gana, ¿dime acaso has defendido a mi hermana, porque yo sé de alguien que sí? – dice Sammy

- ¿Quién ha defendido a tu hermana? – pregunta Kenji enojado

- Pues yo papi, ¿Quién más? – dice Sammy "Además de Darién, pero si te digo que él te enojarías conmigo, además Luna me ha dicho que papá no quiero oír nada de Darién y veo que tiene razón"

- Tienes razón hijo, pero esperemos que algún día Alan sea el príncipe azul de tu hermana – dice Kenji emocionado

- "No Alan, no puede ser mi príncipe Azul, mi príncipe Azul será Darién, él me lo ha prometido, sólo espero que pueda cumplir su promesa" – piensa Serena

El día de campo fue de intensa tensión para Serena, pero su padre estaba tan feliz, que no se dio cuenta de las reacciones de su hija, llegó la tarde y se despidieron dejando sólo a Serena y Ann

- Serena, en realidad, me alegro que Darién haya dejado de ser tu amigo, sabes mi papá me ha dicho que cuando sea grande me casaré con él y tú te casarás con Alan – dice Ann

- Ann, para eso falta mucho – dijo la rubia molesta y con mucho dolor, no soportaría que su amigo se casara con esa odiosa niña

Al otro día, Serena no salió de su habitación no quería encontrarse con Ann, en verdad no la soportaba, así que se dedicó adelantar sus deberes, pues quería ser una estudiante ejemplar, pues quería que sus papás y Darién estuvieran orgullosa de ella, en la noche oye que tocan a su puerta

- Serena, soy Molly, ¿puedo pasar?

- Molly, pasa ¿pudiste enviar mi carta? – pregunta inquieta la pequeña rubia

- Sí Serena, la pude enviar, y tenías razón, esa Ann, de verdad que es odiosa, pobre de mi prima, irá en su mismo salón

- gracias, Molly, espero que Darién me pueda contestar

- Eso espero yo también

Pasaron los días y por supuesto aunque Ann, quería molestar a Serena, siempre salían a su encuentro Molly y Unazuki y la amistad de ella 3 se afianzaba día con día, Serena era una de las mejores en su clase junto con Molly y Unazuki de la suya, por supuesto esto enfurecía a Ann, que no pasaba de ser una niña con un promedio normal, pero algún día le daría donde más le doliera, de eso estaba segura, y ese era Darién, sabía que la rubia a pesar de que lo ocultaba, seguía queriendo al pelinegro, sólo esperaba el momento necesario, para hacerlo y fue un fin de Semana que ambas familias se reunían y lo hacían seguido

- hola Serena, adivina ¿Quién me escribió? Darién, me dice que soy su única amiga – y le enseña una carta, Serena la lee y se le nublan los ojos – como ves Serena, ya no eres su amiga – la rubia se va a su habitación a llorar, le dolía que Darién no le hubiera contestado sus cartas, pues le escribía una cada mes, en eso entra Sammy

- Serena, hermana ¿Por qué lloras? –

- Es que Darién ya me olvidó, ahora prefiere a Ann – dice la rubia llorando

- Sabes Serena, creo que esa carta es falsa

- ¿Falsa?

- Si, no se parece a la letra de Darién

- ¿y cómo conoces la letra de Darién? – pregunta la chica

- Porque encontré esto – y le enseña una carta – es para ti, pero no tiene remitente, pero se que es de Darién

- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunta la chica extrañada

- En la alcoba de Luna, al parecer le llegó con otras cartas

- Gracias Sammy – y lo abraza, al leer la carta la chica se emociona – Sammy, me dice que sigue siendo mi amigo y que cuando crezca vendrá por mí, estoy muy feliz, pero ¿Por qué Luna tendría esta carta? Vamos a preguntarle – ambos chicos se dirigen a la recamara de la nana

- Luna, ¿Por qué no me habías entregado esta carta? – pregunta Serena

- Mi niña, ¿cómo llegó esa carta a tus manos? – dice Luna alarmada – si tu papá la ve, se va armar una grande

- No te preocupes Luna, guardaré esta carta y mi papá nunca sabrá que Darién me escribió, pero ¿cómo te llegó?

- Pues me la mandó la mamá de Darién – dice Luna "afortunadamente no vistes las otras ¿cómo pude dejar esta carta afuera?, afortunadamente es la primera que él mando, sino la pequeña se enteraría que él le ha estado escribiendo"

- Entonces debió haber leído mi carta – dice la rubia emocionada

- ¿Tu carta?

- Si Luna, le escribo una carta a Darién cada mes, él me contestó, estoy tan feliz

Pasaron los días y llegaron las vacaciones y por supuesto los Malí no se separaban de los Tsukino, un día fueron a un centro comercial, Serena ve a sus amigas Molly y Unazuki

- Hola Serena

- Hola Molly, Hola Unazuki

- Y ¿Qué andas haciendo?

- Paseando con mi papá y los Mali, no los soporto, pero mi papá está muy feliz

- Ven te queremos presentar a hermano Andrew

Pero en eso Alan está junto a Andrew

- Hola Andrew, ¿Qué dónde dejaste a tu amiguito?

- ¿Qué pasa Alan? –pregunta Kenji

- Es que ese niño es Amigo de Darién – dice maliciosamente y antes de que le pudieran presentar a Serena su padre se la lleva

-pero papá ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, hija, pero aquí hay personas que pueden informarle a nuestros enemigos cómo nos encontramos – y la aleja de ahí mientras Alan pensaba "No dejaré que nadie te pueda informar de Darién, haré que te olvides de él"

Mientras tanto Molly como Unazuki estaban extrañadas - ¿Qué pasó Andrew?

- No nada, es un niño que estudia en el mismo colegio, pero es insoportable

- si eso es de familia, su hermana es igual de insoportable – dice Unazuki

- y yo que te quería presentar a mi amiga Serena, bueno no importa en otra ocasión será

- Por supuesto prima, en otra ocasión será, al fin y al cabo quedamos en que un año pasaremos las vacaciones aquí en París y otro año en Londres, mientras porque no vamos a los juegos mecánicos que están aquí cerca, papá nos está esperando ahí – y los tres se fueron

Pasaron los años y las niñas crecían y se convertían en bellas mujercitas, sin embargo Serena no había vuelto a recibir ninguna carta de Darién, pero el ver que su madre no mejoraba, la hacía sentirse como una traidora, pues su padre le había dicho que Mamoru Chiba era el causante de ese estado, por lo que dejó de escribirle cartas a su amigo, se sentía muy confundida, pues su padre siempre le metía odio en contra de los Chiba, pero su corazón se negaba a aceptar que Darién pudiera ser tan malo

Llegó el día de la fiesta de cumpleaños número 15 de Molly, todo estaba engalanado por supuesto fueron invitados los Tsukino, pero Kenji no pudo asistir así que Sammy acompañó a su hermana, la cual lucía muy hermosa, pero como todo hermano, era muy celoso, y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara a su hermana

- Serena, pudiste venir – dijo Molly

- Pues un rato, mi padre me viene a buscar a medianoche, cómo la cenicienta – dice la chica

- No importa, entonces disfrutemos la fiesta, mira ahí está Unazuki, vamos con ella

- Hola Unazuki, mira quienes llegaron

- Hola Sammy, Hola Serena, creo que hoy nadie impedirá que te presente a mi hermano y a su futura novia

- Andrew, Reika, mira ella es mi amiga Serena

- Mucho gusto Serena,

- Mucho gusto – pero antes de que empezaran a platicar llega la madre de Molly – Serena, que bueno que pudiste venir, déjame te guío a tu asiento, tu padre me recomendó que te cuidara aunque con el guardaespaldas que traes no creo que sea necesario - ambas se ríen al igual que Sammy – es que no cualquiera se acercará a mi hermana – responde el jovencito

La fiesta estaba muy animada, Serena bailó toda la noche con Sammy, en realidad se llevaba muy bien con su hermanito, en eso se acerca Molly emocionada

- Serena ¿adivina quien se me declaró?

- Acaso Kevin –dice la rubia

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?

- Molly si no haces nada más que hablar de él

- Eso sí, pero bueno, al menos Kevin pudo venir, no que el mejor amigo de mi primo, no le dieron permiso, espero presentártelo algún día, no recuerdo su nombre, creo que es Daniel, pero está guapísimo, perfecto para ti

- Molly, ¿Qué cosas dices? – en esos momentos el reloj dio las doce y le avisan que ya vinieron por Serena y la rubia se va

Pasa el tiempo y llega el turno de festejar a Serena, por supuesto Kenji lo festejó a lo grande, por supuesto Alan no se separaba de la rubia, por lo que tanto Kenji como Steve estaban felices, por supuesto Serena evitó bailar toda la noche con Alan, no lo soportaba, le parecía tan arrogante, que diferencia de su gran amigo, de la infancia, pero después de aquella carta, nunca más recibió otra y por supuesto ella dejó de escribirle, sin embargo le mandó una invitación para su cumpleaños con la esperanza de que él apareciera, pero no fue así, "¿Será que algún día el pudiera cumplir su promesa?" pensaba la rubia

Pasaron los años y la amistad entre serena y Molly era muy fuerte, tanto que se protegían entre ellas mismas, en todo el tiempo en que estuvieron en el instituto, haciendo que a Ann no le resultara un sólo plan en contra de Serena, pero cada vez que podía esta la atormentaba con el recuerdo de Darien, que ella llamaba "_su Darien"_. Serena siempre se hacía la fuerte delante de Ann comportándose de forma indiferente en todos los comentarios en que se encontraba el nombre del que una vez fue su "_mejor amigo"_ dejando así a una Ann frustrada pero casi convencida de que a Serena ya no le importaba Darien; pero ésta cada vez que se encontraba en su habitación leía una y otra vez la única carta que Darien le había contestado desde hacía varios años, esta se encontraba ajaba y las letras apenas se alcanzaban a ver pero Serena se la sabía de memoria y no era necesidad de leerla, pero siempre la apretaba en su mano y la colocaba al lado suyo, mientras sus ojos vertían lágrimas de dolor ya que no sabía más nada de él, además llegó a pensar que él nunca cumpliría su promesa de irla a buscar.

Serena con el pasar del tiempo se fue convirtiendo en una joven muy hermosa de edad de dieciocho años con una tez blanca, cabellos dorados como el oro que le llegaban al final de la espalda, un rostro angelical que lo adornaban un par de ojos azul celeste los cuales tenían un brillo especial en su mirada y a la vez un dejo de tristeza se alcanzaba a divisar si se le observaba detenidamente, tenía unos labios color carmín que invitaba constantemente a ser besados e idolatrados, unos senos redondos que combinaban con su cuerpo delgado pero acuerpado, tenía unas piernas largas tonificadas y una pequeña cintura, simplemente parecía una diosa salida del olimpo para deleitar al ojo humano. Serena había terminado el instituto e iba a empezar su primer año en la Universidad, ella eligió estudiar administración en negocios internacionales ya que quería ayudar a su padre en los negocios que este tenía tanto en Paris como en otras ciudades y países donde se había logrado extender.

En cambio su amiga Molly, se convirtió en una hermosa joven de la misma edad de Serena, con el cabello de una tonalidad rojiza y lo llevaba por los hombros, de tez trigueña, unos ojos café-miel y unos labios de color rosa, tenía también un cuerpo envidiable, no tenía nada que envidiarle a otras chicas, ella terminó el instituto junto con Serena pero tomo una decisión diferente a la de ella con referente a los estudios universitarios. Molly aplazó el comienzo de sus estudios debido a que Kevin le había pedido que se casara con ella, y esta se encontraba totalmente feliz ante tal acontecimiento que decidieron que la fiesta de compromiso sería una fiesta de disfraces, Serena estaba emocionada, su mejor amiga se casaba, además tenía un raro presentimiento, cómo si en esa fiesta encontraría al amor de su vida, pero en realidad al fin encontraría al hombre que reemplazara a su adorado caballero de la armadura dorada que ella había tenido en su niñez, aparte que Alan siempre se encontraba a su lado ella procuraba evadirlo y dejar bien claro sus sentimientos con respecto a él, en pocas palabras no tenía la mas mínima oportunidad de siquiera tocarle la puerta de su corazón.

Continuara

-----------------------------------------

Le doy gracias a Cherry por hacerme participe de este proyecto del cual apoyarla en mas capítulos, y saludos a todos nuestros lectores, gracias por su apoyo. **Mairetchiba **

Amigas, les traigo la nueva actualización, doy gracias a mairethchiba, por apoyarme en este nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten y a ti amiga, gracias, pues a pesar de tus multiples ocupaciones tuviste un momento para ayudarme . **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

Anyreth, Cindy, jokkisere86, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, Sailor Lady, SeReNyMoOn, SereyDarien, Tanita Love

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas

a las que me enviaron reviews del capitulo 3 ya subi los agradecimientos personales junto con patty

besos a todas


	6. Darien

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Darién (Autores: Lerinne y Cherrie SA)**

En una gran mansión en Londres, un niño de cabellos negros y ojos azul zafiro se encontraba en el jardín desayunando, tenía una semana desde que llegaron él y su familia a esa ciudad, ese día en particular iría por primera vez a la escuela "London Center Education", sin embargo apenas había probado su desayuno sólo se dedicaba a jugar con él, en ese momento llegan sus papás…

- Darién, hijo ¿estás listo? – pregunta Mamoru.

- Si, papá – responde el niño.

- Darién, cariño, pero si apenas has probado tu desayuno, hijo, debes alimentarte, no quiero que te enfermes – le dijo Gea con mucho cariño.

- trataré de hacerlo mamá, pero últimamente no he tenido apetito – dijo muy triste el niño.

- bueno campeón, ve a lavarte los dientes para irnos – el chico se va y los padres se quedan preocupados.

- Gea cariño, me preocupa Darién, pensé que con él viaje las cosas iban a mejorar, pero no veo como – dice preocupado.

- Mamoru, dale tiempo al tiempo, apenas nuestro hijo se está adaptando, además ha perdido a su mejor amiga, le costará trabajo superarlo.

- Tienes razón Gea, pero espero que lo pueda hacer, porque lo que sentía nuestro hijo por esa niña era muy grande, espero no haberme equivocado con respecto a ella, aunque tú sabes que todas las pruebas apuntan a Kenji, no puedo juzgar a la niña por lo que haya hecho su padre, pero no puedo exponer a mi hijo, nunca me lo perdonaría.

- Si mi amor, te doy la razón, no podemos exponer a nuestro hijo – dice Gea mientras piensa "sin embargo creo que hay alguien detrás de esto, y cuando lo descubra se lo diré a Mamoru, estoy segura que me escuchará".

En ese momento llega Darién – ya estoy listo Papá.

- Entonces nos vamos – y los tres salieron rumbo a la escuela, al llegar Darién quedó asombrado era un lugar grandísimo, había campos de todos los deportes, las instalaciones eran de las mejores con alta tecnología, al llegar el coordinador de primaria salió a recibirlos.

- Señores Chiba, por aquí, síganme – y los tres lo siguieron, entraron a un despacho, el coordinador les hizo señas para que se sentaran y una vez que lo hicieron – Darién, Señores Chiba, es un honor que para nosotros tener al descendiente de uno de los fundadores, supongo que Darién no se quedará como interno.

- Así es, es nuestro único hijo y a pesar del trabajo, en las tardes o en las noches me gusta pasar el tiempo con mi familia, hacer actividades familiares, para nosotros es importante – dijo Mamoru.

- Muy bien, entonces esperen un momento - llamó por teléfono a su secretaria, la cual enseguida entró con los uniformes – aquí tienen los uniformes que utilizará Darién, el de gala, el de diario, con respecto al de deportes es necesario que escoja uno, así como su actividad extraescolar, les doy los folletos de ambos; Darién tienes una semana para escoger, para que te demos el uniforme y el horario de dichas clases, por lo pronto aquí te entregó el horario de clases escolares, con respecto al material de estudio, les ruego pasar a la biblioteca, ahí le entregaran los útiles y libros, y le informaran cual es su locker, el cual estará en el área A, que es la que le corresponde a los descendientes directos de los fundadores – después se quedaron hablando del reglamento escolar, al terminar se dirigieron por los útiles escolares tal y como les había dicho el coordinador y al llegar, se percataron de la enorme sala que había en aquella biblioteca, ahí había algo que les llamó la atención habían varios cuadros adornando las paredes, todos ellos eran los fundadores de ese colegio, según le comentó la secretaria del coordinador al ver el asombro con el cual los veían, uno de ellos era el de Endymión Chiba el tatarabuelo de Darién , de ahí, los llevaron al área de lockers y hablaron con el tutor de su grupo para ponerse al día con las tareas, después regresaron a su hogar y Darién se dirigió al cuarto de estudios para ponerse al día con sus deberes escolares…

Gea y Mamoru observaron como su hijo se había dirigido al cuarto de estudios y se miraron algo preocupados...

Ha pasado un mes en el que Darién ya se había habituado a su nuevo colegio, mas sin embargo, aun no lograba hacer amigos. En casa no hablaba ni con sus padres, llegaba del colegio, hacía los deberes, casi no comía, a la hora de la comida, se sentaba con su padres, pero después de un corto tiempo, se disculpaba y se retiraba a hacer los deberes o a su habitación…

- Querido Mamoru, nuestro hijo me preocupa, ya no tiene ese ánimo que lo caracterizaba y aun no come bien, temo por su salud, me preocupa…

- Gea, amor, como tú me dijiste al llegar a este lugar, nuestro hijo pasó por una situación muy fuerte, Serena era su mejor amiga, pero nuestro pequeño es fuerte, verás como pronto se olvida de ella.

- Pero Mamoru… tú me comentaste las palabras de la niña… ellos no han tenido la culpa de nada y…

- Pero es una Tsukino y no quiero que nuestro hijo se lleve con esa clase de personas.

Gea iba a decir algo para replicarle a su esposo, pero él se le adelantó tomando la palabra.

- No quiero seguir discutiendo esto, nuestro hijo no volverá a ver jamás a Serena Tsukino y esa es mi última palabra.

Mamoru le dió la espalda a su esposa y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estudios en donde se encontraba Darien, al llegar vió como su hijo cerraba una libreta, para abrir otra y seguir con los deberes, en el tiempo que llevan viviendo en Londres, Darien ya era un excelente estudiante, se había puesto al corriente con todas las materias y llevaba un excelente promedio, cosa que a su padre le llenaba de orgullo, pero él no estaba contento…

- Darién, hijo, ¿podemos hablar?

- Sí, claro, ¿de qué deseas hablar papá?

- hijo, tu madre y yo estamos preocupados, no te alimentas bien y nos preocupa que te puedas enfermar, me gustaría saber qué es lo que sucede, tu madre dice que ya no eres el de antes.

- papá, lamento que se preocupen por mi, pero últimamente no he tenido mucho apetito, pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que mamá y tu ya no estén preocupados, ahora si me permites papá, quiero estar solo para poder concentrarme en terminar los deberes.

- Si claro hijo, recuerda que tu madre y yo te amamos y estamos muy orgullosos de ti y que haríamos lo que sea necesario para que estés bien.

Y diciendo esto último salió del cuarto de estudios dejando solo a Darien…

- "lo necesario para estar bien… Serena… ¿cómo estarás princesa?, yo aun no consigo olvidarte… aun no puedo creer que tengamos que ser enemigos…" pensaba el pequeño pelinegro y una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

Darien recordaba aquellos momentos vividos con su princesa, recordó el día de la fiesta de los niños Mali, ahí donde la conoció…

_**Flash Back**… _

Llegó el día en que los pequeños Malí cumplieron 5 años de edad, los Chiba como los Tsukino fueron invitados a participar en la fiesta de cumpleaños. Conforme llegaban los niños les entregaban su mochila de explorador que contenía un sombrero al estilo de Indiana Jones junto con algunas herramientas de juguete para explorar como por ejemplo: unos binoculares, mapas y otras cosas que necesitan los exploradores y a las niñas se les entregó una bolsa con todo lo necesario para una princesa sobre todo su corona y su cetro. Serena Tsukino era la que más se distinguía de todas las niñas, debido a que era muy bonita con su hermoso cabello rubio y ojos azules además llevaba un vestido blanco con tonalidades rosas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos plateados con adornos rosas y blancos, su atuendo lo lucía con gran porte.

_**Fin del Flash Back**…_

Cerró su cuaderno, guardó sus cosas en la mochila y luego se dirigió a su habitación, estando ahí dejó a un lado la mochila y siguió pensando en Serena, recordó aquel día en que la defendió en el club…

**Flash back…**

Serena fue a comprar un hot dog en la nevería que estaba en el club, en ese momento dos chicos mayores que ella se acercan y uno de ellos le arrebata su comida…

– esto se ve muy rico, gracias rubia, por comprármelo

- por favor, dame mi hot dog – dice la chica – devuelve mi comida

- no seas llorona – dice el otro chico, mientras le jala los cabellos

Ambos la empiezan a fastidiar, alzaban el hot dog para que ella no pudiera alcanzarlo y por supuesto también le seguían jalando sus coletas. Darien estaba llegando al club y ve lo que estaba pasando y corre para auxiliar a su princesa.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta Darien molesto

- Esos chicos, me quitaron mi hot dog y me jalaban el pelo – dice Serena llorando

- ¡Qué les pasa! ¿Por qué la molestan? – les grita Darien a los chicos, por supuesto los chicos conocían a Darien, pues aunque él no era peleonero, en las ocasiones en las que se había enfrentado a otros niños, había salido victorioso.

- si sólo estábamos jugando con ella – dice uno de ellos y le devuelve su comida a la chica

- No quiero que la molesten, ¿lo entienden? – dice el pelinegro y ambos chicos asienten con la cabeza y se van

- gracias Darien – dice la chica, mientras lo abraza – eres mi caballero de dorada armadura, siempre llegas en el momento justo para salvarme

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Giró de posición en la cama y recordó ahora aquella vez en el club…

**Flash Back…**

Darien se encontraba en el club, cerca de la alberca cuando de pronto llegan varias niñas que estudiaban con él

- Hola Darien, que alegría verte en el club – dicen las chicas mientras lo rodean

- Hola – dice el chico muy serio

- sabes Darien te ves muy guapo con tu traje de baño

Dice una niña llamada Nelly que se le acercaba y se ponía su hombro junto a él, lo que lo incomodaba, por supuesto Serena había ido al baño, y al salir lo ve rodeado de chicas y se acerca a ellas.

- Hola – saluda la pequeña rubia

- Hola – dijeron con desdén las demás chicas, Serena se les queda viendo y les dice – Acaso no están un poquito gordas para usar ese traje de baño, pues a pesar de su corta edad (7 años) esas niñas sólo vivían para estar delgadas.

- ¿Qué dices? – gritan las chicas

- es que se les ve un poco de celulitis, además ¿Qué están haciendo junto a mi príncipe? – les dice Serena mientras abrazaba a Darien de la cintura, el chico se puso rojo, pero entendió lo que trataba de hacer la chica.

- ¿cómo que tu príncipe? – dicen molestas las chicas

- así es, como princesa debo tener a mi príncipe, y este chico que está aquí aceptó serlo, por lo que ustedes me lo están estropeando, zape, zape – dice Serena empujando a todas, las que molestas se alejaron del lugar

- Ahora te tocó a ti salvarme, gracias Serena – dice Darien y le da un beso en la mejilla

- es que si alguna de esas te agarra ya no voy a tener a mi caballero de dorada armadura – y ambos se ríen.

**Fin del Flash Back…**

Suspiró y recordó la ultima vez que la vió, fue antes de que él se fuera, su padre y el padre de ella habían discutido por cosas que ellos no entendían, él miró a su amiga por unos instantes antes de que el padre de ella cerrara la puerta, Serena tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar, se veía perdida y tan frágil, que a él le hubiera gustado acercarse y abrazar a su princesa para consolarla, pero eso no podía ser, tan solo la veía llorar y mas aun cuando una sirvienta dijo que habían llamado del hospital, luego no la vio más por que habían cerrado la puerta…

Giró de posición nuevamente y suspiro, miraba hacia el techo y recordó las palabras de su madre…

"- Darien, cariño, pero si apenas has probado tu desayuno, hijo, debes alimentarte, no quiero que te enfermes"

Y las de su padre…

-"haríamos lo que sea necesario para que estés bien"

-desafortunadamente, él no me dejaría verla de nuevo… pero algún día nos encontraremos de nuevo princesa, eso te lo prometo, mientras tanto… sigamos con nuestras vidas – dijo para sí mismo el chico…

Y con una sonrisa en los labios, Darien se quedó dormido…

Al día siguiente, Darien se levantó un poco desganado de la cama para irse al colegio, Gea, su madre, le había preparado su desayuno, pero como siempre, el chico no quiso desayunar, solamente se tomó un vaso con leche y se dirigió hacía la puerta para esperar al transporte que lo llevaría al colegio…

Al llevar, vió a su profesor hablar con el coordinador, Darien se fijó que entre ellos dos había un chico de su edad. Al comenzar la clase, el profesor les dijo a los chicos que era un nuevo integrante que se acababa de mudar a esa ciudad, él venía de París y desde ese instante, formaría parte del grupo, su nombre Andrew Furuhata.

Había un asiento vacío al lado del de Darien y el profesor le indicó al chico que se sentara en ese lugar. Pasaron las clases y llegó la hora del receso, ni Andrew, ni Darien, salían.

- Hola, ¿no piensas salir al receso?, por cierto, mi nombre es Andrew Furuhata – dice el niño rubio y le tiende la mano.

- Darien Chiba, mucho gusto, y no, no salgo al receso – y le contesta el saludo.

- oye Darién, ¿podrías prestarme los apuntes de las otras materias para estar al día? – pregunta el chico.

- sí, claro, pero te los daré al final del día – contestó Darien.

Al final del día y tal y como Darien le había dicho, le prestó varias libretas para que su nuevo compañero estuviera al día con sus clases.

Ya estando en casa, Darien se dirigió al cuarto de estudios, sacó una libreta y se dispuso a hacer los deberes, más de pronto, a su mente vino una imagen que hizo que dejara de hacer los deberes, suspiró muy fuerte y de sus labios salió un nombre…

- "Serena…"

Fue a su habitación y de nuevo abrió un cajón en donde guardaba celosamente una fotografía que se habían tomado en la fiesta de los Mali, recordó que eran varias fotografías, había una en donde salía Alan con todos los niños invitados a su fiesta, al igual que una de Ann con todas las niñas, una donde salían tanto niños como niñas y esa… esa que tanto le gustaba, por que salía solamente el con su princesa, recordó como se la habían tomado…

_**Flash Back**_

- Ahora vamos a tomar las fotos – dice Melissa Mali – Que los niños se pongan junto a Alan muy bien –

- Ahora niños, sonrían – dice el fotógrafo y toma las fotos

- Ahora le toca el turno a mi dulce Ann, princesas, por favor, póngase junto a la princesa de este hogar Ann Mali – las niñas obedecen, el fotógrafo las acomoda – Muy bien niñas, sonrían

- Ahora todos juntos, - los niños Malí se ponen y los demás niños les rodean, el fotógrafo los acomoda y Darién queda junto a Serena y toman la foto, los niños se empiezan a separar y el fotógrafo se da cuenta de la dulce pareja que forman esos niños…

– ¡Niños! esperen un momento, les quiero tomar una foto – y toma la foto- muy bien, después se las hago llegar.

_**Fin del Flash Back **_

Al partir a Londres su padre le había ordenado deshacerse de aquellas fotografías y él había obedecido, tan solo le ocultó a su padre que aquella foto, aun la conservaba, sabía que si su padre la llegara a descubrir, se la quitaría y por eso, siempre procuraba tenerla guardada. Salió de su habitación con la fotografía escondida y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estudios sacó una libreta y se dispuso a escribir…

Gea, al no escuchar ruido alguno, creyó que su hijo se había quedado dormido haciendo los deberes, se dirigió al cuarto de estudios y al asomarse, vió a su hijo recargado en el escritorio, se había quedado dormido tal y como ella lo supuso. Sigilosamente, se acercó hacia él con la intención de despertarlo y al situarse frente a el, se percató que su hijo no había estado haciendo los deberes, en cambio vió que había estado escribiendo a Serena y también observó que él aun conservaba esa fotografía. Ella aun creía en la inocencia de los Tsukino. Acarició delicadamente la cabeza de su hijo y Darien al sentir esa leve caricia, despertó y miró asustado a su madre, pues sabía que tenía estrictamente prohibido tener aquella fotografía…

- mamá yo… - dijo Darién nervioso

Su madre, le puso un dedo en los labios para callarlo y lo miró de una manera tan dulce como solo las madres saben hacerlo – hijito mío, no te preocupes, yo no le diré nada a papá, sin embargo, debes tener cuidado de que el no te descubra, ustedes los niños, no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen los adultos… Te propongo un trato.

- ¿un trato? ¿Qué tipo de trato? – pregunta extrañado el pequeño

- yo te ayudo a hacerle llegar esa carta a Serena pero a cambio quiero algo de ti – dice la madre con infinita ternura, también reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que no le dirás a papá? – cuestiona el pequeño.

- hijo mío, yo te amo y haría hasta lo imposible por verte feliz, me crees, ¿verdad?

- yo también te quiero mamita, pero… si lo que dices es cierto, ¿me dejarás volver a ver a Serena? - dice Darién con una voz tan tierna y una mirada que derriten al ver esto a Gea se le oscureció de pronto la mirada, se le empañaron los ojos y sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas harían acto de presencia pero trató de controlarse, por que no quería que su hijo la viese así.

- hijito mío, bien sabes que tu felicidad me importa mucho, sin embargo, no puedo contradecir a tu padre, me encantaría poder decirte que te llevaré hasta donde ella, pero eso es algo imposible hasta para mi, tu padre se dará cuenta por si solo que no estuvo bien que los hayan separado a ustedes dos, pues como te dije, ustedes los niños, no tienen la culpa de los actos buenos o malos de nosotros los adultos – dice Gea, en modo dulce y cariñoso

- y entonces, ¿Qué esperas de mi en caso de acepte tu trato? – dice el niño confundido

Gea sonrió por la pregunta de su hijo.

- por ahora, solo quiero que no le des problemas a papá, el te ama hijo y también, al igual que yo, quiere lo mejor para ti, lo siguiente es…

Pero un ruido la interrumpió, lo que hizo que Darién se sonroje y ella se ría.

- creo que alguien ya tiene hambre – dice Gea divertida.

- sí, pero no tengo ganas de comer nada, ¿Qué era lo siguiente que me ibas a pedir? – dice el chico algo deprimido.

- supongo que tu padre te ha dicho que nos preocupas, a mi me preocupa el que no te alimentes bien, me preocupa tu salud, además, tienes que escoger alguna actividad extraescolar y necesitas estar bien alimentado para cualquiera de ellas, si no lo quieres hacer por mi y por tu padre, hazlo por Serena, yo estoy segura de algún día la volverás a ver – le dice su madre, mientras le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello.

- si yo cumplo con lo que me pides… ¿le harás llegar mis cartas a Serena? – pregunta el niño, con una cara de sorpresa y admiración.

- Por supuesto que si hijo, también te prometo, que tu padre no se enterará de dichas cartas ni de aquella fotografía – dijo Gea señalando la foto, Darién vio hacia donde señalaba su mamá y se apresuró a guardar la foto.

- está bien mamá, acepto el trato, de ahora en adelante, no tendrán que preocuparse mas por mi, pero a cambio, le harás llegar las cartas a Serena – dice el chico alegremente.

-te prometo que se las haré llegar a Luna, por que hacérselas llegar a Serena misma no se podrá, se las enviaremos a Luna para que ella se las dé cuando el padre de Serena no se dé cuenta – dice Gea, Darién emocionado, abrazó a su madre y le dio las gracias.

Mamoru llegaba a su casa, al dirigirse a su habitación, vió que su esposa no se encontraba ahí, entonces, se dirigió al cuarto de estudio para ver si su hijo se encontraba ahí, pero tampoco a el lo había encontrado. Escuchó ruido en la cocina y se dirigió hacia allá, al llegar vió con asombro, que su hijo comía lo que su madre le servía. Veía como su esposa sonreía al contemplar a su hijo comer.

- hijo mío, que alegría me da ver que estas comiendo – dijo el hombre muy feliz

- mjm, es q… le prometí a mamá… que ya no… es decir… que de hora en… en adelante… para que ella… no se preocupe… comeré bien – Apenas y se le podía entender a Darien, pues hablaba con la boca tan llena, que las palabras que decía eran ininteligibles.

- Darién, ¿Qué te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena de comida? – dijo Mamoru fingiendo cara de enfado, pero estaba feliz de ver cómo su hijo se iba recuperando.

- lo siento padre – dice Darién todo apenado.

- Mamoru, no seas tan severo con el niño, además hay que dar gracias que ya está comiendo. – dice Gea, reprimiendo a su esposo.

- tienes razón Gea, hijo, me da mucho gusto verte así – dice Mamoru feliz, mientras despeina a su hijo.

- gracias papá, mamá ya terminé, me retiro a hacer mis deberes - Darien se dirigió hacia el cuarto de estudio a terminar los deberes, mientras sus padres se quedaban en la cocina platicando. Darién al llegar al cuarto de estudios saca la carta que le estaba escribiendo a Serena, la quería terminar para dársela a su madre…

Serena, mi princesa

Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos, pues no pude despedirme de ti, además, quiero pedirte perdón, no fue verdad que no quiera ser tu amigo, como podría no querer si eres mi mejor amiga… no sé qué sucedió en nuestras familias que tuvimos que separarnos, pero te aseguro, que cuando crezca, te voy a buscar, pues tu eres mi princesa y una princesa debe tener a su príncipe o a su caballero de dorada armadura, además recuerda que yo acepte serlo, pero..¿Tú querrás ser mi princesa? Si dices que sí, te aseguro que seré el niño más feliz del mundo.

Te quiero princesa. Espérame siempre.

Tu caballero de dorada armadura…

Darien.

Para su corta edad, tenía una impecable ortografía y puesto que se suponía que le escribía a una princesa escribía la carta con propiedad, tal y como lo haría un verdadero príncipe a su princesa…

Después de hacer la carta la dobló y guardó en un sobre, solo esperaba que algún día esa carta llegara a su destino. Después de eso se puso a hacer su tarea, pues no quería atrasarse, después se puso a leer los folletos de las diferentes actividades extraescolares que tenía el colegio, pues debía escoger un deporte y una actividad extraescolar, de pronto algo le llamó la atención: Esgrima "La esgrima moderna es un deporte de entretenimiento y competición, pero sigue las reglas y técnicas que se desarrollaron en su origen, para un manejo eficiente de la espada en los duelos".

– "Perfecto, este deporte me gusta, es justo lo que quiero pues es un deporte de caballeros, si de caballeros de dorada armadura como desea mi princesa"– pensaba Darién y bajo a comunicárselo a sus padres.

- Papá, Mamá, ya sé que tengo que escoger un deporte y ya lo hice: Esgrima.

- ¿Estás seguro Darién? – pregunta Mamoru, el chico asiente.

- Pues entonces mañana le comunicaremos al coordinador tu decisión para que te den tu uniforme y horario de clases – le dice Gea.

Al día siguiente Gea acompaña a su hijo a la escuela para informarle al coordinador la decisión de Darién sobre practicar Esgrima, mientras Gea se quedaba con el coordinador, antes de irse a su clase Darién le entregó la carta para Serena a su mamá y después se dirigió a su salón al entrar se encontró con Andrew…

- Gracias Darién, aquí tienes tus libretas, por suerte pude ponerme al día.

- No hay de que Andrew, ¿Por qué viniste a estudiar aquí? – pregunta el pelinegro.

- Es que es la mejor escuela para niños que hay en Europa, así que mis papás decidieron que vinera aquí, pero no me voy a quedar de interno, voy a vivir con mis tíos.

- ¿y tus papás? – pregunta sorprendido.

- Con mi hermana en París, es que los negocios se encuentran ahí, pero sabía que algún día me mandarían a este colegio, pero mis tíos estaban de viaje, y ahora que regresaron ya estoy aquí con ellos, y dime Darien, ¿ya escogiste el deporte que vas a tomar?

- Si, esgrima – dice el chico.

- Que bien, yo decidí desde que entre, voy a tomar equitación, lo practicaba desde que estaba en París y apenas entré no lo pensé más de decidí por él

- Pues me alegro por ti – respondió Darien.

En ese momento empezaron a entrar sus demás compañeros, los que estaban de internos, y los niños dejaron de platicar. El maestro entró y empezó con la clase de matemáticas y los niños pusieron atención, a la hora del recreo ambos niños salieron y al platicar, se dieron cuenta de que tenían gustos en común. Conforme pasaron los días la amistad de Darién y Andrew se afianzó, pero un día que estaban en el recreo Darién ve a una persona que nunca espero encontrar: Alan Mali…

- Pero a quien tenemos aquí – dijo Mali.

- Eso mismo pregunto – dijo Darien.

- pues mi padre, me mandó a esta escuela, porque según es la mejor, pero no creo, si admiten a cualquiera – dice Alan.

- Claro, por eso te admitieron – le responde Darien.

- Sabes, Chiba, algún día te arrepentirás, te aseguró que algún día tendré algo que desees con toda el alma – dijo Steve sonriendo maliciosamente.

- no lo creo, porque a mí me han enseñado a no envidiar ni desear las cosas de los demás, Vamonos Andrew – y ambos niños se fueron.

- ¿conoces a ese antipático niño?– dice Andrew.

- Es Alan Mali y desafortunadamente si, pero trataré de evitarlo. Afortunadamente la escuela es muy grande.

Conforme pasaban los días los Chiba se adaptaban cada vez mejor a su nueva vida. En una ocasión, Mamoru estaba revisando la correspondencia que le llegaba de Verona y vio una carta muy singular dirigida a su hijo. Mamoru era muy respetuoso con las cosas de los demás, pero esa carta le inquietaba y al abrirla se dió cuenta de que es de Serena Tsukino. Era una carta muy tierna, pero si no quería inquietar a su hijo, ahora que estaba tranquilo, no debía entregársela, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para romperla, al fin y al cabo, como pensaba su esposa, los niños no tenían la culpa de nada y decidió guardarla, tal vez, algún día se la entregaría a Darién. Al igual que Serena le mandaba cartas a Darién a través del correo en Verona, Darién le enviaba cartas a la niña, claro, pero estas eran por medio de Luna.

Pasó el tiempo y la amistad de Darién y Andrew, era cada vez más fuerte. Ambos chicos se llevaban muy bien y como siempre Alan no perdía ocasión para molestar a Darién, sin embargo, Darien contaba con el apoyo de su nuevo amigo y no hacía caso de burlas o comentarios de aquel fastidioso niño…

Las cartas de Serena llegaban por lo menos una vez al mes y Mamoru las seguía guardando. Llegaron las vacaciones y Mamoru salió de viaje con su familia, estaba feliz, pues su hijo y su esposa se divertían…

Llegó el momento de regresar a clases. Darien cada día superaba el dolor de la pérdida de su amiga, pero le inquietaba no recibir noticias de ella… ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso no recibía las cartas? O… ¿Acaso lo había olvidado? … Sin embargo no perdía las esperanzas de volver a verla algún día. Afortunadamente contaba con Andrew, su amigo.

- Hola Darién, ¿Cómo te fue?

- Hola Andrew, pues muy bien, fuimos a los Alpes y pudimos escalar, y aunque era Verano en las montañas más altas se puede esquiar, claro bajo supervisión, estuvo genial y tú ¿Qué tal pasaste tus vacaciones?

- Pues, bien también, estuve con mi familia, ¿sabes? Alan es un odioso, tuve la desgracia de topármelo, ahí conocí a su hermana Ann, que también es odiosa, sin embargo, la niña que iba con ellos es un amor, lástima que su padre no la deje hablar con nadie, apenas supo que eras mi amigo, se la llevó.

- Andrew ¿cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era?

- ¿Quién Darién?

- La niña que estaba con ellos.

- No sé, creo que se llamaba Serena, era una niña rubia de ojos azules, pero su forma de mirar era muy triste, a pesar de que ella se mostraba contenta – en ese momento llega Alan.

- Hola Darién, ¿ya te contó Andrew que nos vimos en Paris?... Sí, Darién, fuí a París a visitar a mi amiga Serena, lástima que ella ya no quiera saber nada mas de ti, después de lo que tu padre le hizo a esa familia, yo igual pensaría como ella – dice Alan en tono sarcástico.

Darien estaba furioso, pero conservó la calma, no iba a dejar que ese chico se saliera con la suya…

- ¿Ah sí? que bien, pero tú vida privada no me importa, tengo mejores cosas que escuchar – y lo deja para irse con Andrew.

- Darién ¿por qué Alan dice esas cosas?, ¿Qué sucedió?

- Andrew, antes de venir aquí Serena era mi mejor amiga, pero aun no se qué problema tuvieron nuestros padres que se pelearon y a partir de ello nos separaron – decía Darien con semblante melancólico.

Darien le contó su historia con Serena y Andrew lo escuchaba. En verdad su amigo necesitaba desahogarse…

- Darién, si quieres un consejo, no le hagas caso a Alan, estoy seguro que lo dijo para molestarte, ya sabes cómo es él.

- Tienes razón Andrew, pero no me constate lo que hiciste en tus vacaciones.

- Pues verás Darién, todos los días salía a pasear con mi hermana Unazuki y mi prima Molly, nos divertíamos en grande… –

Andrew le contaba todo lo que hizo a su amigo, pero este, a pesar de que ponía atención, no dejaba de pensar en lo dicho por Alan y a pesar de lo que había platicado con Andrew le quedaba la espinita de lo que Alan le había dicho, por lo que decidió escribirle a su princesa, esperando que al fin pudiera contestar su carta…

Serena:

Espero princesa que puedas leer esta carta, aun no sé si te llegan puesto que no he recibido contestación de las otras.

Hoy he tenido noticias tuyas, mi amigo Andrew (ya te había platicado de él), me dijo que te vio con Alan y con Ann… Alan me lo confirmó y sentí mucho coraje, sentí mucha envidia contra Alan, por que él podía hablarte y yo no, él, que jamás te trato bien…

¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que dejó que la pelota que tiré cuando jugábamos, te golpeara?, jamás se lo perdonaré.

Dime princesa… ¿Acaso ya no quieres mi amistad?... ¿Prefieres a Alan?

Por favor princesa, respóndeme, necesito saberlo, pero quiero que tú me lo digas, te juro que a pesar de que lo prefieras, nunca dejaré de considerarte mi amiga.

Te quiere…

Darien.

- Mamá – dijo Darién

- Si hijo, ¿que deseas? – dice Gea, mientras ve a su hijo.

- Una carta para Serena, Mami… - dijo algo titubeante- ¿Serena recibe mis cartas?, ¿Por qué no me contesta?

- Hijo, recuerda que las cartas se las mando a Luna, pero no puedo decirte si ella se las da… la verdad, es que ya tiene tiempo que no platico con ella, pero sé que Serena está en un internado y no dejan que ella la vea, pero además hijo, puede ser que a Serena le vigilen la correspondencia y por eso no te escribe.

- Gracias mamá, gracias por todo – y la abrazó con mucho cariño.

Gea había tratado de comunicarse con Luna, pero era muy difícil, sobre todo por que Kenji había puesto grandes medidas de seguridad, sin embargo esperaban el día en que se descubriera quien había estado detrás de todas las cosas que ocurrieron. Gea estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando llegó su esposo…

- Gea, cariño, ¿En qué piensas?

- En realidad estaba recordando lo que pasó en Verona, antes de que nos viniéramos aquí…

- Gea, ya debes olvidar eso – reprendió Mamoru.

- Mamoru, sé que hay algo turbio en todo eso – dice Gea.

- No lo sé Gea, pero ya no tiene caso averiguar lo que pasó, ha pasado casi un año y nuestro hijo está feliz.

- No Mamoru, nuestro hijo no será feliz, si no sabe de su amiga.

- Te refieres a Serena, ¿verdad?

- Así es.

- Gea, quiero decirte un secreto, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a Darien…

- que pasa Mamoru? ¿Por qué me pides eso?

- ¡Prométemelo!

- De acuerdo… te lo prometo

- Serena ha estado escribiendo a Darién, le manda una carta por mes…

- Pero Mamoru, ¿Por qué lo ocultaste?- dijo Gea sorprendida de aquella confesión por parte de su esposo.

- Por el bien de nuestro hijo, aun cuando nosotros le permitamos tenerla como amiga, Kenji no lo hará, y eso dañará más a los chicos… el silencio les ayudará a olvidarse uno al otro y con el tiempo sólo serán un lindo recuerdo.

- No lo sé querido… espero que tengas razón- suspiro Gea y abrazó a su esposo.

Pasó el tiempo… los días se formaron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años… Las cartas de Darién para Serena fueron cada vez menos, hasta que dejó de escribir por completo.

Ann frecuentaba a su hermano en vacaciones, a veces el viajaba a París para estar con su familia y ver a Serena o su hermana viajaba para verle a él y a Darien, esto para nada le hacía gracia a Darién, puesto que cada vez que se encontraban, según Ann "por obra del destino" esta se le lanzaba a los brazos y la rechazaba. Andrew se burlaba de él, porque veía que a su amigo, no le caía nada bien esa chica y a el le hacía gracia ver como Ann se le pegaba a su amigo. En una ocasión Darién estaba platicando con Reika una chica que le gustaba a Andrew, mientras este estaba en el baño, al verlos Ann, llegó y lo abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. Darién, cariño ¿Cómo has estado? - Darién se molestó tanto que se paró haciendo que Ann, cayera al suelo y le dijo a Reika – Vamos a buscar a Andrew porque aquí ya se torno pesado el ambiente, empieza a haber moscas, ¿no crees Reika? - la chica solo se rió y asintió la cara porque tanto Andrew como Darién le habían contado lo que pasaba con Ann, una vez alejado de la chica Mali Darién le dijo a Reika – te juro que no la soporto.

Andrew y Darién se hicieron más amigos. Llegó el día en que Darién cumplió 18 años y sus padres le hicieron una fiesta…

- Darién amigo, ¡¡tu fiesta está padrísima!!

- Gracias por venir Andrew.

- No podía perderme de la fiesta de mi mejor amigo – y ambos chicos reían.

En eso entra una linda chica de cabellos castaños, Darién estaba impresionado con ella…

- si quieres te la presento, se llama Saori – dice Andrew

- Por supuesto Amigo – ambos se acercan a ella

– Saori este es mi amigo Darién, Darién ella es Saori.

Después de las debidas presentaciones hechas por Andrew, Darien y Saori bailaron toda la noche y a partir de ahí empezaron a salir junto con Andrew y su novia Reika.

Los cuatro se divertían mucho y pronto se hicieron inseparables. Con el tiempo, Darien y Saori se hicieron novios, ella era una chica muy dulce, mas sin embargo, ella no llenaba el corazón del chico.

Han pasado aproximadamente dos años y un día Andrew, llegó con una invitación para Darien.

- Darien, adivina, mi prima Molly se casa

- En serio, no puedo creerlo- decía Darien sorprendido

- Así es y nos invita a su fiesta de compromiso, pero es en Ruan

- Quizás pueda ir, pediré permiso a mis padres y veré si puede acompañarnos Saori.

- Darién, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?...

- Por supuesto Andrew.

- ¿Amas a Saori?

- Andrew… no puedo mentirte… yo la quiero, pero no la amo – decía Darien un poco apesadumbrado

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues con ella?

- Por costumbre… ella ya sabe, que la quiero, pero que no la amo…

- y aun así ¿sigue contigo?

- Sí…- se hizo un pequeño pero incomodo silencio entre ambos amigos, mismo que fue roto por Darién -… pero vayamos a pedir permiso a mis padres –

Darien junto con Andrew, comentó a sus padres de la boda de Molly, pidió permiso para ir y ellos aceptaron.

- Entonces Andrew, nos vamos a Ruan…

Ellos siempre quedaban con las chicas para salir a comer juntos, pero ese día, Saori tenía un compromiso y Reika, se había enfermado, así que los chicos optaron por salir solos y planear su viaje a Ruan, cuando de pronto, escucharon una voz muy bien conocida por ambos, seguida de las voces de dos chicos más. Era Alan, quien les presumía unas fotografías a sus amigos…

- ¿has visto la chica tan preciosa que sale en esta foto? – decía Alan casi gritando para que lo escucharan.

- que linda es – decía otro…

- acaso ¿es tu novia?- preguntó el ultimo.

- pues aun no- dijo Alan- pero lo será pronto, está locamente enamorada de mí…- dijo con tono de autosuficiencia.

Darien y Andrew lo escuchaban alardear, no sabían quien era la chica de la foto, bien podría ser cualquiera de las chicas del colegio a donde, para desgracia de ambos, asistían junto con él…

- es amiga de mi hermana- continuó Alan- estudia en un colegio de París y la veo cada vez que viajo a ver a mi familia.

-Pues es una chica muy hermosa- dijo uno de sus amigos – ¿en donde la conociste?

- como te dije, es amiga de mi hermana- respondió Alan- pero en realidad, la conocí desde pequeña, mira esta otra foto.

Alan les mostraba la foto en la cual ellos tenían 5 años y Serena más que princesa, parecía un hermoso angel…

- pues si que te has ganado a la mejor de las chicas- continuó su otro amigo- que envidia me das Alan, es una rubia muy linda, a pesar de los años no perdió su belleza.

Este comentario, puso los sentidos de Darien en alerta, pues sabía que Alan no conocía otra chica rubia que viva en París y la haya conocido cuando niños que no sea Serena. Andrew se dio cuenta de que el semblante de Darién se había tornado serio, pero no hizo comentario alguno…

Alan prestó la fotografía de Serena a uno de sus amigos y este, torpemente la dejó caer y la fotografía fue a dar a los pies de Darien, quien al percatarse de que la chica de la foto era Serena, la tomó entre sus manos para mirarla mejor. Alan se molestó mucho por esta acción tan torpe de su amigo y se dirigió a donde Darien y Andrew platicaban…

- hey tu Chiba, ¡devuélveme la foto de mi novia!- exclamó un furioso Alan.

- ¿quieres esta fotografía? - le respondió Darien mostrándole la foto, pero sin voltear a verlo.

- si, esa es mi foto, no tienes derecho a agarrarla con tus sucias manos- replicó Alan

Ante estas palabras, Darién volteó para encararlo y los amigos de Alan, se sorprendieron al ver que él era uno de los descendientes de los fundadores del colegio al que asistían.

- si tanto la quieres… por qué no me la vienes a quitar- le dijo Darien a Alan

Alan estaba dispuesto a quitarle a golpes la fotografía a Darien, pero sus amigos lo detuvieron…

- ¿qué hacen?, ¡suéltenme! ¿Que no ven que voy a quitarle esa sonrisa tonta a este tipo?

- Alan- dijo uno de sus amigos – ¿que no sabes quién es él?

- por supuesto que lo sé, es alguien a quien le borraré la sonrisita a golpes – respondió Alan muy enojado.

-solo te meterás en problemas- dijo el otro amigo- ¿que acaso no sabes que él podría hacer que te expulsen del colegio solo porque así se le antoja?

-¡no seas ridículo!- exclamo Alan- el no puede hacer eso.

- claro que puede- replicó su amigo- ¡¡es descendiente de uno de los fundadores del colegio!!

- y ¿por ser el uno de los descendientes me pueden echar del colegio? QUE tontería, mi padre no los dejaría- replicó Alan- sin embargo… por esta vez tu ganas Chiba, si quieres quédate con esa fotografía, al fin y al cabo que esa no es la mejor de todas, vamonos chicos…

Alan y sus amigos se fueron del lugar, dejando a Darien y a Andrew…

- que harás con esa foto Darien?, según me has dicho, tu padre no te deja conservar nada relacionado con los Tsukino.

- es cierto – suspiro Darien – pero mi padre no tendrá que enterarse que tengo esta fotografía.

- También está Alan, que te la quiere quitar. Por cierto, ¿cómo está eso de que eres descendiente de los fundadores del colegio?- preguntó Andrew

- es una larga historia que ni yo mismo me la sé bien- respondió Darien- mejor sigamos con los preparativos para el viaje.

Andrew seguía hablando del viaje y de cómo pedirían permiso a los padres de sus novias, pero Darien si bien estaba presente, su mente se hallaba ausente en la imagen de aquella fotografía que le había logrado quitar a Alan…

Después de unos momentos ambos chicos fueron a ver a los padres de Reika, los cuales aceptaron con la condición de que ellos también irían, pues tenían unos negocios ahí, sin embargo con los padres de Saori fue diferente, pues ellos tenían compromisos familiares imposible de evitar y Saori debía ir con ellos, aunque Darién al oír la noticia se entristeció, no sabía porque, pero sentía que eso era lo mejor, cómo si algo muy importante para él pasaría en ese baile.

Continuara

-----------------------------------------

Gracis a Cherrie por dejarme participar en este proyecto y espero que les agrade a los lectores este nuevo capitulo, gracias por su apoyo. **Lerrine **

Queridas Amigas, gracias, por su cariño y su apoyo, espero que este capitulo les agrade a todas, y les pido paciencia para los otros, pero fue un verdadero placer haber hecho este de Darien con Lerrine, gracias por todo . **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

Anyreth, liebende lesung, patty ramirez de chiba, pichicoy, Princes Moon Ligth, Sailor Lady, Sandy 31, Winnita Moon

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas

a las que me enviaron reviews del capitulo 4 ya subi los agradecimientos personales junto con sailor lady besos a todas


	7. El baile de compromiso

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**El baile de compromiso (Autores: emeraude serenity y Cherrie SA)**

El camino a Ruan, pareció tan largo para Darién, estaba demasiado entusiasmado por ese baile que ni él mismo sabía el porqué. Al llegar se encontraron con la hermana de Andrew, Unazuki

- Chicos, tenemos que irnos de compras, el baile es de disfraces – dijo la chica

- ¡Que estás diciendo! ¿Cómo que de disfraces? – preguntaron un poco intrigados y exaltados pues no se lo esperaban

- Vamos al centro comercial, nos están esperando por Molly y Kelvin, vámonos – y todos salen rumbo al centro comercial,

En el centro comercial Molly, Kelvin y Serena se hallaban comprando sus respectivos disfraces, Molly escogió el disfraz de Julieta y Kelvin de Romeo, sin embargo Serena estaba indecisa, entonces vio un par de disfraces que le llamó la atención los de Serenity y Endymión, se quedó viéndolos y recordó a su amigo "Darién" en la historia que le contó cuando eran pequeños

_**Flash Back**_

_– ven aquí, princesa - le ordenó Darién a la rubia quien lo observaba con sus ojos rojos e irritados de tanto llorar, debido a que mientras el pelinegro realizaba la tarea de ordenar el heno, los truenos no habían cesado y retumbando cada vez con más fuerza. Cuando la rubia se recostó en la confortable cama de heno, Darién se le unió y la estrechó a su pequeño cuerpo y con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle suavemente el dorado cabello de la rubia – ¿sabes? hay una historia de una princesa muy parecida a ti - dijo Darién, para tratar de calmar a la rubia que temblaba en sus brazos, más por el miedo que le producían los truenos y relámpagos que por el frío que habían caído._

_- ¿sí?- pregunto asombrada la rubia- ¿me la podrías contar? por favor Darién, a mi me encantan los cuentos de hadas; todas las noches mi nana Luna o mi mami me cuentan uno – le dijo la niña con una cara de ángel que realmente no se le podía negar nada_

_- está bien te lo cuento si me prometes que ya no lloraras mas, ¿vale?- pregunto, al mismo tiempo que la rubia se restregaba los ojos con sus manos para limpiar toda lagrima que quedara en sus mejillas. _

_- está bien lo prometo- juro la ahora sonriente rubia, más un trueno volvió a retumbar haciéndola gritar y aferrándose más al chico._

_-tranquila princesa, si gritas no podre contarte nada- dijo risueño Darién causando lo mismo en Serena quien sus llanto se fue calmando hasta que desapareció._

_-bueno comenzare- dijo al ver que la rubia lo miraba con ojos de impaciencia- ¿cómo era? Así... Hace mucho tiempo una bella princesa vivía en la luna, la cual era un lugar muy hermoso para vivir y en la tierra habitaba un guerrero muy valiente..._

_- entonces ¿la princesa y el guerrero de la tierra que resulto ser el príncipe, murieron?- preguntó con pesar la rubia. _

_- pues si ambos perdieron la vida, pero la historia no termina ahí, pues su madre utilizó sus últimos poderes, para resguardas sus almas y sus recuerdos, y con un poderoso conjuro los envió a la tierra donde un día renacerían en un territorio donde no hubieran peleas y juntos podrían volver a reencontrarse y por fin vivir su amor juntos- concluyó el pelinegro. _

_**Fin del Flash Back** _

- Disculpe, ¿estos disfraces son de la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endymión? – preguntó tímidamente la rubia

- Así es jovencita, es el único par que me llegó y creo que el de la princesa Serenity es de su medida, ¿gusta probárselo? – la rubia asiente y va a los vestidores, momentos después sale y se ve al espejo, los que estaban en la tienda voltearon a verla, de lo hermosa que se veía

- Serena te ves lindísima, deberías comprártelo – dijo Molly

- Tienes razón Molly me lo compraré – y momentos después estaba en la caja pagando su disfraz

- Molly, me tengo que ir, mi padres me están esperando para comer – se despidió de su amiga – le das mis disculpas a Unazuki y su hermano – y se va al llegar al estacionamiento el chofer ya la estaba esperando y se va, justo en ese momento están llegando Andrew, Unazuki y Darién

- Chicos, apúrense es tardísimo – dice la pequeña pelirroja

- Lo siento Unazuki, pero viste que el tráfico estaba terrible, da gracias a Dios que llegamos sanos y salvos – dice Andrew riéndose y entraron al centro comercial

- Molly, que gusto – dice Andrew – creo que ya conoces a mi amigo Darién –

- hola Darién, te presentó a mi novio Kevin

- Mucho gusto, con su permiso, voy a buscar un disfraz – y se aleja

- Molly, y ¿Serena? – pregunta

- Se acaba de ir, tú sabes que su papá la controla mucho, no quiere que ella se llegue a enamorar, pues la quiere casar con Alan

- Ojalá que nunca suceda eso, en realidad Alan y su hermana son odiosos, lo único malo es que el candidato que tenía para ella ya está comprometido

- ¿Quién?

- Darién, ya tiene novia, sin embargo, no sé porqué, pero siento que Darién y Serena harían muy bonita pareja

- Tienes razón Una, pero sabes creo que Serena está enamorada de un amigo de su infancia, creo que se llama… Darién

- Molly, ¿no será que Darién, el amigo de Andrew, sea también el amigo de Serena?

- No lo sé Una, pero de ser así pobre Serena, si él ya tiene novia

- ¿Quién tiene novia? – pregunta Andrew que en esos momentos se acerca

- Darién

- Si, tiene novia no la dejaron venir, pero tal parece que a él le agrado que ella no viniera

- ¿Qué cosas dices Andrew? No creo que Darién sea el chico que juegue con las chicas

- No claro que no, de hecho él no está enamorado de su novia, pienso que el todavía quiere a su amor de la infancia, una niña llamada Serena

- ¿Serena? – preguntan las dos

- Si se llama Serena, de hecho creo que es la novia de Alan

- Te equivocas primo, Serena no es novia de Alan – dice Molly en eso ven que Darién había ido al aparador donde sólo quedaba el traje de Endymión, el chico se quedó mirándolo por un largo tiempo, en eso la empleada se acerca y le dice

- ¿Le gusta el disfraz? Es del príncipe Endymión, acaban de comprar el de la princesa Serenity, pero creo que a usted le quedaría muy bien este disfraz

- gracias, me lo probaré – entró al probador y después de unos instantes salió y compró el disfraz

- Qué extraño - dice Molly

- ¿Qué es extraño, Molly? – pregunta Andrew

- es que mi amiga Serena compró el disfraz de la princesa Serenity y Darién el del príncipe Endymión, además me dices que Darién está enamorado de su amiga de la infancia y no de su novia, que su amiga se llama Serena y que supuestamente es novia de Alan, mi amiga Serena está enamorada de su amigo de la infancia que se llama Darién, no será que Darién y Serena se conocieron de niños, pero aun así pobre Serena sufrirá mucho al enterarse que Darién tiene novia – dice Molly

- Tienes razón Molly, pero primero tendremos que saber si en realidad Darién y Serena fueron amigos de niños – dice Unazuki

En esos momentos llega Darién

- Andrew, ya tengo mi disfraz es el del príncipe Endymión, y realmente creo que es un aviso del destino – dice Darién

- ¿Aviso de destino? ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunta Andrew

- Bueno Andrew, estoy seguro que en este lugar encontraré a alguien muy especial en mi vida – responde el pelinegro

- Dime Darién, acaso tu novia ¿no es especial? – pregunta Unazuki

- Ella es una chica especial, pero no creo llegar a nada mas con ella, es decir, no es el amor de mi vida – dice Darién serio y triste - "si al menos Serena, no se hubiese hecho novia de Alan, pero si ella es feliz con eso me conformo"

- Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero que nadie este triste en mi fiesta de compromiso, ¿están de acuerdo? – dice Molly, momentos después todos compraron sus disfraces Molly compró el disfraz de Julieta y Kevin de Romeo, Unazuki, el de una Odalisca, Andrew y Reika el de una pareja de Cleopatra y Marco Antonio, después todos salieron rumbo a donde estaban los puestos de comida.

Mientras tanto en casa de Serena, ella comía con toda su familia

- Serena, ¿con quién vas a ir a la fiesta de Molly? – pregunta Kenji

- No lo sé, a lo mejor le digo a Sammy que me acompañe –dice la rubia

- Pero hija, mejor que te acompañe Alan – dice Kenji

- Papá, por favor Alan no le cae bien a Molly, no voy a llevarlo – dice Serena un poco enojada

- Hija, deberías tratar más a Alan, sabes que nada me daría más gusto que lo aceptaras – dice Kenji

- Papá, respeto tu opinión, pero no quiero a Alan – dice la chica seria y Kenji deja de insistir pero se queda pensando "No puede ser, llevo años tratando de que Serena se fije en Alan, sólo espero que no siga pensando en ese tal Chiba, aunque se me hace imposible, en todos estos años ella no ha recibido noticias suyas, además después de ver como quedó su madre, no creo que siga pensando en él"

Después de la comida, Serena subió a su habitación, abrió un cajón, sacó un sobre y se sentó en su cama donde estaba extendido el disfraz de la princesa Serenity, era la carta de Darién la cual cuidaba celosamente, al leerla unas pequeñas lágrimas salieron por sus bellos ojos mientras pensaba "Darién, ha pasado tanto tiempo, será que jamás nos volveremos a ver, pero tú siempre cumples tus promesa, de eso estoy segura, sé que hoy será un día especial, este traje es una señal me lo dice el corazón"

Momentos después Serena se empezó a arreglarse, tomó un baño de espuma y comenzó con su arreglo personal con la ayuda de Luna

- Serena, niña, estás preciosa, de seguro consigues un novio

- Luna, que cosas dices, en verdad, por ahora no me interesa tener novio, además… - Serena se quedó callada "si estuviera Darién, tal vez mi situación sería diferente"

- Además ¿Qué? Niña – pregunta Luna

- Nada, Luna, pero bien sabes que mi padre no aceptaría a otra persona que no fuera Alan por novio

- Pero Serena, al final tu padre entenderá que lo importante es tu felicidad y si tu felicidad no está al lado de Alan, acabará aceptándolo

-Eso es lo que más espero – dijo con un suspiro Serena

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí, un joven apuesto de cabellos negros y ojos azules se encontraba admirando el paisaje mientras pensaba "París, ahí se encuentra mi princesa Serena, tengo tantas ganas de verla, aunque sea de lejos, creo que después del baile, le pediré a Andrew que vayamos unos días a París, le diré a mamá que me cubra con mi padre, pero tengo que verla, sólo quiero saber si ella es feliz, con que ella sea feliz me conformo"

- Darién ¿en qué piensas? – se escuchó una voz que lo interrumpió de sus pensamientos

- Andrew, ¿Eres tú?, estaba pensando en ella en Serena, quería pedirte que después del baile me acompañes a París, tengo que verla aunque sea de lejos

- Darién, pero tu padre se enojaría si se enterará

- Andrew, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que saber que ella es feliz, para que yo también lo pueda ser

- En realidad ¿quieres verla de nuevo?

- Si Andrew, tengo que verla

- Darién, pero que pasa con Saori – cuestiona el rubio

- Andrew, tú sabes muy bien que no la amo, pero tengo que saber qué es lo que siento por Serena, el verla en esa foto, el saber que es novia de Alan, me hizo revivir tantas cosas, deseo saber si le llegaron mis cartas, si las leyó, porque no me contestó, pero sobre todo si ella es feliz

- de acuerdo Darién, te acompañaré a París –"aunque si la amiga de Molly es tu Serena, no creo que haga falta, pero me preguntó ¿qué pasará?"

Después de esos momentos Darién comenzó a arreglarse se puso el traje de Endymión y después un antifaz, en realidad se veía muy guapo y junto con Andrew, Reika y Unazuki se dirigieron al baile

El salón estaba engalanado, parecía un castillo de cuento de hadas, para entrar al salón había una escalera, así que todos los que entraban eran apreciados por los invitados

Serena estaba lista para dirigirse al baile, se veía lindísima, el vestido le quedaba perfectamente acentuando su hermosa figura, en eso llega Sammy

- Hermana, te ves preciosa, seguro que hoy regresas con novio –

- Sammy, lo dices porque eres mi hermano

- Claro que no, pero hermana, tengo que pedirte un favor, le vamos a decir a papá que voy contigo al baile, pero en realidad quiero ir al cumpleaños de mi amiga Hotaru

- Pero Sammy, y ¿si papá nos descubre?

- no Serena, mira le decimos al chofer que nos lleve a la fiesta, mis amigos estarán esperándome ahí, así que cuando se vaya me voy con mis amigos y después paso por ti, hablamos al chofer para que nos vaya a buscar y asunto arreglado

-De acuerdo Sammy, así lo haremos

Serena y Sammy salen rumbo a la fiesta y al llegar tal como lo había dicho Sammy sus amigos estaban esperando, sólo espero que el chofer se fuera para irse con ellos

- Serena, hermana, diviértete – se despide de ella

Serena entra al salón y todos se le quedan viendo, entre ellos Darién que no puede quitarle los ojos de encima pues en verdad parecía una princesa, su princesa.

Ella al darse cuenta que todas las miradas están sobre ella no puede evitar sentirse cohibida pero Unazuki al ver esto y sabiendo lo tímida que es va por ella para presentarla a su hermano y a los demás, por supuesto también con la intención de descubrir si Darien y el amigo de Serena son la misma persona, al llegar donde ella se encuentra se saludan

- Serena, estás bellísima,

- Zuki, que cosas dices

- Pero Serena, si todos te miran

-Lo sé, pero me da mucha pena – dice toda roja

- Vamos te acompaño, te hubiese traído a un príncipe, pero eso haría que los admiradores se decepcionaran – dice riéndose haciendo que la rubia se relajara, comenzando a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a donde estaban los demás, en ese momento Darién se da cuenta de que la rubia que impresionó a todos es su amada Serena y solo puede decir en un susurro –Serena.

Darien al ver que su princesa va hacia donde él se encuentra siente una gran emoción pero piensa que por el momento es mejor no decirle nada de su identidad, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta que sus amigos Andrew y Reika lo estaban llamando.

-Dariennnnnnnnn!- Exclamó Reika agitando su mano frente a él

-Hum ¿Qué pasa chicos? - Es lo único que logra responder el aludido

-Nada hermano sólo que tenemos rato llamándote y tú ni por enterado- respingó Andrew con fingida indignación

-Discúlpenme es sólo que estaba distraído – respondió Darien –pero chicos necesito pedirles un gran favor.

-Tú dirás- Respondieron ambos

-Mira, la chica que viene con tu hermana es Serena, y verán no quiero presentarme con mi verdadero nombre por lo cual les pido que guarden el secreto, no quiero que ella sepa que yo soy Darién - Pidió el chico suplicante –Prométanlo y si por favor pueden encargarse de Zuki y Molly, por favor.

-Hermano, ¿estás seguro?- cuestionó Andrew mientras Reika lo miraba extrañada

-Por supuesto, necesito comprender muchas cosas y para lograrlo por el momento será mejor así, no quiero causar problemas, no sé si Serena, quiera hablar conmigo, además está su padre, su familia, son tantas cosas- Dijo pensativo

-De acuerdo, Darién, te apoyaré, espero que algo bueno resulte de esto – contestó Andrew resignado pues sabía que no lo haría cambiar de parecer mientras Reika solo asintió no muy conforme, sin embargo apoyaría a su novio

Mientras tanto las muchachas llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban los demás y antes de que Unazuki los presentara los chicos tomaron la delantera.

-Hola Serena, soy Andrew el hermano de Zuki, ¿te acuerdas de mí? – Dijo el Rubio saludándola gentilmente, gesto que ella correspondió dulcemente

- Hola Andrew, ¿cómo has estado?

- Bien Serena, mira te presento a mi novia

-Yo soy Reika mucho gusto- se presentó extendiendo su mano en señal de saludo

-El placer es mío- respondió la rubia, sin embargo se percató de la presencia de otro chico de hermosa mirada, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue su disfraz y sus bellos ojos azules, por lo cual sonrió bellamente deleitando con su sonrisa a su adorado príncipe.

Unazuki se disponía a presentarlo sin embargo Reika interfirió pidiéndole que la acompañara al tocador

- Zuki, por favor, acompáñame

- Reika, nada más presento a Serena con…

- Hazme caso – dijo Reika interrumpiéndola – te explicó ahí la situación – mientras la jalaba hacia el tocador

Darién ve en esta su oportunidad y se presenta –Hola hermosa dama, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Endimión Shields a sus órdenes – Tomando delicadamente su mano y a la vez depositando un tierno beso en ella lo cual causó un gran sonrojo en la joven pues le recordó a su Querido Darién.

Todavía muy sonrojada pero sonriente respondió –Mu… Mucho gusto soy Serena, Serena Tsukino – Andrew al ver esto decidió ir a ver como estaban las chicas para dejar que su amigo descubriera lo que necesitaba pues nunca en lo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto tan feliz.

- Con permiso Serena, con permiso Endimión, los dejo solo un momento – sin embargo la pareja no escuchó a Andrew

Al percatarse de que se habían quedado solos Darien le ofrece sentarse en una de las mesas

- Serena, porque no te sientas – Ayudándola como todo un caballero

- Gracias Endimión

- Es un placer, Serena

- En realidad ¿te disfrazaste del personaje de tu nombre?

- Pues, sí a mi madre le gusta mucho esa historia, así que cuando nací decidió llamarme Endimión y bien Serena ¿a qué te dedicas?

- Voy a la escuela, empezaré a estudiar la carrera – y después comenzaron a hablar de cosas triviales mientras tanto en el baño

-En verdad Zuki, Darién nos pidió que mantuviéramos su nombre en secreto, considera que es lo mejor para los dos

- Entonces no estaba equivocada, Darién y Serena se conocen desde la infancia

- Pues tal parece que sí

- Espero que pronto aclaren sus dudas, además comparto la opinión de Darién, el padre de Serena, puede ser de lo más asfixiante, y si se entera que ella volvió a verlo no se que pueda suceder, él odia a toda la familia de Darién

- El caso es que debemos apoyarlos, solo espero que esto no haga sufrir a ninguno de los dos

- Si igual eso espero – dice la hermana de Andrew feliz, al salir ven al rubio y nuevamente le explica el plan, además le comentó lo que había hablado con su amigo en la tarde

Poco después los prometidos inauguran la fiesta haciendo gala de su aparición para dar inicio al baile.

- Ahora los futuros esposos comenzaran el baile – Anuncia una voz y comienza a sonar una pieza lenta por lo que Kelvin y Molly empiezan a bailar, podo después Andrew saca a su linda novia, mientras Unazuki es invitada por un chico a lo cual ella muy gustosa accede.

Nuestra pareja se encuentra sola nuevamente por lo que Darién decide invitarla a bailar haciendo una pequeña reverencia, extendiendo su mano a la vez que decía – Princesa Serena le concedería esta pieza a su humilde servidor – a lo cual ella sonrojada nuevamente y con una radiante sonrisa, la más hermosa en mucho tiempo, accede correspondiendo a la reverencia y diciendo –Será un honor príncipe Endimión – ambos sonrientes se dirigen a la pista ya al llegar comienzan a bailar, Serena no entiende porqué pero se siente muy bien bailando con Endimión, "Es muy raro, me siento como si conociera a esta persona de toda la vida" pensaba la rubia, sin embargo, después de unos momentos un dejo de tristeza aparece en su mirada al recordar a su amigo de la infancia, verdad lo extraña y mucho, desea con todo su corazón el volver a verlo ya que a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido no ha perdido la esperanza de verlo nuevamente, de que el cumpla su promesa de irla a buscar, Darién se da cuenta y le pregunta -Princesa Serena, ¿quieres salir un momento al jardín? Podemos salir a tomar un poco de aire – a lo que la chica solo se limita a asentir. Darién la toma de la mano y se dirigen fuera de la pista

Una vez afuera del salón en un hermoso jardín y para romper el silencio que se ha formado Darién le pregunta – Serena ¿cómo fue que decidiste disfrazarte de la princesa Serenity, la princesa de la luna?, por supuesto espero no pecar de indiscreto –

-Por supuesto que no Endimión – responde la rubia con una gran sonrisa– sentí que era un aviso

- ¿Un aviso? –

- Así es Endimión, la historia de la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endimión la escuche hace años de una persona muy especial en mi vida, mi amigo Darién – al decir el nombre del chico un brillo en sus ojos aparece

- Tu amigo Darién, ¿Quién es él? -

- como te dije Endimión, Darién es alguien importante para mí, con él viví lo momentos más felices de mi niñez, sin embargo no sé nada de él, por cosas que no vale la pena recordar tuvimos que separarnos, sólo espero volver a verlo algún día – Serena le conto en pocas palabras la historia que el pelinegro bien sabía y que nunca, al igual que ella, había podido olvidar los bellos momentos que vivió a su lado, al escuchar su confesión Darien siente una inmensa felicidad y como su corazón late aceleradamente al descubrir que Serena todavía lo consideraba su amigo

- Lo único que sé, es que mi padre, jamás me dejará volver a verlo – dice tristemente Serena, mientras un lágrima caía en sus ojos – además no sé si él quiera saber de mí, pues como te dije nuestras familias no terminaron en buenos términos – Darién quería decirle la verdad, pero algo más fuerte que él se lo impedía, además deseaba saber más sobre la vida de su amiga, sólo esperaba algún día poder decirle que es él, que se arrepiente de haberlo dicho que no quería ser su amigo pues es algo que no sentía.

En eso suena el celular de Serena

- ¿Diga? – dice la rubia después de estar unos momentos escuchando a través del teléfono responde – de acuerdo Sammy en media hora te espero en la puerta

- Endimión, me tengo que ir fue un placer conocerte – dice la chica

- No tanto como lo fue mío Serena, y sabes estoy segura que tu amigo todavía te recuerda, eres una persona imposible de olvidar – le da un beso en la mano haciendo que la rubia quedara toda roja – te acompaño a que te despidas de tus amigos, pero antes quisiera decirte que me gustaría volver a verte

- Claro Endimión, cuando quieras - ambos intercambian sus números de celulares, Darién gentilmente acompañó a la rubia a que se despidiera de todas sus amistades y la acompañó a la puerta a esperar a su hermano.

- Serena, fue un verdadero placer el haberte conocido, sólo espero que no vayas a tener problemas con tu novio – dijo el pelinegro, tratando de averiguar lo que le había dicho Alan

- Igualmente Endimión, aunque no tengo novio – dice la chica un poco apenada

- Pero, ¿acaso los hombres de Francia están ciegos? No puedo creer que no tengas novio, eres muy hermosa Serena – dice acercándose a ella, cuando sus rostros están muy juntos se escucha una voz

- Serena, hermana ya llegue – dice Sammy mientras se bajaba del carro que lo había traído haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran pero sus corazones latían a mil por hora

- Hola Sammy, te presento a Endimión – dice la chica

- Hola – dice Sammy

- Mucho gusto Sammy

- Serena, hermana ya vinieron por nosotros, es que mientras venía le hable al chofer, míralo ahí viene entrando

- Endimión me despido – dijo la chica

- Hasta luego Serena, espero que podamos hablar después – se despide de la chica con un beso en la mejilla, por supuesto Sammy estaba feliz de que su hermana tuviera un enamorado, pues prefería a cualquiera que a Alan

Serena y Sammy subieron al coche

- Serena y ¿Quién es ese Endimión?

- Sammy lo acabo de conocer, sólo sé que es amigo de Andrew el hermano de Zuki

- Y ¿Qué te pareció?

- Pues se ve que es un chico muy agradable – dice toda roja

- Sabes hermana, me alegro que al fin pudieras encontrar a alguien que te hiciera sonreír de nuevo

Por su parte Darién estaba feliz, su princesa le había dicho que no era novia de Alan

- Darién ¿Qué pasó con Serena? – pregunta Andrew

- Andrew, amigo, soy feliz, Serena no es novia de Alan, además todavía me recuerda, tengo que verla nuevamente

- Darién, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿y Saori?

- Sabes Andrew creo que cometí un error, jamás debí haberle dicho a Saori que fuera mi novia pero tú sabes

_**Flash Back**_

_Una pareja de chicos estaba paseando a orillas del río Támesis_

_- Darién, y ¿tú me quieres? – pregunta la chica _

_- Saori, sabes que te quiero, eres una gran amiga – dice el Pelinegro_

_- No me refería a eso, quería saber si sientes algo más por mí – comenta la chica_

_- Saori, te aprecio eres una persona muy especial pero no quiero hacerte sufrir_

_- Darién, por favor intentémoslo, si después de un tiempo no te enamoras de mí como yo lo estoy de ti me hago a un lado de tu vida_

_- Saori, tú sabes que te aprecio, pero…_

_- por favor Darién, no me niegues eso_

_- como quieras Saori, pero creo que entonces debo preguntarte ¿Quieres ser mi novia? _

_- Por supuesto Darién, me gustaría ser tu novia – la chica lo besa y Darién corresponde al beso de su novia_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

- No tienes que decirme cómo pasó, tú sabes muy bien Saori se lo platico a Reika, ella siempre ha estado temerosa de que algún día tú te enamores

- Andrew, creo que siempre he estado enamorado de Serena, de mi cabeza de chorlito, de mi princesa, y ahora que la he vuelto a ver me he dado cuenta de ello

- Pero te vuelvo a repetir ¿Saori?

- creo que tendré que terminar con ella, mañana me regreso a Londres a arreglar ese asunto para regresar y buscar a Serena, no sé cómo, pero algún día nos casaremos y seremos felices

-Si es lo que quieres adelante y en verdad deseo que todo salga bien pero si vas a partir mañana será mejor que nos despidamos y vayamos a dormir

-Tienes razón Drew y gracias

-No hay de que

Así cada uno se despidió de los anfitriones para irse a descansar, mientras una rubia observaba la luna desde du ventana pensando:

"Endimión, de verdad eres un chico muy agradable no se porque me siento tan bien contigo espero verte pronto, que tengas dulces sueños" y así procedió a dormir plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente un sonido la despertó y no era sino su móvil que sonaba insistentemente.

-Aló - contesto la rubia aún adormilada

-Buenos días Serena discúlpame por despertarte, pero en verdad quería hablar contigo

-¡Ahhh! Hola Endimión me da gusto escucharte, así que no te preocupes

-Gracias Serena, este yo te hablaba, porque la verdad es que me agradas mucho a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos, pero como te dije en la fiesta quiero conocerte mejor si tú me lo permites claro

-Por supuesto Endimión, pues yo también deseo hacerlo – dijo ruborizándose ante lo dicho pues no imaginó que saliera de esa forma tan natural apenas conociéndolo

-Bueno entonces que te parece si te invito a tomar un helado la semana entrante pues ahora tengo que salir para hacer unos trámites

-Por supuesto me encantaría

-Bueno entonces nos vemos en una semana - dijo feliz

-Claro que si

-Hasta pronto Serena

-Hasta pronto Endimion

Y así dieron por terminada la llamada ansiando cada uno el momento de verse.

Continuara

-----------------------------------------

Antes que nada quiero agradecerle a Esmeralda todo su apoyo pues sin ella no habría sido capaz de terminar este capítulo además que apoyó con la elaboración del mismo. **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews a

**Anyreth, Carla, Chibiusa87, Esmeralda Duran, Karina Natsumi, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, moonandeartlove, pichicoy, Princes Moon Ligth, Sailor Lady, Sandy 31, SereyDarien y Tanita Love**

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas

y muchas gracias por su espera y paciencia


	8. Serena, ¡cásate con Alan!

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**¡Serena tienes que casarte con Alan! (Autores: Sailor lady y Cherrie SA)**

Serena estaba feliz, por fin había conocido a alguien tan agradable como su amigo Darién, y en una semana más lo volvería a ver de nuevo, y esperaba que fuera así, pues después de mucho tiempo una nueva ilusión volvía a su vida, mientras pensaba "Darién ¿cómo estarás ahora? ¿Serás tan guapo como Endimión? ¿Serás feliz?, solo espero algún día volver a verte"

Mientras tanto Darién se despedía de Andrew, en la estación esperando al tren que venía de París rumbo a Londres haciendo una escala en Ruan

- Andrew, espero volver pronto, quiero estar con Serena, sobre todo ahora que sé que no es novia de Alan – decía feliz el pelinegro

- Darién, cálmate, primero debes hablar con Saori y no sabemos que pueda pasar

- Si Andrew, lo siento por Saori, pero no es justo para nadie que sigamos juntos, ella tiene derecho a tener a su lado a alguien que la quiera y la valore

- Si Darién, tienes razón, pero ella se enamoró de ti y al corazón no se le manda

- Lo sé Andrew, pero mi corazón siempre ha tenido dueña y esa es mi adorada Serena

- No tienes porque decírmelo Darién, desde que te conozco al hablar de ella siempre se te han iluminado los ojos

En ese momento anuncia que aborden el tren y Darién se sube, en el camino estaba preocupado, si bien no amaba a Saori no quería hacerle daño, pero no iba poner en riesgo su amor por su amada Serena, ahora que la había encontrado no quería perderla.

Por su parte Serena y su familia regresaban a París

- Serena, Sammy ¿Qué tal estuvo la fiesta? – preguntó Kenji

- De maravilla – contestaron ambos

- me alegro que les haya gustado, aunque claro Serena, espero que a la boda de Molly puedas ir con Alan

- Papá otra vez lo mismo, tú sabes que Alan no me cae bien – dice la chica muy seria

- Serena tiene razón papá, Alan es muy odioso – expresa Sammy apoyando a su hermana

- Chicos, por favor, deberían tratarlo más, lo aprecio y sabes Serena, me daría mucho gusto que al menos aceptaras salir con él – dice Kenji mientras pensaba "no puedo creer que a pesar de todos estos años, Alan no haya podido acercarse a mi hija, pero creo que tendré que ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo nada me daría más gusto que ellos dos se casaran, no considero otra persona más digna para mi hija que el hijo de mi gran amigo Steve"

Después de un tiempo Darién llegaba a Londres y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su madre, pues no tenía secretos con ella, además tenía que hablarle a Saori para saber si había llegado de su compromiso familiar. Cuando llega a su casa su madre estaba tomando el té

- Buenos días, mamá

- Hijo, que sorpresa, pensé que te ibas a quedar más tiempo en Ruan

- Eso iba hacer mamá, pero sucedió algo que me hizo regresar a Londres, tengo que arreglar unos asuntos de mi vida

- Darién, me alarmas, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó en Ruan? – pregunta Gea preocupada

- Mamá, encontré a Serena, la vi nuevamente – dice feliz el chico mientras su mamá solo piensa "¿Será que Darién ya sepa lo de las cartas?

- Y ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mami, en realidad no me presente como Darién sino con otro nombre: Endimión Shields

- Pero Darién, ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Es que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar si le decía quien era yo, pero me enteré que no me odia y que no tiene novio, por eso vine a terminar con Saori, si voy a empezar una relación con Serena debo ser libre

- ¿Una relación?

- Si madre, al verla nuevamente me di cuenta de que siempre la he amado, y no quiero perderla, no quiero volver a sufrir como he sufrido todo este tiempo

- Comprendo hijo, y ¿quieres que te guarde el secreto?

- Por favor mamá, al menos hasta que ella y yo formalicemos – dice poniendo unos ojos a su mamá

- Darién hijo, no tienes que hacer esos ojos, sabes que te apoyo, guardaré el secreto, tú sabes que sólo deseo tu felicidad – y ambos se abrazan sellando de esta manera este pacto de silencio. Después de unos momentos Darién habla a Saori y la invita a salir. Al llegar a casa de esta la chica sale muy feliz

- Darién, regresaste rápido, ¿Acaso me extrañaste? – Dice la chica mientras lo abrazaba, pero enseguida notó a Darién muy nervioso – Darién ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso pasó algo en Ruan?

- Saori, tenemos que hablar – dice el chico muy serio – te invito a tomar un café – la chica acepta pero tiene un mal presentimiento, poco después llegan a una pequeño lugar

- Saori, tu sabes que te aprecio, que en este tiempo que llevo contigo la he pasado muy bien, pero…

- No sigas Darién – interrumpe Saori – se que no me amas, pero te aseguro que seré paciente y haré todo lo posible por ganarme tu amor

- Saori, por favor, no hagas más difícil este momento

- ¿Por qué dices eso Darién? – dice muy triste la chica

- Saori, creo que debemos terminar – dice serio Darién, en realidad le dolía lastimar a la chica, pero ante todo estaba su princesa

- ¿Acaso hay otra Darién? – pregunta con lágrimas en los ojos

- Sí Saori, pero recuerda, yo nunca te mentí, y quedamos que apenas encontrara al amor de mi vida, iba hacer sincero contigo

- Lo sé Darién, y lo entiendo – dice llorando

- No llores Saori, no quiero lastimarte, te aprecio

- Si Darién, se que me aprecias y también se que no me amabas, siempre fuiste muy sincero conmigo, te deseo que seas muy feliz – dice la chica y se va corriendo mientras un torrente de lágrimas salía por sus ojos, Darién se sentía triste, pero no quería dañarla más, sabía que si la seguía ella podía pensar otra cosa, además sabía que Saori era una chica muy valiosa y que pronto encontraría a alguien que la hiciera feliz, y así era al salir la chica se fue a un parque ahí la encuentra uno de sus amigos

- Saori ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?

- Darién y yo rompimos

- Lo siento mucho

- Fue lo mejor, él nunca me amó, siempre me lo dijo, fui yo la que se empeñó en esta relación y ya vez no sirvió de nada – decía entre sollozos

- Saori, creo que debes ver a tu alrededor y descubrirás que hay gente que te ama

- No lo sé, desde que vi a Darién me enamoré de él, albergaba la esperanza de que él se enamorara de mi, Kobayashi

- Pero como te dije Saori, te aseguro que hay personas que te aman, como por ejemplo yo, sólo dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo – se acerca a ella y le da un tierno beso

Por su parte Darién camina a orillas de Támesis, se sentía terriblemente mal, pues no le gustaba que nadie llorara por su culpa, pero no podía evitarlo, no iba poner en riesgo su felicidad, tal vez era demasiado egoísta, pero bastante había sufrido por estar lejos de su princesa y ahora que la había encontrado y que sabía que estaba libre no iba a descansar hasta casarse con ella, sólo que por ahora tenía que presentarse como Endymión Shields y no como Darién Chiba, pues sabía de los problemas que podría acarrear al hacerlo, sobre todo porque podría poner en peligro su relación con Serena.

Atardecía cuando Darién llegó a su casa

- ¿cómo te fue hijo? – le pregunta Gea

- Pues no sé como decírtelo, la hice sufrir, pero lo siento madre, esta vez seré un poco egoísta, no dejaren que me separen nuevamente de Serena, la amo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado, de la distancia y del silencio de ella, mi amor no ha disminuido

- Hijo creo que debo decirte algo, es un secreto que tu padre y yo guardamos celosamente, solo espero que puedas perdonarme, ven conmigo – el pelinegro sigue a su madre preocupado, y ambos entran al despacho que había en su casa, ve que su madre abre la caja fuerte y le da una caja – Serena nunca te olvidó hijo, ella te escribía, pero debido a todos los problemas tu padre y yo decidimos guardar las cartas hasta encontrar el momento adecuado para entregarla y creo que este es el momento – el pelinegro toma la caja sorprendido la abre y tal como su madre le había dicho se encontraban la mayoría de las cartas que su amada rubia le había escrito

- ¿pero porque madre?

- Ya te lo dije, tu padre lo consideró prudente, sobre todo, porque hasta la fecha no hemos podido descubrir el causante de todo, y no queríamos poner en peligro tu vida

- ¿Peligro?

- Si Darién, por extraño que parezca, sé que la pelea entre tu padre y el papá de Serena tiene algo más, era como si quisieran separar a nuestras familias definitivamente y no entiendo el motivo, por eso te pido, que ahora que vuelves a encontrar a Serena, no le digas quien eres, no hasta que estés seguro del amor de ella, otra cosa no le reclames a tu padre, si lo haces sabría que te di las cartas

- no te preocupes mamá y por extraño que parezca no estoy molesto, sino feliz, al saber que mi princesa jamás se olvido de mí, y además si me escondieron las cartas lo hicieron pensando en mi seguridad

- Así es hijo y me da gusto que comprendas

- Con tu permiso mamá, voy a leer las cartas de Serena

-Solo una cosa hijo, no son todas, las demás se encuentran en Verona, tu padre dio la orden de que las guardaran, esas hijo, te las daré cuando descubramos la verdad

- De acuerdo madre, lo acepto y con tu permiso, creo que tengo mucho que leer, además quiero regresarme a Ruan, para después ir a París, solo te pido como siempre madre mucha discreción

-No te preocupes hijo, siempre contarás con mi apoyo, tu felicidad es lo más importante y si Serena es tu felicidad lo acepto –Darién le da un abrazo a su madre y sube a su habitación, tenía muchas ganas de leer las cartas de su princesa, pero también sabía que tenía que hacer su equipaje para ir con ella, y fue lo que hizo, pues al fin y al cabo, en el viaje podría disfrutar de la lectura, empezó arreglar sus cosas, estaba por terminar pero no se concentraba, necesitaba al menos saber que le decía su princesa, por lo que se sienta y busca una, en eso se da cuenta que una está abierta así que la toma y la empieza a leer.

Al terminarla dice – por supuesto princesa, siempre seré tu caballero de dorada armadura, pero lo que en realidad ahora me gustaría ser tu príncipe azul. En eso escucha que llaman a su puerta – Darién, estás ahí – decía su padre Mamoru, escondió las cartas entre su ropa – Pasa papá

- Tu madre me dijo que te regresas a Ruan,

- Así es, van a pasar una temporada ahí, me invitaron y acepté, espero no te moleste

- Por supuesto que no, sólo quiero que tengas mucho cuidado con todo, y a propósito que dice Saori

- Termine con ella, consideré que era lo mejor, la quiero pero no la amo, y no creo poder hacerlo

- Lástima, esa chica me gustaba para que fuera tu esposa, pero es tu vida, al menos prométeme algo

- que cosa –

- que no te harás novio de Ann, no sé porque, pero esa chica no me cae bien, tampoco su padre, lo siento tan interesado, no he podido obtener pruebas, pero aún sospecho que él fue el responsable de que la empresa Estrella Fugaz quedara en la ruina, afortunadamente los Kou y los Black, pudieron salir adelante

- no te preocupes padre, jamás me haría novio de Ann, sobre todo que cada vez que me ve parece como si fuera un cosa al que tiene que obtener-

Lejos de ahí en una mansión en París una rubia se paseaba por los jardines, en eso nota que alguien se acerca, al darse cuenta de quien no puede evitar poner una cara de fastidio

- Hola Serena, Me la alegro que estés de vuelta, te extrañé en ese viaje – dice en un tono meloso tratando de acercarse a ella para saludarla de beso, pero ella se hace a la desentendida, para evitarlo

- Hola Alan, si ya estamos de vuelta, pero me divertí mucho en la fiesta de Molly

- Supongo que iré contigo a la boda

- Alan, lo siento, pero la verdad Molly sólo me dio un pase personal, es que su fiesta es muy privada –

- Lo entiendo – miente al mismo tiempo que piensa "_Se que no quieres ir conmigo a la fiesta, pero no importa, muy pronto te enterarás de una sorpresa, en una semana mi padre pedirá tu mano, estoy completamente seguro que Kenji no se opondrá y además te obligará a casarte conmigo y me la pagarás todas juntas"_

- Me alegro que lo entiendas Alan

- por supuesto, pero no puedo negar que me molesta – se acerca a ella como acorralándola – tú sabes muy bien que me gustas Serena, que nada me haría más feliz que fueras mi novia – la chica como puede se aleja de él

- Alan, lo siento, pero yo no puedo amarte – _"Menos ahora, que conocí a Endimión"_

- Supongo que ¿Por qué todavía piensas en Darién? – Serena no contestó – Sabes Serena, tu "amiguito Darién" tiene novia, y al parecer es muy feliz con ella – al escucharlo la rubia siente un gran dolor en su corazón

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –

- Serena, recuerda que estudiamos en la misma escuela

- ¿Es Ann su novia? – pregunta tratando de sonar desinteresada

- No por desgracias Ann no es su novia, sino otra chica

- Pues si Darién tiene novia es su vida, ¿no lo crees? Después de todo no me interesa lo que el haga – expresa la rubia procurando que su voz se escuche clara – y con tu permiso Alan, me duele la cabeza y quiero acostarme, cuando me desvelo siempre me pasa lo mismo – la chica se va dejando a Alan con una sonrisa en sus labios _"Veo que si te afectó la noticia, y me alegro, pues si tu corazón está decepcionado, será más fácil que me aceptes"_

Serena se dirigía a su habitación cuando se topó con su hermano

- Serena, hermana, te notó triste ¿pasó algo?

- Sammy, Alan me dijo que Darién tiene novia – mientras le salían lágrimas de sus ojos

- Entremos a tu cuarto, si papá nos escucha, capaz y nos castiga – Así que los hermanos entraron y la rubia le contó todo lo que sucedió en el jardín

- Pues yo no le creería a Alan, él siempre está hablándote mal de Darién y recuerdas lo que hizo Ann, de decirte que Darién le envió una carta y descubrimos que es falsa pienso lo mismo, ¿pero? –

- ¿en qué piensas Sammy? –

- Dijiste que Alan te dijo que estudia con Darién – cuestionó el chico y la rubia asienta la cabeza

- Si mal no recuerdo Andrew, el primo de Molly estudia en la misma escuela que Alan, entonces a lo mejor ellos conocen a Darién, le podemos preguntar

-No me atrevo Sammy –

- no te preocupes, buscaremos la forma de enterarnos si Darién tiene novia, además le puedes preguntar a Endimión, él es amigo de Andrew

- Tal vez tengas razón, gracias Sammy – y ambos hermanos se abrazan

Mientras los hermanos platicaban Kenji y Steve también lo hacían

- Kenji, en realidad, gracias por invitarnos a comer –

- Steve, tú sabes que te aprecio, has demostrado ser un gran amigo todos estos años.

- Kenji, me apenas, tú amistad es muy valiosa para mí

- Lo sé amigo, lo sé

- Además tú sabes que me gustaría que algún día nuestros hijos se pudieran casar, eso uniría más a nuestra familia

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Steve, pero realmente por más intentos que hago Serena no me hace caso

- Y no sabes cómo sufre mi hijo con el rechazo de ella

- Ojalá pudiera hacer algo para que lo aceptará

- ojalá, querido Kenji, ojalá

Por supuesto a la hora de la comida todo transcurrió con completa calma, sin embargo a pesar de los esfuerzos de Alan, Steve y Kenji, Serena apenas hablaba, por supuesto que Sammy en algunas ocasiones la ayudaba, contestando en lugar de ella y llevando la conversación, después pasaron a la terraza para tomar un café pero como siempre lo hacía Serena se disculpaba

Serena estaba por irse a dormir cuando suena su celular

- Bueno –

- Hola Serena, habla Endimión, sólo llame para saludarte y escuchar tu voz – por supuesto la chica se puso toda roja, y daba gracias al cielo que su amigo no pudiera verla

- Gracias Endimión, es bueno escuchar a un amigo – dice la rubia algo triste

- ¿Te sientes mal Serena? – pregunta el chico al notar extraño el timbre de su voz

- No es nada importante –

- Pero escucho tu voz triste –

- Si quieres cuando nos veamos te cuento –

- Por supuesto Serena, ansío la hora de verte de nuevo, que descanses pri.. Serena

- igualmente Endimión – ambos colgaron pero Darién se quedó pensando _"tengo que ser más cuidadoso, estuve a punto de decirle princesa a mi adorada Serena, no puedo permitir que ninguna palabra o gesto pueda poner en peligro mi identidad, no por ahora"_

Al otro día Darién subió al tren que lo llevaría de nuevo a Ruan, tenía que leer las cartas por lo que las acomodó por fecha, para empezar a leer desde la primera que mandó hasta la última que tenía en sus manos, por ello se enteró que su primera carta había llegado a manos de ella pero ¿y las demás? Se preguntaba una y otra vez, por supuesto al llegar quiso hablarle a su amada rubia para salir, pero Andrew le pidió que se calmara por lo que decidió dejar pasar algunos días mientras se ponían de acuerdo en algunas cosas, además tenían que viajar a París donde vivían los padres de Andrew.

A Darién se le hacía que los días para ver a su princesa pasarían lentamente, claro que ocurrió todo lo contrario, con la compañía de su amigo Andrew. Este le ofreció quedarse en su casa, el pelinegro acepto encantado no sin antes dejarle bien en claro al rubio que debía llamarlo Endimión delante de Serena, sabía que tenía que irse con cuidado porque él no sabía mucho de lo que la chica había pasado, sin embargo estaban las cartas que estaba leyendo, además de Unazuki y Molly, pero con lo de la boda no había tenido tiempo de platicar con ellas, después de leer una de las cartas de su amada rubia, todas las que había leído no había ningún tipo de alusión a aquello que él había expresado en sus cartas, tenía que saber más ¿pero quién podía ayudarlo?, un tanto cansado de darle vueltas al asunto decidió recostarse tal y como Andrew le había sugerido antes de la cena, aunque siendo sinceros lo único que podía ver en su mente era la imagen de su dulce princesa "hermosa" susurró antes de quedarse dormido.

Casi era la hora de la comida cuando se despertó, se dio un duchazo rápido, la familia de Andrew tal y como él había constatado a lo largo de los años que llevaba de conocerlo eran unas personas muy amables y aunque ellos tenían una posición económica como la de su familia su sencillez era lo que los caracterizaba, además hacían sentir a todo el mundo muy cómodo con su manera de ser. Al bajar se dio cuenta de que sólo su amigo y el padre éste estaban en el comedor

- Buenas tardes – saludó

- Buenas tardes – contestaron padre e hijo al unísono

- ¿Sólo cenaremos nosotros? – preguntó en voz baja a su amigo

- Así es las mujeres de esta casa salieron de compras y cenaran fuera- contesto amablemente el padre del chico, causando una mirada apenada del joven

- No te preocupes Darién –

Acto seguido disfrutaron de la deliciosa comida, todos acordaron tomar el café en la sala para seguir disfrutando de la agradable charla que sostenían

- Disculpe señor, buscan al joven Chiba – interrumpió una chica del servicio de la casa

- ¿A mí?- Darién se veía confundido, ¿quién podría ser?, Serena obviamente no, aún no le había avisado que estaba en París, además ella preguntaría por Endimión Shields, ¿entonces?-

- ¿Quién es? - preguntó Andrew que pensaba igual que su amigo

- Andrew, recuerda que ante todo la discreción – reprendió su padre

- Ya voy gracias – anunció el pelinegro, le dirigió una mirada de complicidad a su amigo y se encaminó hacia la entrada de la casa.

Al llegar observó a un hombre que se encontraba de espaldas, tenía el cabello plateado, se asustó un poco ya que él había solicitado hablar con Darién Chiba y muy pocos sabían que él se encontraba en París, de hecho sólo la familia de Andrew y su madre, pues su padre lo hacía en Ruan, pero a sus amigos y conocidos no les había informado de su destino

- ¿Me buscaba?- preguntó tratando de evitar el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él ante el temor de ser descubierto

- A sí es –el hombre se giró, dejando al descubierto su rostro –gracias por recibirme joven Darién, su madre me habló y vine a presentarles mis saludos

- ¿Artemis? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo está Luna?

- Bien, Darién y gracias por preguntar, Luna está bien, sin embargo sólo la veo algunas noches y los fines de semana, pero cuando Serena está con su familia, Kenji procura tenerla lejos de ella, así que nos vemos todos los días – Darién y Artemis siguieron conversando un rato más

En casa de los Tsukino, ocurría un acontecimiento, que podría cambiar sus vidas, Steve estaba molesto, pues todos los intentos de su hijo no funcionaban, así que decidió visitar a Kenji, era hora poner en marcha un plan para que el señor Tsukino obligara a Serena a casarse con Alan de una vez por todas

- Steve, que sorpresa –

- Kenji, tuve que venir apenas me enteré de esto

- ¿Qué pasa Steve me preocupas?

- Es que Alan me contó algo terrible, algo con respecto al hijo de Mamoru Chiba

- ¿Qué pasa con Darién?

- Tiene una foto de tu hija, desgraciadamente a Alan se le cayó una y ese chico la agarró, temo por la seguridad de Serena, pues ahora ese chico sabe cómo es ella

- Tienes razón Steve, ahora mi pequeña estará expuesta a ese tipo

- Por eso creo que debemos casar a nuestros hijos de esa manera Alan la podría proteger

- Estoy de acuerdo, se lo diré a Serena apenas llegue, pero dalo por hecho muy pronto anunciaremos el compromiso de nuestros hijos

Regresando a casa de los Furuhata, Darién le contaba a su amigo acerca de la visita de Artemis, poco después eran avisados de la cena, la cual transcurrió sin novedad, aunque el tema de conversación como siempre era la boda de Molly y Kevin

Esa noche el pelinegro se fue a descansar con la felicidad pintada en el rostro, trató de comunicarse con su amada, pero al parecer no contestaba su celular, daba igual después del asunto que resolvería mañana, la invitaría a salir, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, aunque ahora tuviera que mentirle, confiaba en que después entendiendo sus motivos lo perdonara y aceptara su amor.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la residencia Tsukino se encontraba una rubia muy pensativa, su padre había ordenado que bajarán a cenar puesto que quería hacer un importante anunció sin duda lo que lo que más asombro daba es que su mamá asistiría a la cena, cuando por lo regular su madre no salía de su habitación para casi nada, la depresión de años la tenían en un constante estado de desinterés hacia su familia.

Cuando bajo a cenar se encontró con toda su familia ya reunida y esperándola

- Buenas noches a todos, mamá qué bueno que nos acompañas-

Ikuko sólo acarició su mejilla para después seguir con la vista fija en algún punto del centro de mesa.

- ¿Cuál es el tan importante anuncio papá? – preguntó Sammy

- Que raro no ver a los Malí, pues siempre están aquí, perturbando reuniones familiares - comentó la rubia con indiferencia y en un tono bastante sarcástico

Kenji que estaba atento a la forma en que su hija expresaba su desagrado por esa familia tuvo un rayo de duda sobre lo que diría, el cual se apagó inmediatamente "es lo mejor, además de que los Malí son la única familia en la que puedo confiarles a uno de mis grandes tesoros".

- Esto tiene que ver contigo hija – expresó Kenji sonriente a la par que ordenaba empezarán a servir

- ¿Conmigo? – la chica y su hermano intercambiaban miradas de confusión

- A si es – Kenji sonrió

- Me puedes decir ¿Qué es? – Serena rezaba porque eso no tuviera nada que ver con Alan Malí

- Esta bien – concedió el padre – Sabes que tú, tu hermano y tu madre son lo más importante para mí ¿cierto?-

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Papá, ya no le des más vueltas al asunto – exigió el menor de los Tsukino

- Samuel - le reprendió – Pues verás hija, esta tarde me han pedido tu mano en matrimonio-

- ¿Qué-e-e-?- gritaron los hermanos al mismo tiempo

- Y a mí nada me daría más gusto que verte bien casada y con el hijo de mi gran amigo Steve – finalizó en tono severo

- Ni lo pienses papá - expresó furioso el menor de sus hijos

- Papá ¿Cómo me dices eso?, cuando Alan no me cae bien, ni siquiera es mi amigo ¿Cómo pretendes que me case con él? – cuestionó dolida por la forma en que su padre pretendía arruinar su vida "porque ahora que en mi corazón cerrado por la tristeza un rayo de luz empezaba a brillar", pensaba la chica

- Él te conviene Serena, en todos estos años siempre ha estado a tu lado –

- Acosándome y viéndome como si fuera de su propiedad – la chica se levantó enfadada dispuesta a retirarse, el padre adivinando la reacción se adelantó tomándola del brazo, Sammy imitándolos también estaba de pie, sólo Ikuko permanecía aparentemente indiferente ante la discusión

- Eso no es verdad hija, me consta que el pobre chico se ha esforzado por agradarte, y no permito que hables mal de su conducta –

- No quiero hacerlo papá- expresó la chica derrotada y con lágrimas resbalando por sus sonrojadas mejillas –No quiero casarme, pero a ti no te importa, ya decidiste por mí-

- ¿Cómo puedes hacer esto papá?- le cuestionó su hijo menor y es que el chico simplemente no pasaba a esa familia se les veía que eran interesados y ambiciosos y sabía que su hermana sería muy infeliz con ese matrimonio

- Se equivocan, a pesar de que me hizo muy feliz la petición – la chica sólo desvío la mirada –decidí esperar para anunciar el compro…– no pudo terminar debido la interrupción de la chica

- Pues no lo haré, no me voy a casar con Alan por la sencilla razón de que no lo amo – gritó la chica

- Es lo mejor para ti, por tu se... – empezó a decir pero su hijo lo interrumpió

- Ya basta papá, te respetamos porque a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la extrema vigilancia que nos impones sabemos que es porque nos amas y te importamos, pero esto está fuera de sí, ¿tú te casaste enamorado no?, ¿entonces? – Samuel Tsukino le estaba dando una lección con sus palabras a su padre que simplemente agachó la cabeza meditando sobre lo dicho por el muchacho

- No voy a seguir escuchando esto, pero una cosa si te digo papá, no voy a casarme con Alan, me importan muy poco tus motivos o tus intereses – la chica salió corriendo del comedor hecha un mar de llanto, en el camino se topó con Luna

- ¿Qué te pasó mi niña?-

- Luna no quiero hablar de eso – respondió desanimada la chica mientras subía las escaleras

En el comedor se sentía un ambiente de tensión

- Eres increíble papá, si sigues con esto serás el culpable de la infelicidad de mi hermana – el chico salió de la habitación en busca de la chica

La cena había quedado en segundo plano, Kenji nunca espero tal reacción de su hija, ella siempre obedecía sus deseos, era cierto que el matrimonio era un tema delicado, pero en estos momentos y alentado por Malí, él sólo quería la seguridad de ella, no podía permitir por ningún motivo que Darién Chiba se le acercara y por su vida que no lo haría.

Ofuscado se dejó caer en su silla, la voz de su esposa hizo eco en medio del silencio de la habitación

- Ellos tienen razón – comentó firme mientras volteaba a ver a su sorprendido esposo que la contemplaba extrañado

- ¿Ikuko?, amor- él tomo su mano – ¿Qué dices?-

- No puedes obligarla a que se case con quien no ama –

- Pero es lo mejor para ella – justificó Kenji

- Lo mejor es que la dejes buscar su felicidad, si es uno de tus grandes tesoros como dices, no la fuerces a ese matrimonio

- Pero Ikuko – dijo asombrado

- Sólo tenemos dos hijos Kenji, nuestro trabajo es ver por ellos, convertirlos en personas de bien y apoyarlos a que se realicen en su vida, no para que hagan lo que nosotros queremos, creo que en parte por eso no nació nuestro otro hijo, sé que en algunas ocasiones parezco ausente, pero no consideraba necesaria mi intervención hasta hoy, que me he dado cuenta de que no podemos obligar a nuestros hijos aceptar quiénes son sus amistades o quienes no, ellos tienen derecho a equivocarse. Dime Kenji, ¿desde cuando has tratado de de que Serena se lleve con los Mali? No lo has conseguido, debe haber una razón pero no me interesa saberla, sólo te digo que Serena contará con todo mi apoyo en lo que decida

Kenji estaba maravillado con la forma en que su esposa estaba involucrándose en este tema, hacía tanto tiempo que ella no hacía algo así que abrumado con esa reacción tomo valor para hablar nuevamente con su hija.

- Esta bien amor, será como tú dices, hablaré con ella ahora mismo ¿te parece?

Ikuko negó con la cabeza, mañana, hoy deja que descanse, además los ánimos están muy alterados, ahora me gustaría caminar por el jardín ¿me acompañas?

- Claro

Al siguiente día dos jóvenes unidos por un tierno amor pasaban por dos estados de emoción diferentes, por una parte Darién se alistaba para lo que él esperaba fuera un productivo encuentro.

Por otra parte Serena es encontraba picoteando su desayuno con desgano mientras su nana la veía preocupada. Estaba a punto de preguntarle por el motivo de su estado cuando una chica del servicio interrumpió

- Disculpa Luna tienes una llamada – informó la chica, Luna que sabía sólo una persona podría llamarla salió presurosa de la habitación no sin antes advertirle a su niña que quería que todo lo que estaba en el plato desapareciera ó si no habría serias consecuencias a su regreso.

Una vez en la cocina

- ¿pasa algo?, ¿te encuentras bien? – cuestionó visiblemente preocupada

- Luna, siempre tan exagerada, estoy bien, no te preocupes

- ¿Qué no me preocupe? – gritó alterada por suerte en esos momentos la cocina estaba despejada –como me dices eso, si tú nunca me llamas a menos que sea algo sumamente importante – calmando su voz dijo – entonces ¿para que me llamas? - preguntó molesta ante la risa de su marido

- Hay alguien que desea hablar contigo hoy mismo

Ella pareció confundida y tardó un poco en contestar

- ¿Alguien que quiere hablar conmigo? ¿Quién?

- Darién Chiba – expresó con tono firme

- ¿Qué?, Dios mío como dices ese nombre cuando hablas a esta casa sabes que es peligroso, alguien podría estar escuchando- reprendió alterada

- Lo siento pero dice que le urge verte, ¿puedes salir de la casa Tsukino?-

Ella meditó un segundo, antes de dar su respuesta preguntó – ¿Lo sabe?

- Todo Luna, a diferencia de Kenji e Ikuko, Mamoru y Gea piensan diferente sobre todo Gea, ella está segura que hay alguien detrás de todo esto

- Muy bien dile a Darién que lo veo a las tres de la tarde en el parque que se encuentra cerca del centro comercial Cristal de Plata ¿está bien?

- Se lo diré amor, cuídate te amo-

- Tu cuídate más, te amo Artemis- colgó suspirando "ojalá que el encuentro con Darién sea positivo y de alguna forma eso ayude a que mi niña salga del estado en que se encuentra", era el pensamiento de la mujer en donde el objeto de su preocupación se encontraba.

Sin embargo Luna no se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado la conversación, más concretamente la parte en la que ella había dicho Darién, "Luna dijo su nombre, el nombre del amigo de Sere y además al parecer se van a ver hoy, tengo que ir, debo averiguar" pensaba un jovencito de cabellos castaños "tengo que saber si lo que mi padre siempre me ha dicho de los Chiba es verdad, sé que Luna no lo cree y acabó de confirmar, además ella nos ama y jamás haría algo que nos pusiera en peligro"

Era más de mediodía según la apreciación de cierta rubia que se encontraba acostada en su cama triste y con ojos llorosos, la situación con su padre aunada a la decepción que sentía porque no había podido comunicarse con Endimión, tenía una llamada perdida, y ese día no había llamado, eso la tenía sin ganas de hacer absolutamente nada "que pasa Endimión será que tan solo eres un espejismo, no quiero que sea así, hace tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con un chico, me transmites una calidez que abruma, sólo Darién lograba eso, pero el está tan lejos, además ya hizo su vida, en cambio tú, tu eres real, estas aquí, al menos eso siento, ¿pero qué dices Serena? ¿Si apenas conoces a Endimión? Pero tengo la impresión de conocerlo toda la vida y Ahora ¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto?, no quiero, no quiero casarme con Alan, sería muy infeliz", pensaba frustrada, alguien tocó su puerta

- Pase – gritó sin ánimo

- Buenas tardes hija, ¿sigues molesta?- preguntó Kenji, que al ver a su pequeña decaída, se le oprimió el corazón

- No estoy molesta, estoy decepcionada – dijo sin mirarlo

- Ya deja el drama Serena, estuve pensando sobre algo que tu madre me dijo

- ¿Mi madre? – en tono dudoso

- A mí también me sorprendió, pero antes de hablar de eso quiero que sepas cuáles son mis motivos para esta boda

Ella suspiro cansada – Muy bien papá te escucho-

- Siéntate, quiero que me mires a la cara – le ordenó, lo que la chica hizo sin dejar su melancolía, una vez que miro a su padre, éste siguió con su plática – tengo entendido que los Chiba tienen información sobre nosotros, temo por tu seguridad

- ¿Mi seguridad? ¿Y porque casándome estaría segura?-

- Hija, estoy seguro que esa amistad que tenías con ese niño era una treta de ellos para que en un futuro tú te casaras con él, claro que no contaban con que su plan se descubriría – comentó serio

- Dices que nuestra amistad era mentira – murmuró con voz queda –No es cierto – gritó –Éramos unos niños, ¿cómo finges que te cae mal una persona? Además Darién siempre me protegía y de ¿Dónde sacas eso del matrimonio? A esa edad era en lo que menos pensábamos, además tú no lo conociste como lo hice yo –

- Hija, es fácil caer en las manipulaciones de personas mayores, tienes razón era un niño, pero crecería, ahora mismo si el volviera estoy seguro que alentado por sus padres se acercaría a ti para conquistarte hacerte daño y si puede destruirnos, ¡es un Chiba! Serena, que no se te olvide, ellos lo único que buscan es dinero, son ambiciosos y no se detienen por nada para conseguirlo-

- Yo no creo eso, además si sabes cosas de los Chiba, deberías saber que Darién ya hizo su vida, Alan me lo dijo, ellos estudian juntos, así que no te preocupes por eso-

Aliviado es como Kenji se sentía, si bien Steve no le había comentado nada de eso, se alegraba de que al menos hubiera alguien en la vida del chico Chiba, aunque por otro lado eso bien no podría ser impedimento para acercarse a su hija.

- Ya basta, ¿recuerda todo lo que pasamos?, la prueba de ello es tu madre, solo mírala, es una muerta en vida todo por culpa de la ambición de ellos, ahora sólo me dedicó a ver por mi familia, a lo mejor no es la manera más correcta pero al menos están bien y eso es suficiente para mí

La chica no pudo evitar recordar como era su madre antes de que tuviera el accidente y perdiera el bebé, su padre tenía razón, el sufrimiento caído sobre su familia era algo que no se podía olvidar.

- Tienes razón- dijo "aunque algo me dice que las cosas no son como parecen, si ellos quisieran hacernos daño ya lo habrían hecho y dinero, ellos tienen igual o más que nosotros ¿Qué ganarían?, además Sammy piensa lo mismo, claro él era más pequeño", Kenji sonrió complacido

- Bueno ahora lo que quería decirte, esto te agradará, para que veas que no soy tan malo como tú y tu hermano piensan.

Darién se encontraba observando el hermoso paisaje frente a él, pues el río Sena atravesaba el parque donde se había citado con Luna, sus ojos vagaban recorriendo el bello lugar en donde se encontraba, Artemis que se encontraba a unos pasos del chico lo observaba en silencio, "los errores de los mayores lo pagan los hijos dañando sus corazones" pensaba el hombre.

Luna veía para todos lados, cerciorándose de que nadie la seguía, estaba consciente de que estaba pecando de paranoica pero sabía cómo era Kenji Tsukino y era mejor tomar precauciones, a lo lejos reconoció la silueta de su esposo y en cuanto al otro supo inmediatamente quién era.

- Artemis – saludó con un tierno beso – ¿me alegra tanto verte?-

- Yo igual cariño, te extrañaba, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, ahora vamos directo al grano – dirigiéndose al pelinegro – ¿cómo estás Darién?- preguntó –ahora dime ¿qué quieres saber?

- ¿Ella aún me recuerda?-

- Todos los días – contestó sonriente – de hecho te mandaba cartas cuando pequeña

Luna le contó los detalles de la llegada de los Tsukino a París, así como de la partida de su niña al colegio, la negativa de Kenji de que ella siguiera ocupándose de la niña y sobre todo las intrigas que Ann Malí había llevado a cabo a lo largo de estos años, claro que al hablar de Alan, el ambiente se llenó de tensión sobre todo cuando Darién se enteró que contaba con el total apoyo del padre de su princesa para casarse con ella, como era el trato real entre él y Serena, sobre todo cómo la chica lo rechazaba siempre que intentaba acercarse con intenciones de conquistarla, los celos lo carcomían solo de imaginar a Malí cerca de ella, pero algo más le intrigaba y quería expresar su duda

- ¿Y mis cartas?- cuestionó –yo...Mi madre me entregó las cartas de Serena

Luna sonrió por el sonrojo del chico –Yo las tengo, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para entregárselas, Kenji estaba al pendiente de todo lo relacionado a su hija, la carta que ella obtuvo, como te habrás enterada fue por obra de Sammy

**_Flash Back_**

_Después de que Ann le dijera a Serena que Darién le escribió, la rubia se va a su habitación a llorar, le dolía que el pelinegro no le hubiera contestado sus cartas, pues le escribía una cada mes, en eso entra Sammy_

_- Serena, hermana ¿Por qué lloras? – _

_- Es que Darién ya me olvidó, ahora prefiere a Ann – dice la rubia llorando_

_- Sabes Serena, creo que esa carta es falsa _

_- ¿Falsa? _

_- Si, no se parece a la letra de Darién _

_- ¿y cómo conoces la letra de Darién? – pregunta la chica_

_- Porque encontré esto – y le enseña una carta – es para ti, pero no tiene remitente, pero sé que es de Darién _

_- ¿Dónde la encontraste? – pregunta la chica extrañada _

_- En la alcoba de Luna, al parecer le llegó con otras cartas _

_- Gracias Sammy – y lo abraza, al leer la carta la chica se emociona – Sammy, me dice que sigue siendo mi amigo y que cuando crezca vendrá por mí, estoy muy feliz, pero ¿Por qué Luna tendría esta carta? Vamos a preguntarle – ambos chicos se dirigen a la recámara de la nana_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Aún no, yo... La he visto – causando impacto por sus palabras

- Pero ¿Cómo?, ella no me ha dicho nada - preguntó confusa la mujer

- No sabía que pensaba ella de mí, además escuche a Alan decir que era su novia así que no me presente como Darién, si no como Endimión Shields – aproveche que ella no me reconoció, de hecho creo que yo tampoco de no ser por la foto que le quite a Alan – agregó un poco triste, en parte porque no le agradaba mentir aunque sabía era necesario – fue en la fiesta de su amiga Molly, ella es prima de mi mejor amigo Andrew – agregó

Ella pareció entender, intercambio miradas con su esposo que se mantenía al margen de la conversación, cambió su cara de confusión por una sonrisa –entonces tú eras la razón de su alegría cuando regresó de esa fiesta – dijo pícaramente

- Espero que sí - él sonrió – por eso le pido que espere para darle las cartas, quiero ganarme su confianza, después de estos años y las cosas que pasaron debo empezar de cero, además no quiero que ella tenga problemas con su padre,

- Y yo confío en que lo harás y bien, acepto guardarte el secreto, sólo espero que mi niña entienda cuando le confieses la verdad sobre ti – dijo preocupada la nana

- Eso espero. Pero si no ha cambiado, tal vez se enoje al principio, pero estoy seguro que si me llega amar como la amó, lo hará – aseguró él

La conversación siguió con algunos detalles que el joven explicaba de cómo vería a su princesa sin levantar sospechas, además ahora contaba con una aliada.

- Por supuesto Darién, digo, Endimión cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a que te veas con Serena

- También puedes contar conmigo – dijo un jovencito que salía de los arbustos

- Sammy ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó la nana

- Te oí mencionar a Darién, así que te seguí, claro me sorprendió ver a Endimión, pues nos conocimos en la fiesta de Molly, y creo que tengo que decírtelo Luna, en realidad no estuve en la fiesta, pues me fui con Hotaru a otra, pero cuando pase por Serena para que el chofer nos fuera a buscar me lo presentó, pero escuché todo lo que dijeron, y creo que tienen razón, por ahora es mejor que mis padres no se enteren, ni tampoco Serena, conociéndola se podría demasiado feliz, cosa que alertaría a mi padre

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sammy

- Sabes Endimión, creo que debería llamar a mi hermana, háblale en dos horas, yo ayudaré a que se vean…

Serena se encontraba comprando los libros de la colección de _Crepúsculo de Stephanie Mayer _cuando su celular empezó a sonar, sin percatarse de quien era se apresuró a contestar

- ¿Hola?-

- Serena ¿cómo estás?-

- ¡Endimión!- exclamó con alegría, su día empezaba a mejorar –estoy bien gracias "sobre todo porque me llamaste", se sonrojo al percatarse de lo que había pensado

- Me alegro mucho, recuerdas esos helados que te prometí ¿te gustaría salir conmigo hoy?-

- Endimión – un tono de tristeza fue percibido por el chico –no puedo, ahora estoy con mi hermano haciendo algunas compras-

- ¡Oh! ¿Es eso? ó ¿no quieres verme? – expresó con fingido enfado y con un tono que derritió a la chica

- ¡Cómo crees! - gritó, provocando que las demás personas que se encontraban en la librería se le quedaran viendo – ¿Dónde estás? – preguntó ella mientras se recuperaba de la pena al ser el centro de atención

- En un parque, no sé cómo se llama pero cerca hay un centro comercial – dudó un poco – Madelios se llama- agregó

- ¡Que coincidencia!- exclamó la chica –ese es el lugar en donde estoy-

- ¿En serio? – "perfecto", pensó él

- Me encantaría, "así aprovecho la tarde sobre todo porque no hay guardias cerca y con Sammy acompañándome pues no hay problema"-

- Muy bien Serena, dime exactamente en dónde estás, en unos minutos estoy ahí

La chica explicó cómo podría llegar a la librería en donde ella se encontraba, emocionada por su reencuentro con el chico se dispuso a pagar lo que había adquirido y consumido en la tienda, estaba por pagar cuando una voz la detuvo

- Cárguelo a mi cuenta – extendiendo su tarjeta

- Endimión, no es necesario – le dijo la chica apenada

- Claro que sí, además yo deseo hacerlo – ella se sintió abrumada por el tono usado por el joven, así que aceptó con una leve inclinación en la cabeza

Minutos después se encontraban caminando por los pasillos del lugar mientras llegaban a la heladería

- Pensé que te habías olvidado de los helados que me prometiste – casi se arrepintió de lo que había dicho ¿era un reproche acaso?, se preguntaba a si misma

- Nunca me olvidaría de una promesa hecha a una chica tan especial y tan hermosa como tú- le dijo el joven viéndola a los ojos, ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, ella turbada por sensaciones nuevas fue la primera en desviar la mirada

- Gracias – murmuró sonrojada

El chico sonrió complacido aunque había crecido y mucho seguía conservando la inocencia que lo había cautivado años atrás. Finalmente llegaron a su destino, antes de sentarse Serena recordó que debía llamar a su hermano para indicarle en donde estaba y evitar se preocupara de más, después de hablar con él, retomo su conversación con su nuevo amigo

- ¿Y cuándo llegaste? – preguntó curiosa

- Hace unos días, pero además de tener que acomodarme en casa de Andrew, tenía algunos asuntos que resolver, pero no te preocupes de ahora en adelante estoy a tu total disposición – expresó en tono tierno que dejó cautivada a la chica

- Oh, bueno...Gracias – contestó un poco aturdida

En ese momento se acercó un joven mesero para pedir la orden de la pareja, desde el momento en que se lo hizo sus ojos vagaban recorriendo a la hermosa joven, Darién percatándose de ello carraspeó indicando la orden y fulminando con la mirada al chico que sintiéndose intimidado casi corrió para traer lo que habían ordenado. Darién estaba que se moría de celos, ¿cómo se atrevían a mirarla de esa manera?, ¡ella era su princesa!, la chica que amaba ¿estaba pintado o qué?, se encontraba en sus delirios internos hasta que se percató del prolongado silencio en el cual la chica se había sumido, preocupado preguntó – ¿Sucede algo?- casi de inmediato recordó que ella le había dicho la última vez por teléfono – ¿es aquello que quedo pendiente la última vez que hablamos?- pregunto preocupado

Ella volteó a verlo con una mirada de tristeza y melancolía, el chico al verla así sintió que se le partía el corazón de verla así.

- Han pasado tantas cosas Endimión – murmuró

- Si te hace sentir mejor, te escucho, contar las penas ayuda, además somos amigos ¿no? – comentó el chico para brindarle confianza

Serena lo vio a los ojos y aunque sabía que tenían poco de conocerse, al igual que en la fiesta de Molly algo dentro de ella le decía que podía confiar en él, animada respondió:

- Pues verás- le relato lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el interés de su padre para que se casara con ese chico, la negativa de ella, el joven por su parte sólo apretaba los puños en señal de molestia, además no pudo evitar cambiar la expresión de su rostro al escuchar como Alan, se la pasaba molestando y hasta acosando a la chica, el límite de la paciencia de Darién fue puesto a prueba cuando su nombre y familia salieron a relucir en el tema, claro con aquellas cosas que Kenji había comentado

- ¿Por qué sonríes tu padre se pasa con esa idea tan descabellada?- el chico no podía evitar sentir celos de solo imaginar a ese tipo cerca de ella y sobre todo casada con él, que a tiempo se había reencontrado con ella pensaba

- Es que falta la mejor parte-

- Pues cuéntame-

**_Flash Back_**

_- Cómo te decía hija, anoche estuve platicando con tu madre sobre este asunto y llegamos a una solución_

_- A sí ¿Cómo cual?, otro pretendiente –preguntó irónica_

_- Serena, no me hables así – reprendió _

_- Discúlpame- _

_- Continuó, creo que tienes razón, el asunto del matrimonio no es opcional hija, sabes el motivo y esa idea sigue_

_- Entiendo_

_- Aún así, debes casarte enamorada, nunca te he preguntado si te interesa algún chico porque para mí el único digno de ti es Alan Malí, pero te daré una oportunidad, dos meses, si en dos meses el amor llega a tu vida entonces aceptaré al chico en cuestión, pero si no, te casas con Alan y te esforzarás por al menos respetarlo y quererlo como lo que será, tu marido y compañero, ¿entendiste?-_

_- ¿Esa es la mejor opción? – cuestionó ella de manera sarcástica_

_- Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte hija, todo es por tu seguridad – comentó firme_

_- Y ¿cómo voy a conocer personas?, siempre tengo a tus guaruras encima de mí- _

_- Cuando salgas cerca no habrá problema, pero a lugares demasiado concurridos al menos un escolta irá, pero dependerá del lugar ¿te parece?-_

_- Supongo que sí- respondió no muy animada, aunque dentro de ella nacía una esperanza "Endimión"._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Aún y con esa exigencia por parte de él, sé que me ama y todo lo hace para que no me pase nada, cree que los enemigos están cerca – se rió por ese comentario

- Y tú, ¿qué piensas de eso? – preguntó cuando la chica terminó de desahogarse

- Ya te lo he dicho, no me casaré con él, creo que hay que estar enamorada para dar ese gran paso – Darién sonrió ante esa declaración pero también observó que ella suspiraba ahora como añorando algo, presintiendo que se trataba de él, siguió cuestionando a la chica

- ¿Y sobre esa familia? La que me acabas de contar, de ese tu amigo, Darién ¿Qué piensas? – preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente cosa que no logró aunque igualmente ella no se dio cuenta

- Pienso que todo lo que me dijo mi padre de él es mentira – declaró en tono tan firme que hizo que el joven sonriera visiblemente –mi padre dice que tiene pruebas, pero sinceramente yo creo que las cosas no son como son, como sea, Darién y yo, pues no sé si sigamos siendo amigos, además está haciendo su vida, por cierto ¿Estudias con Andrew?

- Si Serena, somos amigos de la escuela

- entonces debes conocerlo, es Darién Chiba, pero Alan me dijo que tiene novia

- ¿En serio?- un dejo de tristeza atravesó el corazón de él

- Si, el es feliz, eso me hace estar feliz por él, lo que más me duele es que no pude despedirme, ni decirle que siempre seríamos amigos-

- Sabes Serena, las cosas no son siempre como parecen, si bien creo que conocí a Darién, no tiene novia, de eso te lo puede asegurar – comentó el chico tomando la mano de la joven – pero lo que si te puedo decir, es que tienes que escuchar a tu corazón – a partir de ese instante sensaciones conocidas abrumaron a la pareja, sobre todo a la chica que recordó como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente lo bien que se sentía cuando su amigo de la infancia hacía lo mismo en señal de protección, sonrojada no pudo evitar mirarlo y querer descifrar aquello que su mirada quería decirle, lo que si sabía era que esa sensación se sentía muy bien

Poco después llegaba Sammy – Hola Endimión, gusto en saludarte de nuevo –

- El gusto es mío, Sammy –

- Sammy, ¿sabes? Parece que Endimión estudió con Darién, además hermano tenías razón Alan mintió nuevamente en relación a su novia – dijo la chica con una sonrisa en los labios

- Te lo dije Serena, esos hermanos Malí siempre están mintiéndonos

- Con permiso, los dejó, tengo que ir a lavarme las manos – la chica se alejó y Sammy se quedó viendo a Darién

- no pude preguntártelo cuando estaba con Luna, pero ¿tienes novia?

- No Sammy, ahora no, no voy a negarte que si tuve novia, pero jamás llegue amarla como amo a tu hermana, así que después del baile de Molly terminé con ella, si voy a empezar una relación con tu hermana necesito hacerlo sin tener otros compromisos

- y que tipo de relación pretendes

- deseo casarme con ella Sammy, no voy a permitir que me la vuelvan a quitar ni que la casen con Alan, Serena será mi esposa, si ella así lo acepta, aún cuando el mundo se oponga, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que nos casemos

Continuara

-----------------------------------------

quiero pedirles una disculpa por el retraso pero pasaron algunas cosas que no vale la pena mencionar, agradezco a mi amiga Sailor Lady que se ofreció para ayudarme con el capítulo, pues como saben el principio de este fic es que me ayudaran hacerlo para que se unieran puntos de vista diferentes. **Cherrie SA**

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews del capitulo 7 a

**Anyreth, ciakara, Chibiusa87, Esmeralda Duran (emeraude Serenity), lerrine, liebende lesung, mairethchiba, namiha-chan, pichicoy, Princes Moon Ligth, Sailor Lady, Sandy - Serena, SARLMD (sailor sagitario ceferenia), Serena Ramos, SeReNyMoOn Tanita Love, yecceful y Patty Ramirez de Chiba (**_disculpen si escribí mal su nombre o si omiti alguna, se aceptan reclamos, besos)_

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

en tanto a traves de los reviews que me envian les aviso de las actualizaciones para que esten enteradas

y muchas gracias por su espera y paciencia

9 de agosto de 2009


	9. Nuestras citas a escondidas

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Nuestras Citas a escondidas (Autores: SeReNyMoOn y Cherrie SA)**

Serena y Darién después de haber platicado por horas, quedaron en verse nuevamente ahora que Sammy había llegado sabían que era hora de despedirse pero antes de eso Darién le dice

- Serena, te juro que te ayudaré a que no te cases con Alan, tu padre tiene que entender que en el corazón no se manda

- Gracias Endymión por comprenderme

- Entonces podemos vernos mañana, ¿te parece bien en Galeries Lafayette Mariage? – pregunta el pelinegro

- por supuesto Endymión, te veo a las 12:00 mañana nos retiran temprano de la escuela, como sabes mi padre me controla mi tiempo, en algunas ocasiones lo siento tan asfixiante – dice la rubia con un dejo de tristeza, Darién se acerca a ella y la abraza – sé cómo te sientes Serena, pero recuerda que puedes contar conmigo para todo, sin embargo ahora creo que debemos irnos no quiero que te castiguen y mañana faltes a nuestra cita – la chica solo sonríe

- No te preocupes por nada hermana, y tú tampoco Endymión yo los cubriré, por lo que después de pagar la cuenta los tres suben al carro de Darién y se dirigen a casa de la rubia, una esquina antes de llegar ella y Sammy se bajan y no le permiten a él que los acompañe, al llegar no está su padre, por lo que la chica suspira aliviada y se va a su habitación, momentos después escucha que llaman a la puerta

- Serena, ¿puedo pasar? – se escucha mientras la cabeza de su hermano aparece por la puerta

- Sammy, claro pasa, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta la chica

- sólo quería platicar contigo, ¿Qué te pasó con Endimión? Te veo muy contenta – cuestiona el chico

- Ay Sammy, pues como te diste cuenta estuve platicando con él y no sé porque pero le conté todo lo que estaba pasando, y si recuerdas me dijo que me ayudaría, sabes Sammy, le creo, sé que él me ayudará a que mi papá no me case con Alan

- ¿En verdad Serena? Eso sí es una buena noticia, cualquiera antes que Alan, en realidad no sé como nuestro padre lo soporta

- Es que se ha hecho amigo de Steve, la verdad ese señor nunca me ha caído bien, lo siento muy falso al igual que sus hijos

- Si Serena, igual a mí me produce esa sensación, sólo espero que mi padre algún día se dé cuenta de que el mundo no gira alrededor de los Malí

Eso espero igual, Sammy – momentos después ambos cenaban en compañía de sus padres

- Papá – dice Sammy – Serena y yo necesitamos hacer unas compras después del colegio, te avisamos para que no te preocupes por nosotros

- Entonces díganle al chofer que los lleve y los vaya a buscar como siempre – les ordena Kenji

- de acuerdo papá – le dice Sammy, después todos se van a dormir, lejos de ahí al igual que la rubia, un joven de cabellos negros estaba muy nervioso, mañana tendría lo que sería su primera cita con la mujer que amaba.

Al otro día, la mañana no podía ser más perfecta, el sol había salido llenando de calor a la ciudad, el cantar de los pájaros despertaron a la rubia, que al abrir esos hermosos ojos azules sonrió de manera muy dulce sabia perfectamente que ese día seria muy especial… así que se levantó y se duchó; al terminar se arregló de manera muy natural haciendo énfasis en sus labios color carmín.

- ¿ya estas lista? – preguntó su hermano

- si, en seguida bajo

- apúrate porque si no papá puede arrepentirse de dejarnos salir después de clases

- si tienes razón – dijo sonriendo y su hermano salió de la habitación.

Después del desayuno ambos hermanos salieron de la casa en el auto que los dejó en la escuela donde ambos estudiaban, después de las clases los llevaron a Galeries Lafayette Mariage, en donde realizarían una comparas para simular su salida.

- bien hermana entonces a la atardecer nos encontraremos en este mismo lugar…

- de acuerdo, pórtate muy bien y cuídate mucho Sammy…- el chico asintió y comenzó a retirarse cuando Serena lo detuvo unos segundos mirándolo fijamente…- Gracias… de verdad muchas gracias

- de nada, solo diviértete

- lo haré…- dijo sonriendo a lo que su hermano se despidió para reunirse con sus amigos que ya lo esperaban. Y justo en ese momento Endimión llegó sorprendiéndola con una rosa roja…- gracias Endimión es hermosa

- es para una hermosa princesa – le dijo haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara

- ¿y a donde me llevarás?

- a un lugar digno de una princesa, como tú…

- ¿de verdad?... ¿y se puede saber a dónde es?

- no…

- ¿Por qué?

- pues porque es una sorpresa…

- de acuerdo entonces vamos

Ambos salieron de la galería rumbo al estacionamiento donde estaba aparcado el auto de Endimión; ya estando dentro el joven sacó un pañuelo de seda muy fino y se lo entregó a Serena…

-¿y eso? ¿Para qué es?

- quiero que te lo pongas, al lugar donde vamos es una sorpresa y hasta que lleguemos no deseo que veas nada…

- OK, lo usaré con la condición de que en nuestra próxima salida seas tu quien se ponga esto – dijo mostrando la pequeña prenda

- estoy de acuerdo princesa…- así que Serena colocó la prenda de manera que cubrió sus ojos y así Endimión arrancó el auto hacia su destino…

El camino había sido estupendo la plática entre los dos fluía libremente, Serena no se había sentido tan libre y tan feliz desde hacia ya muchos años, el sentir la presencia de Endimión cerca de ella era una experiencia que le recordaba mucho aquellos años de antaño…

- llegamos!...- dijo Endimión

- entonces ¿ya puedo quitarme el vendaje?

- no, espera un poco mas…- fue entonces que auto se detuvo, Endimión bajó del auto y ayudó a la rubia a bajar del mismo. Después se encaminaron lentamente hacia la entrada de aquel majestuoso lugar…- ahora si… - le dijo y al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a quitarse el pañuelo, y ella al abrir sus ojos la luz le calaba sus pupilas; pero en cuanto pudo distinguir bien el lugar sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, la emoción que sentía en eso momentos era inmensa…

- Endimión este lugar ¡... es… hermoso!

- Serena, tú eres una princesa y este lugar es sólo un pequeño detalle que tú te mereces…-

- gracias…- serena sintió una alegría inmensa en su corazón, Endimión era un chico con buenos sentimientos y cada minuto que pasaban juntos ella se sentía muy a gusto, pero al escuchar cada palabra de Endimión añoraba los viejos tiempos a lado de su amigo Darien… se preguntaba a cada minuto ¿Dónde estaría?... ¿Cómo le ha ido?... ¿la recordaría Como ella a él?... fue entonces que se acordó de algo que fue muy lindo en su infancia…

**_Flash Back_**

_-princesa…_

_-Darién!!!_

_-como estas princesita sabes te he traído algo muy especial_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-ten…- y le entrego un cuadro en el que había pintado un castillo y afuera de él estaban un príncipe y una princesa…- es para que recuerdes que tu siempre serás mi princesa…_

_-Darién es hermoso!... muchas gracias…_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

-¿te pasa algo?

-no, sólo recordé algo…- Endimión no entendía, en ocasiones sentía temor de que se descubriera la verdad antes de tiempo…- pero no te preocupes es algo que paso hace tiempo y que es un recuerdo muy bonito…

-bueno eso me tranquiliza… y ahora mejor nos vamos para alcanzar a recorrer lo mejor del castillo…- comenzaron su recorrido, Serena está tan feliz que sus ojos sólo irradiaban felicidad, no podía expresar con palabras todo lo que en su interior ocurría; Darien por su parte solo sonreía por verla tan feliz y él comenzó a contarle la historia de aquel palacio donde muchos sueños se hicieron realidad pero otros tantos fueron arrancados de la vida por llevarse a una vida llena de placeres y desprecios…- mira Serena esta es la Galería de los Espejos, es un símbolo del poder del monarca absoluto, se levantó sobre la antigua terraza del palacio nuevo y esta obra se concluyó en 1684.

- es impresionante todo lo que me has dicho hasta parece que viviste la historia de este palacio…

- no exageres Serena es solo que… bueno… me puse a estudiar…

- hay Endimión…- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- me imagino que todos los reyes que vivieron aquí debieron disfrutarla mucho…

- En un inicio, la Chateau de Versalles no era más que una casa de campo modesta construida por Luis XIII. En este lugar, el solía ir de caza y descansar de la ajetreada vida de París. Versalles no era ni remotamente algo parecido a un palacio pero cuando Luis XIV llego al trono comenzó a cambiar las cosas y modificó la gran mayoría de aquella casa de campo de su padre... y pues bien aquí esta el resultado…

- sabes mucho de este lugar…- dijo sorprendida… - ¡mira Endimión!... esos deben de ser los jardines ¿verdad?...- el pelinegro asintió…- vamos… son hermosos hay tantas flores de diferentes colores… la variedad es increíble…- Darien sólo sonreía escuchando a la rubia su inocencia y vivacidad lo hacían sentir tan bien…

-sabias que lo más visitado de Versalles son la Sala de los Espejos, la Capilla Real y la Casa de Opera. Sin embargo, los jardines también son un gran atractivo para la mayoría de los turistas, en ellos se encuentra el Gran Canal, un inmenso lago artificial donde solían navegar naves de guerra y l'Orangerie, el lugar donde el rey, la única persona que podía cultivar naranjas en París, tenía sus naranjos que daban sus frutos todo el año, incluso en invierno.

-¿de verdad?...

- así es…

- como me gustaría haber vivido aquí…

- pues podemos hacer algo al respecto…

-¿Qué?

- por aquí su majestad…- dijo Endimión haciendo un reverencia hacia la rubia la cual captó la intención del joven inmediatamente

- gracias…- contestó ella caminando hacia el lago y al llegar abordaron una de las lanchas que había ahí, Darien la tomó cuidadosamente de la mano y por unos momentos disfrutaron de esa tarde que estaba a punto de culminar, la brisa del lago los hacia sentir maravillados que deseaban que no terminara jamás…pero lo inevitable tuvo que llegar ese día había acabado y era mejor marcharse para que Serena no llegara tan tarde y así poder seguir saliendo con el permiso de su papá…- es hora de irnos ¿verdad?...- dijo la rubia con un aire de tristeza

-si…

-es una lástima, me la pase muy bien contigo

-si quieres podemos ir a Sainte Chapelle…

- ¿de verdad me llevarás allá?

- por supuesto… es un lugar precioso

-ok, entonces yo te avisaré en cuanto podamos ir…

- de acuerdo, entonces vamos…- ambos salieron del palacio de Versalles y regresaron a la ciudad en cuestión de minutos…- hemos llegado… ojalá el tiempo no pasará tan rápido… pero en fin me la pase muy bien espero que tu también…

-si Endimión, muchas gracias

-¿estás segura que quieres quedarte aquí?... tu hermano no ha llegado

-no te preocupes Sammy llegará en cualquier momento

-está muy bien, pero si tienes algún problema solo llámame

-si… no te preocupes… y gracias por todo Endimión…- fue entonces cuando Darien comenzó a marcharse en su auto y a los pocos minutos el hermano de Serena llegó, tomaron las bolsas y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial donde los esperaba el chofer…- gracias…

-ni lo digas hermana

-hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

-me alegro por ti… te lo mereces…

Caía la noche cuando Serena recibía una llamada por su celular, era Endimión quien la llamaba

- Buenas noches princesa, espero no interrumpir –

- para nada Endimión, ya me estaba preparando para dormir, pero me da gusto escuchar tu voz –

- Eso quiere decir que hablé justo a tiempo, para desearte dulces sueños

- Igualmente Endimión, y de paso quiero agradecerte el maravilloso día que me hiciste pasar –

- No tienes nada que agradecerme Serena, el placer fue mío, el pasar un día junto a ti, fue un sueño hecho realidad –

- Endimión, no te burles – dijo Serena toda roja y daba gracias al cielo de que estuvieran hablando por teléfono

- No me burlo princesa, no sabes cuánto tiempo tuve que esperar para estar junto a ti – le dijo el pelinegro

- Pero Endimión, no tiene mucho que nos cocimos – le responde la rubia extrañada

- Pero yo te esperaba en todos mis sueños Serena, eso te lo puedo jurar, el verte fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, te lo aseguro –

- Se me hace que le dices eso a todas las chicas –

- No Serena, tú eres a la única que se lo he dicho, te lo juro – después de unos momentos de silencio, el pelinegro le dice – Bueno princesita, que descanses, te hablo mañana para ponernos de acuerdo para nuestra siguiente cita –

- Hasta mañana Endimión, buenas noches y que descanses –

Al colgar el teléfono Darién lanzó un suspiro, en eso escuchó una voz – de verdad que te pegó duro el amor – le dice Andrew quien estaba entrando

- Así es Andy, el volver encontrarme con Serena fue lo mejor de mi vida, siempre la he amado, desde niño, es que siempre ha sido tan linda, tanto por dentro como por fuera, todos estos años lejos de ella fueron un sacrificio –

- y Darién ¿Qué pasará cuando ella descubra que eres tú?

- No quiero pensarlo Andy, sólo espero que comprenda el porqué me tuve que ocultar bajo ese nombre, pero lo que sí es verdad, es que siempre la he amado.

- Lo sé Darién – después de platicar un rato más los amigos se fueron a dormir,

Al otro día Darién y Andrew se encontraban desayunando, en ese momento entra Unazuki

- Hola Andy, hola Dar –

- Hola hermana

- Buenos días Una – responde el pelinegro

- ¿Cuál es su plan para hoy? – pregunta la chica

- Yo iré con mi novia de compras, ya se aproxima la boda de Molly y tanto tú como ella son las madrinas, así que me dijo que las acompañaría a escoger sus atuendos – dice el rubio con un dejo de tristeza – Darién ¿quieres acompañarnos?

- No lo creo Andy, al rato voy hablarle a Serena y tengo que comunicarme con mis padres, no quiero que papá se dé cuenta de que está pasando algo

- Cómo quieras – después del desayuno Andy, partió con su hermana, primero fueron a buscar a Reika y de ahí al centro comercial donde las esperaba Molly, junto con Kevin, momentos después llegó Serena acompañada de su mamá

- Hola chicas, disculpen la tardanza, pero papá insistió en que mi madre me acompañara después de que Molly llamó temprano

- Me alegro que hayas venido Serena y que tus padres hayan dado el permiso para que seas una de mi dama de honor

- Es un honor para nosotros el que hayas considerado a Serena – dice Ikuko y ¿para cuándo es la boda?

- el próximo 25 – dice Molly – espero puedan acompañarnos

- ¿el 25? No lo creo Molly, Kenji y yo tenemos un compromiso y no podremos asistir, pero irán Serena y Sammy

-es una pena… pero de todas maneras muchas gracias…

-no te preocupes Molly, y desde ahorita mis mejores deseos en tu matrimonio…

-muchas gracias señora

-de nada… miren este vestido…- dijo Ikuko en el almacén donde estaban escogiendo el vestuario que utilizarían las damas de honor cuando Serena escucha su celular, al contestar se da cuenta de que es Endimión

- Endimión, ¡qué gusto! – le dice al contestar

- hola princesa, ¿cómo estás? – le pregunta cortésmente el pelinegro

- Bien, gracias, aunque estoy de compras con Molly, Unazuki, Reika – le dice

- De haber sabido que ibas a ir con ellos, los hubiera acompañado – le responde el pelinegro

- entonces tal vez hubieras conocido a mi madre – le dice la rubia

- ¿tu mamá las acompañó? – cuestiona el chico

- Pues sí, y la verdad estoy feliz, hacía tiempo que ella no me acompañaba, en realidad desde que llegamos a París –

- Princesa, me alegro por ti, pero te hablaba para preguntarte cuando nos volveremos a ver – le pregunta Darién

- Si quieres el fin de Semana, aprovechamos que Sammy tiene que salir el sábado por unos asuntos y le dijo a mi papá que lo acompañara, supongo que lo hizo por nosotros

- Serena, será una eternidad lo que tendré que esperar para volver a verte – le dice Darién con un suspiro

- Endimión, no exageres, sólo faltan tres días – dice riendo la rubia

- Entonces el sábado será, pero te estaré hablando todos los días, pues si no puedo verte me conformo con al menos escuchar tu voz – la chica sólo se ríe y le dice – de acuerdo Endimión, esperaré tus llamadas – después de despedirse cortan la comunicación y justo en ese momento llegó su mamá

- Serena, hija ¿con quién hablabas? – le pregunta Ikuko

- Con un amigo mamá, lo conocí en la fiesta de compromiso de Molly – le dice tímidamente

- Serena, ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

- mamá, es que en verdad no sabía cómo lo ibas a tomar, en ocasiones tanto tú como papá me limitan mis amistades – dice tristemente la chica

- Tienes razón hija, pero después de la última discusión con tu padre, me di cuenta que no podemos seguir controlando tu vida, lo único que te puedo decir es que tengas cuidado, no quiero que sufras o que te hagan daño, tú sabes muy bien a que o mejor dicho a quien me refiero –

- Si madre, lo sé, pero no te preocupes, esa persona ya no me recuerda – le dice Serena a su madre tristemente

- Creo que es lo mejor hija, te lo puedo asegurar

-si, quizás tengas razón…- dijo tristemente y entre un murmuro

Después de hacer las compras todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas, por supuesto que Darién le comentó lo que habló con Serena a Andrew

- Te aseguró Andy, que de haber sabido que iba ir Serena te decía que sí – le dijo Darién

- pero afortunadamente el destino lo impidió, ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Ikuko te reconoce? –

- En eso tienes razón, no puedo exponer a Serena, tengo que cuidarme, al menos hasta que ella sepa quién soy y atenerme a lo que ella decida – dijo con Darién preocupado, pues no quería que Serena lo llegara a despreciar por haberle mentido.

Los días pasaron lentamente para la joven pareja, pero tal como Darién lo prometió le habló a Serena todos los días; platicaban durante un buen rato, el tiempo parecía volar cuando ellos dos conversaban - princesa… ¿en serio vas a poder ir mañana Sain Chapelle?...- preguntó el moreno un tanto escéptico a la respuesta de la rubia…

-no lo sé Endimión, necesito hacer algunos planes para poder salir… que te parece si te confirmo al rato… tal vez…

- no te preocupes… - contestó con un dejo de tristeza Darién

-es broma Endimión, Sammy ya arregló todo de veo mañana en la estación 6 a las 9 de la mañana

-¿estás segura?...

-si… Sammy y yo haremos todo lo posible para llegar

-de acuerdo entonces nos vemos ahí…

-si…

-ahora ve a dormir… y sueña con los angelitos

-tu también…

-princesa…

-¿si Endimión?

-…no… no es nada… sólo… descansa… buenas noches

-buenas noches, Endimión…

Serena y Darién se encontraron al otro día en la estación que los llevaría a Saint Chapelle…- ¡estás hermosa! – dijo el pelinegro logrando un sonrojo en la rubia…

-gracias…

-vamos… la capilla es una maravilla, te encantará…- disimuladamente tomó la mano de la chica y entraron al transporte, tomaron asiento y el silencio los invadió… Serena por su parte observaba el paisaje y él… él se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos hasta que la voz de la chica lo volvió a la realidad…

-¡ya llegamos!... dijo emocionada

-así es…- la mirada de Darién había cambiado por completo, estaba llena de nostalgia, de nostalgia… sin embargo pasó desapercibida para Serena ya que se estaba concentrando en el hermoso paisaje que estaba frente a ella…- aunque hay que caminar un poco

-no importa… vamos ya paró el metro…- Serena se levantó de su asiento y bajó, Darien la siguió y comenzaron su caminata hacia la capilla

-sabías que la construcción de la capilla duró solo siete años

-¿tan poquito?

-si… fue iniciada por órdenes de San Luis IX de Francia…

-sabes mucho me recuerdas a…- se detuvo abruptamente y Darién sólo la miró…

-¿a quién?...- preguntó con cierto temor

-a un amigo… un viejo amigo…- la añoranza se reflejó en sus pupilas y una fugaz lágrima se desvaneció en ellos sin llegar a resbalar hacia el abismo…- mejor vamos a la capilla el día es perfecto y no quiero arruinarlo…

-a que te refieres con arruinarlo – la cuestiona el pelinegro

-ya llegará el momento adecuado en el que te pueda hablar de esa persona que fue muy especial para mi…

-de acuerdo, cuando estés lista para hablar, yo estaré escuchándote

-gracias…- Su visita transcurrió armoniosamente, Serena se veía muy feliz y él irradiaba paz como en los viejos tiempos. Al terminar se encaminaron hacia el metro y Darién se detuvo antes de entrar a la estación…- ¿sucede algo?

-Serena…yo… -sin decir nada mas se acercó lentamente a los labios de la chica robándole un pequeño y tierno beso…- lo lamento…- ella no dijo nada simplemente prosiguió su camino. Darién por su parte sentía que había cometido un terrible error y que ese momento que había sido tan mágico desencadenaría terribles consecuencias… era inevitable el pensar en que tal vez no la volvería a ver y que su amistad se había arruinado.

Al llegar a París, Darien la llevó hasta una estación cerca de su casa donde ya la esperaba su hermano Sammy para juntos regresar a casa. No hubo mas tiempo de nada simplemente se despidieron con una sonrisa en su rostro con sensaciones que no entendían porque se habían instalado en su pecho.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo que había pasado ese día, se llevó sus manos a su boca, aún sentía el contacto de los labios de Endimión, su primer beso, un beso lleno de ternura y de amor, pero ella ¿Qué sentía? Siempre había pensado en Darién como su príncipe encantado, pero no sabía nada de él, acaso Endimión ¿sería ahora su príncipe? Esa era una pregunta que se había hecho desde que le contó lo que su padre pretendía con ella y con Alan, mientras tenía estos pensamientos entró una llamada a su celular

- Hola princesa – le dice tímidamente Darién

- Hola Endimión – le responde la rubia con un aire de tristeza

- Serena, discúlpame, en realidad deseaba con todo el alma darte ese beso, pero no sé si te ofendí – le dice muy contrariado

- No Endimión, no me ofendiste, pero…

- No digas nada, no aún Serena, creo que esto lo debemos hablar personalmente – le dice el pelinegro

- tienes razón Endimión –

- sólo hablé para desearte como todas las noches dulces sueños –

- igualmente Endimión –

- Serena, ¿podemos vernos mañana?

- No lo sé, tú sabes lo difícil que es para mí salir –

- princesa, si quieres te habló mañana, y me pasas a Sammy, a lo mejor el pueda ayudarnos

- de acuerdo Endimión, entonces hasta mañana –

- hasta mañana mi dulce princesa –

- Hasta mañana Endimión – después de hablar con ella Darién estaba pensativo mirando por la ventana, - ¿Qué pasa Darién? – le pregunta Andrew

- Andy, hoy no pude resistirme y le di un beso a Serena

- Darién, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- sólo te puedo decir, que fue un impulso, te he dicho que la amo, pero no sé cómo lo tomará ella cuando me le declare, pero sobre todo, cuando le diga que soy Darién, su amigo de la infancia, de alguna manera sé que ella todavía me recuerda, pero tengo miedo, ahora que la he vuelto a recuperar no quiero perderla

- lo sé amigo, pero si su amor es tan fuerte, estoy seguro que vencerá todas las barreras, recuerda que el amor siempre triunfa-

- Tienes razón amigo –

En casa de Serena, ella al igual que Darién miraba por la ventana cuando oye que tocan a su puerta – Pase – dice y la puerta se abre dando paso a Sammy

- Hermana, ¿Qué tienes? –

- Nada Sammy, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te he visto pensativa desde que nos despedimos de Endimión –

- Sammy, hoy Endimión me dio un beso, hace rato habló y quiere que nos veamos mañana – le dice la rubia mientras seguía mirando la luna a través de la ventana

- y dime hermana ¿Qué sentiste?

- No te lo puedo explicar Sammy, es decir siempre soñé con que mi primer beso me lo diera Darién, tú lo sabes muy bien

- Lo sé Serena, pero sabes que papá jamás aprobaría tu relación con Darién, además dime si él hubiese aparecido en tu vida nuevamente, ¿Qué hubieses hecho?

- No lo sé Sammy, no lo sé –

- pues yo si lo sé Serena, te hubieses delatado

- Sammy –

- No digas nada hermana, el cariño que sientes por tu amigo de la infancia no lo puedes ocultar, por eso papá te cuida tanto –

- Tal vez tengas razón Sammy

- En verdad la tengo Serena, ahora tenemos que ver de qué manera te reúnes mañana con Endimión

- Pero Sammy

- Nada de peros Serena, recuerda que papá sólo te dio un plazo muy corto y si él te dijo que te iba ayudar, lo hará

- ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

- simplemente lo sé Serena – ambos hermanos se pusieron de acuerdo para su salida para el día siguiente

Al día siguiente en el desayuno, Serena y Sammy se encontraban en el comedor, en eso entra Kenji

- Buenos días hijos –

- Buenos días papá –

- Serena, cariño hoy viene Alan a comer, espero que te arregles para recibirlo

- Papá, creo que Serena no va a poder acompañarte en la comida, pues como sabes ayer no pude terminar mi tarea y hoy tengo que volver a salir, además es el día libre de Luna

- Pero Sammy te puede acompañar cualquiera

- Lo siento papá, pero tiene que ser un familiar y no quiero que mamá se canse, pues es casi todo el día

- Entonces no hay nadie más que te acompañe – dice en tono serio

- Lo siento papá, pero nos debiste haber avisado con tiempo acerca de la visita de Alan – le dice Sammy

- Entonces creo que dejaré la comida para la próxima semana, por lo que le pido que no hagan compromisos

- está bien padre – dijeron los dos chicos

Después de desayunar Serena la habló a Endimión para decirle que aceptaba su invitación

- De acuerdo princesa, entonces nos vemos en una hora

Darién se encontró con Serena y Sammy

- Gracias Sammy por ayudarnos – le dijo el pelinegro

- lo hago con mucho gusto D… Endimión, haré todo con tal de que mi hermana no se case con ese tal Alan, y estoy seguro que tú nos apoyarás

- Por supuesto Sammy, Serena jamás se casará con Alan, si ella no quiere

- Gracias a los dos – dice Serena

- Entonces, nos vemos aquí dentro de tres horas – dice Sammy y no te preocupes, si mi papá habla con mis amigos ellos dirán del encuentro familiar, lo que no sabe papá es que no sólo puedes llevar hermanas o hermanos, sino también a la chica que te guste, por lo que Hotaru va conmigo, como su hermano Zafiro, está loco por una chica de la escuela, la acompaña, así que por ese lado quédate tranquila –

- Gracias Sammy – después de despedirse Darién y Serena se pusieron a caminar, ninguno hablaba, de pronto se encontraron en el embarcadero donde los bateaux-mouche dan un recorrido por el río Sena, por lo que los chicos se subieron a uno, cuando el bateaux-mouche empezó su recorrido Darién le tomó la mano a la chica

- Serena, quiero que sepas que lo que pasó ayer no fue sólo un impulso, era algo que deseaba con toda el alma, pues pequeña me he enamorado de ti

-Endimión – dice ella

- No digas nada, sé que por ahora es muy pronto para que sientas algo más por mí

- No es eso Endimión, es por el pasado

- ¿el pasado?

- Si Endimión, el pasado –

- Ahora no Serena, no creo que sea el momento, algún día hablaremos de tu pasado, ese día estoy seguro que será muy importante para ambos

- Cómo digas Endimión –

-lo mejor será disfrutar de este paseo, mira…- le dijo señalando hacia el frente y cambiando totalmente la conversación…- ese es el Pont Louis-Philippe en 1833 Luis Felipe puso la primera piedra para celebrar sus ascenso al trono

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?

-la verdad es que tuve que estudiar mucho…

-¿en serio?

-no, como crees, es solo que bueno tuve una asignatura de historia francesa y para ser muy sincero me gusta mucho…

-vaya, es increíble, aunque siempre me ha gustado mucho la ciudad jamás tuve la oportunidad de conocerla como lo he hecho contigo… siempre pensé que el amor nacía de conocer y recorrer las historias en París junto a esa persona especial… pero sabes he descubierto que el amor nace de conocer, recorrer y admirar a esa persona con la que desearías compartir tu vida…

-tal vez. muchas veces nos cuesta trabajo encontrar el amor, sin embargo hay ocasiones en el que el amor está justo a nuestro lado y no nos damos cuenta de ello, creo firmemente que cuando amas de verdad a una persona no importa lo lejos que este o lo que digan de ella… lo que realmente importa es cuanto piensas en ella y sobre todo cuanto estás dispuesto a arriesgar por estar juntos…

-¿Endimión, tú que arriesgarías?

-todo…- Serena lo observaba minuciosamente apreciando cada detalle en el rostro del joven, sus muecas, los gestos, el movimiento de sus labios… sentía que ese joven hablaba con la verdad se había sincerado en esa platica de amistad…- sé que en ocasiones es difícil pero cuando amas de verdad hay que arriesgar todo por todo, así sabrás si valió la pena tu esfuerzo y de ser lo contrario aprenderás los errores que cometiste y no volverás a errar…

-tienes razón… el amor es un constante aprendizaje

-sí, así es… y cómo también es la historia mira hemos llegado al el Pont Neuf, que se remonta al año 1607 no creas que por que lleva ese nombre es relativamente joven… no este puente es mi favorito… es el más antiguo de Francia y el más hermoso…

-si es muy bonito

-se llama así porque fue el primer puente hecho de piedra… los anteriores eran de madera así como cuando los príncipes rescataban a las princesas de los hechiceros malvados, o de las torres más altas… o quizás simplemente de un matrimonio a la fuerza…

-entonces, creo que no tendré mas opciones que casarme con Alan

-¿Por qué

-por que los príncipes de aquellas épocas no creo que sigan existiendo…

-pero entonces ¿Qué soy yo?

-mi amigo

-te equivocas… yo soy la reencarnación de alguno de esos príncipes y estoy aquí para rescatar a mi princesa, que eres tú…- Serena se sonrojó y una sonrisa de alegría se dibujo en su rostro, el saber que era querida y protegida por Endimión hizo que su corazón se tranquilizara un poco…- mira… hemos llegado

-¿a dónde?

-a la Tour Eiffel… ¿no es maravillosa?

-si… es hermosa, nunca la había visto así de cerca…

-pues bien, ahora no sólo la veras de cerca sino que subirás en ella…

-no eso creo, que no soy un poquito acrofobica

-no olvides que me tienes a un lado y que te cuidaré muy bien…

-si eso lo sé, pero…

-ven no temas… ahora ven toma mi mano que vamos a bajar…- Serena tomó su mano y bajaron del bateaux-mouche; luego caminaron un poco por los jardines que rodean la tour hasta que llegaron frente a ella…- ¿Qué te parece?

-me encanta!

-entonces vamos!

-espera un poco Endimión, es que…

-no temas yo estaré a tu lado siempre…- le dijo tomándola de la mano para después comenzar a caminar hasta que tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría hasta la cima. Ya estando ahí todo transcurrió con calma, el paisaje era increíble…

-gracias… de verdad, muchas gracias Endimión…

-no tienes porque princesa… yo me siento muy a gusto contigo y la verdad… tú sabes que…

-lo sé…- dijo sin que Endimión terminara su frase…- quisiera seguir repitiendo estas salidas a tu lado…

-por mi encantado…

-de acuerdo… sólo que ahora tenemos que regresar… es tarde y Sammy me esperará…

-si… vamos…- Al terminar de bajar de la torre caminaron hacia la estación donde abordaron el metro, a la hora acordada llegaron a donde les esperaba Sammy y la chica y su hermano se fueron a su casa, pasó el tiempo y por supuesto las citas entre Serena y Darién se hicieron más frecuentes con la ayuda de su hermano. Y por fin llegó el día de la boda de Molly, Serena se encontraba bellísima, fue acompañada de Sammy, afortunadamente Ikuko intervino para impedir que Alan los acompañara y aunque Kenji, Alan y Steve se molestaron, no tuvieron más remedio que acatar los deseos de la rubia y su madre.

Darién y Serena se encontraban bailando en la pista

- Princesa, te ves bellísima

- Gracias Endimión

- Sabes, me gustaría invitarte a un día de campo, ¿aceptas?

- ¿día de campo? – mientras recordaba ese hermoso día de campo que tuvo con su amigo Darién

- De acuerdo Endimión, acepto

- Muy bien princesa, Si quieres el domingo, aprovechamos que tus padres están de viaje para que no tengas problema con el permiso

- De acuerdo Endimión, el domingo será- después de esta promesa, ambos tuvieron la sensación de que ese día de campo iba ser muy especial.

Continuara

---------------------------------------------

gracias por los reviews del capitulo 8 a

**pichicoy, PrIncEsSMoOn-LigHt, emeraude serenity, Patty Ramirez de Chiba, sailor lady, nahima-chan, ciakaira, anyreth, lerinne, SereyDarien, liebende Lesung, serena ramos, sandy-serena(**_disculpen si escribí mal su nombre o si omiti alguna, se aceptan reclamos, besos)_

como les mencione Las contestaciones y agradecimientos, seran a traves de un Reviews que haga con la escritora con el que hice el capitulo , así que les pido paciencia mientras llega ese review

y muchas gracias por su espera y paciencia

10 de septiembre de 2009


	10. ¿Acaso no debemos amarnos?

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**¿Acaso no debemos amarnos? (Autores: liebende Lesung y Cherrie SA)**

La boda de Molly llegó, y por supuesto Darién y Serena formaban una linda pareja, la boda resultó muy linda fue muy sencilla, pero en ambiente de armonía y amor, por supuesto ellos se divirtieron en ella, bailaron y sobre todo se pusieron de acuerdo para realizar ese día de campo que tanto habían estado esperando.

Por fin llegó el día de ese famoso día de campo, Serena estaba realmente emocionada, pues si bien era cierto que iba ir con ese guapo pelinegro, afortunadamente sus padres estaban de viaje y no había problema con el permiso, de cualquier manera tanto Luna como Sammy la cubrirían en caso de que algo llegara a pasar

Darién pasó a buscar a Serena en el auto, como no estaba Kenji ni Ikuko tocó la puerta, a la que abrió la rubia

- Endimión, pasa, en un momento más estoy lista

-Te espero Serena, no te preocupes – dice el pelinegro mientras le da un beso en la mejilla, momentos después Serena salía con una canasta de comida, Darién tal cual caballero la ayuda y momentos después iban en camino, al llegar al lugar Serena se quedó asombrada, pues había un lago y una cabaña, como cuando se fue de día de campo con su amigo de la infancia, el pasto era verde, en él crecía pequeñas flores silvestres que con su perfume hacían un ambiente agradable, en el lago cristalino se reflejaba una pequeña montaña, en la cual se vislumbraban pequeñas manchas blancas de la nieve, que agradaban a la vista, en eso la chica empieza a recordar…

**_Flash Back _**

_Los chicos al juntarse en el sendero se van alegres, por supuesto Darién ayuda a Serena con la canasta y en media hora llegan al lugar, y tal como decía Darién era bellísimo, había un frondoso roble que daba una sombra estupenda, estaba rodeado de flores silvestres y el pasto no estaba tan alto, además que se podían observar algunas montañas y de ahí se distinguía la cabaña de Darién._

_- Darién este lugar es hermoso_

_- Así es princesa, te dije que te iba a gustar_

_- gracias Darién por traerme a un lugar tan hermoso – le dice la pequeña y le da un beso_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

- Espero te guste el lugar –le dijo Darién sacándola de sus pensamientos – lo busqué pensando en ti

-está precioso, es un lugar muy bello Endimión – los ojitos de ella brillaban con intensidad, Darién no podía estar más feliz; Serena por un momento se había transportado a su pasado, donde algo similar había pasado, y por un segundo Darien observó en sus ojos el abatimiento y la tristeza, sabía que ella le echaba de menos, pero tenía miedo, miedo a ser rechazado. Dejando de lado lo que podía oscurecer su día, tomó a Serena de la mano y la guió a la orilla del lago. Darien tendió una manta en el césped donde ambos se acomodaron para disfrutar de su día. De vez en cuando Darien le daba de comer a Serena, cosa que a ella la dejaba sonrojada, pero no se sentía tan cohibida para darle de comer a él, cosa que a Darien ponía feliz. Los dos parecían una pareja, una pareja ya formada, y fortalecida por los años, pero para desgracia de Darien no lo eran, y no lo serían al menos que él fuera sincero con ella.

Entre conversaciones, y risas, su día de campo transcurrió en completa calma, Serena estaba más animada que nunca, y en una de sus tantas conversaciones Serena le lanzó a Endimión una uva.

-Ah!- Endimión puso cara de indignación- Eso sí que no, por haber atentado con mi vida, con tan peligroso alimento, tendré que castigarte- y dicho esto, empezó a lanzarla más uvas a Serena, mientras que esta se cubría con un plato y le lanzaba mas a él.

-Endimión, ya me rindo- pidió ella, mientras reía.

-No… un guerrero no se rinde hasta ver a su adversario derrotado- con voz solemne expresó Endimión, sacándole una carcajada a Serena de tan dramático espectáculo.

- pero yo no soy tu adversario – le dice Serena entre risas

- tienes razón, eres una princesa, y creo que le debo una ofrenda de satisfacción y supongo que esto te va a gustar – le dice mientras saca una bolsa de malvavisco de su mochila

- Malvavisco – dice la rubia – me encantan

- Lo sé – dice el chico sin pensar, pero Serena se le queda viendo extrañada – es que tienes cara de que te gustan los malvaviscos, además que sería de un día de campo sin malvaviscos – dice el pelinegro tratando de remediar la situación

- tienes razón Endimión – dice la chica sonriendo, momentos después se ponen asarlos, para saborearlos, Darién sólo observa a Serena lo feliz que está en ese momento, después de un rato recogen todo y estaban por retirarse del lugar, cuando el cielo empieza a obscurecerse

- Se avecina una tormenta – dice Darién

- Será mejor que nos vayamos – dice Serena

- Tienes razón princesa – ambos terminan de recoger las cosas, pero las gotas empiezan a caer

- Serena, princesa, será mejor que nos refugiemos en la cabaña –

- Como digas Endimión – ambos corren a la cabaña, justo cuando entraban a ella, se desató un fuerte aguacero, de pronto los rayos se empezaron a oír haciendo que la rubia se abrazara a su amigo

- Ay cabeza de chorlito, no cambias, aún te siguen asustando los rayos – le dice Darién, sin fijarse, en eso Serena se le queda mirando a los ojos

- ¿Por qué me dices así? Sólo una persona era la que me decía cabeza de chorlito y que yo recuerdo jamás te dije que le tenía miedo a los rayos, sólo lo saben mis papás, Molly y… - Darién se dio cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían traicionado, pero aún así se llenó de valor para preguntarle

- ¿Quién más lo sabía Serena?

- Mi amigo Darién –la chica lo empieza a observar y le pregunta con un poco de temor – acaso ¿eres Darién? – le dice la rubia mirándolo a los ojos, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ambos son de cabellos negros, ambos de ojos azules, todo lo de este día de campo fue muy parecido al que tuvo con Darién, también ambos la llamaban princesa y ahora ambos la llamaban cabeza de chorlito

- Sí Serena, yo soy Darién – le dice calmadamente, ya no quiere seguir engañando al amor de su vida – se hizo un silencio entre ambos y después la chica reacciona

- ¿Por qué Darién? ¿Por qué me engañaste? – le dice la rubia llorando mientras le golpeaba el pecho con los puños

- perdóname princesa, pero no quería exponerte, después de todo lo sucedido cuando éramos niños, tenía miedo – le dice suavemente tratando de calmarla y tomándola suavemente por los hombros para que pudiera verlo

- ¿miedo? – le pregunta la rubia mientras las lágrimas salían por sus bellos ojos

- Si, miedo de tu rechazo, no sabía nada de ti, jamás tuve noticias tuyas, si bien es cierto que tú me escribías, jamás supe de tus cartas, hasta que me contaste de ellas, por eso me las entregaron después de las fiesta de compromiso de Molly y a ti jamás te entregaron las mías

- ¿Qué dices Darién?

- Que desde que nos separamos te he escrito Serena, te escribía cada semana, las cartas se las mandábamos a Luna, pero debido a que tu padre podría lastimarte o enojarse prefirieron no darte mis cartas, pero se las puedes pedir a Luna, ella todavía las conserva, y está dispuesta a entregártelas, en ellas te puedes dar cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia ti jamás han cambiado desde que nos separamos, sino al contrario ha ido creciendo día con día y más desde el momento en que te volví a ver

- Pero aún así, me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – mientras se voltea para no verlo, no quiere enfrentarse a él

- Tal vez te he mentido en mi nombre, pero nunca en mis sentimientos, te amo Serena, además Sammy y Luna sabían quién era yo, después de consensarlo, los tres decidimos que lo mejor era ocultarte que yo era Darién, al menos por un tiempo, pues te lo iba a confesar, además Serena, te hice una promesa en una de mis cartas, y la cumplí, he venido por ti Serena

Sin embargo la rubia está muy confundida, en ese momento recuerda lo que pasó al momento en que se separaron

**_Flash Back_**

_En las afueras de una gran mansión de Verona Darién se había esforzado para poder despedirse de su amiga Serena, sin embargo se lo impedían, el padre de ésta y los guardaespaldas del mismo_

_- ¿Por qué? Somos amigos, yo la quiero – dijo muy firmemente el pequeño, desafiando a Kenji en eso se oye una voz _

_- ¡Darién! ¡Darién! Papá déjame hablar con él –suplicaba la niña, que había bajado a averiguar que le pasaba a su papá y escuchó la voz de Darién_

_- Serena ¿estás bien? –le dijo muy preocupado al verla salir, sin embargo los hombres de Kenji le impedían acercarse a su amigo_

_- Entra a la casa Serena te prohíbo que hables con este muchacho-gritando muy molesto y jalándola del brazo pero la niña se resistía – "¿de dónde sacará tanta fuerza?" se preguntaba Kenji_

_- Pero papá ¿no entiendo? ¿Qué pasa? –llorando tratando de ir con su amigo _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres saber? – A este punto Kenji ya había perdido los estribos – Escucha Serena, el padre de este niño el gran Mamoru Chiba – ironizando – planeó y provocó el accidente del auto, por su culpa tu mamá está en el hospital y tu hermano que apenas iba a nacer está muerto – finalizó Kenji con cólera en sus palabras y apretando los dientes_

_- Mamá y mi hermano ¿un bebe? ¿Mami iba a tener un bebe? – dijo en un susurro con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, con un gran gesto de confusión, no comprendía _

_- El padre de este muchacho es un asesino – grito Kenji haciendo que Serena se asustara _

_- Cállese, eso no es verdad, mi padre sería incapaz, usted no lo conoce – exclamó Darién el cual se había recuperado de la sorpresa al escuchar que su padre era objeto de esas horribles acusaciones_

_- ¿Incapaz? Ja, ja, ja – se burló Kenji con rabia – y tú siendo su hijo, debes ser igual, heredaste su mala semilla seguramente – exclamó sin piedad _

_- Eso no es verdad –Darién se había lanzado sobre Kenji pero fue sujetado por uno de los guaruras contratados por Kenji a sugerencia de Steve, al ser agarrado, Darién se dio cuenta de una cicatriz, parecida a la de uno de sus secuestradores – usted…. usted trató de secuestrarme mi padre me lo dijo, y la cicatriz de este hombre lo confirma – dijo alterado el chico_

_- Mamoru sería capaz de cualquier cosa, no me extraña que te dijera eso, es un cobarde –escupió con desprecio_

_- Ya cállese, no le permito – Darién luchaba para soltarse – usted no quiere que ella sepa la clase de hombre que es y acusa a mi padre – señalando a Serena que se encontraba arrinconada en la puerta y llorando confundida por todas las palabras dichas en ese momento_

_- Como te atreves –se disponía a darle una bofetada_

_- Papá por favor –suplico Serena- dime que no es cierto, que es mentira –decía angustiosamente y evitando ver a Darién_

_- Mi niña –Luna apareció preocupada y agitada – lo siento Señor, se escapó cuando revisaba algunas cosas –intento disculparse y abrazó a Serena_

_- Llévesela Luna, debo terminar con esto –objeto con severidad-_

_- ¡No! Darién y yo no tenemos la culpa – grito la niña que corrió junto a su amigo, pero este al igual que ella estaba confundido pero se detuvo al oír las palabras de su amigo_

_- Lo siento Serena ya no podremos ser amigos –dijo Darién con un tono de tristeza, sin evitar que unas lágrimas corrieran por su rostro infantil_

_- Por supuesto que no, un Chiba y un Tsukino nunca podrían ser amigos, ustedes son unos traidores –objeto Kenji al mismo tiempo que sujetaba a su hija que estaba conmocionada por la reacción de su gran amigo_

_- Y tú un ambicioso sin escrúpulos –se dejo oír una voz fuerte y firme, todos voltearon a ver a Mamoru que en ese momento llegaba rodeado por sus guardaespaldas _

_- Vaya otra vez tú Chiba, llévate a tu hijo y sal de mi propiedad –señalando la entrada principal de la mansión- inmediatamente Darién fue liberado del guardaespaldas que lo sujetaba y se abrazó de su padre situándose al lado de él_

_- A eso vine, a impedir que le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi hijo – dijo con un dejo de rencor en su voz_

_- Lo mismo digo ¿pero tú que sabes Chiba? Te metiste con mis hijos –en sus ojos solo se podía ver odio_

_- qué curioso, Lo mismo digo te digo a ti, Kenji, te metiste con lo que más quiero mi hijo – dijo Mamoru, muy enfadado no podía creer que el padre de Serena hubiese sido un desagradecido, una persona que mordía la mano del que le daba de comer, Mamoru siempre había sospechado que tal vez Steve Malí fuera ese tipo de gente, pero no Kenji por lo que pensaba "qué razón tiene ese refrán de que las apariencias engañan, pues de verdad que Kenji es un desgraciado, tratar de secuestrar a mi hijo, tengo que llevarme a Darién lejos de Verona" _

_- Largo o te saco yo mismo, no quiero que se vuelva a acercar a mi hija o a mi casa – puntualizó firmemente Kenji_

_- Descuida eso no pasara –Mamoru observó a la pequeña Serena y se le encogió el corazón, después de todo pensó como la niña lo había dicho anteriormente, ellos no tenían la culpa, pero él debía proteger a su familia, sobre todo a Darién y alejándolo de Verona, era la mejor opción que podía tener en mente _

_- Señor, disculpe – interrumpió una de las sirvientas de la casa – llaman del hospital, quieren que vaya ahora mismo, la señora se puso mal_

_- Ikuko –dijo preocupado y agarrando a Serena corrió hacia su casa_

_- ¡Mamá! – decía llorando y angustiada mientras era jalada por su padre_

_- Largo Mamoru tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – espeto con furia – Adentro Luna, ven conmigo Serena – dijo con firmeza la metió antes de entrar vio a su amigo, sabía que era la última vez que lo vería – Sí Papá – dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y una vez que entraron cerraron fuertemente la puerta_

_- Vamos Darién – ordenó Mamoru suavemente, él comprendía el dolor de su hijo, pero Darién estaba con los ojos fijos en el lugar donde vio por última vez a su gran amiga de la infancia y recordó esos momentos si antes de entrar los niños se quedaron viendo uno a otro por unos segundos sin decirse nada, estaban dolidos y confundidos finalmente al cerrarse la puerta dejaron de verse para seguir cada uno con su camino._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Serena, por favor escúchame – decía Darién suplicando sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos – sé que todo esto te tiene confundida, y me duele, te juro que mi intención jamás fue lastimarte, quería que me quisieras sin que los problemas de nuestras familias se interpusieran, pero creo que hice mal y lo reconozco, pero lo único que me importa eres tú y que podamos realizar nuestros sueños de niños, de estar juntos, porque sé que me amas como yo a ti, nuestro amor…

- Por favor Darién, no sigas – dijo Serena llorando – por favor regresemos a casa

- como quieras princesa, vámonos – expresó el pelinegro en tono melancólico, afortunadamente había dejado de llover y en silencio ambos abordaron el coche, durante el trayecto de regreso no hubo palabras, cada uno con sus pensamientos

**_POV de Darién _**

_"Tengo miedo, un miedo terrible, sé que mi imprudencia provocó esto, pero sobre todo me duele el haberle hecho daño a mi adorada princesa, ella todavía no estaba preparada para saber la verdad, pero el estar con ella me hace sentir tan libre, tan bien, que olvide por completo que yo no debería saber algunas cosas de ella, sólo espero que esto no haga que la pierda, no lo soportaría perderla nuevamente, sé que ella fue, es y será mi único amor, jamás podré amar a nadie como la amo a ella, ella es mi completo, como dicen, mi media naranja, y haré todo lo posible, hasta lo imposible con tal de que ambos podamos ser felices juntos"_

**_Fin POV de Darién _**

**_POV de Serena _**

_"No puedo creerlo Darién y Endimión son la misma persona, cómo no me di cuenta antes, aunque mi corazón lo reconoció enseguida, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, no puedo traicionar a mi familia, mi padre siempre ha dicho que ellos, los Chiba son los culpables de todo, de que papá haya perdido algunos negocios, de nuestro hermanito se muriera, de que jamás hayamos podido ser la familia que éramos antes, de que me viniera a París separándome de ellos, además porque me mintió, nunca debió hacerlo, ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Será que lo que dice mi padre de que ellos sólo quieran hacernos daño sea verdad?, estoy tan confundida, tanto que esperé a que Darién viniera por mí, pero no de esta manera, no que me engañara, de que mi hiciera sentir feliz de nuevo para descubrir que todo era una mentira _

**_Fin del POV de Serena_**

Durante todo el trayecto Serena iba llorando en silencio, lo que hacía que a Darién se le partiera el corazón en pedazos, en algunos momentos él quiso acariciarle el cabellos pero ella lo rechazó suavemente, hasta que llegaron a su casa, a lo que ella bajó rápidamente del coche, sin dar tiempo a que él pudiera abrirle la puerta como siempre lo hacía

- Serena ¿Qué pasará entre nosotros? – preguntó Darién, sin embargo ella no contesta se acerca muy lentamente a él y lo besa tiernamente, él le corresponde, pero cuando quiere abrazarla, ella se separa y le dice muy suavemente – cuídate – dejando al pelinegro desconcertado por la reacción de ella, y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la rubia se mete rápidamente a la casa, sin embargo Sammy lo había estado observando todo por la ventana, así que baja, al abrir la puerta todavía se encontraba Darién ahí

- Darién ¿Qué pasa? Estas poniendo en peligro todo –

- Sammy, lo siento, pero Serena…

- ¿Qué le sucede a mi hermana? – cuestiona el chico

- Por un descuido mío Serena descubrió quien soy, y creo que eso la daño profundamente, no sé qué hacer Sammy, hubiese dado cualquier cosa con tal de que ella no sufra, además tengo miedo – decía tristemente el pelinegro

- ¿miedo? ¿A qué?

- A que tu padre logre casarla con Alan –

- Eso no podemos permitirlo – dice Sammy indignado

- Lo sé, pero…

- Darién no te preocupes, sé que ella te ama, y que pronto estarán juntos, sólo dale unos días.

- Eso espero Sammy, me voy y por favor, que Luna le entregue las cartas –

- Por supuesto Darién, y no te preocupes cuentas con todo mi apoyo, algo me dice que todo lo que pasó no fue culpa de tu familia ni de la mía

- Gracias, por todo Sammy – Darién se marcha muy triste y Sammy va a ver a Luna para que le entregue las cartas, después se dirige al cuarto de su hermana, la cual se encuentra llorando

- Serena, ¿puedo pasar?

- Sammy, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –

- Que Endimión era Darién

- Así es, porque permitiste que él me engañara – decía la chica reclamándole

- Hermana, tal vez tengas razón en molestarte por no decirte la verdad desde el principio, pero...

-¿pero qué Sammy?

- Aunque lo dudes fue lo mejor, si tú lo hubieses sabido, era casi seguro que nuestro padre se enterara de que Darién se encontraba cerca de ti – le dijo Sammy muy serio

- no lo creo – dijo la chica llorando

- Serena no te engañes, papá sabe que tú siempre has querido a Darién, por eso te metió de interna, para que jamás te lograras comunicar con él y a pesar de todo lo intentaste al igual que él, siempre te envió cartas para demostrarte cuanto te quería, aquí las tienes, si dudas del amor que Darién te tiene léelas, en ellas te darás cuenta del gran amor que siente por ti y de que lo que hizo, él decirte que era Endymión fue porque en parte yo se lo pedí –

- No entiendo – dice Serena

**_Flash Back _**

_En un parque se encontraba una pareja hablando con un joven guapísimo de cabellos negros y ojos azules, sin embargo no se habían dado cuenta de que un joven los estaba escuchando, la conversación siguió con algunos detalles que el joven explicaba de cómo vería a su princesa sin levantar sospechas, además ahora contaba con una aliada._

_- Por supuesto Darién, digo, Endimión cuenta conmigo para ayudarte a que te veas con Serena _

_- También puedes contar conmigo – dijo un jovencito que salía de los arbustos _

_- Sammy ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó la nana_

_- Te oí mencionar a Darién, así que te seguí, claro me sorprendió ver a Endimión, pues nos conocimos en la fiesta de Molly, y creo que tengo que decírtelo Luna, en realidad no estuve en la fiesta, pues me fui con Hotaru a otra, pero cuando pase por Serena para que el chofer nos fuera a buscar me lo presentó, pero escuché todo lo que dijeron, y creo que tienen razón, por ahora es mejor que mis padres no se enteren, ni tampoco Serena, conociéndola se podría demasiado feliz, cosa que alertaría a mi padre _

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sammy _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

- Sin embargo él siempre pensó en decirte la verdad, eso te lo puedo asegurar, jamás pensó en mentirte, te dejó sola para que puedas pensar – dice el chico y sale dejando a Serena muy confundida

En esos momentos Darién llegaba a donde se encontraba hospedado con Andrew y su familia, entró muy triste al verlo Andrew se asombra

- Darién ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó

- Cometí la peor torpeza de mi vida, Serena se enteró de que soy Darién y reaccionó muy mal, creo que no va a querer saber nada de mí – dice el chico el cual sin poder controlarlo se echó a llorar a los brazos de su amigo – no quiero perderla Andy, no soportaría el que ella no quiera saber nada de mí

- Darién tranquilo, es normal que ahora ella este muy confundida, pero estoy seguro que te ama, eso se pudo percibir en la boda de Molly y Kelvin

- ¿Eso crees Andy? – dice el pelinegro esperanzado

- Dime Darién, acaso dudas del amor de ella –

- No Andy, sé que ella me ama, pero también sé que ella es muy necia…

- Pero no confías en el amor que ambos se tienes, recuerda que el amor lo vence todo –

- Tienes razón Andrew, tengo que confiar en el amor que nos tenemos –

- Así es Darién, estoy seguro que su amor vencerá todos los obstáculos –

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, en eso sus ojos topan con las cartas que Sammy le había dejado su primer impulso fue romperlas, sin embargo al agarrarlas no pudo hacerlo, después de un rato abrió la primera y la leyó

_Mi querida princesa Serena, _

_Espero que esta carta llegue a tus manos, como te dije en la otra, me dolió mucho lo que te ofendí en la última vez que nos vimos, para mi tú eres alguien muy especial, este tiempo que he estado lejos de ti, me he sentido muy triste, porque tú no has estado a mi lado, sin embargo he decidido prepararme para que te sientas orgullosa de mí, sobre todo cuando te vaya a buscar, espérame, por favor te lo suplico, porque a pesar de todo sé que me has perdonado por todo lo que paso y te concedo la razón nosotros no tenemos la culpa de lo que le pasó a nuestros padres, y creo que nuestra amistad debe continuar, te quiero mucho_

_Tu amigo por siempre_

_Darién _

Al terminar de leerla la chica se siente confundida, si bien es cierto que siempre espero que Darién le contestara ahora que leía las cartas que le había escrito se daba cuenta que él sentía lo mismo por ella cuando se separaron, sin embargo no podía olvidar todo el dolor que veía reflejado en el rostro de su madre, en eso oye que un coche se estaciona en la puerta, se levanta y ve que sus padres estaban llegando, y se preocupó, no quería que la vieran en ese estado, pero no sabía qué hacer, afortunadamente contaba con su hermano

- mamá, papá – dijo Sammy mientras abrazaba a la pareja que estaba entrando

- Sammy, hijo ¿Cómo han estado? –

- bien, aunque a Serena le ha dolido la cabeza el día de hoy y está recostada –

- Voy a verla – dijo Kenji

- papá, creo que está dormida, lo mejor será que esperemos a mañana, de verdad necesita descansar –

- de acuerdo hijo, que tengas buenas noches

Al otro día la familia Tsukino se encontraba desayunando

- ¿Cómo amaneciste hija? – preguntó Ikuko preocupada

- Mejor mamá, gracias por preguntar – dijo la chica

- Me alegro que estés mejor hija, pues hoy tenemos invitados –

- Los Malí ¿Verdad? – dijo la rubia sin ninguna emoción

- Así es hija, cómo sabes, mi mayor ilusión es verte casada con Alan – dice Kenji, sin embargo para sorpresa de él Serena no hizo ningún comentario, la que sí lo hizo fue Ikuko

- Amor, creo que no deberías forzar las cosas, el amor se da o no, y la verdad no veo química entre Alan y Serena, por lo que no estoy de acuerdo con ese matrimonio –

- Pero Ikuko, ¿Quién mejor para nuestro hija que Alan? –

- No lo sé, Kenji, démosle tiempo, es lo único que te pido –

- Como quieras amor –

- Con su permiso – dijo Serena levantándose y se fue a su habitación, en eso escucha su celular, al verlo se da cuenta de que es Darién y corta la llamada, por su parte el pelinegro estaba triste, había tratado de comunicarse con la rubia y ella no contestaba

- Darién, por favor, dale tiempo – dice Andy

- tienes razón, voy a salir a dar una vuelta, necesito un poco de aire fresco

Serena se encontraba en su habitación estaba muy confundida, por una parte el amor que le tenía a Darién, por otro el sufrimiento de su familia, por otro todo lo que había vivido con Darién pensando que era Endimión, y para acabar la presión de su padre para que aceptara a Alan, en eso sus pensamientos son cortados

- Serena, hermana tenemos que hablar – dijo el chico

- ¿de qué? O ¿de Quién?

- de Darién, Serena tú lo amas ¿o me equivoco? – la chica no contestaba

- Sé que estás molesta con él, pero dime ¿vale la pena tu enojo? –

- Por favor Sammy, no tiene caso que hablemos de eso – en eso oyen que su padre los llama, al bajar se encuentran con los Mali

- Serena ¿Qué gusto verte? – dice Alan, pero la chica no contestó

- Serena por favor saluda – dice Kenji

- Buenas tardes – dice la chica al igual que Sammy

- Steve, Melissa, nos acompañan – dice Kenji y los adultos salen dejando a cuatro jóvenes

- Serena ¿Qué te pasa? Te ves muy demacrada, acaso recibiste alguna mala noticia acerca de "tu amado Darién" – dice cínicamente Ann, al oírlo la rubia se pone nerviosa, afortunadamente Sammy entra en su auxilio

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ann? ¿Acaso los celos de saber que Darién preferiría a Serena que a ti si algún día se vuelven a encontrar? –

- ¿Qué dices? – refunfuña la castaña

- Es que por tu tono, parece que no puedes controlar los celos hacia mi hermana –

- Sammy, realmente sólo fue una pregunta sin importancia – dijo Alan

- Ah, sin importancia, pero el tono en que lo preguntó no me pareció el adecuado – expresó Sammy

- Mejor cambiemos de tema – comentó Ann, en eso entra Luna

- La comida está servida

- Gracias Luna – dijeron los cuatro, después de ello se dirigieron al comedor, por supuesto Sammy no dejó que Alan acompañara a Serena. Afortunadamente la comida transcurrió tranquilamente, sin embargo por más intentos de Kenji y Steve para acercar a Serena y Alan esa relación simplemente no se daba, haciendo que los dos se desesperaran, Ikuko observaba en silencio todo lo que pasaba, después de que los Mali se retiraron Ikuko va a ver a su hija a su habitación

- Serena, hija ¿puedo pasar?

- por supuesto –

- Serena, pequeña ¿te gusta Alan?

- No mamá, Alan nunca me ha caído bien – dice la chica

- Me di cuenta de ello, sin embargo Serena tal vez se pueda deber a que a lo mejor quieres a otro

- Mamá que cosas dices –

- No lo sé Serena, pero se me vino a la mente ese niño con él que te llevabas muy bien, me parece que se llamaba Darién –

- Mamá tú sabes lo que su padre nos hizo –

- Lo sé Serena, pero lo que haya sucedido entre Mamoru y Gea con tu padre y conmigo, no tiene que influir en tus decisiones

- Mamá…

- Serena, no te quedes en el pasado, te lo dijo por experiencia, todo este tiempo que me encerré por todo lo que viví, me perdí de muchos momentos junto a ustedes, no te aferre al pasado, vive el presente Serena – la chica se abraza a su mamá

- No lo sé mamá estoy tan confundida –

- ¿Confundida? ¿Por qué?

- Sé que no quiero casarme con Alan, pero…

- Hija, sólo te digo que cuando encuentres al hombre de tu vida no lo dejes ir, no importa quién sea

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A qué si algún día consideras que el amor de tu vida es… Darién… lucha por él. No te niego que tal vez nunca perdone a sus padres, pero eso es cosa de nosotros, no de ustedes

- mamá que cosas dices –

- si lo sé, pero quería que lo supieras

- gracias mamá –

Después de esa plática Serena seguía pensando muchas cosas, pero aún así estaba confundida, por más intentos que Darién hacía para hablar con ella, ésta se negaba. Así que Darién fue a ver a Luna

- Luna, por favor ayúdame hablar con Serena

- lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada – decía la señora muy afligida

- No te preocupes Darién, yo te voy ayudar – dijo Sammy que en ese momento venía entrando

- Gracias Sammy – dijo el chico esperanzado, por lo que ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para que él pudiera hablar con su rubio tormento. Al otro día Sammy puso en marcha su plan

- Serena, hermana, estoy muy feliz –

- Me alegro mucho por ti Sammy, pero ¿Qué sucedió que estás tan feliz?

- Al fin Hotaru me aceptó como novio y hemos decidido celebrarlo, pero queremos que tú nos acompañes

- Sammy, no lo considero conveniente

- Por favor Serena, acompáñanos y no aceptó un no por respuesta –

- de acuerdo Sammy –

- Te dejo en esta tarjeta el lugar y la hora y por favor, no vayas a faltar –

- No te preocupes, ahí estaré – pasaron las horas y Serena se arregló para celebrar junto a su hermano, se puso un vestido rosa que se acentuaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, haciéndola lucir muy hermosa, su maquillaje era muy sutil, pero acentuaba el azul de sus ojos haciéndolo lucir lo hermosos que eran, se dejó el cabello suelto adornada con una pequeña diadema adornada con pequeño brillantes, haciéndola lucir como lo que era, una verdadera princesa

Llegó al lugar, al llegar fue conducida a un pequeño jardín con un pequeño kiosco bellamente adornado con enredaderas de flores y luces que lo hacía lucir como un lugar muy mágico, sin embargo ella se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba destinado para una velada romántica para dos personas

- Será que me equivoqué de lugar – pensó Serena, en eso escucha una voz

- Princesa ¿Cómo has estado? – le dice Darién que apareció al verla llegar, a lo cual la rubia intenta irse, pero Darién la detiene suavemente y le dice – Por favor Serena, no te vaya, al menos escúchame por favor – la chica lo mira y una melodía empieza a sonar suavemente, el chico empieza a cantar mientras la abraza suavemente

Si viene a tocar a la puerta de tu corazón  
una memoria del pasado y te dice déjame entrar  
te duele recordar de lo que te pasó  
si solo fue tu inocencia la que causa este dolor  
te lastima el corazón..

Hay por favor como duele un corazón  
que lastimada tiene una ala y no puede  
volar libre como quiere  
vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela corazón...

Hace un tiempo muy atrás  
que alguien sufrió por ti  
para poder perdonar a los que te lastiman  
si olvidar es lo que quieres  
aunque tú no puedas  
ya el pasado es el pasado  
ya no vale la pena seguirlo recordando

Hay por favor si olvidar es lo que quieres  
si dejas tu corazón, si dejas tu corazón  
volar libre como quiere  
vuela, vuela, vuela, vuela corazón...

Al terminar la canción le dice - Serena, te amo como a nadie, eres mi gran amor, por favor perdóname te lo suplico – y la besa dulcemente a lo que la chica corresponde al beso

- Darién, yo también te amo, pero…

- Sé que tienes miedo a lo que puedan decir nuestros padres, pero no me importa pues por ti soy capaz de enfrentarme a nuestros padres, quiero pasar mi vida contigo – en eso saca un pequeño anillo, se arrodilla, mientras le pone el anillo le dice – Serena ¿aceptaría ser mi novia y algún día casarte conmigo?

- Darién…

- Sé que es demasiado rápido, pero tenemos la amenaza de tu padre de que te quiere casar con Alan –

- Te amo Darién y acepto ser tu novia y algún día casarme contigo – y ambos chicos se vuelven a besar, después el chico le ofrece la silla para que se siente y disfruten de la velada que él tenía preparada para ella

continuara

* * *

Amigas, gracias por su espera aquí esta este nuevo capitulo que lo hice con Liebende Lesung, espero lo disfruten, como ven estoy tratando de actualizar todos mis fics, pues como les dije no los voy abandonar, mi deseo es terminarlos gracias por su apoyo y espero ver muchos reviews, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, gracias por aquellas que dejaron un review en el capitulo anterior

Jaemmy gracias amiga porque a pesar de todos los problemas que tuviste te diste un tiempo para ayudarme,

Cherrie SA

19 de noviembre de 2009


	11. El compromiso de Serena

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**El compromiso de Serena (Autores: Neo Reina Serenity y Cherrie SA)**

Serena llegaba a su casa después de una velada tan agradable con su adorado Darién, sus ojos irradiaban una gran felicidad, en eso una voz la interrumpe de sus pensamientos

- Serena, hermana ¿cómo te fue? - preguntó Sammy haciendo que la rubia pegara un pequeño saltito de susto

- Sammy, ¿Por qué me tendiste esa trampa? – dijo fingiendo enfado

- Porque era la única manera de que aceptaras hablar con él y por tu cara supongo que te fue muy bien – dijo el chico con una sonrisa

- tienes razón hermano, dar – pero Sammy no la dejo terminar

- ¿Qué pasa con él?, pues cómo te dije eres muy obvia hermana – dijo Sammy reprendiéndola con una sonrisa

- Lo siento Sammy – dijo sonrojada – es que Endimión y yo ya somos novios – mientras le guiñaba el ojo, Sammy la abraza y le dice – Me alegro y te felicito – en ese momento llega Luna y les advierte que su padre anda cerca, así que se dirigen a la habitación de Serena para seguir hablando de lo que sucedió en la velada, a la chica se le iluminaba el rostro cada vez que mencionaba a Darién y lo que había sucedido ese noche.

Al otro día Serena se levanta muy feliz, sin embargo esa felicidad iba a durar muy poco

- buenos días familia – dice la chica mientras entra al comedor donde se encuentran desayunando todos

- Serena, hija, ¡qué bueno que llegas! – Dice Kenji – tengo una noticia magnífica

- ¿Cuál papá? – pregunta la chica extrañada

- Esta noche vienen los Malí, Alan quiere pedir tu mano en matrimonio

-Pero papá, yo no quiero casarme con Alan – expresa la chica furiosa

- Serena sólo falta dos semanas para el plazo que te di y no veo que tengas un prospecto de novio –

- aún así, no voy a casarme con Alan – expone la chica firmemente mientras se va del comedor

- Kenji, creo que Serena tiene razón, no debes obligarla a casar con quien no quiere

- Por favor Ikuko, yo sé lo que le conviene a mi hija, además tengo miedo de que ese tal Darién Chiba la encuentre y le haga daño – grita furioso el señor Tsukino, haciendo que Sammy se pusiera muy tenso, pero afortunadamente supo disimularlo muy pronto

- por favor Kenji, no seas paranoico – dice Ikuko – los Chiba están lejos de aquí

- Me informaron algunos de mis contactos que su hijo no se encuentra en Londres, parece que está en París – dice muy serio

- Pero eso no quiere decir que haya venido a buscar a Serena, además tienes tan vigilada a tu hija que si él la hubiese buscado nos habríamos dado cuenta – le responde Ikuko

- Tienes razón, pero aún así, está noche vendrán los Malí –

- Kenji, creo que cometes un error, pero allá tú – ella se levanta y sólo se quedan Sammy y Kenji

- Papá, no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a vigilar a Serena – le dice el chico mientras pensaba "sobre todo para que Alan, jamás se case con mi hermana"

- Gracias hijo, sabía que podía contar contigo

Serena se encontraba en su habitación con llorando, cuando escuchan que tocan a su puerta

- Serena, hija ¿puedo pasar? – pregunta Ikuko asomándose por la puerta

- Por supuesto – responde la rubia limpiándose con sus manos las lágrimas que salían por sus ojos

- Serena, no llores

- Es que papá me quiere casar son Alan, no quiero casarme con él, no lo amo –

- Eso lo sé, pero tú padre sólo quiere tu seguridad, además quiere casarse contigo porque piensas que estás en peligro

- ¿en peligro? – cuestiona la rubia

- Así es, se ha informado que Darién Chiba está en París –

- Pero mamá Darién jamás me haría daño – rebatió la rubia

- Eso no lo sabemos hija, pero ¿Por qué dices que no te haría daño? ¿Acaso lo has visto? – su madre la mira y la rubia rehúye su mirada, pues tiene miedo que su madre descubra la verdad

- mamá, cómo crees, además ha pasado tanto tiempo, sólo sé que mi amigo de la infancia nunca me haría daño, recuerda que lo conocí muy bien

- Hija, han pasado muchos años, él pudo cambiar – Serena quería decirle a su madre que Darién seguía siendo el mismo, pero eso podría poner en peligro su noviazgo

- De todas maneras, no es motivo por el que me quieran casar con Alan – argumentó la rubia enojada

- lo sé hija mía –dijo Ikuko queriendo que la chica se calmara un poco –pero debes ser buena hija y hacer lo que tu padre decide, recuerda es lo mejor para ti – dijo a la vez que caminaba en dirección a la puerta

En tanto, en la plata baja de la casa Kenji daba órdenes para que la cena de la noche fuera perfecta

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Serena se había encerrado en su habitación cuando Sammy entró sin previo aviso

-hermanita –la llamó, la rubia estaba dormida pero claramente se notaba que había estado llorando -Sere –volvió a llamar despertando a su hermana

-ummm-dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados

-Serena son casi las 6:00 p.m. debes cambiarte de ropa, en una Hora llegaran los Malí, papá me envió a avisarte

-No era un sueño Sam, no lo era –dijo ella asustada aferrándose fuertemente a él

-No Serena, no lo es, Alan vendrá a pedir tu mano en matrimonio – le dijo el muy quedito

-pero, yo no quiero casarme no con él –le dijo al rubia desesperada –tengo que llamar a Darién, él tiene que saberlo

-¡No! - gritó su hermano –conoces a Darién, es capaz de venirte a buscar acá y papá lo matará de seguro, por favor hermana, confía en mí, deja esto en mis manos, Serena – le pidió mirándola a los ojos

-Pero Sammy-le dijo ella un poco más calmada

-¿Confías en mí? - preguntó él, la rubia asintió sabia que podía confiar en su hermano

-Esto es lo que haremos –le dijo él –esta noche recibirás a Alan formalmente y aceptarás ser su esposa – al escucharlo la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

-pero eso es lo que no quiero Sammy, ¡no quiero casarme con Alan! ¡No lo amo! –le dijo ella

-Serena, escúchame por favor -la reprendió –Aceptarás ser su esposa para complacer a papá pero te juro por lo más sagrado, que esa boda no se realizará

-Estas seguro-le dijo ella indecisa el asintió

-Ahora arréglate y ponte mucho más linda, hoy debes ser una gran actriz Serena, ¡la mejor! Y no te preocupes por él, le comenté de mis planes y a pesar de todo aceptó –

Sammy se retiró de la habitación dejando a la rubia pensativa minutos, después ella entró a su baño, llenó la tina de agua tibia y colocó esencias para relajarse lo necesitaba

Sumergió su cuerpo hasta sentir que el agua relajaba cada uno de sus músculos, dejó descansar su cabeza en el borde de la bañera recordando los momentos que había vivido con Darién, sus besos, sus caricias. Hoy debía brillar, para que así su padre no sospechara nada además confiaba en Sammy y si él decía que no habría boda, era porque no la habría. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla color rosa, llegó hasta su cama y empezó a untarse crema en todo su cuerpo tratando así de relajarse aun más.

Se colocó sus prendas interiores y abrió su closet para buscar un elegante vestido, suspiró fuertemente al escoger un vestido negro de noche que se pegaba a su cuerpo resaltando así sus atributos, soltó su cabello y lo agarró con dos pequeñas pinzas, su maquillaje era suave

Escuchaba desde su habitación los gritos que su padre de daba a sus empleados, la cena debía ser perfecta, el compromiso tenía que ser pactado

En el living de la mansión Tsukino, Kenji e Ikuko estaban elegantemente vestidos, como buenos anfitriones esperaban en el sofá la llegada de los Malí; Sammy iba bajando las escaleras cuando escuchó el timbre sonar

Serena desde su habitación sabía que eran ellos, trataba de no llorar, debía confiar en Sammy

Luna abrió la puerta dando paso a Alan y sus padres Steve y Melissa. El Señor Malí se estrechó en un abrazo fraternal con Kenji mientras le entregaba una botella de champagne de la Casa Chales Laffite, sabían que tenían que celebrar el compromiso. Al igual que Melisa Malí saludaba familiarmente a Ikuko

-Sammy - saludó a los muchachos. Por su parte Ann se veía feliz, con Serena casada con su hermano, por fin Darién sería sólo para ella, pero lo que más quería era poderle decirle a Darién que su hermano estaba comprometido con Serena Tsukino.

-¿Dónde está Serena? - preguntó Alan con lascivo interés al no verla en el living

-Esta arreglándose para ti - dijo Ikuko sonriente, al escucharlo Alan no pudo más que poner una sonrisa de triunfo, cosa que no le gustó a Sammy

-iré a buscarla –dijo Sammy que rápidamente se perdió por las escaleras

El rubio camino hasta llegar a la habitación de su hermana que miraba fijamente hacía la nada

-Serena –la llamo –es hora hermanita recuerda que hoy sea tu mejor actuación –estaban a punto de bajar cuando el teléfono de Sammy repiqueteó – Bueno - contestó el rubio – ¡ah! hola Endimión – dijo el chico, si ella está aquí enseguida te la paso –por supuesto al escuchar ese nombre la rubia le había hecho señas a su hermano, no quería hablar con él, no en ese momento, sabía que debía actuar, pero por que se sentía tan … traidora, sin hacerle caso el rubio le paso el teléfono móvil

Serena respiro varias veces antes de contestar –Amor - arrastró cada letra muerta del nervio ¿por qué tenía que llamarla ahora?

-Hola princesa ¿Cómo estas?-le dijo él - moría de ganas por escucharte

-Yo también –le dijo mas tranquila, en voz baja Sammy le recordaba que debía actuar

- Serena, Sammy me explicó, es… necesario para engañar a tus padres, es cruel, pero ello jamás aceptaran nuestro noviazgo, te veo mañana y me platicas como te fue y… por favor no dejes que te bese, tus labios sólo son míos

- Darién – dijo la rubia con la voz a punto de quebrarse

- se valiente princesa, hazlo por nosotros

La voz de Luna se escuchó, los chicos habían demorado mucho en bajar y Kenji los había mandado a buscar

-Serena, Samuel, su padre los llama -dijo la empleada, Serena corto la llamada no sin antes decirle a su amado que lo amaba y que haría lo necesario para permanecer junto a él,

- lo sé princesa, te amo y recuerda que pronto estaremos juntos, y por favor mi amor, haz todo por evitar el beso, es lo único que te pido – decía el pelinegro

Ambos bajaron al comedor donde ya estaban todos reunidos, al ver a Serena, Alan se levantó de la mesa para llegar junto a ella en un par de zancadas tratando de ser caballeroso pero lo único que pareció era una fiera al acecho de su presa

-¡Estas muy hermosa esta noche Serena! No puedo creer que pronto estaremos unidos hasta que la muerte nos separe - le dijo cerca al oído imitando un beso en la mejilla, eso provocó que un escalofrío recorriera a la rubia por el miedo, pero Alan pensó que era por otra cosa

Serena sólo asintió recordando que debía actuar, Alan la acompañó a la mesa y separó su silla ayudándola a sentarse, pero al hacerlo le dio una caricia poco caballerosa, la rubia tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no darle un par de bofetadas, estando todos reunidos en el comedor Kenji ordenó sirviera la cena

La velada fue perfecta, la comida eran: Calamares rellenos con arroz blanco y una ensalada cocida con vino blanco, Moet et Chandon cosecha del 79, algo en lo que Kenji se daba el gusto de vanagloriar, durante la cena Kenji y Steve hablaron de negocios mientras las mujeres hablaban de banquetes, tarjetas, vestidos y cosas referentes a la boda, Sammy solo miraba a su hermana que parecía un zombi, sólo reía fingidamente aprobando lo que las mujeres decían

La hora del postre había llegado, un suculento pie de manzana y cerezas adornaba el centro de la mesa y con ella, el momento de la pedida de mano. Sammy intentó distraer el tema al hablar sobre el crecimiento de la economía en Francia y los índices financieros para exportar logrando así desviar el tema a los tres hombres, alargando según la rubia el momento de la agonía

Acabado el postre las familias se dirigieron a una pequeña sala que había en al mansión, la hora había llegado, no había marcha atrás, Kenji ordenó a Luna servir la champaña que Steve había llevado y rápidamente la empleada fue, momentos después traía una bandeja con las copas servidas

Serena creyó morir en esos momentos, su alma abandonó su cuerpo, dejó de respirar cuando Alan se agachó y sacó de su bolsillo una cajita negra, al abrirla un perfecto anillo bañado en plata con un rubí en forma de luna apareció, los ojos de la rubia se cristalizaron al sentirse impotente, si tan sólo en que estuviese arrodillado a su pies pidiéndole que uniera sus vidas junto a ella fuese Darién, todo fuera diferente.

-Serena - la llamó su padre –Responde hija

La rubia salió de su cavilación –perdón –dijo ella, Sammy la miró tratando de trasmitirle energía ánimos y recordándole diciéndole sin que nadie lo escuchará: solo actúa

-Hija, Alan te ha pedido matrimonio ¿qué le contestas? -dijo Ikuko levemente emocionada no todos los días le piden matrimonio a una bella jovencita, o mejor dicho no todos los días le pedirían matrimonio a su única hija

- ¿Que dices Serena? Aceptas casarte conmigo y ser mi mujer hasta que la muerte nos separe –dijo Alan mirándola fijamente

La rubia no sabía qué hacer, su corazón y mente gritaban no, pero ella debía hacer lo mejor para ella y para Darién, en este momento lo mejor era que Kenji no sospechara nada –si-dijo en un susurro mientras cruzaba sus dedos por la espalda, con esto sabía que todo lo que dijera era falso, no le gustaba mentir, pero si tenía que hacerlo para que pudiera ser feliz con su amado Darién: lo haría

- ¿Cómo? –Dijo Ann –no te escuchamos querida –ella era la más interesada que esta boda se concretara pues sólo de esa manera podría tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Darién, sabía por rumores que el pelinegro había terminado con Saori, pues habían visto a la castaña con otro muchacho muy acaramelada

- ¡que si acepto! Me casaré con Alan – dijo la rubia evitando llorar aunque fue imposible una lagrima esquiva rodó por su mejilla mientras pensaba "cuando los hipopótamos vuelen"

El ver que su hija tenía una lágrima en los ojos, lágrima que fue atribuida como una lágrima de felicidad o al menos así la llamo Kenji

Alan colocó el anillo en el dedo de la rubia y la abrazó fuertemente luego se acercó para darle un beso, la rubia lo esquivó por lo que los labios de Alan apenas lograron tocar la comisura de los de ella, no fue un beso, Serena estaba tan aturdida, pero tenía que cumplir con lo que le había pedido Darién, que él no la besará - Lo siento Alan, pero tienes que darme tiempo, te aceptó porque mi padre me lo ha pedido, pero aún no te amo, quiero ser sincera contigo – le dijo la rubia en un susurro

– Lo sé – dijo Alan – te tendré paciencia Serena – "la verdad princesita estúpida, soportaré todos tus caprichitos mientras nos casamos, pero una vez el padre nos declare marido y mujer te haré pagar cada uno de los desplantes que me has hecho"

El resto de la noche los Malí y los Tsukino se dedicaron a planear la boda que había sido pactada para dentro de un mes

Terminada la velada los Malí se despidieron por supuesto Alan sólo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Serena, tenía que fingir que aceptaba lo que ella le pedía, al menos hasta el día de la boda.

Serena subió a su habitación, se tiró a su cama y se puso a llorar, en eso sonó su celular, lo tomó y se dio cuenta de que era Endymión - Darién – dijo ella al contestar

- Serena, amor ¿Qué te pasa? – se escuchó decirle al otro lado de la línea

- No sé si podré seguir con esta farsa, Darién, te amo, te necesito –

- No llores princesa, si por mí fuera, te iría a ver ahorita mismo, pero no puedo, sabemos muy bien porqué –

- Lo sé, pero te necesito, quiero verte Darién –

- Si quieres mañana te invito a desayunar –

- Si Darién, pero…

-No te preocupes, le hablaré a Sammy, estoy seguro que él nos ayudará

- de acuerdo Darién, hasta mañana

- hasta mañana mi amor – después de esa llamada la rubia se tranquilizó y por fin pudo descansar, ese día había realmente agotador

Al otro día la rubia se levantó demasiado temprano, se arregló, justo estaba terminando de hacerlo cuando Sammy entró a su habitación

- Serena, estás lista, tu adorado príncipe espera –

- Si Sammy, ya estoy lista

Los dos chicos salieron con el pretexto de ver algunas cosas referentes a la boda, Kenji estaba tan emocionado que no dudó en darles permiso

- Princesa – dijo Darién al verla entrar en el pequeño establecimiento, Serena corrió hacia él, el cual le extendió los brazos en los que ella se refugió – Darién – dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

- No llores princesa, no permitiré que te cases con Alan, primero te robo – dijo el y serena no pudo evitar sonreír – nos vemos Serena, te veo en dos horas en este mismo lugar, no te preocupes, Hotaru me ayudará para que papá se crea nuestra mentira

Después de desayunar ambos salieron a pasear por los campos Elíseos, Serena ya se encontraba más tranquila, ambos caminaban en silencio, realmente no sabían que decir, el pelinegro empieza a recordar los sucesos del día anterior

**_Flash Back_**

_Darién se encontraba leyendo en el sofá en el departamento de Andrew, en eso oye que llaman a la puerta, por lo que va a abrir, al hacerlo se encuentra con Sammy, _

_- Sammy, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué le pasó a Serena? – preguntó angustiado, debido a que su cuñando no se arriesgaría tanto para ir a verlo _

_- No le pasó nada, pero antes de que te diga quisiera preguntarte ¿Qué tanto amas a mi hermana? – cuestionó Sammy_

_- Sammy, mi amor por ella es más grande que el universo – le respondió el pelinegro _

_- ¿Serías capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella? – volvió a interrogar _

_- Por ella sería capaz de dar mi vida entera si es necesario – confesó mirando extrañamente a Sammy _

_- Entonces quiero que me ayudes en el plan que tengo, no digas nada, no hasta que termine de contarte, ¿lo prometes? – _

_- Lo prometo, Sammy –_

_- Hoy mi padre comprometerá a Serena en matrimonio – al escuchar lo que decía Sammy la cara de Darién se desencajó, sin embargo fiel a su promesa dejo que su cuñado continuara – al igual que a ti, no me gusta Alan para mi hermana, lo considero una persona falsa y demasiado interesada por los millones de la cuenta que tenemos en el banco, pero mi padre no descansará hasta que logré su propósito y mientras más se niegue mi hermana más la vigilará y lo más importante no la dejará salir, ni siquiera conmigo, por esa razón he ideado un plan, le haremos creer que ella acepta casarse con Alan y mientras mi madre y la madre de Alan preparan la boda, tú y ella planearan cómo empezar su vida juntos – en todo este tiempo la cara de Darién había pasado de la confusión al enojo, a la tristeza, al asombro y por último a la alegría _

_- Me estás diciendo que me robe a tu hermana – cuestionó Darién _

_- La verdad, no me gustaría que ella saliera de mi casa de esa manera, se merece casarse de blanco, tener una boda cómo la que siempre ha soñado, pero conociendo a mi padre, esos sueños sólo lo debe hacer con Alan, y de que sirve si ese mequetrefe no es el amor de su vida – explicó el jovencito – por lo que prefiero verla huyendo contigo como un par de fugitivos, pero felices _

_- Sammy, mi mayor sueño ha sido casarme con Serena, pero deseaba hacer las cosas bien, ahora veo que no tengo más opción que aceptar que mi amada se comprometa con ese imbécil mientras planeamos nuestra vida juntos, pero ¿cómo nos escaparemos? _

_- No te preocupes, unos días antes de la boda, iremos a un hotel Spa, tú nos esperarás ahí, pero mi hermana en lugar de hospedarse se irá contigo, sin embargo debes ver la manera de que le pierdan la pista, no pueden encontrarlos o mi padre te matará y no sé que le hará a mi hermana _

_- De acuerdo Sammy, aceptó el trato, pero por favor una vez que mi Serena se comprometa no quiero que la dejes sola con él – dijo celoso _

_- Vaya que resultaste celoso – dice Sammy sonriendo _

_- Con lo que respecta a tu hermana, sí, no voy a negarlo, en especial si se trata de Alan, siempre me ha dado la impresión de que ve a Serena como un trozo de carne _

_- Igual me da esa impresión, pero no te preocupes, Sammy Operación Rescate, nunca dejará sola a mi hermana –_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

- Darién, ¿en qué piensas amor?

- En ti, en lo que platique con Sammy, sabes Serena, quiero pedirte algo, pero antes tengo que buscar el lugar más apropiado para decírtelo – encontró un pequeño jardín con una fuente, llevó a la rubia ahí, se hincó ante la sorpresa de la rubia, sacando algo de su bolsillo – Serena, desde que te conozco te he amado, cuando te vi vestida de princesa me enamoré perdidamente de ti, cuando te perdí sufrí demasiado a pesar de mi corta edad, sé que tú me amas tanto como yo a ti, pero debo hacerte la pregunta oficial, ¿deseas vivir conmigo por el resto de tu vida? ¿Deseas ser mi esposa? – mientras le pone un sencillo anillo

La rubia empezó a llorar, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de felicidad, su amado le había pedido que unieran sus vidas para siempre – Darién –sólo alcanzó a decir su nombre pues se lanzó a su cuello para besarlo – supongo que esto es un sí – dijo el pelinegro y la rubia asintió, después miró su anillo, no era muy ostentoso, pero era hermoso, el solitario semejaba un corazón con una pequeña incrustación que parecía una rosa – sé que es sencillo, pero era de mi abuela, me lo dio para que se lo entregara a la mujer de mi vida

- Darién es hermoso, me gusta – volvió a besarlo

Los días pasaron y tal como dijo Sammy las madres de ambos empezaron a preparar la boda, la rubia con cualquier excusa de ver cosas que sólo la novia podía ver salía acompañada de Luna o Sammy, para encontrarse con su amado, Darién le había dicho lo que pretendía hacer, en primer lugar debían comprar boletos para varios puntos, en algunas ocasiones iban a transbordar, en otras alquilar un vehículo, claro también se pudo a pensar que hacer con el equipaje, de tal manera que este podría ir solo, para después pasarlo a recoger, lo importante era no dejar huella, para que no pudieran encontrarlo, pero también preparó una pequeña boda, claro sin decirle a Serena, esa sería una sorpresa, amaba a la rubia y no iba a vivir con ella si antes no se habían casado.

Se acercaba la fecha de la boda y Serena se empezó a poner histérica por los nervios

- Padre, si me permites seria bueno llevar Serena a un hotel Spa para que se relaje, últimamente esta demasiado nerviosa aunque no es para menso no todos los días te casas – expuso Sammy

- Tienes razón Sammy, Serena ha estado demasiado nerviosa desde el día del compromiso, creo que se ha ganado un buen masaje relajante – "pero sobre todo lejos de ese chiba"

**_Flash Back _**

_- Kenji, creo que tengo que decirte algo – dijo Steve apenas dos días antes _

_- Me alarmas amigo, ¿Qué sucede? _

_- Alan vio a Darién, parece que está acaba de llegar – dijo el castaño debido a que su hijo lo vio entrar con una pequeña maleta al edificio donde vivía con su amigo_

_- No puedo permitir que vea a Serena –_

_- deberías mandarla lejos, al menos por unos días_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Esta es la oportunidad perfecta con Serena lejos de París, pues Sammy le había sugerido un hotel que estaba en las afueras

- Gracias Papá –dijo Sammy al escuchar que Kenji aceptaba –Entonces si te parece bien saldremos mañana para estar aquí en tres días

-Me parece bien hijo

El chico se retiró del estudio y subió rápidamente las escaleras para contarle a su hermana

- Serena, prepárate, mañana nos vamos al Spa que te prometí

- ¿Qué dices Sammy? –

- Que mañana tus sueños se harán realidad – la rubia lo abraza y se dirige al teléfono

- No Serena, la detiene Sammy, yo me encargo de avisarle, papá está paranoico e intervino los teléfonos, el tuyo apenas lo hizo ayer

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Se enteró que Darién está aquí, parece que Ann lo vio, afortunadamente Darién estaba solo, por eso este día no salgas, compórtate un tanto histérica para que papá no sospeche, pero sobre todo finge que te interesas por la boda

- Así lo haré, gracias hermano

- Ambos hermanos se abrazaron, mañana cambiaría radicalmente el destino de ellos

continuara

* * *

Amigas, gracias por su espera y vaya que fue mucha, tres meses, pido mil, pero mil disculpas, pero hubieron situaciones no previstas, le traigo un capitulo este lo escribí con una estupenda chica Neo Reina Serenity, que tambien aportó bastante para el siguiente capítulo, espero que disfruten este y espero no atrasarme con el siguiente, trataré de que sea en menos de un mes, las quiero

Cherrie SA

20 de febrero de 2010


	12. Huyamos juntos mi amor

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Huyamos juntos mi amor (Autores: Serena Ramos y Cherrie SA con el apoyo de Neo Reyna Serenity)**

Un nuevo día alumbraba en París, Serena se encontraba en su habitación un poco nerviosa, dentro de unas horas se estaría escapando con el gran amor de su vida, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho no pudo escaparse del compromiso del casamiento al que su padre la había obligado, en eso toca a su puerta

- Serena, hermana, ¿estás lista? Salimos después del medio día

- Si, Sammy, aunque te diré que tengo un poco de miedo

- No te preocupes nuestro plan no puede fallar, además tenemos alternativas por si pasa algo

- Gracias Sammy – lo abraza fuertemente

No muy lejos del lugar cierto pelinegro abordaba un autobús debía llegar antes que su bella novia ya que aun le faltaban asuntos por finiquitar "solo espero que todo salga bien"-pensaba el pelinegro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el espaldar de la silla

Después de la comida se encontraban en la sala. Ikuko y Kenji se despedían de sus hijos quienes iban a pasar unos días de relajación, todo esto para que "la futura esposa" estuviera radiante en su gran día, esto porque Serena había contratado el servicio para que en el Spa la arreglaran para la boda, la llevarían en una limusina, así que los Tsukino no verían a su hija hasta el día de la boda.

- Bueno Papá, tal como te dije, voy a llevar a Serena a ese Spa para que se relaje, pues todos los preparativos de la boda la tienen muy alterada y no querrás que le dé un ataque de histeria en plena boda –dice Sammy

- Claro que no, pero la dejo ir sólo porque tú vas a estar con ella, sabes que ese tal Chiba está en París visitando a sus amigos

- Si lo sé papá, pero desgraciadamente puede ser cualquier persona, ya que no sabemos quién es

- Tienes razón, hijo, pero de todas maneras no permitas que ningún extraño se acerque a tu hermana

- No te preocupes padre, te doy mi palabra que ningún extraño se acercará a mi hermana

- Gracias hijo, sabía que puedo contar contigo

Para Serena y Sammy el viaje fue estresante, llegaron al hotel, el cual tenía una terminal del tren para sus clientes, Sammy llamó a Darién para informarles a qué horas llegaban, y él pudiera estar esperándolos, afortunadamente los guardaespaldas sólo estarían vigilando las afueras para que se les pudiera avisar en el momento que tuviera un percance, pues habían contratado un servicio de vigilancia de una agencia que tenía unas cabañas cerca del hotel.

Eran las 7.00 pm en punto cuando los chicos se estaban registrando en el hotel, cuando están entrando al elevador, Serena siente que alguien la abraza, pero escucha la voz que tanto esperaba oír y se tranquiliza – Princesa, Sammy, ¿Qué bueno que vinieron? – dice el pelinegro mientras entraban al elevador

- Darién, tenía tanto miedo – dice ella aferrándose al abrazo estrechándolo fuertemente y dándole un gran beso

Sammy tosió para darles entender que se encontraba presente

-Perdón –dijo Serena muy sonrojada, Sammy sonrió

-Princesa, no tengas miedo, nunca te dejaría, me costó tanto trabajo estar juntos de nuevo, para que todo lo tire por la borda. Serena estaba un tanto nerviosa y miraba por todos lados, al igual que su hermano, tenía miedo de que a su padre se le hubiera ocurrido contratar a alguien más para vigilarlos dentro del hotel – de pronto las puertas se abren

-Síguenos – dijo Samuel mientras miraba a todos lados por si alguien estaba espiándolos

-No hay nadie Sammy, he sido muy cuidadoso nadie me ha seguido, además me registré con otro nombre y estaba disfrazado –dijo el pelinegro mientras entraban a las habitaciones, para esperar la hora en que debían irse

- ¿Estás lista princesa? – cuestionó Darién muy seguro de lo que iban a hacer, Serena asintió nerviosa, sabía que su padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al enterarse de su desaparición, pero al menos tenían tiempo hasta el día de la boda

- Sammy, disculpa que no te informe de mi plan, pero no quiero que te involucres, es mejor que tu padre crea que tú no sabías nada – le dijo Darién al rubio pues con sus ojos parecía que le estaba pidiendo información

- Tienes razón –dijo Sammy levemente preocupado –lo más seguro es que cuando mi papá se entere de la desaparición de Serena mande hombres a buscarla por toda Francia

-lo sé Samuel, pero las paredes escuchan por eso no te diré de nuestro destino, es mejor mantenerlo en secreto

-Entiendo –dijo Sammy – no pierdan contacto conmigo

-Creo que iré por mi equipaje – dijo al rubia, se puso de puntillas para darle un beso y desapareció de la sala dejando a los hombres solos

-Júrame que la cuidaras –le dijo Sammy a Darién

-Con mi vida si es necesario nada le pasara –le respondió el pelinegro

-Confió en ti –volvió a decirle Sammy

-Gracias se cuanto amas a Serena, no le sucederá nada, ¡te lo juro cuñado! –dijo él

-Bueno, estoy lista - dijo Serena que lucía un pantalón abrigador y un suéter negro cuello alto para el frio de la noche

La hora había llegado, era el momento que Serena y Darién partieran, el pelinegro salió de la habitación para dar un poco de intimidad a los hermanos

-Prométeme que te cuidaras-le dijo Sammy a su hermana

-Te Extrañaré mocoso, pero te lo prometo - le dijo ella juguetonamente con la voz rota y los ojos acuosos

- igual te extrañaré cabeza de chorlito –le dijo el tratando de no llorar-prométeme que me llamaras siempre a mi o a Hotaru sabes que ella me mantendrá informado

-Sí, prométeme que tú te cuidaras –le dijo ella el rubio asintió – te quiero mucho Sammy, Mucho – ambos hermanos se abrazaron

-Y yo a ti Serena, igual yo a ti –respondió él

Darién entró odiaba tener que separar a su princesa de su casa pero, era eso o verla casada con Alan

-Princesa, es hora-dijo él, Serena y Sammy soltaron su abrazo y se dieron un beso en la mejilla Darién tomo la mano de su princesa,

Momentos después Darién y Serena tomaban el tren para irse juntos, iban a Verona, pues el chico tenía una casa que su madre le había regalado y que sólo ella conocía de su existencia, al comprar los boletos lo hicieron por separado para no despertar sospechas, ambos compraron dos boletos a diferentes destinos, abordaron el tren por distintas puertas, al llegar a su compartimiento se volvieron abrazar, el compartimiento tenía una pequeña cama, pues como viajaban de noche contrataron este servicio

- Darién, tuve tanto miedo – decía la rubia al mismo tiempo que se pegaba más a él

- Lo sé princesa, pero era necesario hacerlo para despistar, si nos ven juntos pueden rastrearnos, sólo hay que ser muy cuidadosos – le dijo el pelinegro dándole un casto beso en sus labios, después la chica se acomodó en sus brazos, y dio un gran bostezo

- Se ve que tienes sueño, porqué no te duermes princesa –

- Tengo miedo, Darién, y si mientras estamos dormidos nos encuentran – los bellos ojos de la rubia reflejaban mucha ansiedad

- No te preocupes, le pondré seguro al compartimiento para que nadie entre sin tocar antes – ella asiente – ambos se acuestan en la cama, poco a poco la rubia se queda dormida mientras su príncipe la mira con mucho amor, de pronto llegan a su mente ese día, el día de su primer beso.

**_Flash Back _**

_En una cabaña en las afueras de Verona unos niños se encontraban acostados en una cama improvisada en una cabaña, afuera llovía, sin embargo la hermosa niña rubia escuchaba con atención el cuento que le contaba el niño de cabellos color azabache _

_- entonces ¿la princesa y el guerrero de la tierra que resultó ser el príncipe, murieron?- preguntó con pesar la rubia. _

_- pues si ambos perdieron la vida, pero la historia no termina ahí, pues su madre utilizó sus últimos poderes, para resguardas sus almas y sus recuerdos, y con un poderoso conjuro los envió a la tierra donde un día renacerían en un territorio donde no hubieran peleas y juntos podrían volver a reencontrarse y por fin vivir su amor juntos- concluyó el pelinegro. _

_- ¡wow! ¡Qué hermosa historia! y ¿tú crees que me parezco a esa princesa? - dijo una animada rubia que poco le importaba ya los estruendoso truenos, por estar más interesada en la historia que acababa de escuchar. _

_-pues claro, eres tan hermosa como ella- dijo sonrojándose el pequeño, pues en realidad se empezaba a sentir extraño cerca de su amiga, a pesar de su corta edad, es decir, le gustaba estar cerca de su amiga, sin embargo le empezaba a dar pena el decirle cosas muy hermosas _

_-gracias- dijo también sonrojada rubia y al mismo tiempo trato de ocultar un bostezo tapándose con su mano la boca. _

_-pues veo que estás cansada, porque no duermes, creo que la lluvia no se detendrá hasta la mañana - dijo arropando a la rubia con toda la ropa que encontró, además de una vieja frazada, que estaba ahí, que por lo menos estaba limpia y daba calor. _

_- buenas noches Darién - dijo la pequeña cerrando sus ojos, mientras Darién se acurrucaba a su lado y se disponía a darle su beso de buenas noches, mas la pequeña ya se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, y de pronto un gran relámpago iluminó el delicado rostro de la pequeña, se veía tan hermosa, - que linda es mi princesa - se dijo para sí mismo Darién, y suavemente posó sus labios sobre los de ella; era el primer beso que le daba a una chica y estaba feliz que la primera fuera Serena, su princesa de la luna, a lo mejor la historia que le contaba su madre podría ser verdad y él seria Endymión mientras que Serena sería Serenity . Negando con su cabeza sus ideas hizo lo mismo que su compañera y se quedo profundamente dormido abrazando a su cabeza de chorlito. _

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Se acerca al rostro de su princesa y lo besa, en eso Serena suspira y dice – Darién, te amo – Igual yo a ti Serena, nunca dudes de mi amor –

Al otro día Sammy bajó al lobby, tenía que actuar para que los guardaespaldas y sobre todo su padre no sospechara nada

- Buenos días, mi hermana entró a la sala de masajes desde muy temprano, como se que tienen que reportarle a mi padre, sólo vine a avisarles

- Gracias joven, supongo que la veremos a la hora de la comida –

- no lo sé, el paquete que pidió dura casi seis horas, tal vez más dependiendo del nivel de estrés y creo que pasará ahí todo el día

- Gracias por avisarnos joven, me comunico con su padre para informarle – dijo Galo, el guardaespaldas de Kenji

Lejos de ahí Serena y Darién se encontraban en una terminal de Lyon, ella llevaba su cabello escondido en una gorra de la cual salía unos cabellos negros tipo jamaiquino y llevaba gafas, a manera de disfraz, por su parte Darién se había puesto unos bigotes falsos y también llevaba gafas que parecían de fondo de botella, alquilaron un carro para seguir afortunadamente lo contrataron de la empresa que su padre tenía en Francia, donde si dabas una clave secreta no te pedían identificación, una vez que abordaron el coche se fueron a Avignon para después transbordar para dirigirse a Maseille

En ese momento Galo le daba el primer informe a Kenji

- ¿Qué pasa Galo? ¿Hubo un problema? – contesta molesto Kenji

- Para nada señor, la señorita Serena está en una sesión de masajes y su hermano la está cuidando – dijo un poco preocupado

- de acuerdo Galo, pero por favor no dejen de estar alerta, no quiero llevarme una sorpresa –

- No se preocupe señor Tsukino, estaremos vigilando –

Por su parte Serena y Darién tomaban un crucero en el puerto de Maiselle para llegar a Genova, Italia, de esa manera despistar a todos

Llegó el día de la boda, Alan se encontraba en el altar elegantemente vestido, parecía un pavo real, según Luna y Sammy el cual había regresado antes, pero no sin antes dejar todo preparado para que pareciera que Serena se escapaba ese día y no antes como había sucedido

Kenji estaba afuera de la Iglesia esperando a su hija, en eso llega un mensajero y le entrega una carta, él la abre nervioso, era de Serena

_Papá, lo siento, pero no puedo casarme con Alan, me dijiste que si encontraba al amor de mi vida no era necesario casarme con el joven Malí, por eso te informo que lo encontré, pero conociéndote no me ibas a dejar casar con él, porque para ti el único perfecto para mí es Alan, pero sabes padre, no lo amo ni nunca lo amaré, por eso huyo con el hombre del que me enamoré, perdóname avisarte hasta el día de hoy pero fue lo que consideré mejor para mi futuro. _

_Te quiere tu hija Serena_

Adentro de la iglesia Steve estaba nervioso el tiempo pasaba y la heredera Tsukino no llegaba por lo que salió y vio a Kenji con el rostro desencajado

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? – preguntó Steve a Kenji

- ¡Serena se ha escapado! – dijo furioso

- ¿qué dices? ¡Tú hija dejó plantado a mi hijo!

- Steve, estoy más furioso que tú, pero me las pagará apenas la encuentre la obligaré a casarse con tu hijo – Mali al escucharlo sonrió, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus planes se llevaran a cabo.

Por su parte nuestra hermosa pareja estaba tomando un avión que salía de la empresa Chiba, en la sucursal de Genova, Darién sabía que sus padres entenderían y sobre todo jamás darían información a los Tsukino si tanto él como su amada estuvieran en peligro.

Regresando a París en casa de los Malí, Alan estaba furioso, no podía creer que lo habían dejado como novio de rancho, vestido y alborotado había destrozado la habitación que le habían decorado para su luna de miel, pero sobre todo estaba pensando la manera de vengarse de Serena una vez que estuvieran casados.

En casa de los Tsukino también había gran revuelo

- Sammy, necesito que me digas que hizo Serena en estos días en el Spa – cuestionaba Kenji a su hijo

- Papá, ya te conté, todos los días veía que entrara a su sesión de masaje, después la llevaba a su habitación ahí se quedaba dormida hasta el otro día, el último día la deje precisamente antes de entrar a su sesión – decía el joven, lo que su padre no sabía es que contrató a una chica que vio rubia y de ojos azules la cual se hacía pasar por Serena en las sesiones de masajes, pero claro el último día cancelaron el salón de belleza, de esta manera todos pensaría que Serena escapó el día de la boda

En tanto, después de una semana de haber escapado Darién y Serena llegaban a Verona,

- Princesa, antes de irnos a nuestro hogar debemos hacer algo muy importante… Casarnos – le dijo el pelinegro, la rubia al escucharlo se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía que Darién era todo un caballero, pero con esta actitud se lo estaba demostrando –

- pero… - empezó a decir la rubia

- No te preocupes, estamos en nuestro lugar de nacimiento, sacar nuestros papeles y demás requisitos será muy fácil, además de esta manera aunque nos encuentren no podrán separarnos – ambos se fueron al registro civil para empezar a hacer los trámites, sacaron sus actas de nacimiento, se realizaron los análisis de sangre. Después fueron a un centro comercial que estaba cerca del registro civil

- Amor, toma mi tarjeta para que te compres un hermoso vestido para nuestra boda y todo lo necesario, si quieres también puedes ir al salón de belleza, aunque no es necesario, porque como estés eres hermosa, aun al despertar – le dijo provocando el sonrojo de la rubia

- Gracias Darién – le dio un pequeño beso y entró a un almacén departamental para realizar las compras necesarias para su ajuar, por su parte Darién fue a la sección de caballeros, se compró un elegante Tuxedo de color gris para la ceremonia, se cambió para esperar a su amada, al verla sólo pudo admirar lo hermosa que se veía

Serena vestía un lindo vestido de satín blanco de corte strapless ceñido a la cintura y con el unas zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo a juego con el vestido además un par de aretes en forma de luna una gargantilla con un dije a juego con los aretes y una hermosa pulsera todos en oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante

-Te ves hermosa princesa, hasta un ángel se sentiría celoso de tu belleza – dijo Darién completamente embelesado con Serena, en ese momento las mejillas de la rubia se cubrieron de un color carmín al oír las palabras del pelinegro

-Y tú, mi príncipe, eres más hermoso que un dios griego, ninguno se compara contigo – dijo Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro -

Momentos después ambos entraban al registro civil para dar inicio a la pequeña ceremonia, precedida por el juez

- Darién Chiba ¿acepta a Serena Tsukino como su esposa?

Darién mirando fijamente a serena respondió - Acepto

- Serena Tsukino ¿acepta a Darién Chiba como su esposo?

Serena que no había separado la mirada de la de Darién respondió - si Acepto-

- Quedan unidos en matrimonio, puede besar a la novia –dijo el juez quien admiraba el amor que irradiaba la pareja mientras Ambos se dan un profundo beso, después de que se casaron se dirigieron a la casa que Darién tenía en Verona

Eran miles de sentimientos los que inundaban los corazones de Serena y Darién: miedo, una inmensa alegría y también una gran incertidumbre. Pero ninguno de los dos permitió que eso les amargara el hermoso momento que estaban viviendo al fin eran marido y mujer, ni la misma muerte podría separarlos

Después de unos minutos de viajar en auto llegaron a su destino, Serena quedó encantada al entrar en un hermoso sendero de flores que terminaba a la entrada de una hermosa mansión, anteriormente era su pequeña cabaña donde se habían resguardado de la lluvia en su día de campo, pero le habían hecho bastantes arreglos, la madre de Darién la compró para su hijo cuando él cumplió la mayoría de edad, él por su parte la había mandado a transformar para que fuera su lugar secreto, sólo podía compartirlo con Serena, y ese día sus sueños se vieron cumplidos,

Darién como todo un caballero, bajo del auto y le abrió la puerta para que ella pudiera bajar

- Darién es hermosa, nuestra cabaña, parece un palacio – decía la rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

- es lo mínimo que te mereces princesa – expresó Darién y sin decir más, de manera sorpresiva cargó a Serena con sumo cuidado, la llevo hacia la puerta de la mansión

- Darién ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame! - decía divertida Serena por la rapidez y facilidad con que Darién la cargó

- nada de eso esposa mía, no pienso bajarla hasta que crucemos el umbral de nuestro hogar, uno lleno de amor y felicidad, donde, te juro que jamás entrara la tristeza y nunca volverás a lloras a menos qué… - dijo serio

- a menos que ¿Qué? Darién - preguntaba preocupada la joven

- A menos que sea de la inmensa felicidad que sientas y tengas que dejarla escapar mediante esas lágrimas, como ahora -

-Darién yo… - Serena no pudo terminar ya que fue silenciada por un tierno beso de Darién

Minutos después ya estaban dentro de su nuevo hogar. Darién le dio un rápido recorrido por la casa mostrándole lo enorme, elegante y majestuosa que era, pero lo que mas le encantó a Serena fue su habitación que tenia un hermoso balcón que le regalaba una hermoso vista al mágico y luminoso lago, un lago que le traía tan lindos y hermosos recuerdos que se agolparon en su alma haciéndola derramar lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos

Darién al percatarse, las atrapó del rostro de su amada llenándola de besos y recordándole que en su nueva vida no habría espacio para ellas -

- ven conmigo amor, quiero que me acompañes - pidió Darién a Serena y tomándola de la mano salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina donde todo estaba preparado para ir de picnic, esto porque Darién mientras Serena compraba su ajuar, el pelinegro le avisó a la señora que cuidaba la casa para que tuviera todo listo, agarró con su mano libre la canasta donde se encontraba la comida y sin separarse de su amada, la condujo por un lindo sendero que los llevó a la orilla de ese hermoso lago, una vez ahí, el pelinegro depositó la canasta en el suelo. Entre los dos tendieron un hermoso mantel donde acomodaron un par de copas, una botella de vino, fruta, pan, algunos bocadillos, tentempiés, una ensalada, terminando con un rico y delicioso pastel de chocolate

Una vez acomodado todo en su lugar, se sentaron sobre el mantel, y Darién le tendió a Serena una copa de vino que ella tomo

-Serena quiero proponer un brindis por nosotros –

- Y yo quiero proponer uno por el amor que nos tenemos, porque es el que nos ha permitido estar aquí ahora y para siempre- después de que ambos bebieron de su copa cada uno se sirvió y empezaron a comer, mientras caía la tarde, brindaron por su boda por estar juntos y felices en ese lugar era la manera perfecta de celebrar

La brisa nocturna empezó a hacer estragos en la hermosa velada de la pareja; Darién al percatarse que Serena no traía ropa abrigadora le sugirió que regresaran a la casa así que ambos recogieron su picnic, Darién abrazó a Serena por la cintura atrayéndola a él, para mantenerla caliente; pero al sentirla tan cerca brotó en él un deseo, una pasión que no pudo contener; pasión y deseo que le transmitió a Serena en un beso: un beso como ningún otro mismo que despertó una infinidad de sentimientos en ella al terminarlo. Darién empezó a besar el cuello de ella y fue bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a sus hombros descubiertos

-Darién… por favor detente yo… yo ¡¡¡ah!!! -en ese preciso momento Serena dejó escapar un gemido de placer, ese era un sentimiento completamente nuevo para ella, lo que la asustó y la hizo apartarse de Darién, reacción que lo dejó muy desconcertado, después de un par de segundos que le tomó reaccionar fue tras Serena, para encontrarla llorando con la vista fija en el lago –Serena, amor mío, perdóname no fue mi intención herirte o incomodarte – dijo preocupado y angustiado mientras se acercaba a ella, la tomó ligeramente de los hombros, la hizo girarse para poder estar frente a frente. Darién recargo se frente a la de ella y sus miradas se unieron formando una sola

-Serena, mi amor, te amo, perdóname no fue mi intención incomodarte; yo debí controlarme, no debí ser tan impetuoso, es sólo que siempre soñé con este día en que fueras completamente mía; me deje llevar debí consultártelo primero perdóname-

-no Darién, perdóname tú a mí, yo también soñé con este día, es sólo que tengo miedo, ¿si no soy lo que esperas? ¿si no te gusto? Darién yo nunca he estado con nadie, siempre quise que fueras tú, solo tú el que… bueno el que… - no pudo terminar la frase pues estaba toda nerviosa, cubierta con un lindo rubor natural

- El que te ame hoy, mañana y siempre, no digas nada más mi ángel, lo mismo he querido yo - terminó de decir él, la conexión entre los dos era fantástica, Darién la miró y le dijo – Serena ¿Confías en mí? -

-Sin pensarlo Darién, no tienes ni que preguntarlo-

-Bueno, entonces confía, déjate llevar permíteme llevarte al cielo de mi mano- le ofreció su mano

-Si Darién si – ella le tomó la mano y se dejó conducir por él

Darién tomó la frazada que anteriormente habían usado para su picnic, lo colocó en el mismo lugar bajo el resguardo de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, nuevamente le tendió la mano a Serena para que se acercara a él. Darién la besó nuevamente en la boca de manera dulce y suave; beso que se profundizó. Serena correspondió poco a poco hasta dejar de ser un beso dulce y convertirse en un beso lleno de pasión, Darién nuevamente empezó a besar su cuello, Serena dejó escapar un leve gemido, cruzó sus manos sobre el cuello de Darién mientras las manos de él se dirigían al cierre del vestido, lo bajó poco a poco provocando en la rubia mil sensaciones: vergüenza, pasión, deseo; sensaciones que la hicieron temblar. Darién al sentirla temblar entre sus brazos le susurró al oído - sólo déjate llevar mi princesa - al decir esto deslizó el vestido de su amada esposa hacia abajo, al verla frente a él solo con su ropa interior se quedó estático, perplejo, era la mujer más hermosa del universo, ¡no podía existe nadie más hermosa que ella! ¡Eso era imposible! Sintió crecer su deseo por ella.

Serena al notar su desnudez se cubrió lo más que pudo con sus manos, pensaba que había decepcionado a Darién, porque él dejó de acariciarla; sólo se mantenía inmóvil frente a ella

– Lo ves Darién, perdóname, sabía que era muy poca cosa para ti – dijo Serena con la voz quebrada

– Tontita, no sé porqué dices una tontería cómo esa, ¡si eres única! ¡tan hermosa! tanto de alma como de cuerpo, eres incomparable, por que el día que Dios te creo: hizo su mayor obra– Darién nuevamente comenzó a acariciar tiernamente a Serena, no podía creer que ella fuera realmente perfecta – Serena me permitirías verte completamente, deseo quitar esa linda y coqueta lencería que usas –

Serena solo asintió con la cabeza, retiró lentamente sus manos terminando así su intento por cubrir su cuerpo una vez más. Darién la besó en la boca al mismo tiempo la envolvía en un tierno abrazo contra su pecho, mientras la tenía abrazada delicadamente soltó su sostén dejando los redondos y delicados senos de Serena al de descubierto. Darién sin pensarlo más abandono los labios de ella para enfocarse en sus ellos, la rubia se sentía tan acalorada los besos de Darién en sus senos pasaron a ser de dulces a fuertes apasionados, lamía sus pezones con la lengua, como un sediento perdido en el desierto que encuentra su oasis, eso la excitaba tanto que ya no se podía mantener en pie; Darién al notarlo dejó su deliciosa tarea para recostar a su princesa sobre la manta; mientras ella recuperaba la respiración rápidamente se quitó su chaleco y su camisa dejando al descubierto su bronceado y fornido torso, al deshacerse de su pantalón dejo ver claramente que la excitación que la rubia despertaba en él, ni su sensual bóxer le ayudaba a esconder su erección. Serena no podía creer que Darién fuera tan varonil, fornido: era tan perfecto. Cuando lo recordaba de niño nunca imaginó que se convertiría en un hombre tan guapo.

Darién al percatarse de la mirada apasionada de Serena, retomó la tarea que dejó hace un momento, volvió a tomar los pechos de su amada entre sus manos, parecían estar hechos a su medida, los acariciaba, los besaba, como si de eso dependiera su vida.

Pero no sólo se quedó en ellos, tenía que recorrer y probar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada esposa, por lo que empezó a besar todo su cuerpo, sus labios comenzaron a descender por su cuerpo dejando un rastro de besos húmedos en el camino, lo que provocaba que de la boca de Serena escaparan gemidos que lo único que provocaban en Darién era llevar su excitación a niveles impensables, cuando Darién llegó a su destino, la entrepierna de serena, notó que Serena estaba completamente empapada en sus jugos, lo cual lo alegró mucho, no quería que ella sufriera al momento de unirse a ella, así decidió seguir con su juego, separando un poco las piernas de ella; depositando un par de besos sobre su intimidad aún cubierta por la delgada tela de la tanga de la chica, la cual repentinamente se sintió completamente apenada por lo que reaccionó cubriendo con sus manos su intimidad. Darién dulcemente comprendió que al ser su primera vez era normal que ella se sintiera avergonzada, así que tomó sus manos, las lleno de besos, lo que relajó mucho a la hermosa rubia, esa acción del pelinegro la hizo sentirse más relajada, más querida por qué su príncipe se tomaba tantas molestias con ella.

Darién esperó a que Serena se relajara regresando sus labios a la boca de su amada, mientras se recostaba sobre ella, suavemente le abrió sus piernas, para deshacerse de la última prenda que los cubría, al hacerlo regresó a la intimidad de ella, besándola, saboreándola, su lengua se adentro en el interior de ella disfrutando el dulce sabor de su miel, delicadamente introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de su amada, lo que provocó un gemido de placer por parte de ella, lo que llenó de satisfacción, eso le decía al pelinegro que iba por buen camino, pues también era la primera vez de él, si bien era cierto que conocía de esto por la plática de chicos que solía tener, sólo esperaba hacerlo con su princesa, sabiendo que la hacía disfrutar introdujo un segundo dedo dentro de ella, empezó a moverlo poco a poco aumentando el ritmo, mientras devoraba el botón de placer de ella con su boca, podía notar como su boca se inundaba de la miel de su princesa ella seguía gimiendo cada vez más fuerte; inesperadamente Serena lleva sus manos a su cabello alborotándolo, pero se aferró a él cuando sintió que el primer orgasmo de su princesa llegó.

Darién se prometió asimismo que ese sería el primero de muchos, lentamente el saco sus dedos del interior de ella dejándola recuperarse de la oleada de sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo tiempo que el aprovechó para deshacerse de su bóxer negro, la única prenda que separaba su erección de el cuerpo de su princesa. Darién miró a los ojos a Serena pidiéndole el consentimiento para concretar su unión, ella asintió abriendo sus piernas facilitándole la entrada, Darién delicadamente entró en ella, al sentir la delicada barrera romperse cuando su virilidad entró en ella, sintió como sus uñas se enterraron en su espalda, sabía el dolor que en ese momento estaba sintiendo su princesa – mi amor, perdóname, sé que esto es doloroso para ti, pero te prometo que pasara, te prometí juntos entraremos al cielo – le dijo para calmarla, pero la verdad Darién ya se sentía en el cielo

- Lo sé Darién, lo sé, te amo tanto por favor quiero ser tuya, completamente tuya - decía Serena completamente decidida y feliz de estar unida al amor de su vida

- Serena, eres mía, ahora y por siempre

- Sólo tuya Darién – dijo mientras se besaron

Darién delicadamente empezó a embestir a Serena al notar que sus cuerpos se reconocían como uno todo fue más fácil para los dos. Darién embestía mas fuerte a Serena mientras ella se abrazó a él, lo besaba con amor, con pasión, besaba su cuello su oreja, eso lo volvía loco y él a su vez la recorría centímetro a centímetro, cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo fue tal como Darién lo había dicho ambos tocaron el cielo.

Serena estaba completamente exhausta. Darién igual o más, pero después de salir de ella delicadamente, se recostó a su un lado, la acurrucó en un abrazo. Serena se sentía tan protegida y amada entre sus brazos, que poco a poco el cansancio la fue venciendo. Darién al notar que su princesa estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, recordó que la noche había caído, no sería bueno para ella que permanecieran más tiempo en ese lugar, así que recostó a Serena, después de ponerse sólo lo indispensable: su ropa interior, su pantalón y su zapatos; envolvió a su mujer, si su mujer, en la frazada, la cargó de regreso a la casa, una vez en ella, Darién llevó a su princesa a su habitación: la recostó en la cama, la envolvió con las mantas, fue a buscar las demás cosas que quedaron, nuevamente regresó a donde estaba su princesa, la observó detenidamente, bajo los rayos de la luna que se reflejaban en la habitación parecía brillar con luz propia, se acostó junto a ella para que lentamente se uniera a ella en el mundo de los sueños

Mientras tanto en casa de la familia Tsukino, seguía reinando el caos. Kenji todavía recordaba que tuvo que disculparse con los invitados por cancelar la boda, por supuesto no pudo decir que su hija se había fugado, por lo que la noticia oficial era que Serena se encontraba muy enferma, su estado de salud era delicado, pero recalcaron que cuando ella mejorara la boda se efectuaría, de esa manera había logrado evitar mayores murmuraciones. Steve y Alan fingían muy bien su papel de suegro y novio preocupados por la heredera Tsukino, en especial porque no querían que nadie supiera que habían plantado a Alan, sería la comidilla del lugar

Después de despachar a todos los reporteros, por décima ocasión, Kenji se concentro en coordinar la búsqueda de Serena, por lo que exigió a todo su personal de seguridad y algunos detectives que movieran cielo, mar y tierra hasta encontrarla, la orden primordial era traerla de regreso. Por supuesto sin hacer tanto escándalo, no podían permitirse que se supiera que ella había cometido una inmoralidad, pensaba Kenji, como siempre pensando primero en el dinero, en el que dirán y no en la felicidad de su propia hija

Ikuko, por su parte estaba molesta con Kenji, si bien estaba asombrada que su hija tomara dicha resolución, se sentía orgullosa de su valor, sobre todo porque sabía que de no ser así su esposo nunca le permitiría ser feliz a lado del hombre que amaba, si bien estaba angustiada por el futuro de Serena. Lo único que le preocupara era precisamente la acciones que tomaría Kenji, nunca lo había visto tan enfadado, pero de algo estaba segura, estaba decidida a defender la felicidad de su hija a un en contra de su esposo.

Luna y Sammy estaban muy felices, ellos eran los únicos que sabían la verdad de las cosas, pero lo que más les alegraba era de que Serena no se hubiera casado con el odioso de Alan, sólo podían rezar para que no encontraran a los chicos, al menos no por ahora

La familia Mali estaba decidida a que la boda de Serena y Alan se realizara a toda costa, a pesar de que sabían que la princesa Tsukino pudiera haberse entregado a otro, lo único que les importaba era el dinero, además después harían pagar a Serena tal humillación, en especial Alan, haría de la vida de ella un infierno, pues podría justificarse con el hecho de que ella era una cualquiera.

Lejos de ahí en Verona, en una hermosa casa: Darién se despertó al sentir como Serena se acurrucaba en su pecho, después de contemplar a su ángel dormir, decidió levantarse para dirigirse a la cocina a preparar el desayuno: un rico y delicioso omelet, pan tostado, café y jugo; después de poner todo en una charola junto con un ramo de rosas, se dirigió a su recámara, se sentía tan feliz que si era un sueño no deseaba despertar jamás. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que entró en la habitación sin llamar, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su amada semidesnuda, debido a que se estaba cambiando. Serena por su parte se sorprendió mucho al ver a Darién, sobre todo que la encontrara en esa situación, se sentía muy avergonzada, por lo que se cubrió como pudo, corrió al cuarto de baño; Darién no entendió la reacción de Serena, puso la charola en la mesita que se encontraba junto a la cama, para correr detrás de ella impidiendo a tiempo que ella cerrara la puerta

-amor ¿qué pasa? ¿Hice algo malo?-preguntaba preocupado Darién

-No…no ….. Darién es…… solo…….. Que me da vergüenza que me veas- dijo toda apenada

Darién mostró una radiante sonrisa lo que la molestó un poco debido a que pensó que se estaba burlando de ella, por lo que trato de cerrar nuevamente la puerta del baño pero Darién nuevamente lo impidió, no sólo eso sino que la jaló fuera, hábilmente la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta a la cama donde la recostó, él se puso sobre ella, Serena había quedado completamente sorprendida por la reacción de él. Darién pudo notar la confusión de ella, la besó tiernamente, la dejó en la cama mientras el traía la bandeja del desayuno el cual lo depositó sobre la cama, agarró el ramo de rosas y se lo dio a ella

-te amo serena. Entre tú y yo no existe la vergüenza, anoche tú me viste desnudo y yo…. Tuve el placer de ver al ser más hermoso del mundo, desde anoche tú y yo somos uno solo, siempre lo fuimos, sólo que ahora lo somos, a mi no me molesta verte desnuda, es todo lo contrario pero si tú quieres puedo dejarte para….

-No no te vayas nunca, yo… bueno no estoy acostumbrada a que me veas desnuda –dijo Serena con un puchero y su cara teñida de carmín, Darién rio

-tienes razón hasta anoche seguías siendo la niña de la que me enamoré y hoy-

-¿hoy qué?-

-Hoy no sólo eres esa niña, eres toda una mujer, mi mujer y solo mía-

-Si Darién, nunca podría amar a nadie más que a ti- diciendo esto lo besó

-Bueno mi princesa, quiero que desayunes, mira que me esforcé mucho en cocinarte-presumió él

-¡Ah! En serio, nunca creí que los hombres supieran cocinar- dijo sorprendida ella

-¡Oye! los hombres somos muy buenos en muchas cosas- se defendió él

-¿A sí? ¿Cómo cuáles? - Preguntó divertida por la reacción de él

- qué tal si desayunamos así tendrás mucha energía, para mostrarte todo lo que un hombre puede hacer a una mujer- dijo seductoramente

-Eso me suena a una proposición indecorosa Señor Chiba - dijo mientras comía en poco de omelet

- nada de eso princesa Serena, sólo quiero disfrutar su piel, su cuerpo como usted disfruta del desayuno –

Darién besó a Serena en la boca, este fue el primer paso para unirse nuevamente en cuerpo y alma, los días pasaban rápidamente cada día se alegraban de haber realizado su sueño, para ellos cada día era único: lindo y feliz; los días tristes en que habían sido separados ahora sólo parecían una ilusión triste del pasado, ahora sólo disfrutaban el uno del otro, era tan hermoso despertar y encontrarse en los brazos del ser amado, compartir los alimentos, reían como nunca, en su niñez habían sido muy felices pero ahora lo eran todavía más, nunca pensaron que eso fuera posible, pero ahora se daban cuenta que sí, es más, lo único querían ahora era disfrutar el momento tal vez algún día ver realizado el fruto de su amor con hijo, sin embargo una sombra pesaba sobre ellos, la búsqueda de Kenji y Mali acababa de empezar.

continuara

* * *

Amigas, gracias por su espera y una disculpa, pero aqui está el capitulo, ahora si, el proximo lo publicaré en una semana, promesa de sailor

Cherrie SA

22 de marzo de 2010


	13. El secuestro de Darien

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**El secuestro de Darién (realizado por Anyreth y Cherrie SA)**

Había pasado más de un mes desde la unión de Serena y Darién, ambos vivían felices en su casa en Verona**. **La felicidad que ambos experimentaban no se comparaba con ninguna.

Darién había conseguido un trabajo que, aunque pequeño comparado con lo que podría esperar un Chiba, le satisfacía. Él era consciente de que no podía esperar ningún tipo de ayuda de su padre ahora que se había casado con una Tsukino, ni siquiera podía decirle que lo había hecho, al menos no por ahora; pero le reconfortaba la certeza de que la felicidad de tener a Serena a su lado no tenía precio, y una vida ostentosa como un Chiba no era nada sin Serena. Renunciaría a todo por ella.

Por su parte Serena era muy feliz arreglando la casa a su gusto; "nuestra casa", pensaba con una sonrisa cada vez que veía su argolla de matrimonio. Pero a pesar de la inmensa felicidad que sentían por estar juntos, una sombra pesaba en ellos. El que sus familias pudieran encontrarlos – en especial la familia de Serena – era una preocupación constante. Entonces sí ardería Troya, decían ambos, por lo que procuraban salir sólo lo indispensable, pues había gente que podía reconocerlos a pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo.

Ahora bien, aunque era cierto que no querían que los descubrieran, tampoco eran indiferentes ante la desesperación que debían sentir sus familias al no saber nada de ellos, por lo que se las había ingeniado para enviar una carta a sus familias sin que la misiva pudiera revelar su paradero.

Lejos de ahí, en París, Kenji estaba furioso. No podía comprender como su hija había decidido alejarse de él, de su familia, sólo por quererla casar con Alan, pero sobre todo le era increíble que se hubiera escapado con el amor de su vida, sin decir quién era esa persona. Al menos si él le hubiera dado su visto bueno, era lo que decía a – Es que al menos debió presentármelo – decía a su familia – Pero padre, tú jamás dejaste que Serena te presentara a algún pretendiente, ni siquiera cuando le diste el tiempo para buscar uno – le contestó Sammy

- Sammy, de todas maneras estoy seguro que "ese" sólo está con ella por su dinero

- Kenji, no puedo creer que en tan poca estima tengas a tu hija – gritó Ikuko – debes agradecer que al menos ella es feliz

- Pues sigo pensando que fue una tontería lo que hizo, espero que Alan aún quiera casarse con ella después de haber enlodado su dignidad y buen nombre –

- Pero papá, que tal si ella está casada, es decir si el hombre con el que se fue la ama y la respeta, si se escaparon fue porque no les quedó otro camino – espetó Samuel

- Samuel Tsukino, no puedo creer lo que dices, tal parece como si estuvieras de acuerdo con la tontería que hizo tu hermana – exclamó exaltado Kenji

- Si esa tontería la hace feliz, pues sí – contestó el chico – con tu permiso padre – y salió de ahí antes de que su padre pudiera reaccionar

Por su parte Steve Mali estaba traumado, en un instante todos sus planes se había ido por la borda por culpa de que la "princesa Tsukino" hubiera demostrado su carácter al huir dejando a su "pobre hijo" vestido y alborotado. Pero, por supuesto, lo que más le dolía era el perder la inmensa fortuna que esa unión reflejaba. "Tantos años trabajando en este plan, todo estaba perfecto según yo –pensaba Steve con frustración – como para que esa estúpida niña se enamorara. Pensé que eso sería imposible después de lo que pasó hace años con el chico Chiba. Estaba seguro que esa niña jamás se fijaría en otro hombre. Para colmo Ann no avanza, Darién tiene novia, Mamoru siempre tan reservado, y Gea me mira desconfiada. De hecho, cuando les insinué que mi hija estaba enamorada de su hijo se salieron por la tangente" Por su mente cruzó el recuerdo de ese día.

**_Flash Back_**

_Era un día soleado en las campiñas inglesas, un matrimonio se encontraba terminando el desayuno, cuando son informados por su criada que tienen visitas _

_- Señores Chiba, los señores Mali desean hablar con ustedes._

_- Gracias Minet, diles que pueden pasar, por favor retira el desayuno y nos traes café – la chica obedece. Momentos después Steve, Melissa y Ann se encontraban con ellos tomando café. Alan no iba con ellos, ya que preferían no llevarlo debido a sus enfrentamientos con Darién._

_- ¿Dónde está Darién? – Preguntó insistentemente Ann – me gustaría saludarlo. _

_- Se fue a desayunar con Andy, Reika y Saori – responde Gea fríamente, pues le desagradaba que Ann acosara a su hijo._

_- ¿Tardará mucho?, es que Ann en verdad quería saludarlo – dice Melisa _

_- Pues cada vez que salen esos cuatro se tardan. Ustedes saben que el tiempo no pasa para los jóvenes enamorados – dice Gea, mirando el enojo de Ann, quien se comportaba como una niña caprichosa que le quitan el juguete que quiere._

_- ¿Enamorados? – pregunta Steve._

_- Así es Steve, mi hijo se hizo novio de esa chica Saori – le dice Mamoru – pero por lo que nos ha contado Darién todavía se están conociendo – haciendo que las facciones de toda la familia Mali se contrajera _

_- Es una lástima, pues la verdad mi querida Ann, estaba ilusionada por tu hijo – dice Steve _

_- Pero Steve, en el corazón no se manda, y realmente no quiero imponerle nada a mi hijo – le responde calmadamente Mamoru_

_- ¿Aun cuándo él pueda estar en peligro? Yo no lo dejaría tomar sus propias decisiones – comenta un poco intrigante preocupando a Mamoru y Gea _

_- No te entiendo, ¿Qué tratas de decir Steve? – El Señor le hace señas a su esposa y Ann que con el pretexto de ir al sanitario se retiran _

_- ¿Qué pasaría si algún día tu hijo se encuentra con Serena Tsukino, y se llega a interesar nuevamente ella? ¿Lo dejarían a pesar de que pudiera estar en peligro? _

_Mamoru iba a contestar, pero su esposa Gea se le adelantó – Steve mi hijo debe asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Ya no es un niño y si algún día se encuentra con Serena Tsukino y el amor surge entre ellos, será decisión de mi hijo estar con esa chica o no; ya no es un niño al que puedan querer secuestrar. Lo que pasó hace tiempo no debe afectar a mi hijo o a esa niña Serena, pero si pensabas que íbamos a obligar a nuestro hijo para que le haga caso a tu hija por la amistad que nos une estás equivocado. _

_- No me mal entiendas Gea, pero es que hay ocasiones en que debemos proteger a nuestros hijos incluso de ellos mismos._

_- Tal vez tengas razón Steve, pero nosotros no vamos a cambiar nuestra manera de pensar. Antes que nada está la felicidad de mi hijo, a pesar de los riesgos que esta le pueda traer – aclara Mamoru – por lo que a Steve no le quedó más que aceptar que a menos que Ann hiciera que Darién le correspondiera no podía hacer que lo obligaran a comprometerse como era el caso de Kenji_

**_Fin del Flash Back _**

Los días pasaban y una mañana en el desayuno, Darién le comunicó a Serena su intención de comunicarse con su madre para decirle que se habían casado

- Serena, amor, he decidido avisarle a mi madre que nos casamos – le dijo de una manera muy tranquila para no alterarla pero aun así no lo consiguió

- Darién que pasará si nos encuentran, nos separaran – dijo la rubia un poco alterada

- Princesa, tranquila, mi mamá fue la primera que se alegró cuando supo que te encontré, ella fue la que me dio tus cartas que tu enviaste, mis padres las recibió y jamás las rompió, ellos pensaron que a pesar de todos los problemas que hubieron entre ellos, nosotros no teníamos la culpa, estoy seguro que comprenderán, además no les diré donde estamos – le dijo suavemente tratando de calmarla

- ¿No me mientes? – preguntó la chica

- para nada mi amor – se dieron un tierno beso que se fue profundizando, en él la angustia que había en sus corazones se fue calmando con el amor que ambos se tenían

Lejos de ahí en puerto de Maiselle, Francia un hombre mostraba la fotografía de Serena a un comerciante

- Por supuesto que la recuerdo, quien no recordaría a un bombón como ese, pero es una lástima que estuviera acompañada

- ¿Acompañada?

- Si con un hombre joven, era de cabellos negros, era lo único que recuerdo, porque todo mundo decía que hacían una pareja muy bonita, realmente se veían muy enamorados

- Así que un hombre de cabellos negros, ¿de casualidad no sabe a dónde iban?

- solo sé que iban a tomar un crucero hacia un puerto italiano, pero no les sabría decir cual

- muchas gracias por la información

Era de noche cuando Darién regresaba a su casa, se había comunicado con su madre para informarle que se había casado con Serena, y de cómo lo hizo

**_Flash Back _**

_En una sala inglesa el teléfono suena insistentemente _

_- Casa de la familia Chiba – responde uno de los criados_

_- Disculpa Minet, se encontrará mi madre_

_- Por supuesto joven Darién, en seguida se la paso _

_- Hijo que sorpresa, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está tu relación con tu gran amor? _

_- De eso quería hablarte madre, Serena y yo nos fugamos y nos casamos a escondidas, realmente me duele tener darte la noticia en esta forma, pero fue la única solución que encontramos _

_- Te entiendo hijo, pero siempre soñé con preparar tu boda – dice tristemente Gea _

_- Mamá creo que es tiempo que se lo comentemos a papá, pero no sé cómo _

_- Darién, háblame en quince minutos para que yo prepare a tu padre y así por teléfono le tendrás que dar la noticia – después de que cuelga Gea va por su esposo _

_- Mamoru tenemos que hablar, es sobre Darién nuestro hijo _

_- ¿le pasó algo malo a Darién? _

_- No, pero encontró a Serena, y se casó a escondidas con ella _

_- ¿Qué dices? – Dice sorprendido Mamoru - ¿con Serena Tsukino? ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho? _

_- Porque te ibas a poner furioso y rechazarías su unión, por eso se casaron en secreto, da gracias a Dios que mi hijo me tiene confianza y me contó todo –_

_-No sé qué pensar Gea _

_- nuestro hijo es feliz, sólo puede serlo con Serena Tsukino, él te va hablar para decirte todo, espero lo comprendas – en eso suena el teléfono _

_- Darién ¿eres tú? – dice Mamoru_

_- Si papá, creo que mi madre ya te contó todo… - Darién le contó rápidamente a su padre, que a pesar de su molestia pudo escuchar la felicidad reflejada en la voz y las palabras de su hijo _

_- Te comprendo hijo, me duele que no me hayas tenido confianza desde el principio, pero sé tus motivos, te doy mi bendición y mis buenos deseos, cuando estén instalados nos avisas para irte a visitar _

_- Lo siento papá, pero no quiero poner en peligro a mi princesa, sus padres no saben que se escapó conmigo _

_- de acuerdo hijo, pero eso sí, apenas Serena este esperando a mi primer nieto iremos a verte _

_- Lo que digas papá _

**_Fin del Flash back _**

Los días transcurría para esta joven pareja de enamorados, lejos de ahí en París unos personas se reunían con Steve Mali

- La hemos descubierto

- Están seguros que es Serena Tsukino

- Así es, por las fotos que nos dio, es igualita a ella, además su acompañante la llama Serena

- Debe ser ella, pero saben ¿Quién es con él que se fugo?

- Se llama Darién, Darién Chiba

- No puede ser – exclamó rompiendo el vaso que tenía en la mano; pero de pronto la cara se le ilumina – aunque sin embargo está situación puede resultar provechosa para nosotros. Traigan a Alan, lo necesitamos.

Pasaron los días, Darién se encontraba en su trabajo cuando escuchó una voz le hablaba por detrás.

- ¿Qué tal Chiba?

- ¡Alan! – Dijo Darién sorprendido con semejante visita - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- ¡Tranquilo! – dijo Alan mientras caminaba despreocupado por la habitación e inspeccionaba los objetos que se encontraban en el escritorio de Darién – vine a hacer un trato contigo.

- ¿Un trato? ¿De qué estas hablando? ¡Yo no tengo por qué hacer ningún trato contigo, lárgate de mi oficina!

- ¿Ah, no? – preguntó Alan con un aire maligno, mientras tomaba del escritorio la foto de Serena que Darién mantenía allí – Entonces supongo que la familia Tsukino está enterada de tu matrimonio con Serena y se encuentran saltando de gozo por ello – dijo con un sutil sarcasmo, marcado por la altanería - ¿o me equivoco? Y supongo que Kenji no hará nada para separarlos ¿verdad? Y de seguro no habrá ningún problema con que yo le mencione mi visita…

- ¡Ya basta! – lo detuvo Darién. Él no quería admitirlo, pero Alan lo tenía en sus manos. El odio que el padre de Serena le tenía a su familia, sumado al rencor que debía sentir contra el hombre que había apartado a su hija de su lado para casarse a escondidas con ella, eran clara señales de lo que ocurriría de enterarse de los detalles de la nueva vida de su hija - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Bueno, como sabes, mis intensiones siempre fueron casarme con Serena, pero eso, gracias a ti, ya no es posible - la mirada de Alan era como la de una serpiente a la que acaban de pisar la cola, dispuesta a atacar a la menor oportunidad.

Darién en el fondo se sintió feliz por las palabras de Alan, al saber que había evitado que Serena quedara atrapada dentro del egoísta plan que la familia Mali tenía para ella, pero no demostró su satisfacción; su rostro seguía demostrando la tensión del momento.

- Así que lo que quiero… – continuó Alan- lo sabrás mañana.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Darién sorprendido.

- Aquí están los datos de nuestro próximo encuentro – lanzó un sobre al escritorio -. No llegues tarde o podría verme tentado a hacerle una llamada a Kenji Tsukino.

- ¡Maldición, Alan! Dime de una vez que es lo que quieres y déjate de jueguitos.

- Si lo hiciera, ¿Dónde estaría la diversión?

La carcajada que soltó Alan provocó un escalofrío a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de escucharla.

Darién se quedó con un mal presentimiento con la visita de Alan. No entendía que podía querer Alan, ya que debía serle claro que el dinero no era una opción. ¿Qué era lo que Alan Mali quería conseguir de todo esto?

- ¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó a Alan uno de sus secuaces.

- Muy bien. No hay de que preocuparse. Darién hará todo lo que le pida; haría cualquier cosa para no arriesgarse a perder a Serena. Eso es lo más hermoso de este plan: El tonto me ayudará justamente a separarlos.

Darién regresó a casa muy angustiado por lo que podría significar su encuentro con Alan. Rogaba porque en verdad hubiera desistido de sus intensiones con Serena, ya que, después de todo, su matrimonio era un hecho, lo cual, inevitablemente le echaba sus planes a perder. ¿O se equivocaba en ese punto?

La seguridad que Alan había demostrado y lo poco probable que era que él tuviera en ese momento algo que Alan pudiera querer – pues dinero era lo que siempre había motivado a Alan y era algo que él no tenía – era lo que no dejo descansar a su mente en todo el día.

En cuanto entró a casa buscó a Serena. La encontró en la cocina, preparando la cena.

- ¡Hola Darién! – lo saludó Serena, sorprendida al darse cuenta que él la había estado observando desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿Cómo esta mi hermosa esposa? – preguntó Darién mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

- Bien gracias; ¿y a ti? ¿Sucedió algo interesante hoy?

Darién no le contestó, sólo le brindó una media sonrisa mientas pensaba "no tienes idea", para luego besarla, tratando que ese beso le ayudara a despejar el miedo que la visita de Alan le había dejado.

Al día siguiente, luego de salir del trabajo, Darién se dirigió al lugar indicado por Alan en el sobre. Esperó por largo tiempo pero éste nunca llegó. A la mañana siguiente Alan se comunicó con él y fijó un nuevo lugar, al cual tampoco llegó. Esa conducta se repitió sin cesar, obligando a Darién a esperarlo en diferentes lugares sin aparecerse. La tercera vez que Alan no apareció Darién intentó que dejara de jugar con él, pero Alan le recordó quien era el que se arriesgaba si no llegaba al lugar acordado.

Mientras tanto, Serena, ajena a lo que le pasaba a Darién, recibía extrañas llamadas en la que le decía que abriera los ojos, que mientras ella esperaba en casa a Darién, él se veía con la mujer a la que realmente amaba, planeando el momento en que se iría con ella, que dejara de ser la hazmerreír de Darién y lo dejara antes de que él la dejara a ella. Serena se negaba a creer, pero todas las noches Darién llegaba tarde y siempre que le preguntaba el por qué le daba respuestas vagas, quitándole importancia y cambiaba de tema. Era obvio para ella que le ocultaba algo, pero no podía creer que el motivo de sus tardanzas fuera una amante; porque si algo no había cambiado era lo atento y cariñoso que su esposo era con ella, y siempre se aseguraba de decirle y demostrarle que la amaba. No podía dudar de él. Pero le preocupaba el verlo tan nervioso, como si quisiera evitar que algún daño le pasara

- Oye Alan, ¿Cuál es el plan de tu padre? – Le preguntó uno de los hombres contratados por su padre - ¿llevar al joven Chiba a todos los cafés de la ciudad hasta que se enamore de una camarera y deje a su esposa?

Todos los presentes estallaron a carcajadas.

Alan golpeó al imprudente que había hablado.

- ¡Idiotas! Por eso es que aquí ¡yo soy el jefe! Si queremos separarlos no podemos dejar cabos sueltos. La única forma de separarlos es destruyendo lo que los mantiene unidos. Separarlos físicamente no funciona, es lo que logró mi padre antes y ¡ya ven! No funcionó. Este plan es infalible, se compone de dos partes. Ya sembramos en Serena la duda de los sentimientos de Darién hacía ella. La primera parte ya esta completa. Ahora hay que cumplir la segunda parte para que "yo" pueda aparecer y consolar a la pobre y engañada Serena… y hacerla olvidar al inútil de Darién Chiba.

Pocos días después Darién se encontraba regresando de su trabajo, lo hacía a pie, pues no quedaba lejos de su casa. Iba muy distraído, en los últimos dos días Alan no se había comunicado con él y en temía lo que pudiera significar eso. De repente sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y todo se puso obscuro.

- Vamos Alan, tenemos que ponerlo en la parte de atrás de la vagoneta, y dejar pasar un tiempo cuando la princesa Tsukino vea que su esposo no llega, entonces entraremos en acción.

Esa noche, cuando Darién no regresó a casa, la rubia habló a su trabajo y nadie pudo darle razón de él, Serena recorrió todos los posibles lugares donde localizarlo sin resultados. Al siguiente día acudió a la estación de la Policía a poner la denuncia de su desaparición, pero lo único que logró el Agente que la atendió fue confundirla.

- Señora, tranquila – le decía el policía, por la angustia evidente de Serena – seguro su esposo esta bien.

- Pero ¿y si le paso algo? ¿Y si esta herido? Él nunca había dejado de llegar a casa, y si estuviera bien ya hubiera llamado.

- Dígame, ¿su esposo tenía algún enemigo?

Serena sabía que la familia Mali podría considerarse enemigos de ambos, pero ellos no tenían idea de donde estaban. No había forma de que ellos estuvieran involucrados, esta era su nueva vida y no había enemigos en ella. O al menos, eso creía ella.

- No, no tiene. Él se lleva muy bien con todos.

- Entonces tranquilícese, en la mayoría de casos de desapariciones de hombres adultos aparecen después de algunos días, y no resulta más que alguna aventurilla con alguna mujer. ¿Tuvo algún comportamiento extraño los días anteriores? En la mayoría de estos casos lo hay.

Mientras tanto Steve Mali completa la última parte de su plan para que su hijo volviera a tener una oportunidad con Serena. Se comunica con Kenji fingiendo mucha angustia, diciéndole que descubrió quien era el hombre con el que se fugó su hija y que lo mas seguro es que ella terminaría lastimada.

- Me entristece mucho saber que de haberse casado con mi Alan, ahora estaría felizmente casada y no habría sido abandonada por el chico Chiba. Como te dije, según mis informantes Darién Chiba tomó un vuelo de Verona a Londres para encontrarse con su prometida, dejando a Serena abandonada en Verona. Sólo la uso para vengarse de ti.

- No puedo creer lo bajo que actúan los Chiba. Eso demuestra que siempre tuviste razón. Tenemos que ir por Serena, y me gustaría que Alan me acompañara. Va a necesitar tener a alguien que en verdad la aprecia para soportar lo que viene.

- No te preocupes Kenji, mi hijo haría cualquier cosa por ella. Sabes que él siempre la ha amado – Ahora si, el tonto de Kenji nos va a entregar a su hija en bandeja de plata – pensaba Steve.

Pasaron los días y la angustia de Serena era fuerte, no sabía nada de Darién, había ido al hospital y no le podían dar información, en eso llega a su casa y se asombra de ver dos carros uno de ellos conocido, Alan

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dice la chica al verlo

- Vinimos abrirte los ojos – dice una voz que reconoce

- ¿papá?

- Así es hija, siempre te advertí que no te juntaras con ese chico Chiba, él se burló de ti

- No es cierto padre, Darién jamás haría eso, él y yo no casamos.

- Tu padre tiene razón Serena, Darién sólo se burló de ti, te abandonó y se está riendo de ti en Londres junto a su prometida – y le enseña unas fotos de cuando Darién era novio de Saori, la chica lo ve y le dice – no te creo. Darién me ama

- Entonces ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé – dice la rubia llorando

- Yo te lo diré hija, está a punto de casarse, él sólo te engañó, te usó – Serena estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer lo que decían pero todo apuntaba a que ellos decían la verdad fue tanta la tensión que no pudo más y se desmayó ante el asombro de los presentes

- levántala Alan, regresemos a París, no quiero darle la oportunidad a ese Chiba que dañe más a mi hija

continuara

* * *

Amigas, cumplí mi promesa de Sailor, Anyreth, gracias amiga por ayudarme en este capítulo, espero sea de su agrado, bueno aunque aqui separaron a nuestra pareja, pero recuerden el amor vence todos los obstáculos

Cherrie SA

27 de marzo de 2010


	14. La cabaña del bosque

**Serena y Darién a la gamberrie**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Summary. **Esta es nueva historia de Serena y Darién o de Darién y Serena, basada en una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, asi es la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino, por una intriga se separan odiandose a muerte, pero sus hijos al crecer se encuentran y se enamoran perdidamente pero su amor es un amor prohibido, el cual ese amor tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para triunfar, ¿pero el amor es capaz de vencer todas las batallas que se le presenten? Espero puedan acompañarnos, en esta historia, el porque del titulo, es debido a que cada capitulo lo realizaré con alguien diferente, es un concepto diferente espero le guste

* * *

**La cabaña del bosque (realizado por Milenia Angels y Cherrie SA)**

Darién abrió los ojos, sentía un cansancio horrible, su agotamiento era tanto corporal como mental. Se incorporó lentamente mientras las sienes de su cabeza lo martillaban sin cesar, le dolía profundamente por el golpe recibido

Miró a los alrededores del cuarto donde se hallaba, un solo pensamiento vino a su mente –Serena - musitó

- Serena no se encuentra aquí querido Darién – respondió una voz melosa que enseguida reconoció. La muchacha salió de entre las sombras y se dirigió hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios

- Ann ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy amarrado? – preguntó con alarma

- Querido Darién, veo que no eres tan inteligente como creía, la verdad estas en mi cabaña, o mejor dicho en nuestra cabaña, porque tú y yo vamos a vivir aquí de ahora en adelante, si te encuentras amarrado es por tu seguridad, no puedo permitir que trates de escaparte.

Darién tardó sólo un minuto en procesarlo y darse cuenta en la penosa situación en la que se hallaba, no podía creer lo que Ann había hecho, era demasiado, hasta para la clase de persona que era ella.

- ¿Y Serena? ¿Dónde está ella?

- Por lo pronto sola en la casa en la que vivían, esperando que llegue su adorado esposo –sonrió provocando que Darién sintiera escalofríos – y esperará por mucho tiempo, hasta que no aguante más y…

- ¿Qué más Ann? –inquirió furioso tratando de desatarse

- Pues cuando su corazón se canse de esperar y vea que no regresas, mi hermano aparecerá como su protector y la rescatará del malvado Chiba que se burló de ella – terminó jactándose de sí misma y muy ufana lo miró con superioridad

- Yo jamás me burlaría de mi princesa – respondió fuera de sus cabales y ¿si lo que la odiosa Ann decía se convertía en realidad? No podría soportarlo, su Serena creyendo lo peor de él y en brazos de otro, de sólo pensarlo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sus puños de acero para romperle la cara al idiota de Alan

- Pero eso ella no lo sabe, ni tampoco Kenji –volvió a reír y acercándose a él le dijo de manera sarcástica - No intentes liberarte Darién, esos amarres están hechos a prueba de errores, sólo conseguirías lastimarte y eso, eso amor me dolería mucho-salió de la habitación dando un portazo

Darién se quedó completamente sólo, una angustia lo invadía por dentro, no quería que su gran amor sufriera por culpa de un mal entendido, tenía que salir de ahí, y llegar adonde estaba su esposa, explicarle todo y decirlo lo mucho que la amaba

Intentó zafarse de las cuerdas pero por más esfuerzos que hacía no lograba liberarse, sino al contrario lo lastimaban más y más, pero no le importaba, estaba más preocupado por el dolor de su princesa que el propio, sus pensamientos eran para ella "Mi amada Serena, ¿Cómo estarás? Me angustia el pensar que te preocupes por mí, el que estés sola, si alguien te quiere hacer daño, no voy a estar para protegerte"

Los días pasaron tristes y monótonamente, Darién apenas probaba bocado de la comida que le llevaba Ann, no quería nada de ella, pero afortunadamente un árbol de manzanas daba a su ventana, y ahora que tenía libertad en las manos podía disfrutar de esas deliciosas frutas. La barba le había crecido haciéndolo ver más varonil, estaba mucho más delgado y ojeroso porque sus preocupaciones no le dejaban conciliar el sueño, sus pensamientos sólo estaban con su princesa. Había pasado un mes desde que lo habían secuestrado, para él era una eternidad, buscaba la manera de huir de ahí, tenía que hacerlo, para ir con ella, explicarle lo que pasó, besarla, sentirla cerca; tan ensimismado estaba en sus recuerdos que no sintió que alguien entraba hasta que escuchó la música suave y sensual que emanaba de un cuarto aledaño. Volteó y vio que su carcelera entraba en su cuarto enfundada en un traje de gasa bastante sugestivo que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Bailando cadenciosamente hacia él, poco a poco se fue despojando de sus prendas, hasta que sólo quedó cubierta de unas diminutas bragas y un sostén. La pelirroja se acercó y mirándolo con evidente deseo, trató de besarlo mientras le quitaba la ropa, pero al ver que Darién no caía en el juego, sino que se resistía totalmente a su juego, lo tumbó en la cama, sentándose sobre sus caderas.

- Vamos Darién, no seas tan remilgado, pronto ya no tendrás a tu princesa, ella se casará con mi hermano decepcionada de ti – provocando aún más la ira del pelinegro

- Ann, basta. – dijo furioso

- No seas poco hombre, no creo que no tengas deseos de estar con una mujer, mi hermano cada semana va a una casa de citas – sonrió lascivamente, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja, a pesar de la resistencia de su prisionero, Ann logró sacarle con mucho esfuerzo el pantalón.

- Ahora vamos a quedar iguales amorcito - y haciendo un ligero movimiento quedó desnuda frente a él - Vamos Darién, demuéstrame que eres un hombre, no destruyas mis creencias sobre ti - poniéndose nuevamente encima, pero en un movimiento brusco él cambió de posición

- Oh Darién, sabía que me deseabas, no sé porque te resistías tanto a lo que era más que evidente.

- ¡Por supuesto que no Ann! – Respondió con voz sutil – aunque ¿sabes? me gustaría que está habitación estuviera llena de espejos.

- Mi Darién, nunca pensé que fuera tan… pervertido –contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras intentaba besarlo nuevamente

Darién se apartó totalmente repugnado – Creo que te equivocas Ann, realmente me gustaría que te vieras en ellos, para que te dieras cuenta de lo vulgar que eres – la joven levantó la mirada sorprendida y cada palabra que le decía se clavaba en su corazón como una daga, no podía creerlo, pensó por un momento que Darién finalmente había caído en sus redes – Así es Ann, ¿crees que no soy hombre por no acostarme con una cualquiera?, porque eso me das a entender que eres tú, una cualquiera, porque sabiendo del amor que siento por Serena intentas seducirme y la verdad lo único que me provocas es asco, jamás podré estar contigo, porque te detesto, entiéndelo de una vez por todas ,no te amo, jamás podré hacerlo, ni tan siquiera me gustas, así que no pierdas tu tiempo. Además amo a Serena, ella me llena por completo, no voy a comer porquerías teniendo un manjar en mi hogar

La muchacha lo observó con rabia, tomó la ropa que momentos antes había tirado al piso y se vistió a toda prisa, acercándose al pelinegro le dijo con hielo – Tal vez no me ames ahora, pero aprenderás a hacerlo – sentenció – Con el tiempo te acostumbraras a esto, esta será tu vida, jamás volverás a ver a Serena ¿lo entiendes? Tu delicioso manjar será para mi hermano y tú tendrás que conformarte con las sobras – le dijo llena de rabia

- Tú eres la que no entiendes, el amor no se puede comprar, ni retener, ni nada por el estilo, si me amas como dices, déjame ser feliz – le dice serio el pelinegro

-Jamás serás feliz con ella, ¡jamás!, No te dejaré, antes te prefiero muerto que al lado de esa ramera – le grito la chica

-No te atrevas a decir eso de Serena, no profanes su nombre – Darién se sentía fuera de sí, no podía hacer reaccionar a Ann – ella, ella no es como tú y da gracias que todavía me queda algo de caballerosidad porque si la vuelves a insultar soy capaz de agredirte – dijo el pelinegro – Serena es mucho mejor mujer que tú en todos los sentidos, algún día regresaré a su lado

El aire pareció cortarse con un sonido seco, producto de una bofetada – Jamás ¿lo oyes? te quedarás a mi lado para siempre – lo observó con evidente rabia, aunque él se resistiese acabaría cediendo, lo sabía, no importaba cuanto tiempo tardarse en darse cuenta porque ella tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para lograr su objetivo

Le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia en la que se leía claramente sus intenciones y desapareció de la vista de su cautivo

Darién suspiró agotado, esta vez había podido hacerla desistir, pero se preguntaba hasta cuanto tiempo duraría eso. Nunca correspondería a Ann, ¿por qué no se daba cuenta de eso?

Sin embargo el carácter de la muchacha se fue menguando, ahora actuaba de forma dulce, permitiéndole que durmiera en la cama en lugar de hacerlo en la dura silla, y le daba más libertad, había desistido por el momento de sus coqueteos, se había dado cuenta que así no conseguiría nada, pero su objetivo era tener a Darién en su cama sobre todo para tener evidencia para mandársela a Serena.

El pelinegro por su parte, al ver el cambio de la muchacha decidió sacar provecho de la situación, ilusionado esperaba con paciencia la oportunidad en que ella se descuidara para poder escapar y correr al lado de Serena, su gran amor

Ni un segundo de su tiempo había podido olvidarla, su rostro estaba impreso para siempre en su alma, su mente vivía poblada de recuerdos felices, era la única manera que tenía de estar cerca de ella y olvidarse de su penosa agonía.

Sonrío cuando sus pensamientos viajaron hacia el primer día en que la había conocido

**_Flash back_**

_Serena Tsukino era la niña más bonita de la fiesta, debido a sus enormes ojos azules y su larga cabellera rubia, lucía un hermoso vestido blanco con tonalidades rosas que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, unos zapatos plateados con adornos a juego, tenía un gran porte, como el de una princesa pues chicos y grandes volteaban a verla, desgraciadamente sus manos eran muy pequeñas y en un movimiento brusco el cetro que tenía salió disparado por los aires dando justo en la cabeza de Darién _

_Él la miró furioso – fíjate en lo que haces cabeza de chorlito – dijo con voz fuerte_

_- Lo siento, fue un accidente – respondió la rubia asustada_

_- Si, pero eso dolió, cabeza de chorlito._

_- No soy cabeza de chorlito, me llamo Serena, ¿lo oíste? la princesa Serena Tsukino, –respondió gritando_

_- Ya te oí, cabeza de chorlito, no estoy sordo, pero no me importa cómo te llames para mí siempre serás la hermosa cabeza de chorlito – contemplándola con admiración_

_- Dame mi cetro, niño pesado y grosero – se lo arrebató con un brusco movimiento y salió corriendo, Darién sólo se rió, y pensó "que lindo nombre: Serena, lástima que sea una cabeza de chorlito"_

**_Fin del flash back_**

Luego de eso, se convirtieron en grandes amigos, Darién sentía la necesidad de protegerla y cuidarla, para él era una pequeña damita y como tal debía ser su protector

Sus padres los separaron y evitaron que se pudieran comunicarse, todo ese tiempo que permanecieron así, él la había añorado muchísimo, sentía una opresión cuando su recuerdo aparecía en su memoria, más tarde cuando se volvieron a encontrar, al verla nuevamente, comprendió lo enamorado que estaba

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena entró al salón y todos se le quedaron viendo, cautivados por su belleza, Darién se quedó hipnotizado pues no podía quitarle los ojos de encima pues en verdad parecía una princesa, su princesa._

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Sonrió al recordar que ella no lo había reconocido, él había preparado todo adrede para que esto sucediera, era la única forma de acercarse a ella, sin levantar sospechas

**_Flash Back_**

_El pelinegro aprovechó la primera oportunidad que tenía para estar junto a su diosa – Hola hermosa dama, creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Endimión Shields a sus órdenes – tomó delicadamente su mano y depositó un tierno beso, que en ella causó un gran sonrojo pues le recordó a su Querido Darién._

_Todavía muy colorada pero sonriente respondió –Mu… Mucho gusto soy Serena, Serena Tsukino_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Lucharon contra todos los obstáculos que la vida les puso, para cumplir su sueño más anhelado, el estar juntos para siempre

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena vestía un lindo vestido de satín blanco de corte strapless ceñido a la cintura y con unas zapatillas blancas de tacón bajo a juego, complementaba el atuendo que tan bellamente portaba con un par de aretes en forma de luna, una gargantilla con un dije y una hermosa pulsera, todos de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamante_

_-Te ves hermosa princesa, hasta un ángel se sentiría celoso de tu belleza – dijo Darién completamente embelesado, en ese momento las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de un suave color carmín._

_-Y tú, mi príncipe, eres más hermoso que un dios griego, ninguno se compara contigo –habló Serena con una sonrisa en su rostro _

_Momentos después ambos entraban al registro civil para dar inicio a la pequeña ceremonia, precedida por el juez_

_- Darién Chiba ¿acepta a Serena Tsukino como su esposa?_

_El pelinegro mirándola fijamente respondió – Acepto._

_- Serena Tsukino ¿acepta a Darién Chiba como su esposo?_

_La joven que no había separado la mirada de la de él respondió - si Acepto-_

_- Quedan unidos en matrimonio, puede besar a la novia –exclamó el juez quien admiraba el amor que irradiaba la pareja _

_El muchacho la observó total y profundamente enamorado y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios_

**_Fin del Flash Back_**

Cuando al fin creyó que nada podía arruinar lo que habían conseguido, el destino nuevamente los puso a prueba

¿Por qué?

¿Qué había hecho de mal para merecer aquella condena?

¿Es que nunca podrían ser felices?

Todos los días se preguntaba aquello y no obtenía respuesta más que el mudo silencio que amenazaba con volverlo loco.

Pero cuando la desdicha lo trataba de vencer, aparecía el rostro de Serena, dándole fuerzas, pidiéndole que resistiera, que pronto, muy pronto podrían ser felices pero esta vez para siempre

Se acostó dejando que su amargura se apagara con el sueño

Mañana, mañana sería otro día y tal vez el destino le trajera la oportunidad de salir de ese encierro

Ann sintió el ruido de unos insistentes golpes contra la puerta

Inmediatamente se asustó creyendo que habían descubierto que el paradero de su prisionero, pero apenas esta idea vino a su cabeza la rechazo abruptamente

A pesar de todo lo que hizo, nadie sospecharía que llegaría hasta esos extremos, más calmada se acercó cuidadosamente por el vidrio de la ventana cuando divisó a dos desconocidos, abrió la puerta con extremo cuidado

Mientras tanto Darién estaba en la habitación, Ann le había llevado la comida y con el sobresalto se había olvidado de cerrar la habitación con llave

Era ahora o nunca, no podía desaprovechar aunque sea esta mínima oportunidad que se le presentaba, con cuidado salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido, escuchó como la pelirroja hablaba indicándoles el camino por el que debían seguir esas personas

La casa no era muy grande, pero aún así él no contaba con tiempo, escudriño los alrededores, y un presentimiento lo llevó a revisar la planta alta, subió desesperadamente las escaleras cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, Ann no demoraría mucho tiempo en saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella llevaba un arma, debía actuar lo más rápido posible

Llegó arriba y se encerró en un cuarto poniendo a algunas sillones en la puerta para cerrarle el paso a la muchacha que pronto aparecería, cuando sintió los disparos

-Darién – gritó con fuerza la joven - ¿dónde estás? sal ahora mismo – mientras lo buscaba con desesperación

El pelinegro, comenzó a revisar las ventanas, pero no había ninguna que pudiera abrirse, al parecer su carcelera había tomado esa precaución

Instintivamente giró y vio justamente aquella a la que daba el árbol que lo alimentó

Se acercó a ella y tras un momento de forcejeo, esta cedió, analizó las posibilidades rápidamente y estas lo llevaron a trepar por la rama, en su niñez le había encantado subirse a los árboles, pensó esperanzado que el tiempo no entorpecería su afición

Saltó hacia este y rápidamente pisó tierra firme, empezó a correr como un loco, solo oía voces por detrás, pero él era muy veloz, estaba seguro que no lo alcanzaría, era libre al fin, sabía que pronto estaría con Serena.

Camino toda el día y toda la noche sólo se detenía a tomar agua de los arroyos que se encontraban por ahí y se alimentaba de los árboles frutales, pero sin dejar de caminar, cuando se sintió a salvo aminoró sus pasos, tratando de buscar alguna indicación o pista para saber en donde se encontraba, siguió caminando hasta que el cansancio lo venció, cuando despertó estaba todo muy oscuro y con una extraña quietud, fue entonces que divisó una pequeña cabaña, esperanzado dirigió sus pasos hacia allí tocó con mucho cuidado, cuando abrieron la puerta su resistencia llegó al límite y cayó desmayado. Sólo sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban para acomodarlo en una cama.

continuara

* * *

**Milenia Angels**

Al finnn

Jajajajaj

Estaba desesperada por escribirle capi con mi hija, pero cuando llegó mi momento digamos ke la inspiración no jue buena conmigo

Jumm

Jummm

Jajajaja,pero lo pude lograr (con gran dificultad)

Sigan acompañándonos (madres, hijas familia lunar, lectores de ff, conejos y conejas XD) en los tramos finales de este increíble historia que lamentablemente llega a su finL snif

Te quiero hijita Cherrie y a todas

Portense mal

jajajaja

* * *

Bueno antes que nada gracias mami, por tu apoyo tambien aprovechó nuevamente para agradecer a todas las que de alguna manera me han ayudado a la realización de este fic, las quiero a todas, bueno ahora el aviso que he puesto en todos mis fics es que por un tiempo estaré algo ocupado por el trabajo y no creo actualizar hasta despues del 22 de mayo

Cherrie SA

11 de abril de 2010


	15. El encuentro con los hermanos

**Serena y Darién, una historia de amor**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Summary. **Esta es nueva historia de Serena y Darién o de Darién y Serena, basada en una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, asi es la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino, por una intriga se separan odiandose a muerte, pero sus hijos al crecer se encuentran y se enamoran perdidamente pero su amor es un amor prohibido, el cual ese amor tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para triunfar, ¿pero el amor es capaz de vencer todas las batallas que se le presenten? Espero puedan acompañarnos, en esta historia, el porque del titulo, es debido a que cada capitulo lo realizaré con alguien diferente, es un concepto diferente espero le guste, y las lectoras que quieran apoyarme para la realizacion de este fic son bienvenidas, pero empecemos con el primer capítulo

**El encuentro con los hermanos**

Darién había escapado del cabaña donde estaba secuestrado por Ann, había huido de ahí tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron, de hecho esa noche caminó hasta que el cansancio lo venció, lo único que lo motivaba a seguir, lo que le daba fuerzas era: Serena, tenía que buscarla para contarle toda la verdad, no podía permitir que su amada pensara que no la quería. Era de madrugada cuando el frío lo despertó, estaba temblando, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, se frotó las manos para darse calor y empezó a caminar un poco torpe, pero era la única manera de entrar en calor, estaba hambriento sin embargo no era un impedimento para continuar, era necesario seguir adelante, a lo lejos pudo divisar unas pequeñas luces y fue hacia ellas con sumo cuidado, no podía volver a caer en la redes de Ann, avanzó despacio hasta que llegó a unos pasos de la cabaña, antes de que pudiera averiguar quiénes la habitaban la puerta se abrió y de ella salieron tres jóvenes de coletas, uno era de cabellos negros, otro de cabellos castaños y el último de cabellera plateada, quiso ir hacia ellos pero en ese momento la debilidad hizo presa de él y cayó desmayado, mientras los jóvenes lo agarraban

- No es Darién Chiba, el hijo de don Mamoru Chiba – dijo el joven de cabellos negros

- tienes razón Seiya, pero está tan irreconocible por lo delgado que está, ¿Qué le habrá pasado? – se cuestiona el joven de cabellos plateados

- para mí que está huyendo de alguien, Seiya, Yaten llevémoslo rápido a la cabaña, no sea de malas que esa persona esté cerca de aquí – expresó el joven de cabellos castaños

- tienes razón Taiki, entremos con él, después saldremos para ver si alguien anda cerca de aquí, tenemos que tomar todas las precauciones – dijo Seiya

Entraron a la cabaña con Darién en los brazos y lo depositaron suavemente en una cama, mientras Taiki lo atendía para curarle las heridas que se había hecho tratando de escapar y tratar de que recobrara el sentido, los otros dos hermanos salieron para recorrer el lugar por si alguien estaba persiguiendo a Darién, después de un rato donde revisaron todo el lugar regresaron a la cabaña,

- ¿cómo se encuentra? – cuestiona Yaten al momento en que entran

- Esta durmiendo, tal parece que ha estado prisionero, ve las marcas en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos, aunque ya tienen tiempo, además la debilidad que muestra y su barba, apenas recobre el sentido podemos preguntarle – le responde Taiki

- En eso tienes razón hermano, su padre nos ha ayudado mucho, después de que los Mali se adueñaron de algunas de las empresas de nuestro padre, el señor Chiba nos ayudó, gracias a él pudimos comenzar de nuevo, además que se asoció con nuestro padre y de esta manera ha protegido las nuevas empresas de papá - dijo Seiya

Los hermanos se dedicaron a sus actividades del día, en el terreno que estaba en las afueras de su cabaña y se extendía por varias hectáreas, tenían grandes cultivos de algodón, lino y flores tales como la lavanda, el geranio y rosas, entre otras, gracias a la ayuda del padre de Darién pudieron establecer una nueva empresa productora de telas y aceites esenciales junto con otros productores a los cuales los Malí los habían arruinado, esa pequeña asociación conocía muy bien las ambiciones de esa familia, y su afán por querer emparentar tanto con los Chiba como con los Tsukino, a pesar de haber sido ellos los que propiciaron el distanciamiento entre ellos. A pesar de sus muchas actividades se rotaban para ir a la cabaña con el fin de vigilar a Darién, caía la tarde cuando Darién abrió los ojos, se sorprendió encontrarse aseado, con ropa limpia y la barba recortada

- Me alegra que despertaras Darién Chiba – habló Seiya

- a lo mejor no te acuerdes de nosotros porque eras muy pequeño cuando nos conocimos, sin embargo nuestros padres son socios en el negocio de telas y aceites

- ¿socios? ¿Acaso eres Seiya Kou?

- así es y mis hermanos son… - sin embargo Darién lo interrumpió

- Taiki y Yaten

- veo que nos recuerdas

- Así es, pero ¿Dónde nos encontramos? – cuestionó Darién

- Al sur de Francia, pero dinos, ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo? Según tus padres te habías casado y vivías en Verona, con tu esposa

- Es verdad me case con Serena Tsukino, pero fui secuestrado por Ann Mali, la verdad tengo que avisarle a mi esposa, ella debe estar demasiado preocupada por mí,

- Darién, todavía estas muy débil, no resistirías un viaje hasta Verona, si quieres podemos comunicarnos con los Black, ellos van a viajar mañana, pueden ir a ver a tu esposa y comunicarle dónde te encuentras

- Se los agradezco, en realidad me preocupa que Alan Malí, quiera aprovecharse de la situación y decirle a Serena alguna mentira – expresó preocupado el pelinegro

- Lo sabemos Darién, pero dinos ¿tienes alguna prueba de que Ann Malí te secuestró? – preguntó Seiya

- No la tengo, es sólo mi palabra – contestó tristemente Darién – pero Serena me ama, ella confiará en mí, de eso estoy seguro

- Dime Darién ¨¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Serena? – pregunta Taiki

-fue el 13 de mayo – responde

- ¿el trece de mayo? Tiene más de cinco meses, estamos a finales de octubre – exclama asombrado Yaten

-¿cinco meses? – dice Darién extrañado, tanto tiempo lo había retenido, ahora entendía la preocupación de los Kou, en algunas ocasiones Ann lo dejaba algunos días, suponía que era para no levantar sospechas, pero ¿cómo explicarle a su princesa el secuestro?

- veo que estás preocupado, comprendemos los motivos, por esa razón debes reunir las pruebas en contra de la familia Mali, puede que Serena te crea, pero también pueden sembrar la duda en su corazón, la cual puede dañar su relación a futuro, lo mejor es poner los puntos sobre las ies, además, los padres de Serena y todo mundo debe saber lo que pasó, sólo de esa manera podrás ser feliz con tu esposa.

Después del almuerzo los hermanos volvieron a salir, Darién estaba preocupado, en especial por Serena, que había hecho ella en tanto tiempo, necesitaba verla, saber de ella, pero en parte también tenían razón los hermanos Kou, el tiempo en que estuvo secuestrado se debilitó, pero jamás su fuerza de voluntad para volver con su amada princesa.

Llegó la hora de la cena, llegaron los hermanos Kou, con otros dos chicos que reconoció enseguida, los hermanos Black, Diamante y Zafiro.

- Hola Darién – saludaron los dos al llegar

- Diamante, Zafiro, me alegra mucho de verlos

- Igual a nosotros, tanto tiempo, desde que tu padre y tú estuvieron en ese viaje donde planeamos junto con nuestros padres el poner esta empresa

- Así es, pero por sus caras supongo que les va muy bien

- Nos va muy bien, no olvides que tú también eres socio, junto con tu padre

- bueno, sólo aportamos un poco de capital, pero todo el trabajo lo han puesto ustedes,

- sin embargo tu padres nos ha buscado muy buenos clientes y nos ayuda a colocar la mercancía

- Pero dejemos de hablar de negocios – dijo Taiki

- tienes razón Taiki – dijo Darién

- Supongo que los hermanos Kou le contaron acerca de mi esposa

- Si Darién, ellos nos hablaron de todo, no te preocupes sólo danos la dirección y nosotros iremos a verla, si es posible la traeremos con nosotros - expresaron los hermanos Black, después de cenar ellos se despidieron pues partirían al otro día muy temprano, sin embargo Darién estaba con una angustia, no podía descifrar lo que era, pero tenía miedo de que Alan le hubiera hecho algo a su princesa y él no hubiera estado para defenderla, si bien era cierto que estuvo prisionero por Ann, debió decirle a Serena todo lo que estaba pasando cuando se encontró a Alan en Verona, pero por no preocuparla le dio una aflicción demasiado grande.

Los días pasaban lentamente para el pelinegro, lejos de ahí en Verona los hermanos Black habían llegado a la casa donde habían vivido Darién y Serena, se sorprendieron al verla abandonada, en eso una anciana vecina de ellos les habló

- ¿buscaban a alguien? – preguntó, sin esperar la respuesta de los hermanos, la anciana siguió hablando – en esa casa vivía una linda pareja, de pronto un día el joven desapareció, algunos dijeron que se había fugado con una mujer, pero yo nunca lo creí, el amaba a su esposa, eso no se puede ocultar, a los pocos días llegó un gran carro, parece ser que era el papá de la jovencita, y un joven que a mí me dio muy mala espina, con sólo verlo me pude dar cuenta de que es muy ambicioso, ellos se llevaron a chica, estaba dormida o desmayada, y desde eso la casa ha estado vacía y triste, tal parece que siente la desgracia de sus dueños.

- gracias por la información, en realidad venimos por Serena, su esposo tuvo un pequeño percance, pero hasta ahorita pudo comunicarse con ella – expresó Diamante

- lo sabía, él nunca la abandonó, sin embargo cómo les dije, a ella se la llevaron, no sé a dónde

- de todas manera muchas gracias, le avisaremos a Darién

- díganle que ella, estaba muy triste, que la busque y le explique todo, porque estoy segura que le habrán dicho muchas mentiras a ella – expresó la anciana preocupada

- nosotros le diremos – dijo Zafiro, después se despidieron, estaban seguros que el joven que fue con el papá de Serena era Alan, ahora tendrían que ver la manera de averiguar algunas cosas para poder llevarles algunas pruebas a Darién, afortunadamente una de los compañeros de Darién que había salido de vacaciones justo en los días que los secuestraron había escuchado las amenazas que Alan le había hecho al pelinegro, pero eso no era suficiente, tenían que reunir más pruebas, en especial aquellas que acusaran a los Malí de todas sus fechorías, no podían permitir que sus planes de destruir el amor de Darién y Serena triunfaran como lo habían hecho con las mentiras de años atrás.

Lejos de ahí al sur de Francia Darién se recuperaba y junto con los Kou, analizaban todas las posibles situaciones de porque Ann, lo había secuestrado, los supuestos eran muchos, pero todos concluían en lo mismo, el dinero, Steve siempre había presumido que emparentaría con las familias Chiba y Tsukino, había estado claro que Alan siempre había estado detrás de Serena, por supuesto frente a todos, sin embargo era un secreto a voces que a él le gustaba rondar casas de citas y en más de una ocasión había salido con las chicas que trabajaban ahí, las llevaba a fiestas donde por supuesto los grandes magnates nunca irían, en ese caso Ann siempre había presumido que Darién estaba interesado en ella, lo que se cuestionó cuando empezó andar con Saori, pues las pocas amistades de ambos, debido a que Steve no quería que lo relacionaran con los Chiba, para que no llegara a oídos de los Tsukino.

Pasó una semana después de que los Black partieran, ahora habían regresado, fueron a ver a Darién, era importante enterarlo de las noticias, al escucharlo Darién se alarmó, ahora más que nunca tenía que comunicarse con ella, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, por lo que trataría de comunicarse con Luna o con Sammy, también necesitaba comunicarse con sus padres, ellos debían estar preocupados, por lo que los hermanos Kou lo llevaron a las oficinas para que pudiera hablarle a sus padres, al hacerlo su Gea, le dio gusto escucharlo

- Darién, hijo, ¿dónde has estado? Tu padre y yo estábamos preocupados, se nos hizo raro cuando Artemis vino para preguntar por ti, nosotros sabíamos que estabas con Serena, tu esposa, desde entonces tu padre ha estado investigando, pero lo raro fue cuando le dijeron que tú venías a Londres a casarte, desde entonces empezó a sospechar de que hay alguien detrás de toda esta mentira – explicó un poco apresurada

- así es mamá, todo este tiempo Ann me mantuvo prisionero

- ¿Ann Malí?

- Si mamá, Ann Malí, ella estaba decidida a todo con tal de que tuviera relaciones – Darién le explica a su mamá todo lo que vivió en la casa de los Malí – afortunadamente pude escapar y llegue con los jóvenes Kou y Black, sin embargo nos hemos enterado que se llevaron a Serena, supongo que a París, mamá tengo que hablarle a Luna

- lo sé hijo, pero lo más importante es saber los motivos por lo que los Malí hicieron eso, ahora estoy convencida de que ellos fueron los causantes de todo lo que paso en Verona, tu padre también opina igual

- ¿en serio? Papá piensa que los Mali, están detrás de todo esto

- Lo sospecha, pero con lo que me acabas de decir, ten pon seguro que no tendrá la menor duda

- Darién es importante que vayas a Verona, tenemos que investigar todo, absolutamente todo

- tienes razón mamá y que mejor lugar para empezar a buscar que dónde empezó todo

- Así es hijo, ¿podrás viajar a Verona?

- supongo que en una semana

- bien Darién, en una semana nos vemos en nuestra casa en Verona, espero que puedan ir tus amigos: los Kou y los Black

- se los pediré, ellos piensan que debemos desenmascarar a Steve Mali frente a Kenji Tsukino

- Están en lo correcto, entonces hijo mío, nos vemos en una semana

Al colgar, les contó a los Kou y a los Black de lo que había hablado con su madre, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo, tenían que empezar a buscar pruebas que pudieran incriminar a Steve en lo que pasó hace años en Verona, además el hecho de que también pudiera demostrar que en ningún momento el quiso burlarse de su amada princesa

Darién hacía todo lo que el doctor le decía con tal de poder recuperarse y viajar en una semana a Verona, él hubiese querido ir a París a ver a su princesa para explicarle todo los sucedido, pero sabía que jamás lo hubiesen dejado hablar con Serena, esa día había acompañado a Seiya a la fábrica, cuando recibieron una llamada

- Darién, es para ti – dice Seiya

- Bueno – contesta Darién

- Darién ¿eres tú? ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Es verdad que te secuestraron? ¿Dónde te encuentras? – decía al otro lado de la línea Sammy

- ¿Sammy? - dice Darién intrigado, jamás pensó que el hermano de su princesa le pudiera estar hablando

- si soy yo, y en verdad espero que sea cierto por que jamás te perdonaré que hagas sufrir a mi hermana

- Sammy, te juro que jamás ha sido mi intención hacerle daño a tu hermana, si estuviera en condiciones iría a verla para explicarle todo lo que ha pasado – le empezó a explicar el pelinegro

- Sabía que los Malí tenían algo que ver, de hecho desde que trajeron a mi hermana, mi padre ya no me deja solo con ella, pero tienes que darte prisa, mi padre la ha comprometido con Alan, dentro de ocho meses se casan, tenemos que impedir la boda, sobre todo porque quieren anular la de ustedes – le comentó Sammy

- ¿anular mi matrimonio con Serena? – exclama Darién

- así es, por eso es que no han podido casar a Serena, porque tiene que pasar el tiempo reglamentario, según escuché

- Me tienes que ayudar Sammy, en tres días iré a Verona, con mis padres, están convencidos que ahí podemos encontrar las pruebas necesarias para inculpar a los Malí

- entonces iré a Verona, tengo que hacer que mi padre abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de que Steve siempre se aprovechó de él

- gracias Sammy, eres un gran cuñado

- Darién, no me lo agradezcas lo hago en parte por mí y también por mi hermana, porque no me parece justo todo lo que vivimos en nuestra infancia, sobre todo ella por culpa de ellos, sin embargo tenemos que mantenerlo todo en secreto, llegaré en una semana a Verona, espérame

- lo haré – después intercambiaron teléfonos

Al fin llegó el día en que Darién viajaba a Verona, sabía lo importante que era ese viaje, sólo esperaba poder reunir las pruebas necesarias antes de que Alan pudiera casarse con su princesa, era una carrera contra el tiempo, pero estaba decidido a todo, incluso a raptar a Serena, con tal de impedir esa boda, sin embargo confiaba de que la justicia y el amor estaban de su lado y con esa esperanza partió rumbo a la ciudad donde había vivido de niño

Continuará

Antes que nada mil disculpas, por la tardanza, los motivos que tuve no tiene caso mencionarlos, sin embargo algunas lectoras me han pedido que continue mis historias, y se que debo hacerlo, para ello hice este pequeño capitulo, espero les gustes y lo disfruten, por supuesto tambien espero sus lindos comentarios, ellos me han animado a seguir, besos a todas y todos (por eso de la equidad) ;)

Cherrie SA

nos seguimos viendo


	16. Aceptando el dolor

**Serena y Darién, una historia de amor**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Summary. **Esta es nueva historia de Serena y Darién o de Darién y Serena, basada en una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, asi es la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino, por una intriga se separan odiandose a muerte, pero sus hijos al crecer se encuentran y se enamoran perdidamente pero su amor es un amor prohibido, el cual ese amor tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para triunfar, ¿pero el amor es capaz de vencer todas las batallas que se le presenten? Espero puedan acompañarnos, en esta historia, el porque del titulo, es debido a que cada capitulo lo realizaré con alguien diferente, es un concepto diferente espero le guste, y las lectoras que quieran apoyarme para la realizacion de este fic son bienvenidas, pero empecemos con el primer capítulo

Capitulo 16 Aceptando el dolor

En una gran habitación de la Mansión Tsukino, Serena se despertaba, abrió lentamente los ojos, pensando encontrarse en su casa en Verona y que Darién estuviera a su lado, que la visita de su padre y Alan, había sido una pesadilla, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en su habitación, se levantó un poco preocupada, ¿cómo había llegado ahí? En ese momento entra su padre

- ¿papá? ¿Qué pasó, dónde estoy? – pregunta, pues lo último que recordaba era lo que su padre le había dicho antes de desmayarse

**_Flash Back_**

_Serena estaba llegando a su casa, había ido a buscar noticias de su esposo, cuando se encuentra con su padre y Alan_

_- ¿papá? _

_- Así es hija, siempre te advertí que no te juntaras con ese chico Chiba, él se burló de ti _

_- No es cierto padre, Darién jamás haría eso, él y yo no casamos. _

_- Tu padre tiene razón Serena, Darién sólo se burló de ti, te abandonó y se está riendo de ti en Londres junto a su prometida – y le enseña unas fotos de cuando Darién era novio de Saori, la chica lo ve y le dice – no te creo. Darién me ama _

_- Entonces ¿Dónde está? _

_- No lo sé – dice la rubia llorando _

_- Yo te lo diré hija, está a punto de casarse, él sólo te engañó, te usó –_

**_Fin del flash Back _**

De respuesta Kenji, le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiró al suelo

- ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¿Cómo pudiste enlodar mi apellido? Afortunadamente todo mundo piensa que estás enferma, si hubieran sabido la verdad se me caería la cara de vergüenza – dijo Kenji – Escaparte con ese Chiba, vivir en amasiato con él, me decepcionas Serena, no eres más que una…

- Kenji, no ofendas a mi hija – dijo Ikuko que entraba en ese momento y corría a auxiliar a Serena, que no dejaba de llorar, estaba confundida, a pesar de que su padre le decía que Darién la había engañado, su corazón le decía lo contrario

- papá, Darién se casó conmigo, estamos casados – dijo la chica llorando

- Ese matrimonio es falso, de eso estoy seguro – respondió altanero Kenji – porque él se va a casar en Londres – Kenji estaba convencido de eso, sobre todo porque los Mali, le habían mostrado invitaciones falsas, la nota de un evento social y fotos de hacía tiempo donde Darién todavía en aquel entonces era novio de Saori.

- No lo es, papá, Darién y yo estuvimos en el registro civil de Verona, puedes preguntar ahí

Kenji al ver que su hija no cedía, salió de la habitación, se fue a su despacho y por primera vez en su vida le concedió la posibilidad de la duda a su hija, por lo que habló a las oficinas del registro civil en Verona

- Oficinas del Registro Civil – se escuchó por el otro lado de la línea

- disculpe, habla Kenji Tsukino, quisiera que me confirmaran si hubo un matrimonio entre la señorita Tsukino y el joven Chiba –

- Sólo le podemos decir si hubo o no hubo matrimonio, la demás información es confidencial – dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono

- con eso me conformo

- Así es existe un acta de matrimonio de Darién Chiba y Serena Tsukino

- disculpe, una pregunta ¿ese matrimonio se puede anular? –

- Sólo si se demuestra que hay motivos para hacerlo – respondió la voz iba a continuar pero Kenji lo interrumpió

- Gracias por la información – dando por terminada la llamada, Kenji se sentó, realmente no entendía por qué Darién se había casado con Serena, si después se casaría con su novia, acaso él podría estar casado con dos personas al mismo tiempo, pero de algo estaba seguro, el matrimonio de su hija tenía que acabar, ella se tenía que casar con Alan, darle nietos, al pensar en los nietos se preocupó y ¿si Darién había embarazado a su pequeña? Tenía que salir de dudas

En la habitación de Serena, Ikuko se encontraba consolándola, no había necesidad de palabras, ella sabía lo mucho que sufría su hija y si Darién era culpable de ese dolor lo odiaría, pero al igual que Kenji, ella no comprendía porque se casaron si él tenía pensado abandonarla, en ese momento entró Sammy, se acercó a ella para abrazarla, él intuía que algo estaba mal, sobre todo si los Malí estaban de por medio.

- Serena ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Sammy

- No lo sé Sammy, Darién ha desaparecido, papá dice que sólo jugó conmigo, pero eso no es cierto, mi corazón me dice que no es cierto – decía llorando la rubia

- ¿Cómo es que te encontró papá? – cuestionó el chico, pues él se había ido de viaje con Hotaru, estaba llegando el día de hoy

- No lo sé, pero estaba Alan con él, me dijeron que Darién se va a casar en Londres, que salió publicado en los principales diarios de ahí – dijo la rubia entre sollozos

- Es raro – empezó a decir Sammy – acabó de llegar de Inglaterra, fuimos a visitar a unos parientes de Hotaru, pero que recuerde, no salió ninguna noticia de Darién, ni una sola

- Entonces ¿Dónde está Darién? Si regresa va a pensar que lo abandoné – dijo la rubia exaltada – tengo que regresar – le dio un ataque de crisis

Kenji que se encontraba todavía en el estudio escuchó los gritos, al subir vio que Serena quería salir, diciendo que tenía que regresar con Darién, entonces fue al baño regresando con una jeringa la cual se la puso a Serena y la chica se desvaneció

- Kenji, ¿Qué le hiciste a Serena? – gritó Ikuko

- le puse un calmante, estaba muy alterada, además quiere regresar a Verona, Darién la engañó, se casará en Londres – dijo Kenji

- Eso no es cierto padre, acabo de volver de Londres – empezó a decir Kenji

- Te prohíbo que le digas esas cosas a Serena, o acaso fuiste a visitar a los Chiba

- No padre, pero…

- Nada de peros, Serena se casará con Alan – explotó furioso el señor

- Ella está casada – espetó Ikuko

- Eso tiene solución, se divorciará y se casará con Alan, no aceptaré a nadie como esposo de mi hija que no sea Alan Mali

- Entonces todo ese cuento de que encontrara a su amor – dijo sarcásticamente Sammy

- Darién Chiba no es el amor de Serena, está confundida – respondió Kenji

- Padre no puedes hacerle eso a Serena – dijo Sammy

- Samuel, te prohíbo que intervenga, ahora salgan los dos, Serena estará sola – casi a empujones sacó a Ikuko y a Sammy, no podía darse el lujo de que su hija dudara de lo que él le había dicho, a pesar de que reconocía que Darién se había casado con ella, ese matrimonio tenía que anularse a como diera lugar.

Lejos de ahí en las oficinas del registro civil de Verona, el empleado que había hablado con Kenji se encontraba algo preocupado

- ¿Qué te pasa? Después de esa llamada te quedaste preocupada – le pregunto uno de sus compañeros

- es que me preguntaron por un matrimonio que se celebró cerca de seis meses y si se podía anular, me no me dieron tiempo de decirle que para anularlo en primer lugar lo deben pedir algunos de los contrayente y que se pueda comprobar que el matrimonio no se consumó, pero me colgó – dijo preocupado

- No te preocupes, siempre pasan esas cosas – le respondió el otro

Pasaron los días, Serena se negaba a comer, Kenji evitaba que Sammy o Luna pudieran hablar con Serena. En una cafetería se encontraban reunidos Sammy, Luna y Artemis

- no sé cómo mi papá puede pensar que Darién se vaya a casar si está casado con Serena, aunque lo niegue, habló a Verona y se lo confirmaron – dijo Sammy

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – cuestionó Luna

- Porque chequé las llamadas que se han hecho, había una que correspondía al registro civil de Verona – respondió el jovencito – porqué yo mismo lo verifiqué, además confío en Darién, él jamás haría algo que dañara a mi hermana, la ama – respondió Sammy

- Así es Sammy, Darién ama en verdad a Serena, pero me extraña que digan que él se va a casar, sus papás saben que está viviendo con ella – dice Artemis,

- Creo que lo mejor será ir a verlos, ellos nos pueden ayudar a descifrar el misterio – propone Sammy

- Entonces te llevo con los Chiba, estoy seguro de que ellos te ayudaran- dijo Artemis , por lo que empezaron a realizar los preparativos para irse a Londres, por supuesto sin que se enterara Kenji, él jamás aceptaría el amor que había entre Serena y Darién.

Serena se encontraba en su habitación, seguía triste, su papá la tenía encerrada bajo llave, porque ella había tratado de escapar en más de una ocasión.

Kenji se encontraba platicando con Steve y Alan

- Entonces, Serena ¿se casó? – preguntó Steve haciéndose al extrañado

- eso es lo que averigüe del registro civil de Verona, se me hace raro porque no me explicó que pensaba ese tipejo al casarse con mi hija si se iba a casar con otra – comentó Kenji

- Tal vez para que ella creyera su trampa – comentó Alan con gran cinismo

- Entonces él pronto debe anular el matrimonio, hay que esperar a que eso suceda para que entonces mi hija se dé cuenta de que todo fue una mentira – dijo Kenji esperanzado , cosa que le dio temor a los Mali, sabían que realmente Darién amaba a Serena, pero ¿cómo realizar la anulación de ese matrimonio?

- Kenji y si Darién se casa sin que se divorcie de tu hija – cuestionó maliciosamente Steve

- Pero si lo hace, podemos pedir la anulación del matrimonio de tu hija y que al fin se pueda casar conmigo – dijo Alan

- tienes razón hijo, tienes mucha razón – expresó Kenji

Poco después los Malí se encontraban en su casa platicando

- Papá ¿cómo haremos para anular el matrimonio de Serena?

- Tenemos que esperar, primero tenemos que ver la boda falsa de Darién en Londres, para empezar los trámites de divorcio y si no se puede pues te casas con ella aún ella esté casada, ya veremos después la manera de anular su primer matrimonio – dijo Steve

- Estas en lo cierto papá, pero supongo que tenemos que esperar al menos hasta que Ann pueda conseguir algo con Darién, pero si no lo llega hacer cuando sepa que Serena se casó contigo se casará con Ann al menos por despecho –expresó Alan satisfecho

Lejos de ahí en Londres, Artemis y Sammy se encontraban llegando a la casa de los Chiba, en realidad ambos estaban nerviosos, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar Gea y Mamoru

- Señora Gea, ¿puedo hablar con usted? – preguntó discretamente Artemis

- por supuesto Artemis, pasa ¿Quién es el jovencito que viene contigo? – cuestionó Gea

- Soy Samuel Tsukino, Señora Gea – se presentó Sammy

- Eres el hijo de Kenji e Ikuko, con razón te me hacías conocido, me da mucho gusto conocerte, supongo que vienes para saber de Darién y tu hermana, pero ellos viven en Verona – expresó Gea

- Entonces… - empezó a decir Sammy

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algún problema? – pregunta extrañada la señora

- Lo que pasa Señora Gea, es que mi padre llevó a Serena a la casa, supuestamente porque Darién la había abandonado para casarse con otra, pero estoy seguro que es una intriga de los Malí – explicó Sammy

- ¿Qué Darién abandonó a Serena? Eso es imposible, además ella siempre ha sido su gran amor, desde que eran pequeños, pero explícame ¿Por qué dices que los Malí están detrás de todo esto? ¿Dónde está mi hijo? – preguntó Gea

- Señora, si es verdad lo que dice Sammy, que los Malí están detrás de esto, entonces ellos deben saber, pero nunca nos lo dirán – dijo Artemis

- Lo sabemos, pero tenemos que decirle a mi esposo – dijo Gea, por lo que se fueron a las oficinas que los Chibas tenía en Londres

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Gea? ¿qué nuestro hijo desapareció? – preguntó Mamoru un tanto alterado

- así es señor, al menos eso le dijeron a mi hermana, pero estoy seguro que los Malí, tienen que ver con esto – respondió Sammy – desde que tengo memoria Alan siempre ha pretendido a mi hermana y se enojó muchísimo cuando ella se fue para casarse con Darién –

- Sabes Gea, creo que este jovencito tienen razón, date cuenta que Ann siempre ha estado detrás de Darién y tanto que en más de una ocasión Melisa y Steve nos han insinuado una boda entre nuestro hijo y su hija

- Tienes razón Mamoru, pero ellos nunca admitirán que tienen algo que ver con la desaparición de nuestro hijo – comentó Gea

- lo sé, por eso es necesario vigilarlos, para saber si descubrimos donde tienen a nuestro hijo –

En tanto en París, Ikuko se encontraba con Serena

- hija, no llores por ese tipo, se aprovechó de ti – dijo la señora mientras le acariciaba los cabellos

- mamá, Darién me ama, no puedo creer que me haya engañado, él se casó contigo – decía llorando

- hija, me duele tener que decirte esto, pero tu padre me comentó que ese matrimonio es falso, tú nunca te casaste con Darién – le decía Ikuko, pues era lo que Kenji le había hecho creer, además junto con los Malí habían presentado documentos falsos

- No puedo creerlo mamá – dijo la chica mientras se desmayaba

Poco después Ikuko platicaba con Kenji

- ¿la convenciste? - preguntó Kenji

- no, a pesar de todo se niega a reconocer que Darién la engañó – le respondió Ikuko

- voy ir hablar con ella y me va a escuchar - por lo que el señor se dirigió a la habitación de su hija y la despertó sacudiéndola

- papá, ¿Qué pasa?

- lo que pasa Serena, es que ya estoy harto de tus lloriqueos, ese tal Chiba se burló de ti, a estas horas él debe estar muy feliz con su esposa, y tú "jovencita" te casaras con Alan, para cubrir la vergüenza en la que nos dejaste

- No papá no me casaré con Alan porque amo a Darién – dijo la chica

- para nada, no saldrás de esta habitación sino es para que vayas con rumbo a la iglesia para casarte y no me repliques, es una orden y lo harás – después de eso salió Kenji furioso dejando a Serena llorando, a pesar de todas "las pruebas" que su padre le había presentado ella se negaba aceptar que Darién la hubiera engañado, en el fondo de su corazón guardaba la esperanza que su amado viniera por ella, a rescatarla del infierno que le esperaba a lado de Alan Malí.

Pasaron los meses, y no había noticias de Darién hasta que un día Sammy recibe una llamada

- Sammy, habla Artemis, apareció Darién, acababa de hablar te paso el número telefónico para que te comunique con él por lo que el muchacho se comunicó con su cuñado.

- Luna, tengo que ir a Verona – le comentó Sammy a su nana

- a que vas a Verona Samuel – preguntó Kenji que en ese momento entraba

- Como sabes papá, tú tienes negocio ahí, y tiene tiempo que no los vas a ver, por lo que decidí ir ahí, para ver cómo están –

- De acuerdo Samuel, sólo espero que te mantengas alejado de la familia Chiba, son nuestros enemigos

- Te lo prometo papá, me mantendré alejado de nuestros enemigos – dice Sammy mientras pensaba "por lo que me mantendré alejado de los Malí, ellos si son nuestros enemigos"

En Londres, Gea y Mamoru también se preparaban para ir a Verona, era el momento de reencontrarse con el pasado, de buscar la verdad, era el momento de que todas las fechorías realizadas por los Malí salieran a la luz.

Continuará

Espero que les guste la continuación y de ser así me lo hagan saber con un pequeño review,

Cherrie SA

nos seguimos viendo


	17. Descubriendo a los Malí

**Serena y Darién una historia de Amor**

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Summary. **Esta es nueva historia de Serena y Darién o de Darién y Serena, basada en una adaptación de Romeo y Julieta, asi es la familia Chiba y la familia Tsukino, por una intriga se separan odiandose a muerte, pero sus hijos al crecer se encuentran y se enamoran perdidamente pero su amor es un amor prohibido, el cual ese amor tiene que pasar muchas pruebas para triunfar, ¿pero el amor es capaz de vencer todas las batallas que se le presenten?

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Descubriendo a los Mali**

Darién se encontraba en un departamento en Verona propiedad de la Familia Kou y Black, debido a la gran amistad y a los negocios compartían algunas propiedades, que en realidad eran de los negocios, de esta forma se habían mantenido ocultos por varios años de los Malí. El pelinegro se encontraba algo inquieto, en especial porque sabía que debía ser discreto y no levantar sospechas, sobre todo que no hacía mucho había vivido ahí con su amada Serena y a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas los había descubierto y por ende separado, pero ahora era tiempo de unir esfuerzos, los hermanos Kou y Black, habían salido de viaje para buscar a las personas a las que había defraudado Steve, preguntar sobre si tenían alguna prueba y en especial cómo los habían realizado. Unos golpes en la puerta llaman la atención de Darién

- ¿Quién es? – pregunta el pelinegro fingiendo la voz

- vendo panqués – responde del otro lado de la puerta

- ¿Qué sabores? – dice Darién

- de fresa y de nuez – responden nuevamente, por lo que el pelinegro abre, era una de las contraseñas que se habían inventado para que nadie los pudiera sorprender, aunque en realidad se dio gracias a que de alguna manera eran juegos que jugaban Darién con Artemis y Sammy con Luna cuando eran niños, por lo que los sugirieron con santo y seña

- Sammy, me alegra verte – se dieron un gran abrazo - ¿cómo está Serena? – cuestiona el pelinegro

- Muy triste, a pesar de que se niega a creer que tú eres culpable a pesar de que mi padre junto con Alan le han presentado pruebas falsas acerca de tu matrimonio

- Tengo que verla, tengo que calmarla Sammy, ella debe saber lo que realmente pasó, además no podemos dejar que la casen con Alan, él descargaría toda su rabia con ella

- Lo sé Darién, por esa razón tenemos que desenmascarar a los Malí delante de mi padre, él jamás va a pensar que ellos han estado detrás de las cosas que nos han pasado

- Ahora estoy casi seguro de que ellos fueron los que planearon de que nuestras familias se separaran – dijo Darién

- tienes toda la razón hijo – expresó Mamoru que venía entrando junto con los jóvenes Kou y Black

- Papá ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó extrañado Darién

- Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, buscar las pruebas que demostraran nuestra inocencias, jamás debí dejar que todo esto pasará, te puse en peligro al separarte de Serena Tsukino, de los que no debimos separar era de los Malí, ponerlos al descubierto delante de Kenji, pero nunca es tarde para recapacitar, aunque sé que está noticia a él le afectará mucho – dijo Mamoru

- Gracias papá – dijo el pelinegro y abrazó a su padre, un abrazo como hace mucho tiempo no se daban

- Creo que primero debemos a empezar a revisar los papeles de esa época, para ello será decir que tenemos una auditoria con el fin de fijar el rumbo de nuestra empresa, además de que empezamos a escuchar rumores de un fraude en nuestra empresa y queremos saber si es verdad o mentira, en caso de que sea verdad castigar a los culpables – empezó diciendo Mamoru

- Nosotros podemos hacernos pasar por auditores, de esa manera podemos poner todos los papeles en un lugar al que también ustedes puedan entrar – dijo Kou. Momentos después empezaron a ponerse de acuerdo en como iban a realizar la auditoría, a la mañana siguiente Mamoru se presentó en las oficinas de los negocios Chiba, para informales a los empleados de la auditoria, al escucharlo uno de los que había ayudado a los Malí se puso un tanto nervioso, por lo que el Señor Chiba lo notó, y le dijo a Diamante Black que lo vigilara, sin embargo mientas se estaba dando esta platica Zafiro Black ponía un sistema de Vigilancia e intervención de teléfonos en la compañía, tenían que estar seguros de que todas las personas que trabajaban ahí eran confiables

Pasaron los días y los papeles los iban revisando muy detenidamente, verificando de donde había salido, si era verdadero por lo que le hacía preguntas a cada uno de las personas que trabajaban en ese lugar, el ayudante de Steve se ponía cada día más nervioso, sabía que podían descubrir el fraude cometido hace años, a simple vista y con varias auditorías tenidas no lo habían descubierto, pero se dio cuenta que ésta no era como las demás, sino que en realidad no dejaban un cabo suelto. Era tanto su miedo que habló a Steve

- Señor Malí -

- ¿Qué pasa Nem?, hace tiempo que no me hablabas – le contesta Steve

- Es que están haciendo auditoria a todas las empresas de los Chiba, pero esta es muy diferente a las anteriores, checan absolutamente todo, le preguntan a las personas, hablan a las empresas, tengo miedo Señor, que lleguen a descubrir que realmente el señor Tsukino no le robó al señor Chiba, y que descubran nuestra participación

- ¿Acaso dejaste algún cabo suelto? – pregunta furioso Steve

- Hice todo lo que me pidió, pero estoy seguro que pueden descubrirlo – dice algo asustado

- entonces tienes que estar pendiente, si es necesario que huyas lo haces, no puedes delatarme –

- Pero señor…

- Nada de peros Nem, te pagué muy bien por este servicio, no es momento para que nos descubran – Steve le cuelga furioso, en caso de descubrirse todo, el matrimonio de Serena y Alan podía venirse abajo

Por su parte Sammy había empezado a trabajar en las empresas de su padre, se quedaba después de que todos se iban para ir sustrayendo los papeles de la época en la que supuestamente se cometió el fraude por el señor Mamoru, de esta manera comparando ambos documentos se podrían fijar quienes eran las personas involucradas, aunque de antemano lo sabían eran los Malí

Por las noches hablaba a su casa, para preguntar como estaba todo

- Sammy, hijo te extraño mucho – le dice Ikuko

- Igual yo mamá, pero tengo que estar aquí en Verona, tengo…

- que tienes que hacer Samuel – cuestiona Ikuko intrigada

- nada mamá – dice tratando de calmar a su madre

- Samuel, sé que me estas ocultando algo

- no te oculto nada, madre, pero por ahora es mejor que no te diga nada, confía en mí

- de acuerdo hijo confiaré en ti – dice Ikuko

Al colgar Ikuko se va a ver a Serena, al entrar a su cuarto Kenji está por salir, como siempre se va furioso y la rubia se encuentra llorando

- Serena, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta

- Es papá, me vino avisar que en seis mese será mi boda con Alan, no quiero casarme con él mamá, estoy casada con Darién, a pesar de lo que digan, él y yo no casamos, porque no van a Verona y lo confirman

- Eso voy hacer hija, y sea verdad o mentira te juro que iré a Londres a casa de los Chiba a pedirles una explicación – le promete Ikuko

- En serio lo harás ¿puedo ir contigo? – dice la chica esperanzada

- No creo que tu padre nos deje, además lo haré a escondidas de tu padre, él no entiende razones, voy aprovechar que Sammy está en Verona para ir a verlo –

- de acuerdo mamá, entonces dile a mi padre que prefiero estar en un internado que en mi casa, no quiero estar a solas con él, le tengo miedo

- Me parece excelente, además así puede reanudad tus estudios, hablaré con él

Ikuko habla con Kenji para comunicarle que quería visitar a Sammy, pero que no quería dejar sola a Serena, por supuesto que él se opuso a que su hija realizara el viaje pero aceptó el internado para que Serena se quedará ahí, al menos así su hija estaría vigilada. Una semana después Ikuko parte a Verona, al llegar Sammy se sorprende al verla, pero más se sorprende Ikuko al encontrarlo con Gea

- Samuel, me puedes decir que hace esta señora en nuestra casa – pregunta molesta

- Mamá la señora Gea está de visita, me está ayudando a descubrir quien estuvo detrás de tu atentado y del fraude de nuestra empresa hace años

- Pero tu padre me dijo que fueron ellos

- Es mentira Ikuko – dijo Gea calmada – sé que todo nos incriminaba, pero no fue así, los Malí tramaron todo esto, con el fin de separarnos

- Pero ¿Por qué harían algo así?

- por interés, nuestros hijos se estaban enamorando, y ellos querían impedirlo, Steve quería que Alan se casara con Serena y Ann con Darién, por eso nos separaron, por eso también separaron a nuestro hijos a pesar de que ello se casaron por amor

- ¿Se casaron? Kenji me dijo que ese matrimonio era falso, que Darién solo había jugado con Serena, que la abandonó

- Eso es mentira mi querida Ikuko, Darién fue secuestrado por Alan, todo este tiempo estuvo en una cabaña vigilado por Ann, hasta que huyó, si no se ha comunicado con tu hija no ha sido por falta de ganas, sino porque sabe que Steve y Alan podrían hacer algún daño – declaró Gea

- No puedo creerlo, ¿tienen pruebas?

- Eso es lo que estamos buscando mamá – dijo Sammy

- entonces cuenta conmigo, que tengo que hacer, no puedo dejar que mi hija siga sufriendo – dice Ikuko

- Lo mejor es que estés con Serena, no podemos dejarla a merced de Steve y Alan, mi papá sólo ve por los ojos de esos dos – comentó Sammy

- En eso tienes razón – Ikuko pasó unos días con su hijo, por supuesto que también reunió pruebas para demostrar que Darién jamás había jugado con los sentimientos de su hija, tenía que ver el modo de demostrarle a Kenji que el joven Chiba amaba a Serena, una semana después se despidió de todos, pero al llegar a su casa se encuentra con la novedad de que Kenji quiere adelantar la boda

- pero Kenji, no puedes adelantar la boda –

- Claro que lo voy hacer, no tiene caso de que Serena siga estudiando, su esposo la va a mantener –

- esas son ideas retrogradas, ella tiene derecho a superarse, y a trabajar si así lo desea

- La boda de nuestra hija es en tres meses y para evitar que vuelva a suceder lo de la vez pasada, se quedará en el internado, sólo saldrá para casarse

- Eso no puede ser Kenji, ¿Por qué haces esto?

- porque no voy a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie se interponga en esa boda, Alan es la felicidad para nuestra hija, porque nadie lo quiere entender

- porque tal vez el equivocado seas tú – dijo Ikuko y lo dejó sólo, salió de la casa, sabía que su esposo estaba paranoico y había intervenido los teléfonos, ahora hasta desconfiaba de ellos, por lo que se fue a un teléfono público para hablarle a Sammy y decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo, por supuesto que al comunicárselo a Darién se enfada mucho y quiere ir a buscar a Serena

- Darién, entiéndelo, sólo agravaras la situación, ya hemos descubierto bastante para incriminar a los Malí, ahora sólo tenemos que reunir más documentos que prueben nuestra inocencia, sólo de esa manera podrás ser feliz con Serena

- De acuerdo padre, pero creo que tendré que irme a París, no se le vaya a ocurrir a Kenji casar en secreto a Serena

- Tienes toda la razón cuñado, mi mamá, quedó en hablar conmigo en dos días, le diré que vas a ir, para que estén en contacto, lo importante es impedir la boda, además te puede llevar copia de los documentos que hasta ahora hemos encontrado

- También tenemos que encontrar al socio de Steve, apenas supo de la auditoría salió huyendo después de hablar con él, sólo tenemos la grabación pero eso no hará dudar a Kenji – dijo Mamoru

Cuando Ikuko habló Darién le comunicó sus planes y ella estuvo de acuerdo, era importante que alguien estuviera para llevarse a su hija en caso de que su esposo siguiera empeñada en casarla, y quien mejor que Darién

Pasó el tiempo sólo faltaba una semana para la boda y afortunadamente tenían más prueba donde se demostraba la inocencia de los Chiba y los Tsukinos en los frauden en que fueron involucrados por los Malí, sólo faltaba probar que fue Steve el responsable del accidente de Ikuko y del secuestro de Darién, pero eso se haría hasta dar con el socio que tal parece se lo había tragado la tierra

* * *

Bueno despues de mucho tiempo y en verdad fue mucho tiempo retomo alguna de mis historias, en realidad he tenido bastante trabajo y se me fue la inspiracion de tal manera que se me quitaron las ganas de escribir, pero en fin, lo importante es no dejarlas sin tener noticias mias y de mis historias, les pido paciencia con todas mis historias las ire terminando poco a poco,

gracias por todo su apoyo

Cherrie SA


	18. Yo me opongo

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

Capítulo 18. Yo me opongo

En casa de los Tsukino se celebraba una cena, para acordar los últimos detalles de la boda, Ikuko, a pesar de su molestia tenía que fingir, no podía darle motivos a los Malí de que hicieran algo en contra de su familia, pues una vez que Alan estuviera casado con su hija sabía que la vida de todos peligraba por la ambición de esa familia,

- Kenji, ya que nuestra hija no va a seguir estudiando, estaría bien que se hiciera un contrato prenupcial – dijo de manera inocente

- ¿Qué estás diciendo Ikuko? – preguntó intrigada Melissa

- es que me preocupa el bienestar de Serena, entonces quisiera de que en caso de que se divorciaran, el futuro de ella quedara asegurado, porque supongo que Kenji no se los ha dicho pero el que se va a empezar a encargar de algunos de nuestros negocios es Sammy – los Malí con trabajo pudieron ocultar su disgusto, jamás esperaron esto

- pero supongo que alguno heredará Serena, ahora que se va a casar, Alan puede ayudarlos

- Por supuesto, en aquellos donde seamos socios – se apresuró a contestar Ikuko. Kenji estaba intrigado, si bien era cierto que tenían una gran fortuna, la mayoría le pertenecía a Ikuko, esto no lo sabía nadie, pero ante esta situación no podía decirle nada a su esposa, al fin y al cabo ella sabría a quién de sus hijos le dejaría su fortuna.

- No creo que Alan se divorcie de Serena, la ama – afirmó Steve

- de todas maneras, sabemos que mi hija no está enamorado de Alan, se casa por cumplir la palabra empeñada por su padre - dijo seria la madre de Serena – lamento ser tan sincera, pero como les dije me preocupa el futuro de mi hija, y por mi parte estaría más tranquila si se firma este contrato, ¿no lo crees así querido? – dijo dirigiéndose a su esposo, el cual no sabía que contestar

- supongo que se puede hacer, aunque no lo creo necesario, porque creo en el amor de Alan hacia nuestra hija – contestó Kenji

- insisto, me sentiría más tranquila, además ya hablé con mi abogado, y en el momento que queramos podemos pasar a firmarlo – dijo firmemente Ikuko

- querida que tal si lo discutimos después – respondió Kenji

- si Alan la ama como dice, que lo demuestre firmando el precontrato, estoy segura que cualquier joven que amara a Serena lo firmaría, ¿no lo creen así Melissa y Steve?

Ambos no sabían que responder, pero si se negaban podían hacer desconfiar a Ikuko, desde que había salido de su estado depresivo, estaba muy desconfiada hacia ellos, en eso llaman a Kenji y se va a su oficina a contestar, quedándose Ikuko con los Malí

- Ikuko, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con lo del contrato prenupcial? - se apresuró a contestar Melissa

- como les comenté y según me ha dicho mi esposo, el cual no quiere que Serena siga estudiando, no quiero dejarla desamparada, Kenji me ha dicho que Steve la va a mantener, pero en lo particular a mi me gustaría que siguiera estudiando, nadie tiene el futuro comprado, al menos de esta manera aseguro a mi hija y bueno los negocios familiares los manejará Sammy, él es "hombre" y por lo tanto le corresponde ese derecho – en realidad Ikuko no pensaba de esa manera, pero ya había cambiado su testamento, donde ponía la cláusula de que en caso de que Serena siguiera casada con Alan Malí, la fortuna sería de Sammy, y en caso de que este se muriera todo pasaría a una asociación, la cual había formado en el tiempo que estuvo en Verona ayudando a buscar pruebas en contra de los Malí.

- Está bien, firmaremos el contrato un día antes de la boda, pero quiero que me abogado lo vea – afirmó Steve, tratando de ocultar su enojo

- Que se comunique con mi abogado, este es su número – les dio un papel, donde estaban anotados unos números – les comento que cambie de abogado, el que llevaba mis asuntos le descubrí algunas anomalías y cambie a este que me recomendaron unos viejos amigos

Al otro día Ikuko recibe la llamada de su abogado citándola en un su despacho

- ¿Qué pasa señor Hino? – le pregunta Ikuko al entrar a la oficina de su abogado

- tenía razón en sospechar de los Malí, su abogado me pidió hacer unos cambios, me ofreció dinero con el fin de que ustedes no se enteraran de ellos, le dije que lo iba a pensar, sin embargo tengo el plan perfecto, hacerles creer que ellos firmaran el que quieren y que me firmen otro, por supuesto que haremos una copia del que ellos quieren como una confesión,

- eso creo, gracias señor Hino –

- no me agradezca nada señora Tsukino, por culpa del señor Malí perdí a mi única nieta, aunque lo niega, sé que es culpable, por supuesto mi hijo y su esposa no quieren hacer nada, pero por lo que a mi respecta haré lo posible para desenmascararlo.

Darién estaba llegando Paris cuando recibe una llamada misteriosa

- Darién Chiba – preguntan por el otro lado del teléfono

- el habla – contestó extrañado el pelinegro – ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

- soy un amigo, por lo pronto no le puedo decir mi nombre, pero tengo las pruebas que usted necesita para desenmascarar a Steve Malí

- A cambio de qué me las daría – pregunta

- no necesita darme nada, con prometerme que ese hombre irá a la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas estaré más que complacido

- cuando me las podría dar –

- En media hora nos vemos en el museo de Louvre– la voz misteriosa le dio indicaciones, al llegar al lugar un hombre con gafas y sombrero le entrega un video y un informe policiaco del accidente de Ikuko. – el video contiene cuando Steve está haciendo una confesión a una persona de lo que ocurrió hace años, él no sabe de su existencia, pero me las debe, mi sobrina la robo y ha obligado a mi hermano hacer grandes desfalcos, me acabo de enterar de esta situación pero no voy a dejar que lo siga chantajeando, afortunadamente todo lo que le ha pedido lo tengo grabado.

- gracias por la ayuda, le aseguró que Steve Malí pagará por lo que ha hecho –

- cómo es que tiene estas pruebas – pregunta intrigado Darién

- Hace mucho tiempo mi hermano y yo conocimos a Steve, cómo sabes el siempre muestra una faceta muy diferente a la que es, mi hermano empezó hacer negocios con él, aun cuando yo estuve en contra, algo no me latía, por lo que puse cámaras ocultas en varias de nuestras oficinas, en una ocasión vi que él estaba peleando con su socio en una de las oficinas que estaban abandonadas , él le estaba reclamando porque Steve se había enriquecido, mientras que su socio seguía en las mismas condiciones, este amenazó a Malí con ir a la policía, pero con sangre fría Steve le disparó dejándolo morir, afortunadamente estaba cerca, al ver salir a Steve entré, ahí el socio me confesó el lugar donde estaban las pruebas, escuché ruido y me escondí, era Steve que regresaba para limpiar todo y deshacerse del cadáver, cuando se fue, me dirigí al lugar que me había dado Nemo, (así se llamaba el socio) lo escondí, y supe de lo que era capaz, fue hasta hace un mes que me enteré de que él tiene secuestrada a mi sobrina, junto con otras más, pero no sé el lugar, pero no voy a quedarme con los brazos cruzados, me enteré en Verona, que ustedes estaban buscando las pruebas y supe que eras el indicado para tener lo que te estoy dando.

Los días pasaron volando, Darién por más intentos que hacía no podía comunicarse con Serena, ni siquiera podía hacerlo a través de Ikuko, siempre estaba presente Kenji, pero gracias a ella se enteró en donde se iba a celebrar la boda.

Llegó el gran día, y como había dispuesto Ikuko antes de celebrarse la boda tenían que firmar el contrato prenupcial. Debido a que hasta las 8 de la noche Kenji iba tener el documento donde Serena estaba oficialmente divorciada de Darién primero se celebraría la boda por la iglesia.

La catedral estaba engalanada con flores blancas todo el pasillo desde la entrada hasta el altar tenía grandes guirnaldas, la belleza y el aroma de las guirnaldas contrastaba con la novia, a pesar de su gran belleza, su rostro denotaba una gran tristeza, caminaba como un condenado a muerte enfrentándose a su destino, pero ya no podía hacer nada, en breves momentos su padre y los Malí, lograrían sus deseos de toda la vida.

La ceremonia empezó a celebrarse, pese al murmullo que había por toda la iglesia, nunca habían visto una novia tan triste, además se corría el rumor que ella se había fugado con un extraño y éste la había abandonado, y que el pobre de Alan, se casaba para que ella no pasara la vergüenza de no ser una señorita decente.

En el momento en el que el sacerdote pregunta si hay un impedimento aparece Darién

- Yo me opongo. – todas las miradas se dirigen hacia él, Serena estaba asombrada y feliz, sabía que él jamás la había abandonado y ahora todo se aclararía, Kenji estaba furioso y ni que decir de los Malí

- Tú no tiene nada que hacer aquí – gritó Kenji –mi hija se casará con alguien que la quiere, no como tú que la abandonaste apenas conseguiste lo que querías

- se equivoca, yo jamás abandoné a su hija, los Malí me secuestraron, como cuando era niño, pero ahora tengo las pruebas – y diciendo esto le dio a Kenji copia de todo, al verlo no podía creerlo – esto es mentira – dice confundido

- no lo es – grita Ikuko – también tengo prueba de que te han estado engañando y le entrega los dos contratos prenupciales. Kenji no sabe qué hacer, ni que decir, solo se dirige a Steve y le pregunta

- yo siempre confié en ti, ¿Por qué me traicionaste?

continuará

Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, en verdad no estaba inspirada, pero quiero decirle que no dejaré la historia, espero en breve poder terminarla, pero faltan algunos capítulos.

Cherrie SA


	19. Tú te vas conmigo

Nota aclaratoria: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi

**Capítulo 19. Tú te vas conmigo**

En la Catedral reinaba un silencio sepulcral, Kenji Tsukino, no podía creer lo que pasaba, la persona en la que había confiado, era la que más daño le había hecho, por culpa de Steve Malí, su esposa se había accidentando, perdiendo al bebé que esperaban, ese dolor había hecho que Ikuko se perdiera en su dolor por mucho tiempo, su hija Serena había crecido lejos de su familia, separándola de su gran amor: Darién , el hijo del que fuera un gran amigo y socio: Mamoru Chiba. Pero lo peor, es que estaba obligando a casar a su hija con alguien que sólo lo hacía por dinero. Estaba inmóvil, esperando una respuesta

- Pero Kenji – respondió Steve a la pregunta que éste le había hecho – cómo puedes dudar de mí, te he demostrado siempre mi aprecio, te avise de lo que Mamoru pensaba hacer, ahora su hijo nuevamente se quiere burlar de tu hija –

- Jamás me burlé de Serena – afirma Darién – usted junto con su hija me secuestraron, separándome de ella, pero bien sabe que nos casamos, y afortunadamente pude detener el trámite para anular nuestro matrimonio, ella sigue siendo mi esposa – al escuchar la cara de Serena se ilumina, siempre había sabido que el amor de Darién era sincero, pero ahora lo confirmaba, todo había sido una mentira de los Malí, por lo que se acerca al pelinegro y ambos se abrazan, ante el asombro y molestia de los hermanos Malí: Ann y Alan, sin embargo este último tenía un as bajo la manga, sólo tenía que esperar el momento para usarlo.

Pero justo antes de que se pudieran abrazar se escucha un fuerte ruido, y un humo espeso cubre el lugar, cuando se empieza a disipar los Malí habían desaparecido, todos estaban atónitos, en especial Darién, no podía creer que apenas unos momentos tenía casi en sus brazos al gran amor de su vida, y ahora no estaba, todo el mundo empezó a buscarlos. Pero los Malí estaban escondidos en un pasadizo secreto, que ni el mismo sacerdote del lugar sabía, Steve sospechaba que algo malo estaba pasando, en especial cuando Darién escapó de la custodia de su hija, a pesar de que había apresurado la boda, tenía la leve sospecha de ese joven haría algo para impedir que Alan y Serena se casaran, por lo tanto investigó sobre el lugar y con el pretexto de ver los arreglos y todo pudo detectar los pasajes secretos que había, la bomba de humo, la tenía por si se presentaba la ocasión.

Serena estaba aterrada, estaba atrapada y tenía la boca cubierta por un pañuelo que sujetaba fuertemente Alan, por más que forcejeaba no podía librarse del fuerte agarre, esto también se debía a que la depresión en la que había estado la debilitó, de pronto sintió que una ajuga atravesaba su brazo y todo a su alrededor se oscureció, apenas alcanzó a oír el plan de sus secuestradores

- Ahora Alan, llévate a Serena, nos iremos por otro camino para despistar y lo sabes muy bien, apenas ella esté en condiciones la tienes que embarazar, es la única manera de que por ese hijo consigamos la fortuna de los Tsukino, sobre todo después de que la tonta de tu hermana no pudo embarazarse de Darién Chiba – dijo Steve, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su hija

La familia salió sin ser vista y abordaron los coches, al arrancarlos Darién pudo escuchar el sonido y salió corriendo de la catedral sólo para ver que dos carros con los vidrios polarizados se alejaban en direcciones contrarias, también en ese momento salieron Kenji y su familia, el pelinegro agarró la moto en la que había llegado y se dispuso a perseguir a uno de los carros esperando que en ese estuviera Serena, por su parte Alan llevaba un buen tramo de camino, al llegar a un lugar despejado, se detuvo el auto por unos instantes para que él pudiera cambiarse a otro, que lo estaba esperando, tomando nuevamente caminos distintos y totalmente opuestos. Precisamente al carro vacío era al que Darién seguía, por un buen tramo lo siguió pero al alcanzarlo y hacer que se detuviera, pudo notar con desesperación que no había nadie en él, y el chofer no sabía nada, porque ni siquiera sabía qué modelo y placas era el carro en que huyó Alan.

Por su parte Steve, Melissa y Ann estaban abordando un helicóptero, tenían que huir de ahí, antes de que la policía los encontrara, ahora con las pruebas en su contra, tenían muy pocas posibilidades de salir bien librados. Pero como sabía que esto podía pasar tenía un plan de escape, irse a otro lugar con pasaportes falsos. Pero de algo estaba seguro se vengaría de Darién por haberlo descubierto y hacer que sus planes se arruinaran, los Chiba siempre desconfiaron de él, por esa razón no pudo lograr su objetivo de que Mamoru apoyara a su hija para que se casara con Darién.

- Steve, y ahora ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – preguntó Melissa

- No te preocupes, tendremos que cambiar de identidades, si se logra que Alan embarace a Serena, cuando sea el momento pelearemos la fortuna que nos corresponde – respondió serio, después dirigiéndose a su hija le dijo – Ann, debido a que no pudiste lograr nada con ese Chiba, será mejor que empecemos a buscar otro heredero, pero espero que ahora si te comportes a la altura y puedas comprometerlo –

- Si, padre, pero si ese idiota no hubiese interrumpido la boda – dijo molesta, en realidad nunca había amado a Darién, sólo era un capricho, porque él nunca se fijó en ella, además de que se había enamorado de Serena, y siempre quiso lo que ella tenía, en la escuela siempre había todo lo posible para quitarle de alguna manera muy sutil algunos privilegios que le correspondían a Serena tales como el estar en algunos clubs y cosas por el estilo, pero como la rubia las tenía como cosas superfluas y sin importancia, nunca peleó por ellas, sólo exigía lo que le correspondía cuando era sumamente importante.

Lejos de ahí, Alan abordaba un velero, con destino a una Isla donde se encontraba un escondite de ellos, justo cuando estaban lejos de la orilla Serena empezó a reaccionar, al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con la mirada lasciva de Alan, que la recorría de arriba abajo, ella sintió mucho miedo

- qué bueno que te despiertas querida mía, porque quiero informarte que a partir de ahora a la única persona que verás en tu vida será a mí - dijo con una voz tan escalofriante que hizo que la rubia se estremeciera, quiso levantarse, pero aún estaba mareada

- Darién me rescatará, lo sé – dijo con voz débil – no sé cuánto tiempo se tarde, pero lo hará

- eso no lo sé, pero tal vez cuando lo haga, tú no podrás dejarme, porque te juro que serás mía Serena - y al decirlo la empezó a besar y a manosear, Serena con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban forcejeaba y cuando estaban casi desnuda Alan se levantó y le dijo, no será hoy, estás demasiado débil, y no quiero que digas que me aproveché de ello, pero serás mía lo quieras o no, vete haciendo a la idea – salió dejándola llorando, ella sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que el abusara de ella, y lo dejaría de hacer hasta que ella se embarazara de él, era lo que había escuchado – Darién, mi amor, no tardes en venir a rescatarme – dijo levemente como si fuera una plegaria, ahora más que nunca tenía que tener esperanza de que el amor que sentía por Darién y él por ella triunfaría sobre tanta maldad.

Lejos de ahí, en casa de los Tsukino, Darién se encontraba mostrándole más calmadamente las pruebas que comprometían a los Malí

- ¿cómo pude estar tanto tiempo cegado? Perdí a un gran amigo por culpa de una intriga, mi familia quedó destruida – decía más que nada para él

- Mi padre también se enteró hace poco de toda la verdad, aunque él siempre desconfío de Steve, estoy seguro que comprenderá y que volverán a ser amigos, en especial porque sabe que el haber perdido a su hijo fue algo demasiado doloroso – dijo Darién – estoy seguro que nos ayudará a encontrar a Serena

continuará

Antes que nada mil disculpas por la tardanza, espero les guste este capítulo

Cherrie SA


End file.
